Granger's Café
by Belle A Lestrange
Summary: Pairing: Draco/Harry. Sub-pairing: Hermione/Ron. Hermione is tired of the hectic life she lives in the wizarding world. She decides to open a muggle café to put her mind at ease. But what happens when an unexpected face from the past asks for a job? And how will this benefit Harry's life that's already been turned upside down by drink and divorce? Not to mention children! R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Platform nine and 3 quarters

Granger's Café

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

Chapter one: Platform nine and 3/4's

Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley looked on as she watched her daughter speed away on the Hogwarts express, her face gleaming brightly with the anticipation of finally beginning to study magic. Beside her she felt Ron try to hold back his tears, and felt a wave of warmth ripple through her. Little Hugo gnawed his bottom lip at the prospect of spending his first year away from his older sister. Hermione reached down and gave her husbands hand a squeeze before smiling up at him, her other hand rubbing comforting circles into Hugo's knuckles. Beside the happy couple were Harry and Ginny Potter along with their daughter Lily. They were seeing off their two sons James and Albus. Their third child, Lily was shaking with tears in her eyes, as she watched her two older bothers and protectors' speed away into the distance. Hermione felt a pang of guilt as she looked at the two adults; Ginny with her glossy red hair swept up in an expensive hairstyle, dressed in expensive, chic clothes and far too much make-up on her once fine, innocent features. Harry on the other hand looked like a recovering alcoholic, which of course, he was. The reason he had taken to the bottle was because, little over a year ago, Hermione could not bear the secrecy any longer and informed Harry that his wife was a gold-digging whore and was currently having an affair with two other men. She had also told him how every other weekend, Ginny would sneak down to Gringotts and rob Harry's vault of a few hundred galleons, which was why Harry was sometimes unable to retrieve money for himself either because he could not find the key, or because he could not make more than three withdrawals in one week. Hermione often wondered why he had never questioned the goblins about these facts, but she decided it was because he was fading off into his own little world that he had most likely just shrugged it off. Suffice to say, Harry had not taken it well and had taken up drinking. However he refused to let his little Lily down, he would take her on weekends out into muggle London, away from her irresponsible mother who barely said two words to her in a day.

Ron caught the direction in which Hermione was looking and gave her hand a tighter squeeze before leaning down to her ear and whispering, "I cannot believe we all thought that Harry and Ginny deserved each other" Over the years Ron had noticed the early signs of Ginny's teenage obsession returning to the surface of her behaviour. It disgusted him.

Hermione nodded "I know. I feel a little guilty about even thinking the idea"

Ron nodded and licked his lips. "Has Harry stopped drinking?"

"Yes. He's been one hundred percent sober for about a month now. He's still a long way off but it's a start"

"That's good. As long as Lily has one descent parent I couldn't care less if a train came and dragged Ginny off by her hair all the way up to Scotland" Hermione snorted dryly, but made no other reply as other parents on the station were beginning to return to the muggle world through the barrier. Ginny grabbed the hem of Harry's coat sleeve and proceeded to drag him across the platform as soon as the clock read 10:50am. He stumbled behind her into the crowd, unwillingly letting go of little Lily's hand.

Once the pair had caught up with Ron and Hermione on the other side, Harry snatched himself away from Ginny's grip screaming, "WHERE'S LILY?" his frantic, dull green eyes looked manic as he searched through the crowd for a sweep of auburn hair.

"Our daughter?" Ginny asked nonchalantly, before shrugging and pulling out a compact mirror to check her make-up, "how am I supposed to know? You were meant to be looking after her"

Harry was seething a venomous rage that caused his magic to hiss and spit and crackled in the air around them. Rom tightened his hold on Hermione's hand whereas Ginny did not seem to pay her husband's fury any attention. This only served to make him angrier. "She's only a baby!"

"She's old enough to walk therefore old enough to take care of herself!" Ginny snapped before returning to puckering her orange-red lips at her reflection.

"Why you-"

"Potter!" Harry spun around to see a well-dressed Draco Malfoy carrying a frightened looking Lily astride his hip. Lily looked right at home astride Malfoy's hips. Harry's attention roamed from his daughter and up the smooth marble pillar of Malfoy's throat. He had grown into a well-built man, though still thin, had toned a little and his sleek hair was combed smoothly until it hung in fluffy tresses down to his chin. Though he appeared rich and arrogant there was an underlining of tenderness that Harry had not seen whilst in school. Perhaps he had been too caught up in their petty rivalry to notice it. "I believe this little one is yours?" Harry could only nod numbly as he watched the tall, blonde man settle his daughter on the ground and pat her head, his thin pale fingers combing back the auburn tresses with such tenderness, Harry could barely believe that the blonde was capable of such affection. "There you are little Miss. Potter, all safe and sound"

Harry took hold of Lily's hand before looking up at Draco, "I am very grateful, Malfoy" he smiled to show the honesty in his statement. He felt his cheeks heat up as he locked eyes with the taller man.

Draco inclined his head with a small smile of his own, "you're welcome, Potter" Malfoy outstretched his hand and suddenly they were eleven-years-old again, only this time Harry did not refuse the smooth pale hand that was offered towards him. "You are very lucky, Potter, to have a daughter as enchanting as this" Malfoy smiled charmingly at Harry who felt his chest bubble with something akin to excitement.

"I- Thank you, Malfoy, you son looks just like you, from what I saw. Like a little angel"

The words had left Harry's mouth before he had realised what he was saying. He caught a little twinkle in Malfoy's silvery eyes, before the spell between them was broken.

Draco turned and smiled at the group of his old classmates before turning sharply on his heel and walking back to a small group of blonde people consisting of his father, mother, and whom Harry could only assume, was his wife. A surge of jealousy swept through him, one that he had not felt when he had learnt Ginny had cheated on him with two other men. This feeling confused him but he pushed it aside as he picked Lily up and cuddled her close, burying his nose within her dark, auburn hair.

Ginny, however, screamed and roughly grabbed Lily, thrust her on the floor, before extracting a muggle baby-wipe and brutally scrubbing at her hands and face. "Ginny what the hell do you think you are doing?" Ron ordered in a horrified tone as Ginny scrubbed Lily's skin so hard is glistening raw and pink.

"Getting rid of the filth that just touched my child!" she snapped back, continuing to scrub her daughters' face raw. Lily began to cry and attempted to push her mother away.

"Ginny! Enough! You're hurting her!" Harry shouted, ignoring the odd looks he received from several muggles, before pulling his daughter up against his chest, and sneering down at Ginny, who glared right back up at him.

"She's _my _daughter and I'll treat her as _I_ want"

"Ginny" Hermione stepped forward, using a calm, motherly tone in an attempt to lessen Ginny's awful temper. "You were rubbing Lily a little too roughly. Besides, Malfoy does not have 'filth' on him as you put it. In fact he was immaculately clean from what I saw"

"The most harmful of germs are the invisible ones" Ginny sneered aggressively.

Ron sighed and pulled little Hugo up onto his shoulders, "come on. Let's just go to mums before she starts complaining that she never gets to see her grandchildren anymore"

As the Weasley's and the Potter's walked out of Kings cross station Draco was smacked hard across the face by his wife. The abrupt, painful action shocked him out of the tender stupor he had previously been in upon holding Potter's daughter. "How dare you touch those blood-traitors!" she spat, her ice blue eyes burning lividly.

Draco held his stinging cheek, "Astoria he lost his daughter in a crowd, wouldn't you want the same done for us if we lost Scorpius?"

"If a high pureblood family returned him, then yes, I would," she stated snobbishly, her nose climbing higher into the tepid air.

Draco sighed in defeat as his parents looked down on him coldly. He cast his eyes to the floor. There was no use in arguing with any them. After the Dark Lord had been defeated both his parents had been sentenced to Azkaban, however they gave away the names of many other followers, some the Ministry had never in thought about, and so had been released little over two months prior. He had thought it would be nice to have his parents back, to see their grandchild for the first time in several years. He had concocted a little daydream of what it might be like, to have his parents back the way they used to be before all this dark lord nonsense. When they have been a family. Sadly, Azkaban had changed them terribly. They were no longer the parents that had buried love beneath their cold exteriors. That hidden love had died in Azkaban. Now they were nothing but cold, cruel people, who treated him like a naughty child and beat him, with the help of his wife. The only person who showed his affection was his son and vice versa. It was becoming increasingly harder to do as his wife and parents were adamant on moulding his one and only son into 'The Perfect Pureblood', unlike his father.

Upon returning to the manor, Draco felt a cold wave of fear penetrate his mind. In a way, Scorpius had been his own type of security blanket, for as long as he was even in the same room as him, Draco would not be harmed. Now Scorpius was gone to Hogwarts. Draco was left feeling naked and vulnerable as he walked up the stone steps to the dark hallway of the manor, in the wake of his wife and parents. His eyes looked up as he passed under the huge marble doorway. He shivered as he heard the large oak doors creak and groan dismally on their rusted hinges before banging shut behind him. He looked around the large foyer as he felt the large doors behind him close in on him like a tomb-lid. He was trapped. A heavy ache in his chest began to throb and he knew it was only a matter of time before his family's torture upon him began. He composed himself and was about to take himself up to bed when a leaden hand fell upon his shoulder. He stopped and stiffened like a statue, suddenly feeling as though he was paralysed. He felt as though he was shrinking under the frosty gazes trained on the back of his head. He looked up into the stony eyes of his father. "No, Draco, you know where you belong"

Draco felt himself freeze inside. He wanted to go to bed and curl up into himself. He decided that, since he was being put into the Malfoy dungeons, he might as well defy his father that little ounce. "But father it will be cold down there"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Lucius let out a harsh laugh that made a shiver run up Draco's spine. "I didn't mean to make it sound like an option" Lucius pulled open the small, gnarled door that led down to the dungeon below the manor.

Upon opening the door, Draco could see a steep, concrete staircase that led down into nothingness. His voice latched in his throat. He swallowed thickly. "GET DOWN THERE!" Lucius snarled.

When Draco yet again refused, the snarl that was rattling through Lucius' teeth drew level with his ear. He cringed as a balled fist dove into the small of his back, effectively throwing his body forward. Within seconds Draco felt the concrete steps cut into his fragile figure as he tumbled through the darkness. He felt the wind being ripped out of his lungs. As soon as his broken body smacked into frigid floor beneath him he let out a strangled cry of both pain and relief. It was nice to stop tumbling blindly over the jagged steps, but the impact of the pain that thundered into his muscles was enough for him to let out a stomach-churning scream that echoed up the staircase.

From the top of the staircase Narcissa Malfoy heard something deep down within the shell of her heart. It was like a faint echo, telling her to help her only child. It made her cringe as the screams rattled the windows in their panes. She cast a glance at Lucius' head as he retreated into the parlour, closely followed by Astoria. Narcissa cast a quick glance at the staircase before following into the parlour.

For a while he would be safe down there. Only for a while.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go. Chapter one is up. Did you enjoy it? R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2 The perfect place

Granger's Café

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

Chapter two: The perfect Place

A warm September morning saw Hermione and Harry walking along the muggle streets of London looking in the window of every empty shop with a 'FOR SALE' sign blaring in one of its windows. The air was welcoming with a vibrant splash of sunshine that painted every shop window like a dazzling mirror of sunny green trees smiling people. Harry walked alongside his best friend with his hands stuffed inside his jacket pockets, not really taking an interest at the task in hand; he was more worried about his doomed-from-the-start marriage that was currently seething away back at his house. He knew, deep down, that Ginny had always wanted him for his money, having being brought up in what she called 'poverty' she could not seem to help herself. But it was no excuse to taunt Harry's starvation for love and understanding, marry him, and then expose herself for what she truly was. She had even forced herself to have three of his children as an excuse for him not to divorce her and move out. He had to think about what was best for the children as well as himself. That was the problem, he reasoned with himself, did he even know what the children would want in this situation?

"THIS IS IT!" the squeal brought him sharply out of his reverie as he almost collided with Hermione who had stopped to peer into the window of a small bakery on Drury lane, ironically enough. He gave the building itself a once over and had to admit it looked quaint enough for what Hermione had in mind. Over the weekend she had envisioned owning a little café so as not to fill her days with nothing while Ron was at work and Hugo was in infant wizardry school. She had stated that, with all the drama going on in all of their lives, that it would be nice for her to get away from it all in the muggle world and start her own little business. She had always loved baking, despite her thirst for a good book, and she had made a very good point that if she did not do it now, then at what point in her life would she be able to do it?

"So" Harry said as a light breeze brought a chill running down his spine. His marriage was over and it was affecting everyone around him. He had to keep in mind that, if he was not in this situation alone, then he would not let Hermione go through with finding the perfect place for her dream, alone. "Lets go in and ask the owner about it"

Hermione turned to him and beamed, "I'm so glad you came with me today Harry! It means the world to me. It truly does"

He grinned at her and opened the door, making a little bow as she stepped up and into the little, cosy café. He knew she did not fully mean she was glad he came for support. She meant because this way she could keep an eye on him and make sure that he did not stride off to the nearest pub. He sighed and followed her inside, the bell above the door twinkled as it closed shut behind him. The small notice on the door had informed them to ring the bell at the counter for the owner. Harry hovered near the counter as Hermione pressed a firm hand on the bell. The shrill tinkle it made, caused Harry to jump. A few minutes late a small, jolly woman who could have passed for Molly Weasley's mother, bustled through into the serving area, her powder grey hair pile into a puffy knot at the back of her head. "Hello my dears, what can I do for you?"

Hermione licked her lips, a habit she had when she was nervous about something, which was not very often. "I've come here to discuss buying this place"

A light of recognition dawned in the lady's eyes, "Oh yes, very glad you've come. I must say some of the offer's I have had look like they do crack. And this is a sensible establishment, I refuse to let it full into the hands of drug-dealers and have this place known as 'the den of Drury lane'" She showed Harry and Hermione to a backroom and set about making some tea and offered them each a sweet cake while introducing herself as Marjorie. Harry bit into one of the cakes and was greeted with a mouthful of the sweetest butter-cream he'd tasted in years. He hummed in delight and would definitely say that Hermione would have her work cut out for herself if she was going to keep up Drury Lane's reputation for the best baked food. Hermione had clearly had the same thought as she cast Harry an increasingly nervous glance over her shoulder at him. He winked at her encouragingly. He knew she could do this. She was the greatest cook he knew, not including Molly Weasley.

"I'm Hermione Granger-Weasley and this is my friend Harry Potter" Hermione stated as she accepted the cup of tea that was offered to her. Cappuccino with a large sprinkle of cinnamon on the foam. Just the way she liked it. She frowned but drank it heartedly nonetheless.

Marjorie nodded and the laughter lines around her eyes deepened as she smiled and shook their hands. "Very please to meet you" she quickly went about making another whimsical creation in a cup before setting said cup of steaming hot tea in front of Harry, before taking a seat across the table from them and leaning forward, ready to discuss business. "So, Hermione, what are your intentions for my little café?"

"To keep it as a café, if that is your main concern" Hermione stated matter-of-factly, a tone that reminded Harry of their Hogwart's days when she had scowled Ron and him to do their homework.

"It is" Marjorie nodded firmly, not losing that motherly smile on her lips.

"Well" Hermione continued, "I would redecorated it a little obviously, and change the name, but other than that I can assure you I shall keep it more-or-less the same cosy café which you have created"

Marjorie nodded, pondering the information that had been given to her, "now that I can agree to. However, as this is quite a popular spot when it's open I have to say that my asking price is fairly high"

Hermione nodded in understanding, "that is no problem. I am willing to pay whatever you ask" Harry rose an eyebrow but made no comment. Hermione really wanted this dream. She was determined to get it. She wasn't exactly poor since Ron was a well-paid auror in the ministry of magic.

Marjorie seemed a little taken aback but pleased nonetheless, her motherly face glowing brightly. "Well I'm getting on. I wish to retire and sell this place within a month if I can" she stood up and both Harry and Hermione watched as her podgy figure went out into another back room, which Hermione could only assume was an office as when Marjorie came back she held a thick black folder, with all the legal and property information of the building inside. She opened it and extracted a small sheaf of paper before sliding it across the table for Hermione to see. "That is my asking price, if you are still prepared to pay it that is. I would like you to remember that when you are buying this place, you are buying all of my customers good will, too"

Harry peered over Hermione's shoulder as she turned the piece of paper upwards to see the figure. Marjorie was asking for £23,789 for the café. Harry himself thought it was a bit steep for a cute little café like this, but Marjorie had stated that she wanted to retire and that this place was fairly popular when it was open, so he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. He felt Hermione stiffen. He understood why. She had been saving up for something like this for years, which was why she had put her brains to use and become a medi-witch for ten years, to earn the money. She had saved it, all £389,129,174 of it, and taking out the money to pay for this little café would not harm the amount, if anything she would double the asking price within a few months if she played her cards right. Marjorie noticed Hermione's hesitation and stood up, saying that she would leave them to think about it. Once she was gone Harry turned to Hermione, "What's wrong, Mione? Anyone would jump for joy at that price especially considering the amount you've saved up"

"It's not that Harry, I was just thinking how I would like you to work with me, but then I remembered how Ginny had practically drained your inheritance and placed it into another, foreign, account that none of us seem to be able to trace. You are virtually broke in both worlds. And then when you said you were going to go back and study, I thought it would be great, but then I just remembered I would have to put at an advertisement to get some help for when I start up"

"Ah" was all Harry could say. It was a sweet offer. "Well I was considering going back to school, Hermione. Muggle University. I don't know what I want to be but if I get an education I'll be a little more stable. As for the money do not stress yourself about it. I'm not stupid enough to put all my money into one account. Merlin knows what I actually did when I was drunk but I'm sure it will turn up somewhere"

Hermione nodded, "That's a wonderful idea Harry. I'm so proud of you"

Harry flushed, "thanks. Now go sort this thing out with Marjorie. I'm going across the road for an ice cream" and with that he left the café.

~0000~

Draco groaned and rolled onto his side, gasping in agony as his bruised skin came into contact with the frozen concrete-slab floor. His skin held open wounds oozing thick, red blood that steamed as it came into contact with the frozen basement floor. He was scarred, battered and hideously blue from the below zero temperature that forever bloomed below the Manor. Over the past few days he had been beaten and sexually abused every hour on the hour, by his wife and father. In a way he liked the fact that these two members of his supposed family had the time to abuse him and pay him that little bit of attention, despite he was being traumatised by said attention. Unlike his mother. He felt a bitter taste form at the back of his mouth. His mother was so detached from him that she didn't even want to be in the same room as him. She didn't even want to touch him. He needed freedom. The sweet taste of the muggy muggle air in London seemed like a step up from this Hellhole. 'Damn' he thought 'I must be going crazy to want to see muggle London this badly' but in the back of his mind he was depressed that he would never step into the muggle world again. He liked going there to enjoy the simplicity that they seemed to live in. There were no spells, no hexes or jinxes to be afraid of. It was so simple to live there, if only for a few hours at a time.

He cast a wordless 'Tempus' charm and discovered that it was 11:29pm. He groaned and curled up into a ball, his muscles screaming at the sudden movement. He didn't even know what day it was any more.

The door at the top of the staircase groaned open. He listened as footsteps were heard descending the stairs. He did not look up. He was ready for the torture to end another hellish day. "Draco? Are you awake?" It was his mother. He frowned and felt his muscles tense up like frigid stone. Why was she here? She hadn't wanted to see him for weeks and now here she was, kindness in her voice? Was he finally going crazy? Her muffled slippers made their way down the stairs and came to a stop by his head.

He looked up at her, "what are you doing here?" their was no malice in his voice, like he had suspected there would be. Only concern, hurt and that underlining of betrayal.

"I'm here to give you this" she thrust a piece of paper into his scarred hands, "in three seconds the wards will drop, for a mere second. In that second you are to apparate to this address and get as far away from us as possible" her voice was a low whisper that made him feel a spark of hope within his heart.

Draco spared a glance at the paper, "but this is to Kings Cross station. Where will I go after I get there? Who will help me? I-"

"JUST GO!"

Draco felt the wards shudder around him. He focused his remaining energy on apparating. As soon as the wards shifted enough, he felt the sickening tug on his navel and was transported through time and space to the frozen concrete floors of Kings Cross station. He was so exhausted that he could barely push himself into a more comfortable position. He rolled onto his back and hissed before gasping out in pain. The scars and bruises were hissing and screaming all over his mangled body. Here it was. His freedom. And yet now he wished he was back in that frosty basement beneath the manor. Strange what the mind wishes for when the body is on it's last feet. Through bleary eyes he was only able to catch a vague image of late night traffic and late night arrivals before he slumped sideways into unconsciousness, the growl of approaching trains fading in his ears.

* * *

**A/N: Well there is chapter two. Comments are welcome. ^.^ 3**


	3. Chapter 3 King's cross

Granger's Café

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

Chapter three: King's Cross

_"A life filled with love must have some thorns, but a life empty of love will have no roses." - Anon_

Draco Malfoy lay cold and crumpled, slumped at the bottom of one of the brick platform barriers, his head resting on the concrete floor with his ripped coat draped over him as a form of blanket to protect his frail body from the late night chill. The tattered coat helped to keep the draft out. Dried blood and semen stained everything that was on his body, skin included, along with dried tearstains running down his cheeks. In short, this once fabulous young man, who, on the outside, had everything anyone could ever dream of, was now a broken wreck in the throng of sceptical passers-by. He slept fitfully, whining, tossing and turning, and a few sympathetic people tossed him a handful of muggle coins.

_'Great' _he mentally thought as he had drifted in and out of consciousness at the clattering of coins by his head, '_they think I am a pauper ... well I guess I am_'

By 11:02pm the security guard, named Clifford, had had enough and stepped out of his watch-booth to have a word with Draco. He was a stout, beefy man, with a thick neck, and rounded features. His hair was light brown and thinning beneath his cap. He knelt down beside the battered blonde man and decided that he would call the police once he got the lad's story. He extended a hand and hesitated at the sight of the filthy state the young man was in. He swallowed gruffly and jabbed the blonde with his thick finger. "Excuse me, sir, but you cannot sleep here" he rested a firm hand upon Draco's shoulder and nudged him, trying to arouse the young man from the black folds of his sleep. "Sir? Sir, I must inform you that you are to wake up now and leave the station"

Draco groaned and rolled onto his back and cracked his gold lashes open slightly, "Who are you?" he asked groggily, raising a dead hand to rub at his eyes. He had finally gotten to sleep and now he was being roughly awoken by this walrus of a man.

"I am the security guard. Name's Clifford, and I am sorry sir but you must leave. This is not a bed-sit"

"What's a bed-sit?" Draco yawned and stretched with his battered limbs. They hurt him so much. He winced but continued to stretch. He needed to otherwise he would be wrapped within the aftermath of sleep for hours to come.

Clifford frowned, "are you alright sir? Is there anyone I can contact? Parents? Wife?"

Draco shook his head to rid his brain of the awful memories those words brought. He had no parents. His wife was dead to him. The only person he had was his son, safely tucked up in his bed at Hogwart's. He didn't even know what house he had gotten into. Tears welled up within his cold, grey eyes. "N-no ... there's no one"

Clifford's frown deepened. There was no way that this young man was left kin-less on this planet. Everyone had someone. He coughed, "well there must be someone I can contact. I can't leave you out there all alone, and you cannot stay here"

Draco shrugged as he sat up and looked down into his lap. In a low voice he muttered, "I'll be fine. I'll find another corner to haunt"

Clifford shook his head, "absolutely not. I am off duty now so I would be happy to offer you a bed for the night" Draco was hesitant as he looked up into the round face of the kindly man and felt his barriers weaken. After all he was already beaten and raped, so what could one more piece of irrational thinking do to him? He tried to use his legs to push him up onto his feet, to no avail. He slumped heavily onto his bruised backside and winced. Clifford shook his head. He would not call the police. This lad was clearly in need for some help. First thing in the morning he would call around and find a suitable homeless shelter for the lad. "First things, first; I'll take you into my office, then I'll call an ambulance"

"What's an ambulance?" Draco asked limply.

Clifford helped pull Draco to his feet and started guiding him towards his office while murmuring, "poor guy. So delusional he doesn't know the basics"

~0000~

Lillian Inez Potter frowned in her bedroom as her mother purposefully started another row with her father. What was it about this time? Not spending enough time with her? Lily mentally scoffed; Harry didn't want to spend time with Ginny. That much was clear to everyone. Feeling scared for her father, she tiptoed from her room in her socks, being careful to dodge the creaky floorboards, and peered through the banisters. In her own way Lily was glad that she inherited nothing from her mother, not even the waxen skin that she caked in thick foundation. She had inherited her grandmother Lily's looks; dark, glossy auburn hair in long waves, doe-like eyes, and pale skin with tan freckles unlike the hideous ginger splodges on her mother's face. She had her grandfather's eyes; a smooth hazel colour that was framed with thick black lashes. For all she knew, she was not related to Ginerva Weasley at all. In truth, she did not want to be. She tiptoed the rest of the way downstairs and pushed open the living room door. The noise on the other side stopped abruptly, as though someone had pulled the plug out of the radio whilst listening to an awful song. Harry was the first to break the silence, dropping to her height and peering deeply into her eyes, "What's wrong Lily-bee? Did we wake you?" Lily nodded and rubbed her bright eyes for extra measure. Ginny merely scoffed in a disgusted manner above them.

"Harry, for fucks sake! Grow up! She's not a baby any more! So fucking stop treating her like one! She's a spoilt brat as it is and you're only making things worse!" Ginny spat attempting to tear Lily away from her father's tender yet firm embrace.

"And you're not?" Lily snapped up at her mother, who adopted a look of surprise at her daughter's chilling voice, doe-eyes narrowed and blazing. "You are a violent stupid woman and I hate you! Everyone does! No one wants you here! You steal daddy's money! You locked me in the kitchen cupboard whilst that big, bossy Bulgarian Quidditch player came and did things to you on the kitchen table!"

Harry gaped up at Ginny, "you slept with Krum and made her watch?"

Ginny ignored her husband and sneered down at her daughter, "don't you dare talk to me like that young lady! I brought you into this world, don't think I'll hesitate to take you out of it!"

Harry gawped at his wife in pure mortified horrification. "You cunt!" he yelled at her as he slapped her so hard she flew backwards a few steps, clutching at her painfully red, stinging cheek. She looked at Harry with venomous bloody-brown eyes. Her red hair was half-flung across her face like scraggly red spider webs.

"Daddy" the soft, calm voice of his daughter drew Harry's attention back down to her. "I'd like to go now" and with a calm composure Lily quietly turned and walked up to her room, grabbed her teddy bear and waited in the dark.

~0000~

The guard-booth was warm and inviting and Draco immediately relaxed as Clifford guided him into a chair to sit down. It was nice to feel warmth again after being so long in below zero temperatures. There was a knobbly device attached to the wall, which radiated heat. Draco cuddled up beside it, loving the feel of warmth washing through him. He had no idea what half of the things in the guards' office were called but whatever this knobbly thing was, he worshipped it. Clifford cast a weary glance at Draco, scared in case he was a psychopath, as he picked up the phone and dialled a number. He was on the phone for a while to some authority figures, Draco assumed. Clifford replaced the phone on its receiver and turned to Draco, planting his beefy hands on his broad hips. "So, young man, where are you heading?"

Draco shrugged. He didn't even know the answer to that himself so how was he supposed to tell this sack of meat? "I don't know. I barely know this area" he sighed and rubbed his sore eyes.

Clifford frowned. How could a seemingly well-off young man come to end up in this sorry state? "Well I have called the police and an ambulance. You will be taken to the hospital and questioned there" Draco frowned but made no comment. A shiver ran through his body. He cuddled his body tighter and shifted a little closer to the knobbly heating device. Clifford swallowed thickly eyeing the young blond. "Are you sure there is nobody I could contact for you? Old friends who live in this neighbourhood? Or nearby? Anyone?"

Draco shook his head gravely, tears threatening his eyes. It had suddenly dawned on him just how alone he was in the world. He desperately wanted someone to be his 'emergency someone' in either world. A muggle world no less, where he had barely any knowledge of let alone know his way around all the various twisted, knotted streets. London was a large, concrete and glass maze to him and, he loath to admit it; he was petrified to be alone in it. But sometime being alone was for the best, to become more independent. Besides, he needed to regain his own life if he was ever to see his son again. "No" he muttered hoarsely, his throat feeling like sandpaper, "there's no one" The ache inside his heart decided to grow heavier making it harder for him to breathe. He roughly scrubbed at his eyes and looked at the floor, cuddling closer to the muggle device he adored. He didn't want to talk any more. If he had no answers to give then there was no need to speak. He promptly clamped his jaws tighter together. Clifford gave up his questioning and decided to let the police deal with the blonde.

~0000~

"Where the hell do you think you are going with my daughter?" a furious Ginny Weasley snarled as Harry returned yet again from upstairs with another suitcase clasped tightly in his hands.

Harry cast her an emotionless look before shouldering a duffel bag and heading out to his car. Lily watched her mother from the stairs, clasping her teddy in her lap. Ginny would never admit it, but her daughter frightened her in that way she just stared out from beneath thick black lashes and the long auburn fringe that fell in front of her eyes. Harry returned and wheeled out both of the small suitcases. The banging of the boot being shut made Ginny's stomach lurch. He was really leaving her. Was he serious? Harry returned once again. "Come on Lily get your coat on"

"Yes daddy" Lily drifted down the last few steps and walked down the hall after bumping into her mother's legs fairly hard, hard enough to make her stagger to one side.

Ginny whirled around and glared up at Harry, "and where do you think you're going to go?" she snarled.

"Anywhere other than here" he stated coldly, his burning gaze making her heart scream out in fear.

"And you're taking my daughter?" she let out a shrill laugh. "I can easily tell them you're an alcoholic and she will be thrust right back into my custody" the smug smirk on Ginny's mouth looked as fake as her lipstick. She was scared. He revelled in this knowledge.

"And I can just tell them you traumatised her with your cheating lover on the kitchen table. They can watch all her memories, Ginerva, and they will know that, even if I was drunk, I gave her a happier life than you ever did" he smirked down at her. She narrowed her eyes up at him and ground her teeth together.

Harry looked down behind Ginny. Ginny spun around in alarm. "Oh. It's you" she sneered down at her daughter, "go on then, get out of my house. I never want to see you again you filthy little leech!"

At the door, Lily slowly turned to look up at her mother, her dark rimmed eyes from countless nights of trauma made her gentle features appear sinister in the dusk light filtering through the open door. "I curse you mother. I curse the day you were brought into this world-"

"Lily that's enough" Harry muttered, glaring darkly at his wife.

Lily raise her voice a little more, "I curse the day after you gave birth to me. When I know you began building the hate to do these things to me-"

"Lily that is enough!"

"AND I CURSE THE DAY YOU EVER SET EYES UPON MY FATHER AND RUINED HIS LIFE!"

"LILLIAN INEZ POTTER THAT. IS. ENOUGH!"

Lily turned to her dad who was still glaring at her mother. She understood why he was yelling at her. He did not want her to curse her mother. He wanted to do that himself. When she was least suspecting it. She had said what she needed to say, so she shrugged. Her daddy should have the last word, she decided, as she walked down the front garden path and climbed up onto the brick wall. It was damp from the slight summer drizzle that had occurred during the argument previously. She cuddled her teddy into her lap and watched the few cars passing by on the damp road. She began to murmur, "rain, rain, go away, please help keep mummy at bay, I want daddy to stay, rain, rain go away"

Harry watched his daughter sit on the wall, swinging her legs from side-to-side. He felt his heart ache. It was now or never. He turned to face his wife. At this moment in time, he had no idea why he had fallen for her. _Because you refused to go after the one you really wanted and now you are going to deal with these consequences. _"It's over Ginny. It was over since Lily's third birthday. Don't try to find me, because you won't" and without another word, he turned, picked up his daughter's little red rucksack and made his way down the small gravel path. He stopped at the wall and helped Lily climb down. Ginny watched her husband open the door. Lily climbed into the passenger seat, her face turning slowly to stare out of the window at her mother. Harry walked around the front of the car, he opened the driver's door and glared at Ginny one last time before climbing inside. The engine soon roared into life and it wasn't long before Ginny was watching her husband and daughter drive away into the distance. She ground her teeth. She would find them one way or another.

**FLASHBACK ...**

_**"Come on, Lily, mummy is going to give you a bath"**_

_**Harry missed the look of fear pass over his daughters' face at the mention of her mother giving her a bath. She looked up her dad, her little pointed party hat clashing with her hair colour. "But daddy I want you to give me a bath"**_

_**Harry kissed her nose, "I have to clear up all this mess sweetie, so your mummy can give you a bath" Lily sighed and walked ahead of her mum up the stairs to the bathroom. About an hour later they had still not come down from upstairs. Harry had heard a lot of splashing about, and assumed Lily was having fun in the bath. He went upstairs to the bathroom to check on the pair, and was not prepared for what he saw. Lily was sprawled on the bathroom floor, clumsily wrapped in a towel with Albus and James. Harry looked frantic. "What happened?" he all but yelled as he crouched beside his daughter and cradled her as Albus continued rubbing her blue tinted limbs. James was busy running a Luke warm bath for his sister.**_

_**"Mum ran her a cold bath and held her under" Albus informed his father coldly. "I ran in and pulled mum away after casting 'silencio' on her. I've been rubbing Lily ever since and we were going to put her in a Luke warm bath to get her circulation up and running again"**_

_**Harry nodded. "Okay. Keep it up you two. I'm going to find your mother" He found her. On the phone to one of her lovers'. When she shut the phone off she turned to face him and froze.**_

_**"Harry how long have you been there?"**_

_**He narrowed his eyes at her, "long enough" he advanced into the room. She backed up against one of the walls. He grasped her throat and pinned her against the wall. She gasped and spluttered. He leant close to her ear. "If you ever attempt to kill my daughter again I will make you sorry you were ever born" and without another word he rushed back to take Lily to St. Mungo's.**_

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

Lily yawned as she cuddled her teddy bear in her lap. Her father was driving them through the darkening streets of London to Sirius Black's house. After the final battle he and Remus had decided to move to a regular-sized apartment on the edge of London, instead of residing in that dismal 'House of Black'. It was fairly large all things considered and they insisted that Harry was welcome any time. Along the way to her 'Uncles' house they drove passed Kings Cross Station. Lily was leaning with her forehead against the cool windowpane of the car door. She paid no attention to the tall, thin blonde man who was shaking as he thrashed within the grappling hands of the paramedics who were trying to help him into the ambulance, the siren blaring above the tranquil quiet of the London evening.

* * *

**A/N: Well there is chapter three. I hope you like this chapter, and I hope it was dramatic enough for you ;) R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4 A place to sleep

Granger's café

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

Chapter four: A Place To Sleep

Harry bundled Lily up in his arms, his jacket snugly drawn about her neck, the large hood pulled high over her head. She had fallen asleep soon after they had passed Kings Cross station, her teddy bear clutched tightly to her chest. The tepid September air was being sliced with a brusque, chilling wind that caused Lily's flesh to break out in goosebumps. He rubbed small circles into her back just to keep the blood flowing before he locked the car and walked up to the building where Sirius and Remus lived. He pressed the button and waited for one of them to answer on the intercom so that he could quickly get Lily upstairs and wrap her up warm. _"Hello?" _came the metallic voice from the muggle intercom.

Harry leant closer to the intercom, "hi Remus, it's Harry. Is there any chance that I can stay for a few weeks with Lily?"

"_Of course. Come on up. I'll have Sirius make up the spare room" _the intercom switched off just as a faint argument riled up in the background, mainly from Sirius' protests. Harry smiled and shifted the weight of the duffel bag on his free shoulder; Lily curled up over the other. A dull buzz wheezed from the intercom. Harry reached forward and yanked the automated door open and stepped into the lobby of the tall building. He climbed the few stairs up to the lifts, where he pushed the button and waited to step into the little metal chamber and dragged up through the metal pillar to Remus' floor. The lift was made of a dull, chrome coloured metal, as it moved up the shaft the electric wires rattled overhead causing Lily to stir beneath Harry's jacket.

Remus' apartment was large and cosy, made up of warm cream, beige and brown colours. The main bedroom had a splash of dark red upon the bedclothes, rug and curtains, where as the spare room had some neutral white and pale greens. Harry liked staying in the spare room. The double bed had a plush duvet with a soft white cover, with lime and dark greens stripes criss-crossing along the edges and at the corners. The thick white curtains had a similar pattern along the edges. There was a fuzzy lime green rug that was placed between the door of the bedroom and the bed. It was cosy and airy and perfect for when Harry and Lily stayed with them, which had become fairly frequently over the past year and a half. The furniture was a soft sandy colour. Harry knocked on the front door and had barely counted to ten by the time Remus opened the door and smiled. Harry returned with his own weak smile, and was fully grateful when Remus moved to one side to allow them to walk in. "How bad are things this time, cub?" Remus asked as he closed the front door and turned to face Harry.

Harry sighed, "I've left her. I can't stand her anymore. She is becoming abusive to Lily let alone me. I can't let Lily be around her anymore" Lily stirred against Harry's shoulder.

Remus smiled and reached forward for Lily. "Come on give her to me. I'll run her a bath and then put her to bed" Harry gave Lily over to his godfather and smiled, as he felt relieved as he watched Remus gently bounce his daughter awake.

"Good evening Lily-pie" Remus kissed her forehead as she rubbed her eyes and cuddled into his chest, "come on would you like to have a nice warm bath and then a little cup of hot chocolate?" Lily nodded and smiled warmly as she was carried down the hall to the bathroom.

Sirius walked into the kitchen as Harry collapsed gratefully onto the plush cream sofa. "Good evening pup, how are things with the fire-breathing whore?"

"I take it Hermione told you about what Ginny's been up to?" Harry asked in a monotone as he wrung his fingers and stared into the blank television screen.

Sirius came over and sat next to him, handing his godson a drink of warm tea. "Yes she did. And I would say I'm sorry but, truth be told, I'm not. I'm grateful this has happened" at Harry's questionable face he took a deep breath, "you were never happy with Ginny. You didn't love her. It was teenage hormones. You married for lust not love, and even that was not enough. However now that Albus and James are off at Hogwarts I am not totally surprised that she's showing her colours more than she was before"

"What do you mean by that?"

"She had a hard birth with Lily and I guess she just did not connect with her. More than likely she just resented Lily after the birth. And the fact that you loved Lily so much must have made Ginny jealous"

Harry thought this through carefully but did not say anything. Sirius squeezed his shoulder as the sounds of Remus giving Lily a bubble bath drifted down the hall to greet their ears. A small smile graced Sirius' lips. "Oh Harry, forget that harlot. You have two handsome young sons and a beautiful little girl who need you now more than ever"

Harry knew his godfather was right. He sighed and wiped his already dry mouth. "I guess I had better start thinking about what to do"

"Well you always wanted to become a writer. Why not enrol in a part-time course at one of your local Universities?"

Harry licked his parched lips, "that's not actually a bad idea. But w-where would Lily and I stay?"

He knew the answer before Sirius even moved his lips. "You will stay here, pup, there is plenty of room" Harry smiled and leant into his godfather's embrace just as the bathroom door opened and Remus waddled down the hallway cuddling a small, pink Lily in his arms, smothered in his white, fluffy dressing gown. Harry smiled. Lily was wide-awake now and looked happier than she had been in ages. It made his heart feel lighter. He yawned slightly and rubbed his eyes from behind his spectacles. Lily was placed beside Harry. She was dressed in a shrunken pair of Remus' pyjamas. He cuddled her close.

"Did you enjoy your bath Lily?"

"Yes, daddy" she paused for a minute, her features downcast. Harry frowned and tilted her face upwards so that they were looking at each other.

"Lily- what's wrong?"

She paused again, "Daddy, I don't want to go back to mummy. She is mean to me. She doesn't bathe me like you or Remus, she is rough and scrubs my skin until it's sore to sleep on"

Harry could not believe his ears. He knew Ginny disliked her own daughter, but her behaviour was just ghastly. He looked up at Remus, to Sirius and back again. It was clear they could not return to live with Ginny. He drew Lily into his chest and stroked her dark auburn hair. "It's all right, love, we won't be going back" He felt Lily breathe a sigh of relief as she relaxed into his stomach. He kissed the top of her head. "Come on Madame, time for bed"

"I'm not sleepy" Lily whined as she rubbed her bright green eyes.

"Lillian Inez Potter you are beyond tired. Now come on. Bed-time" Harry swooped his daughter up into his arms and, bidding his guardians goodnight, Harry walked down the hallway to the spare bedroom where they were to live for the time being. He closed the bedroom door and, cradling Lily with one arm, he drew back the bedclothes and carefully laid Lily against the soft mattress. She looked really tired. Her eyes were closed and her body was limp. He pulled the covers up to her chin and pressed a tender kiss to her smooth, warm forehead. That calming bath had down her good. He could even see the tiniest of smiles on her lips and she started to dream. He smiled and went to the large desk in the corner. He sat down and pulled out some parchment and an expensive looking quill from the top desk drawer along with an ink well. He decided it was best to write to his sons' and tell them about what happened before Ginny could at least.

~0000~

The rain began to run down in thin silvery curtains. It swept down against the windowpane as they drove through the streets. Draco watched the clouds shakes and cry from the back of the ambulance as he was taken to a muggle hospital. He was nervous as he had never been to a muggle hospital before and he was very uneasy to be taken there. He decided it could not be worse than what he had already been through. A 'police officer' was seated beside him and had been talking to him since he had sat down, but he had not been paying attention.

"-So, sir, that is why we need all of your detail"

Draco turned his head to face the officer. "I am afraid I cannot give you that information, officer? ... for you see ... I am no one"

The officer pursed his lips. "Sir, we need this information for your records. If we do not get it you would be in very serious trouble with the law"

Draco shrugged heavily against the thin blankets and restrained strapping him to the bed. "So what?"

The officer sighed. "Fine. We won't press any form of charges on you and we will leave you alone after the doctor's have examined you. Now will you please tell me your name at least?"

"You want to know about me. Fine. I'll tell you. My name is Draconius Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. I am thirty seven years old. I have a son called Scorpius and a wife called Astoria. My dad and wife sexually abused me and threw me out. My mum sent me to King's cross where I collapsed and then the damned guard got you lot involved" he turned to face the officer, "do you believe me?"

The officer snorted, "why would I believe something as far fetched as that?"

Draco turned back to face the ceiling of the ambulance, "just as I thought" he muttered darkly. The ambulance drove onwards. The rain pelted down into a heavy torrent that gave Draco something to listen other than the voice's that haunted his memory. The ambulance stopped. The doors burst open and the bed rolled out of the ambulance and into the rain, clattering down on the concrete driveway. The rain felt like iced needled penetrating the skin of his haggard face as he was rushed into the main building. All he could remember was the blur of brilliant white lights overhead, the rolling of wheels, and loud voices that melted into one another like static on a radio when you couldn't find the right station.

When he came to, he saw Clifford the security guard sitting beside his bed. A heavy weight was on his chest and he could barely draw in enough breath to wheeze, "what are you- cough- doing here?"

"I told you I was going to find you a place to stay, and I have kept to my word. I feel responsible for you in some way since I was the one that found you" Draco nodded allowing the guard to continue, "I ... ahem ... well I found you a homeless shelter. It requires you to pay rent for staying there so I assume you will have to get a job" Draco sighed and rubbed his temples with his leaden hands. More work for him to learn to do? In the muggle world? He had gone from Hell and stumbled straight back into limbo.

"Anything else you would like to say before you go?" Draco rasped dryly.

Clifford nodded, "er ... I have offered to pay the first months rent just so that you won't have to worry too much, it also gives you a descent amount of time to find a job"

Draco turned and narrowed his eyes at his supposed 'saviour' "why the hell would you want to help me? What have I ever done for you to make you piss your money away like this?"

Clifford looked sheepish, "to be honest I was going to spend it down at the dogs, but if my wife found out she'd kill me. So if I told her I 'donated' it to a homeless shelter she'd think highly of me. So in a way, I'm saving my own arse as much as yours"

Draco nodded. He could understand that. He grimaced. He was a charity case. It made him feel so lowly. He grunted. "Fine. Let's get this over with. Get a damned doctor or whatever the hell they're called in here and get them to let me go!"

Clifford obeyed his orders for which Draco was truly thankful. It was awkward getting dressed out of the starched hospital gown and into the grubby clothes he wore a few, days? Weeks ago? He didn't know, nor did he care any more. He just wished he had some clean clothes since he had just been bathed and his skin was relieved of his father's semen and his own blood. Once clothed Clifford lead him out of the ward and, ignoring any doctors and nurses on their way to the doors, Draco stumbling behind him, they made it out into the rain soaked parking lot. Draco followed the beefy man to a small, rusty looking blue car. He did not know the make of it and did not care as the passenger door creaked open and he clambered in and sat on the frozen leather seat. He shivered and drew his battered coat tighter around him. The engine ignited and the car rumbled to life. Draco looked out of the window at the passing buildings and moving vehicles as they pulled out of the driving lot and moved along one of the blackened roads.

The rain continued to come down in silvery curtains. Draco wanted to reach out and part those curtains and see what life was like on the other side? Would it be sunny? Would he be happy? He had no idea, and this frightened him beyond anything else.

The car pulled up outside a tall, thin building that looked years out of date with several windows illuminated with dull yellow light. Draco grimaced. He was to live here? Was this man serious? He sighed. It could not be worse than living on the streets. Especially in this weather. He stepped out of the car and waited for Clifford to get out and lead him inside. They ascended a narrow stone staircase to the front door. It opened with a groan and emitted them into a stuffy lobby where a desk was set up behind a large white wall. A series of class panels was lined at the top allowing people to link into the office. A woman was sat behind the desk. When she heard the door open she looked up. "Ah good evening sir we have been expecting you" Draco merely nodded. "Now we need a few details to allow you to stay here" Draco stared at her with wide eyes. She nibbled on her bottom lip. "I could fill them out for you if you don't want to do it yourself?"

"Er ... yeah ... sounds good ... thanks"

"Okay then. Name?"

"D-Daniel Mizen" his voice shook as he spoke. He watched her write it down without hesitating.

"Age?"

"T-thirty-seven"

"Hm. Occupation?"

"None"

"Family, relatives or any person we can contact in an emergency?"

Draco swallowed thickly. This emergency contact thing again. "No one. There's no one"

The woman nodded and smiled brightly at him. "Now if we can just have the first month's rent paid up front I will show you to your room" Clifford shuffled around behind him and leant over Draco to pay the woman the one hundred and ten pound rent. She took it, still smiling, and filed it away. She looked up at Draco, "now for your future months' rent. You can either pay it in bits or all at once, it's completely up to you. There is no set way of paying; one month you can pay all at once and another you can pay piece by piece" Draco nodded. "As for job hunting, I have some spare applications to some local places that you can look at. Don't brush off any jobs that you don't like, because money is money, and right now, you're not in the position to be picky" Draco bristled but accepted the small load of papers with a tight smile.

"Thank you this is ... very kind of you"

The woman waved her hand, "it's fine, honestly. Now let me show you to your room" she got out from behind her desk and reappeared from a side door that Draco had not seen before. He waved a stiff goodbye to Clifford who nodded and retreated out of the front door. Draco turned back to the woman. "This way Mr. Mizen"

Draco followed her along the thin grey carpeted floor. He ascended five staircases until they stopped on the top floor. She led him down two hallways until she stopped in front of a door with the number 526 on the front in swinging black letters. "Thank you miss ...?"

"Lisa. Lisa Drew"

"Thank you Lisa" he gave a small smile. She flushed when he said her name, she thrust a small discoloured key into his palm and quickly fled back down the staircases. He rolled his eyes and shook his head before looking down at the key in his palm. He picked it up between his forefinger and thumb and inserted it into the lock. He turned it and pushed the stiff door open. The room was virtually bare. The same thin grey carpet as the rest of the building. Bare, grubby walls that could either me an off-white or a sickly pale yellow colour. He wrinkled his nose up and turned his attention to the furniture; stiff shabby wardrobe, with peeling white paint, rickety desk with a matching chair tucked underneath it, the bed was the wooden version or a metal bed frame with a hard, lumpy mattress slung on top of it. The only pleasant features of the room was the small knobbly device below the window, and the pillow and bedclothes were not too bad. At least he would be warm if not comfortable.

He touched the knobbly device. It was Luke warm. He frowned. He had no idea how to maximise the heating. Perhaps it was just warming up? Yes, he liked that idea. He looked around him and, deciding there was nothing better to do he toed off his wrecked shoes and kicked them under the bed. He flung the small stack of papers onto his desk, deciding to read them later. Feeling his eyelids grow heavy he decided to get an early night. He threw back the bedclothes and sat down on the mattress. It sunk beneath his weight. Sighing he rubbed his temples and clawed himself out of his filthy clothes. He swung his legs up and straightened himself out on the mattress before pulling the covers over himself and curling up into a tight, naked ball. He prayed the heating would heighten during the night. He closed his eyes tightly and listened to the drizzle that dribbled down the window pane until he fell asleep once again.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked that chapter. Reviews are welcome ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5 A New Day

Granger's Café

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

Chapter five: A New Day

Pale grey light filtered in through the thin, wispy curtains shielding the glass of the window pane from the dust motes that swirled in large clouds around Draco's stuffy, new 'home' if he could call it that. It hit Draco's red eyes like a stinging slap. He winced and squeezed his eyes even tighter to try and rid the intruding light that was forcing him out of his restless slumber. He whined pathetically and buried himself further into his tight ball of tangled sheets. He had not slept well that night. He doubted be slept properly at all. He ran a hand through his hair and clutched the once silky strands tightly. He whimpered. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be anywhere other than here. He wanted to at least be with someone, anyone, who he knew, enemy or otherwise. He sniffled in his drowsy state. This really was not his day. A bird let out a shrill chirp nearby at, as if on queue, the house sprang to life; doors were opened and banged shut, water ran as some people had showers, people chattered away, some signed out as they went to work, some played music in their bedroom, and other's went to into the dining area for breakfast. Draco growled. "Why can't they shut the fuck up?" he had just shuffled into a semi-comfortable position in the centre of his mattress when a rapping of knuckles was heard at his door. "What?"

"Daniel? It's Lisa. I didn't know if you wanted a wake-up call or not so I came up to check and see if you were alright?"

Draco sighed. He really was not in the mood to talk to anyone today. "I'm coming" he had to force himself out of the rough enclosure of his bed before dragging his leaden body over to the bedroom door. Twisting the knob, he poked his head around the small gap between the door and the door-frame, his dark eyes with heavy black circles beneath them, to look down at Lisa. The previous evening he had not gotten a proper look at her but now that he was vaguely more awake, he was able to see that she was no anything special. Merely average in any case. She was well-built and fresh-face with bight rosy cheeks, she had sleek rectangular glasses perched on her nose, freckles, deep brown eyes, short, thin black lashes, and dyed black hair pulled up into two pony tails on either side of her head. "Yes?" he asked darkly, stating clearly that he did not want to be disturbed. Her cherry glossed lips faltered slightly at the corners.

"Oh ... I wanted to see if you needed anything today?"

Draco closed his eyes and counted to ten in his head before opening his eyes again. "I don't really know. I don't think so. I guess ... what do I do with those forms you gave me last night? For the jobs? How do I send them off?"

Her bright smiled returned, "oh well if you have no money to pay for the stamps, I can always pay for them for you this once, and send them off later?"

Draco was about to protest about him not being a charity case, but he held his tongue and swallowed the retort. He nodded stiffly. "If it is not too much trouble"

She shook her head, beaming, "No, don't be silly, it's no trouble at all"

Draco nodded. He stepped back so as to close the bedroom door lightly in her face when a sudden thought struck him. He stunk. He had no clothes. He had no money to BUY new clothes. He sighed. "Um ... Lisa? W-where would I be able to get some clean clothes. I don't have any money to buy any new ones" the panic was evident in his voice, "a-and I'd like to have a shower ... where are they?"

Lisa giggled. "Well the showers are down this corridor and to the left. It's the very last door. As for the clothes, we have some spare ones so ... I can bring you up some clothes that may fit you. They'll be a bit worn, but compared to those clothes you came in to us last night, they'll be a miracle"

Draco nodded. "Um ... yeah thank you I guess" she smiled brightly at him and when she did not move, he rolled his eyes, took a step back and closed the door abruptly in Lisa's face. Turning to his room, he sighed heavily, the weight of an unknown world and hidden existence weighing down on his shoulders. He needed a shower.

He assumed that there were towels already in the wash room, so he cautiously opened the door and poked his head out. As far as he could tell, it was silent. No one else was stirring on this floor. Feeling a tiny burst of reckless confidence he ventured out of his room, on tip-toe so as not to alert anyone to his presence. He knew he was being silly, but he could not help himself. All of a sudden he was a child again, roaming the Hogwart's corridors after hours in hope to alert a professor to another student's late night wondering's. The thrill made his chest ache and his stomach lurch violently.

He reached the bathroom and glanced around. Smooth white tiles, cool pale blue walls, frosted glass separating seven shower cubicles that had small china square moulds for the people to stand in, a row or four china baths embedded within a large, tiled cubicle on the opposite walls. There were several toilet cubicles and sinks cramped into the remaining space. Draco sighed. It would have to do. He eyed the four baths and decided to run one. He had a vague idea of how to go about it. There were small bottles on the sides but Draco could only frown at them. He rubbed his eyes, held out his hand and decided to aimlessly command the bottle he needed. "Accio bubble bath" the large lime green bottle flew into his hand. He looked momentarily stunned before smiling. He decided not to use his magic unless absolutely necessary. He did not want his magical signature on this shabby excuse for a homeless shelter, he did not want his father to find him, least of all here. He frowned at his own thoughts. Shaking his head he thrust the plug into the plug-hole and yanked the 'hot' tap around with a rusty groan. The cloud of steam that rose up against his cheeks made him feel a little more relaxed. He squirted the majority of the gooey green liquid into the bottom of the bath and sat on the edge of the tub and watched as the water slowly rise up.

By the time the bath was full the bubbles were a huge swirling mass of frothy foam. Draco smiled and felt relieved to shed out of his grubby remains of clothes. He hesitated before he cautiously lifted a foot and slid it beneath the steamy water. He hissed at the heat and suddenly realised just how cold he had gotten during the night. As a result his muscles were stiff and vibrated with a dull ache. He groaned. That damned device had not heated up over night like he had hoped. He silently cursed it but soon relaxed as he slid further into the hot water until the foam tickle his nose. He closed these eyes and allowed his mind to float away. He needed a moment of peace, a chance to disappear from this thing he was forced to call 'a life'. He closed his eyelids to the dingy bathroom and faded ...

~0000~

Harry jolted awake with an unexpected start Adjusting his eyes to the bright light he pinched the naked bridge of his nose and reached over blindly for his glasses. He turned on his side and felt Lily's small body cuddled up beside him. He smiled sadly and stroked her burning hair out of her sleeping eyes. He stiffled a yawn and carefully slid out of bed, easing himself along the mattress so as not to disturb his daughter. He yawned and stretched as soon as he was outside of the bedroom and had closed the door between himself and his daughter. He sighed. Remus and Sirius were not up yet and he did not want to disturb them. An owl rapped at the window making him jump out of his thoughts. "Shit!" he exclaimed before calming his heartbeat and going over to open the window for the agitated owl. It flew in over his shoulder and settled on the back of the large, plush red sofa. He frowned and removed the letter from the owl's leg and watched as it hooted and swooped out of the window. He stared blankly at the handwriting. It was from Hermione. Frowning deeper he opened the envelope and smoothed out the muggle paper against the back of the sofa.

**_Harry, Marjorie gave me the keys this morning. Ron is busy taking Hugo to the wizarding Zoo so I was wondering if you would like to help me clear out the café? Marjorie has cleared out all of her things, there is barely anything left. Please come and help? Love Hermione_**

Harry let a wane smile flicker across his lips. He would help her, he knew she would not ask for help unless she really needed it. He folded the letter and placed it in a random drawer in the small cabinet beside the sofa before yawning, stretching his arms and heading for the bathroom, which was thankfully opposite his own bedroom. The hot spray of the shower jolted his sense awake. As soon as he felt clean he stepped out, wrapped a towel around his waist and quickly brushed his teeth. Once he felt fresh and minty he crossed the hallway to the spare room and tip-toed to the large wardrobe. He quickly removed a T-Shirt and over-shirt, stone-washed blue jeans and converses. He hastily put them on as soon as he located a pair of red and white striped boxers, before grabbing some muggle money and slipped out of the apartment.

He caught the soonest tube to central London and caught a bus until he got to Drury Lane. The journey was long and exhausted him as it allowed his mind to wander freely. He had thought about Ginny, his boys', his daughter, what his next step would be. It had all been so stifling that he was thankful to be let out of the crowded bus and into the muggy late summer air. He drew in a deep breath and began manoeuvring his way through the throng of people to the café Hermione had bought. He came to a stop in front of the building and smiled before entering. There was no tinkle this time. Harry smiled to himself. Marjorie had even taken her little bell? Kind of sweet for someone of her age. "Hermione?" he called out as his eyes scanned the room. Hermione had been right. There was barely any furniture left except for the counter, the basic kitchen appliances and the lights. "Hermione where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom Harry!"

"Oh, okay I'll wait"

"No" she giggled, "I'm digging out the old appliances. I only have the sink to do" Harry nodded to himself and froze in fright at the heavy noise the sink made as it clattered to the ground. "Phew that's heavy. Hey Harry! Can you carry this out back to the skip for me?"

"I have no idea why you think I'm strong, Hermione, but sure I'll give it a go" Harry chuckled along with Hermione as he swooped in beside her, into the spacious girls' bathroom, and lifted the heavy china sink until he was upright enough to shuffle out to 'the back', which consisted of a small garden for couples to sit and munch away on warm summer days. There was a large, bulking yellow skip settled by the door. Harry heaved the sink up and over the rim, wincing slightly as he pulled a small muscle in his shoulder. He quickly returned to where Hermione was wiping her hands on her dusty over-alls. "So what time did you get here this morning?"

"Oh, about ... nine o'clock. Just after Ron and Hugo left. I wanted to get a start on everything. I did not think Marjorie would take this much with her. We only have ovens and the bathrooms. And they need to be modernised that small fraction" Harry nodded. He had seen the mess of toilets and sinks in the skip, there were far from the semi-stylish range let alone anything fancy and decorative. Hermione wiped her forehead. "So how are things with the Uni's?"

Harry shook his head, "I did not have time last night. Lily and I went straight to bed, we both needed the rest"

Hermione nodded in understanding. It would have hit her hard if she were in Harry's position. "I understand, love, but at least you're holding on" licking her lips she hummed in thougt, "have you written to the boys?"

"I'm sure I started a letter last night, however I will rewrite them when I get back from helping you. Oh, by the way are you sending out any forms for like ... waiters and waitresses?"

"Not yet. To tell you the truth, I phone Marjorie about three weeks in advance, the meeting that you came to was only to officially confirm everything. Whether Marjorie made applications and sent the to the job centres is beyond me at the moment"

"Fair enough so my dearest, what would you like me to do?" Hermione grinned and brushed her fringe aside before setting out instructions of how she wanted the café cleared out. Harry was happy to oblige, after-all it kept his mind off of ... other things.

~0000~

Upon returning to his room Draco found a small bundle of clothes that would last him a few days at least. He figured he would not be going out too much anyway. He flipped through the clothes, one hand on his towel, and decided that they would have to do for the time being. He swiped up the pile of forms from his desk and sat down heavily on his mattress. He flipped through them and sighed; plumber assistant, sales assistant, waiter, or ... he stopped dead at the last application form. They needed someone of an 'experienced age'. Well he had that, whatever the experience was. Calm composure? Check, he could be the calmest person ever. The last few weeks were proof of that. Able to follow orders? Had been doing it all his life, he was a professional at being someone else's lapdog. As depressing at it was, he felt he would be fairly perfect for this particular job, whatever a 'waiter' was. He grabbed a small, metal 'quill' and once figuring out how it worked, began filling in the specified details. Once this particular torture was over, Draco placed all the finished forms on the desk and turned to the clothes beside him. He flipped through them and finally settled on a white strap shirt, pale blue over-shirt, a random grey beanie hat and light grey combat trousers. There were some trainers that were a little big for him but he figured he could survive that.

Once dressed her decided to go for a wonder. He did not like the idea of being cooped up in that stale room for too long. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he roamed out into wide open London. He did not know how long he had been walking whilst staring at the pavement but when he looked up he was at the mouth of one of London's large bridges that crossed the Thames, like cuts across a vein of a suicide attempt. Swallowing heavily he put one foot in front of the other and began to cross it, looking sideways from the side walk and into the murky water beneath. It was oddly soothing to his tortured little soul. He wished he had Scorpius with him. That would make him feel stronger. He knew he had to write to his son, tell him everything that had happened and that everything would be okay. "Watch it!" a podgy little woman snapped as she purposefully collided into him. He had no energy to fight back. He was a broken man and simply stared at the retreating back as she cackled down the bridge.

He continued to drag his feet and looking gloomily down at his feet. He decided to worm his way around the back streets. He did not feel like being around people and shops, two things he wanted to avoid until he was half-built up again. Sadly he took a wrong turn into another busy high street. Sighing he decided to turn back and head back for the shelter, his heart saddened at being a humble, vulnerable wreckage. As he walked into the lobby Lisa looked up from her desk and stopped him. "Daniel? Wait!" he forced his robotic feet to stop and turned slowly to look down at her. He had no energy. "A letter came for you. There was no name on it, it just read 'to the blonde on the top floor' I ... assumed it was for you" she held out the heavy looking envelope. Draco recognised the handwriting immediately. It was from his father. Sighing he took it and thanked Lisa before gloomily retreating back to the lone place on earth he could call his own. His room.

The letter glared at him. He could just see his father's cold looming gaze penetrating through his skull. Wincing he ripped the envelope open and flattened the parchment out on his thighs. He stared at the words waiting for them to register.

_**Brat,**_

_**I don't know where you are or how you left but I will find you and I will kill you. In case you were wondering I have disowned you. You are no longer in line for your inheritance. I shall mould Scorpius into the noble Slytherin you never were.**_

_**Mr. Malfoy**_

Draco felt tears run down his cheeks. He was a dead man. A very, very dead man.

* * *

**A/N: New chapter. Hope you enjoy. R&R**


	6. Chapter 6 HELP WANTED

Granger's Café

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

Chapter six: HELP WANTED

Three whole weeks. That is how long Draco had been living in the homeless shelter. He had heard back from three of the shops he had applied to for work, even part-time work, and he had had an interview a few days ago. He did not think it had gone too well. However he had been called up the next day and offered a job. It was a lowly position of cleaning the toilets every three hours but he figured money was money and he was not in the position to be picky. On the third day of his second week he had started the job, and came home reeking of bleach and toilet water. He showered compulsively every day. He scrubbed his skin until it gleamed red. It hurt but this was the only way he felt clean.

Day nine of cleaning toilets and washing compulsively at the homeless shelter, and Draco was on a break. He had managed to save up a small amount of money for himself, leaving aside the correct amount for the monthly rent of the shelter. He decided that he wanted to buy himself a new outfit. He needed one badly. He had managed to save up a good fifty pounds fr himself, but considering some of the prices of the clothes in the high street shops, he was sure he would lose that hard-earned money in the blink of an eye. He decided he could last another week or so in the shelter's clothes. Whilst scraping his trainers along the side-walk of one of the numerous high streets of London, he strolled by a warm, welcoming little café that had a massive 'HELP WANTED' sign blazing in the front window. His body froze mid-stride as his eyes glanced at the window. Should he go in and apply? Would they reject him? He decided that he may as well take the risk. Drawing a deep breath he pushed open the door and walked inside, a small tinkling bell signalled his arrival.

Hermione was running through all the business files at her desk in the office at the back of the café when she heard the bell above the bell tinkle. She frowned. Harry was no expected to visit her today. He had told her that he was going to three interviews for the local Universities that afternoon. "I'm in the back!" she called out. If it was Harry, good, they could chatter of tea and biscuits, if it wasn't ... well she would cross that bridge when she came to it. She listened to the soles of trainers squeaking down the new hard wood floors. She ground her teeth. She had just washed them. The footsteps grew louder. She watched her office door squeak open and a tall blonde poked his head through the door, a soft pale grey beanie hat on his head. She dropped the pen in her hand when she managed to recognise the rough looking face. "Malfoy?"

The blonde froze, grey eyes going wide, "Granger? What the hell are you doing here?"

She straightened herself up in her office chair and eyed him up and down, "I own this place. May I enquire as to what you are doing here?"

Draco had the decency to look sheepish, a sight Hermione had never witnessed before. She stole the chance to look over him and felt a little part of her heart melt with sympathy for the blonde; his appearance was shabby, like he had been sleeping rough, his face was unshaven, and he had large bags underneath his eyes. "Well" she focused on his face, "you have a help wanted sign and I was wondering what ... you needed help with"

Hermione rubbed her temples. This was the challenge of the century. "Well, Malfoy, do you know how to clean floors and bathrooms?" Draco cringed at the memory of his current job before nodding stiffly. Hermione seemed impressed already. "What about taking people's orders?"

"Believe you me Granger you will find no one more obedient than me" Draco said gloomily.

Hermione nodded. She could understand that. She had spent seven years with Draco at school and knew how dominating his family could be on him. "Well I would say you could be a care taker, but I don't think you would be able to manage it. Partly because you already smell like a care taker. So I am prepared to allow you apply for the job as a waiter"

Draco was taken aback. "Er... may I sit?" Hermione nodded. Draco sat down stiffly in the chair opposite Hermione at her desk. "Well what does a waiter do, exactly?"

Hermione could not help the small smile that crawled onto her pink lips. "Well basically they take people's order's for food and drink, give them to the chef, and once the order is complete, you take them to the person who has ordered it"

Draco nodded whilst frowning. "So if ... you asked for a coffee and three cupcakes, and someone else ordered the same thing with a tea, how will I remember which order belong to which person if I do not know who they are?"

Hermione grinned. "There would be numbers on each table so when you take someone's order you write down the table number and then the order underneath it. Then so as not to confused anything you can cross a line or an 'x' over the order once it has been served" Draco nodded and felt a little proud of himself for understanding the information he was being given. Hermione cocked an eyebrow, "do you think you are up for the challenge?"

Draco rubbed the hair at the nape of his neck, "well you can always fire me if you don't like me so I guess I can take the risk"

Hermione nodded. "Well ... as an extra way of earning money and keeping the staff happy I have a few apartments upstairs. There are two floors and four rooms. If you work out well you can move in within a week or two. Sound good?"

Draco licked his lips, "thank you for your time Miss. Granger. I hope I do not disappoint you. Here is my address if you want to contact me for anything" he slid a sheaf of paper across the desk. Giving a weak smile he inclined his head and left the office. Hermione turned the piece of paper to view the address the right way up. She frowned. "Wait! Malfoy this is a-" she looked up and sighed as she heard the bell tinkle, signalling he had left, "-a homeless shelter" she finished under her breath. She collapsed into her chair and ran a hand through her straightened hair. "Welcome to the family, Draco" she muttered as she resumed filing her numerous documents.

That evening Draco was walking into the shelter after his late shift at the wonderful 'toilets' of his, when Lisa reached through her little window and grabbed his sleeve. He whirled around, a sudden flare of anger sparking up. "What do you want?" he snarled.

She flinched back into her window, her face falling at his harsh exclamation. "I ... I just ... there was a woman on the phone for you. She left a message for you. About a job"

Draco frowned, searching his brain for who this mystery woman could be. Then it clicked. Granger. "What was her name?"

Lisa jumped back into action, shifting through pages of notes and messages. She was so un-organised. Draco scowled. He could never work like this woman did, he was a complete neat-freak. Lisa grabbed one of the pages and scanned it before handing it over to Draco through her window, "Her name was Granger, Hermione Granger. She sounded like she was asking for someone named Draco. I told her we had no 'Draco's' but we had a Daniel. She apologised for the mistake though" beaming brightly Lisa forced her fingertips forward slightly so that they brushed against Draco's. He flinched away from her touch. He stared at Lisa, looking like a dear caught in headlights, before turning on his heel and tearing up the stairs to his bedroom.

Dropping down heavily onto his bed her unfolded the small note and scanned the curled writing with his quick grey eyes. "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed running a hand down his jaw.

**_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_**

**_I am pleased to inform you that we have a position for you to work at 'Granger's Café'. I hope you will be here for the opening day and preparation week starting on the 30th of September. I hope you will be able to attend preparation week, as it is crucial. _**

**_Your Sincerely,_**

**_Mrs. H. J. Granger-Weasley._**

Draco was stunned. He felt as though he had been hit with a paralysis jinx. She wanted him to work at her place? She was offering him a well-paid job? He could barely believe the words on the letter. He ran a hand through his blonde hair. He knew he had to get out of here. His magical signature was everywhere and it would not be long before his father managed to trace him. He sighed. He wondered if he would be able to keep the clothes the shelter gave him. He knew Hermione was only doing it out of pity. Licking his lips he eyes the small land-line that was plugged into his bedside table. He had managed to convince Lisa that he had been in an accident and suffered from memory lapses. This is how he came to learn how to use the telephone. There was a number scribbled down in the corner of the paper. He assumed it was Hermione's number and so he picked up the phone, waited for the dial tone, before jabbing in the numbers. It rang three times before someone picked up. "_Hello?_" the line on the other end of the phone was soft and inquiring.

"H-hi ... Granger?"

"_Draco? Is that you_?"

"Y-yeah it's me. I was wondering ... um ... I ..."

"_Draco? Is everything okay?_"

Draco felt the hand holding the phone tremor with nerves. "Would I be able to ... um ... come in and help ... things at the café next week?"

"_Well it's not when we open-_"

"I know" he continued hurriedly, "but I really would like to feel useful. Plus with the extra help ... you can ... um ... get the place ready ahead of schedule. That way you will have time to double-check everything"

The other end of the line was silent. He could practically hear the cogs in her mind grinding away at this thought. He gnawed on his bottom lip. He needed this, this small inkling of salvation. "_I suppose it couldn't hurt_" he heard her breathe steadily, "_okay come in at seven o'clock on Monday morning and you can help start decorating the apartments above the café_"

Draco nodded and then realised Hermione would not be able to see him. "Um, yeah sure, that sounds great. Thank you, Granger, so much" he put the phone down, grinning widely.

On the other end of the phone, Hermione was paralysed in her office chair in a mild state of shock. Draco Malfoy had just been vulnerable and civil to her at the same time on the phone. She had no idea he was able to use a phone let alone be polite to her and sound desperate for any form of work. She bit on her bottom lip. Something must have gone wrong. Very wrong. By nine o'clock that evening she had manage to finish all of her filing and documenting. She was proud of herself. She tidied her office up, locked the door and left the building out into the chill evening. She stuffed her hands in her pockets, clutched her keys and wand in her pocket and apparated home. As soon as she opened the door to her house she was greeted by the sweet smell of a roast dinner and little Hugo bounding up to her, arms open wide for a cuddle and a plushy hat on his head in the shape of a roaring lion, like the little Gryffindor he was bound to be. "Ron? Are you home?"

"Of course I'm home!" came the beaming reply from the kitchen, "and I cooked us dinner, I hope you don't mind, but I felt you would need it after a hard day at your little dream" he smiled kissing her tenderly on the mouth.

Hermione looked at the beautiful spread her husband had whipped up, "oh wow Ron" she unwound her scarf, "this looks delicious. This is so sweet darling thank you do much" she hugged him tightly before draping her scarf and coat over the top of the dining room chair she was to occupy.

"Mummy we went to the zoo today" Hugo chimed brightly as they all settled down to eat the dinner Ron had prepared.

"Did you now?" Hermione smiled, "was it fun?"

"YES!" Hugo grinned, "we saw loads of magical animals and then daddy bought me this awesome hat!" Ron chuckled and ruffled his son's hair.

Hermione smiled. She loved her children and husband so much, that it pained her to see people in so much pain, especially Harry and now that she thought about it, Draco. "So you two will come to my opening day, won't you?" she asked looking between the two men she loved.

"Opening? For what mummy?"

"For my new little café. I'll be making cakes and sandwiches and other cooked and cold foods. And some lovely hot chocolate"

"HOT CHOCOLATE?" Ron and Hugo chorused in delight. Hermione smiled. That was their weak points, their undying love for her secret recipe hot chocolate. She smiled with a swift nod before returning her attention to her dinner.

Dinner for Draco that night was a morbid affair; cold cucumber soup accompanied with a cut of baguette and butter. It was vile but food was food and he was beginning to decrease in weight, so he figured he might as well eat the drivel they served. After his compulsive shower he returned to the bedroom wrapped in scratchy pyjamas. Upon opening the door he found yet another letter nestled on his pillow. It had an official stamp on it so it must have been sent by an owl. He growled realising that he had left the window open. "Damn owls always finding me" he tore open the letter and read it rolling his eyes as he did so. Another letter from his father declaring his vengeance. He screwed the letter up into a tight ball before tossing into the wire-frame bin beneath the desk. "Why can't you all just leave me alone?" he whimpered as he fell on top of his covers and buried his face within his hands.

* * *

**A/N: Read and review. I would appreciate reviews as getting story alerts only does so much for the motivations.**


	7. Chapter 7 Open Day

Granger's Café

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

Chapter seven: Opening Day

Bright and early on the assigned morning, Draco woke up and stretched feeling a sudden burst of fragrant energy pulsing through his body. He showered, dressed and left the shelter, not even sparing Lisa a glance. He vaguely saw her lower lip tremble as he closed the door behind him. It had taken ages to clean out the apartments above the café, but he and Hermione had managed to do it. The new sleek hardwood floors were rubbed smooth, the walls were all painted a series of soft yellows, warm greens, sleek blue, all with cool white ceilings and borders. Draco had been very pleased with the colour scheme and Hermione was impressed. Draco was fairly surprised at it himself. He could make a living out of this, if he knew how to. This particular morning he was thriving with energy and anticipation to start helping Hermione prepare for opening that afternoon. He had a bounce to his step as he half jogged across the bridge across the Thames. Hermione jumped as he half crashed into through the front door of the café. "Bloody Merlin, Malfoy, you scared the crap out of me!" Hermione exclaimed as she massaged the sore point in the centre of her chest.

Draco mock-pouted, "Oh Granger, it has been over a week! I thought we were on first name terms now"

Hermione looked sheepish and blushed slightly before sweeping a stray strand of glossy light brown hair out of her eyes. Draco thought she looked extremely pretty today in her tight dark blue flare jeans and translucent fuchsia blouse. "Sorry, Draco, old habits die hard, especially when you startle me like that"

Draco shook his head, "it's fine. So, who will actually be cooking this afternoon?"

Hermione sighed slightly, "I will be. It's only an afternoon and I have a whole load of cakes already baked and so if they have any orders it will mainly be hot foods and drinks" Draco mentally gawked. Damn Granger for being so orgasnised. He merely nodded and leant back against the light wooden panels of underneath the front window, the pink curtains tickling the nape of his neck. His eyes roamed the room and was quite pleased with the colour scheme he and Hermione had painted the room; a deep luscious magenta coated the walls, pale magenta curtains trimmed the windows and smooth light wooden panels lined the lower half of the walls and floor. Hermione looked around and smiled, feeling satisfied with herself. "Well, in all fairness Draco, I am very impressed. You would make a wonderful interior designer"

Draco frowned. At the risk of sounding stupid he ventured to quench his curiosity. "What's an interior designer?"

Hermione looked at his as though he had grown a second head before realisation smacked her in the forehead. "Oh it's in the title really. An interior designer or decorator is a person who would be assigned a building or living space and paid money to decorate it thereby increasing the value of the property and earning a lot of money in the process"

Draco must have looked amazed because Hermione suddenly giggled behind her hand. He shook the expression from his face. "Well as fun and exciting as that sounds I think I am going to stick to helping you out here for as long as you will have me"

Hermione smiled as she watched Draco work his delicate fingers over the counter, tidying it up and whatnot. As he busied himself she could not help but notice how 'at home' he looked here. She knew she was softening towards the blonde but she willed herself to think professionally. If he did not work out then he would have to go ... back to that awful homeless shelter that she passed everyday when she took muggle transport to the café. It made her heart ache though she loathed to admit it. "So what exactly do we need to do to prepare, Miss. Graner?"

Hermione startled at the sudden voice and blushed before composing herself, "nothing major, she heat up the ovens, turn the heating on as it may get cool later, sweep up again, mop the floors, clean the bathrooms, and then give upstairs another tidy up"

Draco groaned as soon as she mentioned 'bathrooms'. He hated smelling like toilet water, it was pure filth on his skin. "Fine. I'll clean up. But YOU'RE doing the bathrooms!"

Hermione sighed and nodded reluctantly with a small smile. She gathered the cleaning equipment she would need for the bathroom and as she walked in upon the tiled floor she grinned, "there's the bossy Malfoy we all know and love"

~00000~

One o'clocl that afternoon saw Harry Potter walking hand-in-hand with his daughter as she chatted quickly with little Hugo who was swinging his father's hand back and forth as they walked through Muggle London. Harry grinned and seemed more like his old self, he had not spent much time with Ron in the past few weeks and he was incredibly saddened by that thought, however now they would be spending an afternoon together in Hermione's café. Both men were excited as Hermione only baked cakes and cookies every so often so this outing was a incredilous treat for themselves and the kids. "So how are things are Remus' place, mate?" Ron asked as they began to cross over the bridge over the Thames.

Harry shrugged, "alright I suppose, she was hardly ever at home near the end of it all, of through the middle of it, so I don't miss whatever company she gave if that is what you mean"

Ron gave a small laugh, "I'm sorry mate. We all thought you would be great together"

Harry nodded. He had thought that himself. "Believe it or not, mate, that's what I thought too. I've started looking for my own place" he stated trying to change the subject.

"Are you looking at anywhere in particular? Becuase you know that Hermione and I have two spare rooms, now that Rose has gone to Hogwarts. Lily could stay in there while you have the official spare room"

Harry looked into the worried blue eyes of his best friend and smiled whilst shaking his head, "thanks for the offer, Ron, but I can't leave Lily on her own. With your auror assignments and now Hermiones café what will happen to Hugo and Lily?"

"Lily can attend the wizarding infant school Hugo is at" Ron grinned, "but I understand you want to find your own place, Mr. Independace, but worse comes to worst 'Mione and I are always willing to baby-sit"

Harry nodded and grinned, "that would be awesome"

"Daddy!" Lily cried, wringing his arm with excitement, "there it is! There's auntie 'Mione's café!"

Harry and Ron followed her excited pointing finger and were greeted with the sight of a crowd forming outside Hermione's café. People were bustling inside and getting greeted and seated. On the outside of the main window in large red letter's the words 'GRANGER'S CAFE' flashed to the public, as did the massive 'OPEN' sign swinging on the door. Ron was impressed, his darling wife was enticing a crowd with a mere sign, he hoped she would be able to cope with this amount of customers all at once. Harry felt butterflies in his stomach as he drew nearer. Everyone was giggling, chatting and smiling as they nestled into their little booths and tables, a few of them were shown into the small garden at the back were the sun was pouring in. Through the large front window Harry was able to catch a glimpse of a thin blonde directing people to tables and taking orders with a frantic pace and doing it with a gentle grace that he had never seen. There was another person helping out escorting people to their tables. Harry had met her briefly one afternoon. She had introduced herself as Mona, Marjorie's granddaughter. Hermione had given her a part-time job there and as far as he knew, she would be staying in one of the apartments above the café. She was the one who greeted them as they stepped through the door. "Hi Harry!" she embraced him with a bright smile. "Hi Ron!" she glomped the tall redhead beaming proudly "isn't it exciting? I hope everything goes great today!"

Ron grinned, "yeah hey let me sneak into the kitchen and say 'hello' to Hermione"

Mona planted her hands firmly on her hips and adopted a motherly scowl, "Now, now, Mr. Weasley I am afraid I cannot permit that access"

Ron's grin faltered, "really?" he asked shakily.

Mona suddenly broke out giggling, "nah not really. Go on in, it'll de-stress her a little" Ron grinned and hurried into the kitchen. Mona smiled before turning back to Harry, her light brunette curls bouncing in her piny-tail. "Table for four, I presume?"

"Well of course!" Harry grinned as she led them to a booth in the corner. Hugo and Lily slid in beside him on the rounded plushy cushions that were attached to the top of the rounded seat of the booth. Harry handed the bouncing children some of the children's menu's that were shaped as large strawberries and cupcakes. "Hey kiddies what would you like to eat?"

Lily scanned the menu with her round emerald eyes, "hmmm may I have some strawberry iced cupcakes daddy?"

Harry chuckled, "of course you can sweetie, What about you Hugo, what would you like?"

Hugo studied his little menu, "may I have some ham, cheese and egg sandwich?" Lily wrinkled her little nose, which, combined with Hugo's pleading expression, made Harry laugh whole-heartedly.

"Yes and as for Ronald and myself I think we will share Hermione's special of the day; a whole chocolate orange flavoured cake!" soon Ron reappearred with a massive grin and sidled next to Harry.

"A little birdie told me ... you ordered us the huge Terry chocolate orange cake!" Harry grinned and burst out laughing as Ron clapped a hand on his back.

Mona appeared suddenly, her light brown hair swaying in it's loose curled pony-tail. "Here you go my dears" she placed the large drinks down and started placing out their orders, "strawberry iced cupcakes for Princess Lily" Lily blushed red as she 'thanked' Mona for her sweet little cakes, "ham, cheese and egg sandwich for hungry Hugo" Hugo grinned and accepted his bulging sandwich, "and the huge terry chocolate orange double layer cake for you two greedy gentlemen" she cocked an eyebrow as Harry and Ron eyed the huge cake with drool pooling beneath them. She rolled her eyes with a laugh and then waltzed away to take someone else's order. As soon as they were left along the foursome dove into their delicious cakes.

~0000~

Draco wiped his warm forehead and sighed as he delivered another order. He side-stepped into the kitchen to see Hermione placing some cakes out on the counter to cool down. She looked up and jumped when she saw him. "Jeez Draco you have me a fright!"

He flushed slightly, "sorry, Granger"

She looked him up and down, "well? Was there something you needed?"

Draco's mind ran blank. There had been something. He shrugged, "I can't remember ... I'll ... er ... talk to you later" he dove out of the kitchen before he could embarrass himself further- and collided into Mona. "OH MY GOD MONA!" he brushed the broken glasses aside and reached for her hand, "blood hell, I'm sorry, I didn't see you! Are you alright?"

Mona nodded and winced. Draco looked down at her wrist as sore is was swelling and glinting red. "You should go into the kitchen and rest for a bit, I'll take care of this lot"

Mona's soft eyes glinted and she nodded with a small whimper, "are y-you sure?" Draco nodded and helped her up onto her feet.

"More than sure. Go and get some ice for that" he led her to the kitchen door and then turned to face the mob of customers nestled within Hermione's little nest of warmth and cute cakes. He drew in a deep breath. He could do this, right? After all is was only obeying orders, and he was the supreme master of said task. So why was he nervous? There was a line forming at the counter. "I'd better sort them out first before I do anything else" he went to the counter, smile on his lips, "how may I help you, sir?"

Ron stretched his arms high over his head and yawned, licking a small smear of chocolate from his lips, "bloody hell no wonder Hermione only makes these every so often ... I feel ready to burst and die, and I'll tell you something else, I'd be happy!"

Harry choked on his own laughter, "to be honest mate, I know exactly what you mean, this is double-decker cake heaven!"

He turned his attention to his daughter who was snuggled up against his side, Hugo resting against her back. Ron leant over the table and smiled. "Those two are cute aren't they?"

Harry nodded, "I think we are so privileged to have such gorgeous children"

Ron nodded in agreement, "well that is one thing you can thank Ginny for, giving you pretty children"

Harry's thoughts went black. He nodded heavily, "yeah, I guess. I just hope the boys' reply to my letter. I really want to know if they are okay with all of this"

Ron ran a hand through his flaming red hair, "look Harry, at the end of the day it's your life, the children are part of it. And if they need time to adjust ... they can stay with friends or something. Besides, at the moment they are at school and around friends', they will get support"

Harry nodded thinking things through. Hermione was certainly rubbing off on him. "If I don't hear from them within the next few days I will go to Hogwart's personally and see how they are with everything"

Ron suddenly beamed, "me, you and these two can come with you and spend the afternoon in Hogsmeade"

Harry gave a tight little smile. He knew he would just want the evening with the boys' but this was Ron's enthusiastic way of getting them to spend more time with one another. Harry regretted not seeing his best friends' over those past few weeks. It was really nagging at him. "Hey does anyone else want one last drink before we go?" he offered, feeling the need to do something active, to keep his mind from wondering.

"Um I'll have a cappuccino if you don't mind"

Harry grinned and stood up to walk out of the booth, clapping Ron on the back as he did so. Ever since the end of Bill and Fleur's wedding, which was ambushed by death eaters, and Hermione had apparated them to a small corner shop in Central London, Ron had become a slight addict when it came to having a gorgeous cappuccino. Harry and Hermione did not mind, as it had helped Ron branch out even further into the muggle community. He taught Harry the basics of wizarding life, such as "Beadle The Bard" and Harry, with Hermione's help, educated Ron on the basic every day things of muggle's. Hermione would complain on Monday mornings how, at Sunday Lunch with Molly, Arthur and George Weasley, Ron would pass-on all the new-found information to his father who still got a high from learning about muggle's. Harry still thought it was slightly cute that a man of Arthur's age still managed to get excited over a rubber duck. Harry swallowed thickly. He had tried so desperately to create the family he never had. Perhaps that was why he forced himself to be blind to Ginny's indiscretions.

He groaned inwardly at the small queue that was dragging itself ever-so-slightly closer to the counter. Why were queue's like children? You couldn't stop them growing even if you wanted to. He was third in line by the time Mona reappeared. He frowned. Who had been manning the till? Shaking his head free he watched as Mona sauntered away, left hand in slim bandages, and carrying a slim little notepad and pen in her slender hands. He turned his head sharply when he felt someone jab his lower back. "Hey!" he protested loudly.

"You're next lad" stated a gruff, stout man a head shorter than Harry. Harry pulled a childish face and went up to the counter, trying to remember what he had to order. The assistant had her back to him.

"Excuse me could I possibly get two cappuccino's and two small glasses of strawberry milkshake, please?" Harry felt a tiny sense of relief at remembering what he, Ron and the kids had wanted as a last minute request.

The assistant turned around and ...

"POTTER?"

"MALFOY?"

* * *

**A/N: Well finally I have gotten this chapter completed. I'm sorry it took so long but I have had the flu for the past week. Reviews are more than welcome, and thank you for all the wonderful people who have reviewed this story so far.**


	8. Chapter 8 Blue at Heart

Granger's Café

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

Chapter eight: Blue At Heart

Harry's mouth ran dry as his eyes roamed over the person before him. This could not possibly be the Malfoy that he had gone to Hogwart's with. His blond hair had lost some of it's glimmering shine, his face looked sallow and as though he had not been eating for quite a while, he had dark rings under his eyes that he had tried to cover with some form of weak glamour, and his clothes looked as though they belonged to someone else, even for muggle clothes. His mouth must have dropped open because Malfoy scowled at him and his upper lip curled into a subtle sneer, "stop gaping, Potter, if you want to catch flies with that gob of yours, you can do it _out_side"

Harry shook his head and snapped out of his trance, "I'm sorry, Ma-_Draco_" the name tasted weird on his tongue.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, " so that was two cappuccino's and two small glasses of strawberry milkshake?" Harry nodded dumbly. Malfoy nodded and went to the small window between the café and the kitchen. The drinks were already there so he merely grabbed them, placed them artistically on a tray and slid the tray across the counter to Harry. "Have a nice day. Next?" Harry muttered a small, surprised 'thank you' before walking away from the counter on unsteady feet.

When he arrived back at the table Ron frowned at Harry's surprised face. "Hey mate, what's up with you? You look as if you've seen a ghost or something"

Harry gave a weak smile, "not quite Ron" he gave a weak laugh, before picking up his steaming cup of cappuccino and took a sip, revelling in how the warm liquid woke up his senses once again. His nerves were shaking as he downed the rest of his cappuccino. His emerald eyes were darting around everywhere as though he was hiding a demented secret. Why was Malfoy here? Had Hermione lost her mind? Then it struck him. Poor Hermione was under the Imperious curse! He had to do something ... but not with everyone else here. He needed to go back as soon as everyone else had left.

It was eight o'clock in the evening when the last cluster of customer's drifted out of the door. Harry had given Lily to Ron, leaving the red-head to apparate home with the two toddler's who were falling asleep inside against his chest. Ron had asked what Harry was up to, but he had merely shaken his head. Ron reluctantly sighed and departed, leaving Harry, Mona, Hermione and Draco ... alone. Harry licked his lips, not wanting to be seen just yet, ducked into the men's toilets and hid in one of the cubicles. He held his breath and felt his heart beat harder against his ribs as soon as Mona called out 'goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow' and the door of the café tinkled closed. Silence reigned. He swallowed thickly. This was his chance. He had not heard Malfoy leave so he figured he was still inside. Taking a deep breath he unlocked the cubicle door and stepped down off the toilet seat. He was thankful his converses did not squeak on the tiles. "_Hey Draco could you scrub the bathroom floor for me?_" Harry froze. A bead of cool sweat ran down the back of his neck. His muscles were as tense as stone. He swallowed stiffly. What was he going to do? He looked around the sleek bathroom frantically before sighing. He had to go back the way he came. Climbing carefully up onto the toilet seat, he turned around, eased the door shut and nudged it closed, he didn't lock it, but it far closed far enough to not look too suspicious.

The footsteps approached and the bathroom door crashed open with someone sighing heavily, a growl coming through at the back of their throat. "Only thing I hate about this job is always cleaning the bathroom ... ALWAYS me!" a bucket crashed onto the tiles making Harry cringe. He saw the blonde through the gap in the door and frowned. Malfoy cleaning bathrooms? Something definitely wasn't right. If he did have Hermione under the imperious then why would he begrudge himself with cleaning floors? It didn't make sense to him. He was about to apparate away when his foot slipped and landed straight in the toilet bowl. He held his breath as silence descended within the bathroom.

Draco clenched his hand around his wand, muscles quivering slightly as he slowly straightened up on the semi-soaked tiled floor. What if it was a death eater? How did they find him? Fuck! What was he going to do? Sweat broke out onto his forehead as he inched along the aisle of cubicles. Taking a deep breath he figured he might as well confront whomever it was. The lined himself up with the first door, raised his foot and kicked it inwards. He knew he had to keep going.

Harry held his breath as the banging of cubicle doors drew ever nearer to his own hiding place. He couldn't apparate. It was too risky. He was now in a very awkward position; his right leg was halfway down the toilet, his other leg and bent at an odd angle against the opposite wall, and his spine was curled into at a strange angle. It was becoming hard to breathe. BANG! The cubicle door beside him collided into the wall it was hinged to. This was it. He was a dead man. He leant forward to lock the door, at least it would buy him a few more second to think about what to do. Malfoy's shadow drew level with his cubicle. The next thing he knew something hard smashed into his forehead making him scream out as the pain ripped through his skull as he fell sideways out of the toilet bowl, causing his right knee to twist painfully out of joint. He hit the tiled floor with a painful crash, his head bouncing slightly, another scream scraping out of his lungs. He just about managed to make out Malfoy's blurred image, which made him realise that his glasses had fallen from his nose.

"POTTER? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Harry barely had any breath in him to reply with a raspy, "falling ... screaming ..."

Malfoy licked his lips and shoved his wand away before kneeling down and easing Harry back down as he tried to sit up to breathe. "Don't move" he stated firmly, the hand never leaving Harry's chest. Harry drew in a few deep breaths trying to calm his racing heart. Malfoy's eyes narrowed as he examined Harry's legs. "It looks like you've twisted your knee. You cannot walk or apparate on that"

"I have to go home ... my daughter will get worried ..."

"She'll be fine for one evening. Now help me get you upstairs"

"U-upstairs? Harry frowned. What the hell was upstairs?

Malfoy rolled his tired grey eyes, "yes. Hermione has a few apartments upstairs and she's let me move in a few weeks before everyone else so I can get settled in"

"Did you just call Hermione by her given name?"

"Yes, what of it?" Malfoy snapped irritably.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "what no mudblood comments?"

Malfoy sighed, "listen Potter, Granger has been good to me. She's helped me get back on my feet. Now you and I can either be civil with one another or hurt Hermione by causing a disruption in her new place. So? Civil?"

"I ..." Harry merely nodded as Malfoy's slender arms wrapped themselves around his shoulder and chest and heaved him up onto his unstable legs. Harry groaned and clutched onto Malfoy's shirt.

"Bloody hell, Potter, help me a bit at least" the blond growled as he shifted his weight to hold Harry tighter. Harry tried to adjust himself into a more comfortable position before Malfoy apparated three floors up the the only room in the highest section of the building.

Harry looked around as Malfoy walked across the carpeted floor of the landing before turning around a small breakfast island and into the living room. He leaned over and placed Harry down on the plush sofa before turning his back on the brunette and walking over to the kitchen. Harry looked around the living room; it was not too spacious but large enough for a person or perhaps even two to live comfortably with one another, the carpet was a soft, fluffy black and the sofa was made from plush sapphire blue material that made Harry want to close his eyes and fall asleep. The walls were painted with several different blue in various sized, over-lapping squares. Harry was surprised at the colour scheme. In all honesty he had suspected everything to be green, silver and black. There was a single photo-frame on the side-table. It beheld a moving photograph of Malfoy and Scorpius laughing on a summer day in a muggle park. Harry smiled slightly. "That's a nice picture" Malfoy looked over his shoulder, gave a small nod and returned his attention to the counter. Harry wondered what he was doing but soon his unasked question was answered as Malfoy turned around carrying a neatly folded towel that dripped a bit as he moved.

When Harry narrowed his eyes Malfoy clicked his tongue, "it's ice" he stated bluntly. He took a seat on his coffee table and tentatively placed the make-shift ice-bag on Harry's knee. Harry winced and groaned, jerking slightly. Malfoy's hands began to gently massage the tender area around Harry's knee, earning wincing noises from Harry's mouth. "Just try to relax, okay Harry? It won't take that long"

"Take long for what?" Harry hissed through clenched teeth, barely registering that Malfoy had called him by his first name.

"The ice in that towel has healing potions in them. Technically they set fire to the acid in your stomach which is why you cannot digest them like normal potions. So as soon as they make contact with skin they seep through into the inflamed or damaged area"

Harry stared at him with wide eyes. "Thank you Professor Snape" Malfoy narrowed his eyes and glared at Harry though his glare softened when he saw the purple bruise blooming over the lightening bolt shaped scar. A shadow passed over his eyes.

"You know I don't get you, Potter"

Harry started. Was Malfoy actually about to initiate a civil conversation between themselves? He swallowed thickly, "I ... what do you mean?"

Malfoy looked at him, "how do you do it? I mean, all your life you've been tortured, tormented and abused and yet you still manage to come out on top I just ... I don't know how you have the energy to do it"

Harry blinked owlishly. "Well to be honest with you, I had so much help I feel like a little kid cheating on every major test in my life"

Malfoy frowned. "But you ... you're our saviour. You rid us of the Dark lord. Is there anything you can't do?"

Harry looked up into the quiet desperation swimming within the twin orbs of molten silver. "Let me see, I can't keep a good marriage. I can't tell when my daughter is being victimised by her own mother. I can't tell when my wife is having an affair with Viktor Krum. I can't find a place to live. I can't use my status to get into Uni, not that I want to but now I have to work twice as hard in something I wasn't even educated in. And on top of that ... I can't find the courage to tell my son's that I've left their whore of a mother and am now squatting at my godfather's house"

Malfoy let out a huge sigh. "Well I think I can top that"

Harry gave an involuntary snort, "oh really, Malfoy?" the childish challenge made both men feel more at home, back in familiar territory.

"Let's see; after the day I returned your daughter to you at the station I was thrown into the basement. Continuously raped by my wife and father. Beaten, tortured, abused, you name it, they did it to me. Thankfully my mother gave me a portkey to King's Cross. I was taken to hospital and then to a homeless shelter. I worked as a janitor in a dingy pub. I applied for a job here. Decorated these apartments with Hermione. Helped out downstairs. Now I work here, as you can tell"

Harry allowed his head to loll onto the arm of the sofa, "wow. Who would have thought that the Prince of Slytherin and the Gryffindor Golden boy would have ended up so screwed over?"

"Oh the irony will make the Dark Lord cackle in his grave" Malfoy stood up, turned and sad beside Harry on the sofa next to his legs. "Do you fancy a drink?"

Harry shrugged, "um ... sure what do you have?"

"Only water at the moment. That okay?

"Yeah sure" Malfoy nodded and went back to the kitchen where he quickly poured two glasses of water and then returned to the sofa. "Thanks" Harry muttered before downing the glass, leaning over and placing it on the table, "ah, now I feel more awake" Malfoy breathed a weak smile and shook his head before downing his own glass and placing it on the table.

"Do you want you want me to apparate you home?"

"No, thank. I'll be fine"

Malfoy snorted, "Potter there is no chance that you are going to be able to apparate or walk out of this apartment on those legs" Harry was about to protest but was silenced by the firm grip Malfoy placed on his sore knee. He winced and yelped when he felt the touch.

"Okay! I get your point! Call me a cab then or something"

Malfoy tensed up, "I'm not sure about that but I still think that it is a bad idea"

"Well what do you want me to do? Stay here? That's a laugh Malfoy, you hate me remember? Just call Hermione or something and I'm sure she can take me home"

Malfoy bristled. "Sorry for trying to do a descent thing for once in my life, Potter" Harry rolled his eyes. There was no way he was being guilt-tripped into feeling bad for Malfoy of all people. He felt a weight drop into his stomach at how Malfoy's went from civil and almost perky, like he barely had contact with humans, to dead-pan and emotionless. The guilt hit him hard in the chest when Malfoy moved off of the sofa.

Draco moved into the kitchen, snatched the phone up and dialled Hermione's number. The phone rang three times before it was picked up. "_Hello?_"

"Granger. It's Draco. Potter is here with a busted leg and he needs to get home. Come and pick him up" without waiting for Hermione to answer he shoved the phone back on its hook before turning and stalking into the living room.

"That wasn't very polite" Potter stated matter-of-factly.

"Piss off Potter!" Draco snarled as he stormed into his bedroom, slammed the door shut and cast several silencing charms around his room. He didn't hear Hermione come by three minutes later and collect Potter up to take back to wherever the hell he was living at the moment. He dragged the double pillows over onto his side of the bed, bundled them up against his chest and cried into them. This was still a strange experience for him. He had done it once in sixth year and once in seventh year ... and now. Why was it always when Potter was involved, that he cried? There was no connection, it was just a coincidence. It had to be. Why did Potter have to be such a git all of the time? Did he enjoy making Draco's life miserable? Probably.

"We had a civil moment and then his ego catches up with him. Stupid Gryffindor bastard!" a strangling sensation gripped his throat and all of a sudden he was leaning over the en suite toilet bowl throwing up the sweet cakes and sandwiches Hermione had made for him earlier. One he was finished he grabbed half a roll of tissue and wiped his mouth. He scrubbed his mouth and chin until they felt raw. He still felt dirty and winced. Damn Potter, making him feel dirty. Now he'd have to have another shower. Fifth one that day. He rinsed his mouth out with cold water and turned the shower on, shivering as he listened to the spray hitting the tiled walls. He needed to fight one battle at a time, and he was okay with that, he just did not think that one of his battle's would be with Saint Bloody Potter.


	9. Chapter 9 Bad News

Granger's Café

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

Chapter Nine: Bad News

"Al? AL! Come on Albus, wake up!"

The sleeping eleven-year-old whined and puled the cover's higher over his brunette hair. "Leave me alone ... I'm sleeping" he buried himself deeper into the soft sheets of his four-poster bed, clinging onto the warm haze of sleep. The emerald green blankets were ripped from his body exposing his pyjama clad limbs to the cool morning air. Albus groaned and rolled onto his back to see who was annoying him at this early hour. A small smile treated his pink lips when he caught sight of a finely dressed Scorpius Malfoy at the side of his bed. They had befriended one another one the train. Albus was the only one with a lone compartment and Scorpius had nowhere else to seek solace. So Albus had gladly shared the apartment with the blonde boy, and soon they had started talking about their holidays, their parents and other such nonsense that seemed relevant to young boys. "Oh Morning Scorp" he mumbled, rubbing at his bleary green eyes. "What time is it?"

"Almost eight o'clock, sleepy, you missed breakfast but I scavenged some toast and bacon for you. It's still warm" Albus looked up at Scorpius as the blonde emptied out a serviette onto his blanket, placing the food upon it. Scorpius sat down on the end of Albus' bed and watched as Albus started to eat the cooling breakfast. "Is it any good?"

Albus looked up at the hopeful eyes from the blonde boy and smiled, nodding as he had a mouthful of bacon. He swallowed. "Lovely" Scorpius smiled with relief before turning and digging something else out of his pocket.

"A letter arrived for you down at breakfast. I don't know why it did not come up here instead, but the owl looked a little deluded in all retrospect"

Albus smiled and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He polished off the rest of the food before reaching out for the letter Scorpius was holding in his delicate pale white hands. Albus sometimes thoughts Scorpius lacked in some protein or calcium as his skin was unnaturally white. Scorpius flashed him a smile and handed over the letter. Albus inspected the handwriting and smiled, "it's from my dad" Scorpius nodded with a small smile and waited for Albus to read the letter before asking any questions. He watched as Albus; face swam through many emotions; delighted, confused, horrified and then stunned disbelief. Scorpius felt his heart sink a little.

Scorpius swallowed thickly, "what's wrong?" Albus felt numb. So numb he was unable to speak. He tried to clear his throat but was unable to speak. With shaking hands he handed the letter over the napkin for Scorpius to read. Frowning Scorpius took the letter and proceeded to read it.

_My Darling Albus,_

_I am currently writing two letters, one to you and one to your brother. I am sorry that the first letter I write to you when you have barely started school brings bad news but it is better that you know now rather than later._

_Once you left the platform on the train, I am sad to say your mother's irrational behaviour rose out of control and ... it became clear to me that we could not live with her any more. I moved out a few days later with Lily when the arguments grew worse. We are now living at Remus and Sirius' for the time being at least, until we can find a suitable place._

_I know you will want more answers but just reply to me, I will give you all the information you need. I know this is a lot to absorb in such a blunt letter but- I hope you can forgive me. I know you must hate me for springing all of this on you, only adding to the stress of school._

_Write me back as soon as you can,_

_All my love,_

_Dad x_

Scorpius felt the blood thumping in his head. He looked up at Albus who had begun to dress himself mechanically. "Albus I am so sorry" he really was. He knew Albus adored his family, though he was vague when it came to his mother. Albus shook his head and continued straightening up his tie in the mirror. A heavy silence washed over them. Scorpius stood up and came to a stop behind Albus. He hesitated a brief moment before wrapping his arms around the half-dressed boy in front of him. Albus froze as he felt Scorpius rest his head between his shoulder blades. "How do you feel about it all, Al?"

"Mother had always been a bitch to Lily and to dad. She spoilt James and I since we were small" Albus sighed, "I guess I don't care it'll just be weird not smelling her stifling perfume, not that that's such a loss"

Scorpius managed a stiff smile before giving one last squeeze and releasing his friend, a faint blush tinting his cheeks, "you'd best get dressed, classes start in fifteen minutes" Albus nodded and had to admit that he was feeling a lot better. Scorpius had magical hugs, he was sure of it.

"Scorpius" the blonde looked up as he was about to reach for the door handle to leave the dorms. He cocked a sleek blonde eyebrow waiting for what Albus had to say. "Thank you" The blonde Slytherin grinned brightly, making the room suddenly lighter. Albus felt himself flush and ran a hand through his hair, instantly messing it up. Scorpius smiled, shaking his head.

"I'll wait for you in the common room"

Albus smiled, "you don't have to Scorp, I'll be fine"

"Albus I said I'd wait. Don't make me change my mind" they both laughed and Albus watched as Scorpius left him to finish getting dressed. Albus felt like he was the luckiest boy in the world, to have Scorpius as a friend.

~0000~

Tick ... tock ... tick ... tock ...

It was almost like his time-line was fading away. It made him feel awful, like a stone had settled in the pit of his stomach. His chest was unbearably tight making it harder and harder for him to breathe. He ran a hand through his hair and felt that his forehead was sweaty. He could not do this. He loved working for Hermione, albeit she was fairly bossy when tense, but he adored making small cakes and serving people who tipped him gratefully for his customs. So why was he feeling this ... useless? "I need my son" he managed to choke with a razor dry throat. It hurt to talk or even breathe. He knew he should probably get some help but he convinced himself it was just one of those muggle 24-hour bugs. They came and went. He sighed and decided to run himself a nice warm bath. He decided that after the bath, he would write to Scorpius. Even if it was just to say 'hello' to his son. He blanched. He didn't even know what house he had been sorted into.

~00000~

Harry had returned that afternoon to Hermione's thriving little café and was impressed with the way customer's continuously came in along with a group of friends' often saying, "the cakes are great here" and "wait until you try the sandwiches!" It made Harry smile as he walked inside and ordered a plate of sandwiches at a small table by the windows that over looked onto the garden. He still had not heard back from the University but he had already began jotting down ideas. He had no idea what they were for but he flipped through them in various orders and found that in several different order's, they made a fairly intriguing story. He paused and gnawed on his lip as he drummed his fingertips on the tabletop. "Maybe I could write a random Muggle book and see if I get any spare money if it sells" he mused at himself as his drink arrived. "Thank you Mon-" he blinked in confusion before looking around. Where was Mona? Come to that, where was Malfoy? Not that he cared, but he had assumed that this was 'all Malfoy had' so why was he letting go of it already? When his food came he suddenly realised that he had no appetite for the three sandwiches on the plate. He pursed his lips before stuffing his stomach full of the sandwiches and then stretched. Walking up to the counter, he paid for the food and left. Once outside he did not turn left in the direction of the subway. Instead, he turned right, to the direction of the alley that ran along the back of Hermione's café.

The alley was long and narrow and crammed with the neighbouring buildings trash cans that were over-flowing with the weeks garbage. The cobblestones felt awkward beneath his feet as he walked. He slid alongside the alleyway and kept his eyes trained alongside the wall of Hermione's building. Where was the bloody door? To the back entrance? He was sure it was down this alley. Then he found it. A small wood work door with a brass lock set into it looked out of place in the grey side of the building. It was a dribble of summer in the midst of winter. He knew what would be on the other side of the door; a small 4x4 area with a small welcome mat, then a white-washed staircase that led up to the first landing, which had two bedrooms on either side of the small aisle that separated the rooms. Directly opposite on the other side of the landing, was another staircase leading down the small aisle between the toilets and the kitchen.

He knew Malfoy's room would be the one on the left, turning a corner and walking down a narrow hallway. All of the floor is covered in thick fluffy carpet. In the winter it would get extremely cold in the winter and would only be worse if they all had hardwood floors. He drew in a deep breath before closing the door against the sunlight and making his way up the cool staircase. A surge of anxiety trembled through his veins as he found Malfoy's sapphire blue apartment door standing ajar. He held his breath and drew out his wand as he slowly entered the apartment.

Draco, who had run a warm bath and had began his calming techniques; holding his breath, closing his eyes and sliding under the water for a minute at a time before resurfacing for air. He had been under the water when Harry entered his apartment and so did not hear a sound. It did not take Harry long to detect where Draco actually was. He unlocked the door with a silent spell and stepped inside. He blanched and felt his heart stop. "Malfoy?" No answer. Not even a bubble. "Malfoy? Get up!" throwing his want to one side, Harry fell to his knees, plunged his hands into the cooling water and wrenched Draco out into the fresh air. The blonde gasped and spluttered for air, wet arms grabbing onto Harry's neck as water ran into his red, sleepless eyes. Harry leant over and grabbed a towel wrapping it around the blonde's body as he convulsed and choked on the air as though he had forgotten how to breathe.

He pushed his back against the wall in a sitting position and held Draco against his chest in a tight grip, waiting calmly for Draco's pale body to settle down. His skin was freezing cold. "Come on, Malfoy, breathe"

"I -was breathing -you twat!" the blonde gasped, jerking slightly out of Harry's firm hold, and not managing to move much further away. Harry loosened his grip and watched as Malfoy wriggled closed to a radiator beneath the towel rack. He watched the blonde huddle up, drawing her knees up to his chin and rocking slightly. Deciding to leave Malfoy where he was, Harry went into the bedroom and was not surprised to find it immaculately tidy. Did Draco suffer from O.C.D.? After opening a few drawers he managed to locate a pair of clean, winter pyjamas. He placed the garments on the radiator in the hallway just outside the bathroom door. He waited for what he felt like was twenty minutes before gathering the pyjamas in his arms. He quickly man-handled Malfoy in the garments and was satisfied when the blonde shivered against the warmth that brushed against his pale, luminous skin.

Without waiting for protests Harry gathered Malfoy's thin body in his arms and carried him into the living room. He placed the young man on the sofa and pulled a blue blanket out onto his shoulders. "How do you feel Malfoy?"

"Worse than I did before"

Harry frowned taking a seat onto the sofa. Malfoy drew his feet away slightly. "What were you doing in there?"

Malfoy glared at him, "that, you idiot, was what I do to relax" he sighed and shrugged his shoulder, "doesn't matter. Would you like something to drink?"

Harry frowned, "uh no ..."

"It's not poisoned, Potter, for once in your life you can accept a beverage from me" Malfoy snapped tiredly.

"I have my reasons for not particularly trusting you, you know that Malfoy, so why all of a sudden do you want me to change that?"

"I don't" Malfoy stated with cold eyes, "but for some reason you keep showing up here and I can only be civil for you for so long before you thoroughly piss me the hell off"

"This is you being 'civil'?" Harry snorted, "you're lucky your customers like the food here" Malfoy glared at Harry's head. Harry ignored him. "Well as you're alive I might as well go now"

"You were not welcome up here in the first place" Malfoy growled, burrowing deeper into the blanket. "Stop trying to act like the fucking hero Potter. For once in your pathetic little life be HUMAN!"

Harry whirled around just as he reached the door. Malfoy's words had hit a spot, but he could not fathom why? "HERO? YOU THINK I WANTED TO BE THIS?"

"Oh here we go!" Malfoy yelled, thrusting himself onto his feet and sneering up. Harry frowned but barely had a chance to open his mouth to speak Malfoy jumped down his throat once again, "it's always 'I never wanted this', 'I'm so full of tragedy worship the ground I walk on because I'm a Saint'! Fucking Hell Potter do you realise how boring that broken record of yours is? Everyone knows the Weaslette was a how, before after and during your twisted disease of a marriage! DEAL WITH IT! AND GET THE HELL OUT OF **MY** LIFE!"

Harry was about to retort to everything when Malfoy grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him further and further away. The next thing he knew was the apartment door slamming shut in his face and the contacts of the rooms beyond was being destroyed.

~0000~

Scorpius flinched as he settled down in Potions beside Albus. A sudden migraine had appeared but it felt worse, like it was someone else's pain. His frown deepened and he leant forward, rubbing his temples. He felt this way before, when his father had been thrown into the dungeons of their Manor. He wished he knew what had happened to him. He missed his father so much, there was only so much that his peers could do to distract him. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand en-lace with his own. He looked down and saw Albus' hand sliding slightly in his own. "Al, what are you-?"

"Is everything okay, you look paler than normal?" Scorpius smiled slightly at that but said nothing else. "Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?"

Scorpius shook his head, "no I will be alright, just catch me if I fall over, okay?"

Albus' worried green eyes melted into adoration, "of course I will. I wouldn't want you to mess that pretty blonde hair of yours up" Scorpius blushed as he turned his attention to the blackboard. It would not do to have his Professor angry at him.

Later that night Scorpius watched from across the room as Albus dressed and climbed into bed. He had arrive late at the dorms as he had written a letter to his father. Scorpius gnawed his bottom lips. He wished he could write to his Father but he had no idea what to say. What if he was still under the Manor? How would he write back to him? He ran a hand through his hair. "Al?"

Albus startled, half-way into bed. He was not aware that Scorpius was awake. "Yes?"

"I'm scared"

"Of what?"

"My Father" he paused "I do not know where he is and I am scared to find out"

Albus sympathised with his friend. He understood. "I know how you feel, Scorp, and if you want I can help you find him?"

Scorpius felt his stomach drop. He did not want Albus to get in trouble for what his family was possibly plotting. "You're sweet to offer"

Albus smiled through the gloom. The mattress squeaked as he climbed into bed. Before he switched off the light he looked over at the blonde boy and frowned. He really did look ill, especially the solemn look buried their in the pits of his silvery-blue eyes. "Scorp?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to come in and sleep with me?"

"Sleep as in sleep?"

"Of course as in sleep" Albus was glad it was dark so that Scorpius would not be able to see him blush. "Well are you coming or what?"

Scorpius only too happily left the safety of his own bed, padded across the room and slid into the cool covers and waited for Albus to wriggle down beside him before casting '_nox_' on the bedside lamp. "Thanks you Albus"

"For what?" his breath ghosted against the cool tip of Scorpius' nose.

"Being here for me. You don't have to help me find my father"

"Nonesense. I want to. Besides it's an adventure"

Scorpius nodded and grinned sleepily at his friends' enthusiasm. "Adventure" he breathed allowing Albus to wrap his arms around him, "I just hope we find him before my family do" Albus merely nuzzled his forehead as he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well here is chapter nine at long last. Sorry I have been severely ill these past few weeks and I hope this makes up for the wait.**


	10. Chapter 10 Moving In

Granger's Café

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

Chapter ten: Moving in

"Harry can you pass the salad please?" Harry obeyed and smiled as he handed the large bowl to Hermione over the table. Hugo and Lily had finished their dinner earlier and were now on the sofa in the living room watching the muggle television Hermione had insisted on having. Ron had not objected, though Hermione had regretted her decision as now all Ron wanted to do was to investigate all the documentary channels. He was captivated my the history that the muggles lived through. A silence fell before Hermione took the plunge, "Harry I was wondering ... would you be interested in working at the café for a few months or so?"

Harry and Ron shared a confused glance over the table before looking over at Hermione. "Why are you asking Hermione? Aren't Malfoy, Mona and Shirley enough?"

Hermione snorted, fiddling with her food. She had slowly lost her appetite. "Well seeing as Malfoy has not shown up for over a week and Mona had told me she is going to help Marjorie move into a small cottage down South, I am a little under-staffed"

Harry looked at the young woman with whom he had trusted since he was eleven-years-old. He knew it must have been hard for her to admit that piece of information. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm not so sure Hermione. It is such a long way to go every day, and we all know I suck at apparition, so I would have to travel via muggle transportation. It's too much to travel to and from each day, hun"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "well then why not move up into one of the apartments? I still need to interview a few more people for a sous-chef position and just some other people to help out around the place, but until then, I need you Harry Potter and it is not like you are doing anything major with your time during the day anyway" Harry had to admit, she had the most valid point he had heard in a while. He licked his lips and nodded. "I will honestly think about it"

"Alright, but try and not to think too long, Harry, because I need an answer by the end of next week at the latest" Harry gave her a warm smile before returning his attention to his dinner.

~00000~

Astoria Malfoy was fuming. She had not heard a word from her son in the month he had been at Hogwart's and she was starting to get ugly with her temper. Lucius on the other hand, was smug and controlling as though he knew that Draco would have escaped, as if all of this would have happened. The chase was on. She would find her pitiful excuse of a husband and make him pay for what he did to the Malfoy line that she had struggled to carry on. Lucius had replaced Narcissa in the dungeons beneath the Manor. He felt she needed to learn her lesson for betraying the family, and although he could not pinpoint her as the culprit, he knew of no one else who would have set his disobedient brat of a son escape from the dungeons. "I JUST CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE JUST SITTING BACK AND SIPPING YOUR WINE LIKE YOU'RE SOME SORT OF GOD, WHILST YOUR SON, MY HUSBAND, IS RUNNING AROUND LOOSE OUT THERE!"

Lucius chuckled as the young blonde woman rattled from her mouth as she paced a trench into the parlour. "Must you pace, it makes it hard to concentrate when you are all worked up like this?"

Astoria whirled towards him, cool blue eyes narrowed with fury, "what a ridiculous thing to say! I have every right to be this agitated! Was this part of the plan, Lucius? To make it easy for him to run away? Well? Was it?"

Lucius stood up and crossed the distance between them before stroking his forefinger down his cheek and breathing huskily so that she felt a warm breeze lick the upper part of her breasts. "You would have made a fine bride for myself. My son does not know how lucky he was to have someone as beautiful as you"

The flattery itself was enough to make her blush slightly. His talented hand ran down her neck and massaged the weak point she had at the nape of her throat. She crooned into the touch and shook her head, stepping away. "No, Lucius we cannot do this. What about your wife? Your son?" deep down she knew that neither of them cared about Narcissa or Draco, except that they needed to be taught a lesson.

"Both are dead to me"

"Metaphorically" Astoria snapped harshly.

Lucius let out a deep, cold chuckle. "Soon to be true, little one"

Astoria did not move, or even breathe too hard as Lucius circled her until he was pressing his body up against her back. Her lithe figure was sleek and felt petite and vulnerable against his chest. He was hungry for her. The soft scent of her hair filled his nostrils. He hummed in delight and began fingering the soft honey-blonde locks. "Why could I have not met you when I was this young?"

Astoria crooned into the fingers combing through her hair. "Lucius-" she gasped as her head was pulled back and hot lips descended upon her throat. She moaned as he caressed her skin with his fiery lips. "Lucius stop! We cannot do this!" she wrenched herself free from his manipulative older man. She eyed him up and down and shook her head. "You are a man of sixty odd years or so ... there is no way-"

He grabbed her flaring arms and pinned them down to her sides. "Astoria we are made for each other. So what if I am older. What should that matter? There are many ways to remain immortal"

Astoria turned to him her blue eyes flashing with an incredulous look. She was scared, he could smell it rippling forth from her pores. His voice rumbled in a low growl at the back of his throat. She scoffed at him. "So what? Are you looking to be the next Dark Lord?"

His dark look trailed further down to her stomach and his breath rattled through his teeth like a hiss. "Not me. Your next son"

~00000

Hermione was certain Harry would not let her down. She had picked Lily up earlier that morning so that she could spend Ron's day off with her uncle and Hugo. However the longer Hermione waited the more her nerves riled up. "Where is he?" she huffed as the grey clouds rolled in over-head. She wanted to be at the café for the afternoon rush of people coming in for a hot cup of tea out of the rain. She cast '_Tempus_' and sighed heavily. 12:07pm. Where the hell was Harry? Sighing once again she tilted her head to the darkening clouds overhead and began making her way to the bus stop where she could catch a bus to Drury Lane.

Harry, on the other hand, had been pacing up and down the corridor leading to Hermione's office. Where was she? She had told him to meet her at 11.45am. It was not like her to be late. His muscles tensed up a little as the old habit of predicting something horrible happening to her flashed through his mind. He shook his head. She was a mother and a wife. She had a son to care for. He didn't mind waiting. His stomach rumbled for the fifth time that half hour and he realised just how much he missed eating breakfast in the morning. Hoping Hermione would not mind he slipped into the kitchen and set about making himself a strong cup of tea. He searched through the many dishes laid out for the day but thought better than to touch them. Hermione would kill him if she ran out of food. He sighed, feeling fed-up and not knowing what to do. That is, until he caught sight of the cake mixture laying unopened on the counter. An idea clicked in his head. He could always bake a small cake to eat. It would be a nice present for Hermione to come back to after a stressful morning of whatever she did at this early hour. He hummed to himself as he went around the kitchen looking for the necessary utensils for making the cake. He found said items with ease and was soon covering himself with flour and wishing his boys' and little girl were with him to laugh, and play around and lick the bowl.

Draco Malfoy hated sleeping in past midday. He groaned as he stirred awake and checked the broken alarm clock from over the side of his bed. He had thrown a fit as soon as Potter had left the last week and had not left his room since. He knew Hermione would kill him, turf him out on the streets. She was not cold hearted but the deal was he would work for her and get twenty percent of his pay-check and she would keep the rest as payment for him staying in the apartment. All the other tenants could afford it. He could not. Wiping a hand down his face he decided that he should have a shower. He felt grimy and he was not surprised as he walked through his apartment as if in a trance, looking around at the destruction he caused. He would clean it up after his shower, he decided. Once in the bathroom he stripped in a lethargic manner and ran the hot water until steam filled the room. He slid into the cubicle and ducked his head underneath the spray. His skin hissed and flushed pink with the heat but it woke him up dramatically. He realised, as he was towelling himself off, that he had no food in the kitchen. He would have to sneak something from the kitchen downstairs. Hermione would freak when she found out but hopefully he could replace it by then. Smiling, he brushed his teeth and went into his bedroom for a change of clothes. Feeling clean and satisfied he ran a hand through his silky hair and made a grab for his wand. It was a small risk he had to take, and cleaning spells should not turn up on anyone's monitors. He hoped. Once everything was the way it was supposed to bed he ran an anxious hand through his hair and began making his way downstairs to the kitchens.

As he approached the kitchens in his woollen booties, he heard a soft humming coming from the tiled room. His shoulder's slumped. He did not want to interact with anyone just yet. He was not ready. Rubbing his eyes he pushed the doors open and everything froze. What the HELL was Harry Saint Potter doing in the bloody kitchen at this hour of the day? Of all people to see first, it just HAD to be him! "What are you doing here Potter?" he sneered tiredly, rubbing his eyes and he wondered into the kitchen.

"I'm waiting for Hermione to get here for a meeting" Harry stated matter-of-factly. "And I was about to bake a cake while I wait for her" Draco nodded and began leafing his way through the cupboards. Harry was tempted to ignore the blonde but the constant rumble of said man's stomach grabbed Harry's attention. "Would you ... like some?"

Draco suspiciously craned his neck to get a better view of the mixture in the bowl. "Sludge? No thanks"

Harry could not stifle his laugh. "It's cake mixture. Once it's baked it'll look and taste better" Draco would have retorted if he'd had the energy, but could not muster the strength to do so, so he merely shrugged indifferently. He slumped against once of the counters that were not stacked high with pre-made food and watched Harry through narrowed eyes as he expertly went about the kitchen making the simple chocolate cake. He had to admit he was surprised, especially when the warm, inviting aroma of chocolate surfed through the air and met his nose.

Harry took the cake out when the timer bleeped, sliced it neatly and placed two slices on a pair of matching plates before sliding one across the counter, cautiously, in Draco's direction. "There you go. Enjoy."

Draco cocked an eyebrow but drew the plate closer to himself before stabbing it half-heartedly with a fork and popping the small chunk into his mouth. It was like blissful and melted lovingly in his mouth. He moaned. "Potter-"

"Harry"

Draco frowned. "What?"

Harry flushed, "if you're going to moan my name I'd rather it be my given name" Harry leant against the counter behind him, eating his own cake, "go on then. Moan my name" Draco flushed bright red and Harry snickered and ducked as the blonde hurled a spoon at his head. When Harry peered up over the counter he saw Draco doubled over with a red face, choking on silent bouts of laughter. "What are you laughing at?" Harry grinned.

Draco wiped tears of mirth from his eyes and shrugged, straightening up. "It's been a while since I've laughed like that"

Harry noticed the far-away look in Draco's eyes and decided to seize the opportunity and apologize for the other week. "Mal-Draco ... I'm sorry. For last week. I don't know what I was thinking"

Draco inclined his head somewhat stiffly, "it's fine, Pot-Harry," he strained to get the brunette's name out of his mouth. "The cake is great ... thanks"

Harry smiled. Draco Malfoy had just apologised to him. This was a very memorable day. "You're welcome, Draco"

"HAROLD JAMES POTTER WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?" Both men jumped as they whirled around to see a very damp and very angry Hermione Weasley.

Harry regained his composure first, although he looked like a kid who had gotten caught stealing from the cookie jar. "Oh er ... Hi Hermione, I see you finally found me then"

Brown eyes narrowed. "Is that supposed to be_** funny**_, Harry?" Hermione snarled aggressively. Harry shrank slightly from his long-time friend. She sighed and rubbed at her temples. "Never mind, be in my office in fifteen minutes"

As soon as she had left Draco and Harry looked at one another and exhaled with relief. Draco straightened up and cleared his throat. "Thanks for the ... cake, Potter, I'll see you around"

The blonde missed the crest-fallen look on the brunette's face. "Oh. We're back to last names again? And here I was thinking I had made a descent apology"

Draco turned back just as Harry was wiping his hands on a dish-towel. His heart skipped a beat as his tall ex-nemesis made for the swinging kitchen doors. He sighed inwardly and licked his lips. "Thank you ... Harry" Harry stopped in the doorway, turned back and gave the most innocent smile Draco had ever seen in his life.

In Hermione's office, said brunette was sitting behind her desk, finally dried off and scanning through a few papers. Harry took a seat opposite her and waited for her to commence the 'meeting' as she had called it the night before. "So according to what is left of my current working staff at present, they do not mind having another tenant upstairs. However I have not discussed this with Malfoy but it appears as though you two can go a substantial amount of time without killing each other, so I just pray he will be okay with the arrangement. As for the lodgings, you will have the same deal as everyone else. The rent is due at the end of each month and that will be taken out of your pay-check each week, only twenty-five percent so you can build up something to live on until the business starts making a little more money. As for your belongings you are free to floo them over or two deliver them by muggle transport of just shrink it all into a small suitcase"

Harry nodded and really enjoyed the sound of living and working with Hermione. "It sound's great, but what about Lily?"

Hermione nibbled on her lower lip, "she can stay with Ron and I until you get properly settled. She's a very well-behaved girl so I do not see the problem with her staying here on weekends to start with"

"Only weekends?" Harry's stomach lurched, "but she's my daughter, I won't get to see her with that arrangement"

Hermione gave him an are-you-kidding look. "Harry, if she stays with me you will see her everyday. You can drop her off at school, pick her up. And I'm sure the other's will not mind when she stay's more than two nights a week. It is only to start off with, I'm sure you will both be fine"

Harry nodded. He had no other choice. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair effectively making it messier. "Okay. Thanks 'Mione. So when can I move in?"

"Tonight"

~00000~

Draco awoke late that evening as the sound of loud footsteps woke him up from the corridor outside his apartment. He groaned and pressed the pillow harder over his ears but was unable to drown the noise out. Feeling agitated but the disturbance he climbed out of bed and went to look out of his bedroom window. He saw a dark stranger leaning down through the heavy downpour at the back-seat passenger of a taxi-cab. Frowning the car disappeared and soon the footsteps were heard outside his door along with a low rumbling of suitcase wheels. He rolled his eyes. Another person to make peace with in the early morning rush of before-work coffees. He rubbed his eyes, feeling restless and climbed back out of bed. "I'm too old for this" he murmured as he slumped at his desk. He felt rebellious as he picked up a pen, a sheet of paper, and began penning a letter.

_Dear Scorp,_

_I cannot tell you where I am or what I am currently doing right now, I just want you to know that I am safe and well and amongst people we can trust. I promise you Scorpius. When the time is safer you can come and visit. Hope everything is going well at Hogwart's. _

_All my love,_

_Dad xox_

Feeling relieved, Draco drew out his wand and summoned the small pouch of floo-powder he managed to swipe from Hermione. He drew out a pinch and, taking the letter in his free hand, he moved into the living room. Throwing the powder into the fireplace he quickly placed the letter amongst the flickering green flames before they vanished, letter and all. It was reckless and he knew it, but he had to let his son know that he was safe. It would help them both sleep at night.

Licking his lips he turned off all the lights manually, a habit he was quickly becoming accustomed to, before slipping into the warm darkness within his bedclothes. As he drifted off to sleep he could not help but wonder who the new tenant was and how it would effect his current life-style.

* * *

**A/N: Well there is chapter ten, I apologise for the late update but I have had problems at college and with my health but either way I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Reviews are welcome!**


	11. Chapter 11 Waitress Interviews

Granger's Café

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

Chapter eleven: Waitress Interviews

Draco woke up to a very subtle tapping against the wall of his bedroom. He groaned, turned over and smashed the pillow heavily over his ears. The tapping continued, slightly louder this time. He rubbed at his eyes and strained his eyes and realised that it was not a tapping noise but a ticking noise. His alarm clock. Sighing he rolled over and jammed his hand down on the snooze button and growled. He climbed out of bed, changed and went downstairs, prepared to get the kitchen ready for Hermione and the others for the morning rush. He checked the watch hanging on the kitchen wall and smiled. 5.30am, another half an hour and he would be ready for the before-work-rush. He hoped Hermione would let him keep the tips, if he made any at all.

Harry rubbed at his eyes due to the shuffling noise he had been hearing coming from the room next apartment. He smiled softly and ducked his head back underneath his pillow. He sensed a heavy calm in the air, almost as if something exciting was about to happen, however his sense told him that it would only be the Monday morning, before-breakfast rush. Nothing for him to worry himself over.

The burst through the door in a cluster of panting breath, rosy cheeks, and chilled red noses. They were rubbing their hands as they waited for the person ahead of them to order their coffee and bagel and be served, before allowing the front of the queue open and waiting. Draco was in his element serving steaming cups of coffee in take-away cups, and serving toasted bagels in small take-away paper bags. He loved it. He was down to his last few customers when a flash of red caught his eye. He looked up and saw none other than Ginny Weasley-Potter standing dominantly in the doorway, hands on her hips, wind causing her red hair to fly out in front of her. His insides turned to emotionless stone as she neared the counter. He ground his teeth together, "Good Morning what can I get for you?"

Her face did not move from the sour expression she had adopted. "Cut the crap Malfoy and tell me where the fuck my husband is!" she snarled.

Draco was taken aback but kept his scowl in place. How the fuck should he know where Potter was? He folded his arms and glared down his nose as the harlot in front of him. "Either buy something or piss off"

She leered up at him. "I'll give you fifty galleons for information"

Draco smirked, "give me one hundred and I'll tell you whatever you'd like to know"

Gritting her teeth Ginny slipped her hand into her fendy-purse and drew out a flashy orange fifty-pound note. She slammed it down on the counter, seething. "Now tell me what I want to know"

Draco slipped the fifty quid out from under her hand and held it up to the light. It was real enough. He smirked. She must be desperate to find him. Pocketing the crisp note into his back pocket, he leant against the counter and all but breathed into the red-heads face, "I have no idea"

She blinked those sickly brown eyes dolled with plastic-barbie make-up. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged casually, "I have no idea where your husband is, now if you don't mind I have other people to serve" Ginny was about to protest when a large man with foul breath nudged her aside and ordered himself a hot, black coffee, with three sugars. Scowling Ginny straightened her coat viciously about her, tipped her nose up to the air and stormed out of the busy café. She was about to walk past the large window but stopped short as she saw the sign on the door closing behind her. A notice reading "WAITRESSES WANTED!" caught her attention. A slow smirk crawled onto her plastic red lips. This would be perfect.

Harry watched from the front window as Ginny stormed out of the front door. He shivered as he let the curtains of his bedroom window fall back into place. How the hell had she managed to find him? He ran a hand down his face. This was not going to be a good day. Sighing he turned back to his bed, debating as to whether go back within the sheets or not. He decided against it. Not much point now that he was more or less wide awake. He went about his everyday routines of freshening up, brushing his teeth and attempted to comb his hair to no avail. He ventured downstairs just as the last of the customers was leaving. "Morning" he tried, tiredly as he stretched his arms.

Draco jumped at the sudden voice before turning around to face Harry. His eyes flashed with iron coldness that made Harry's bones shiver. "Hmph" the blonde breathed dryly, "your who-wife was here"

"I know, I saw her leave from my bedroom window"

"Ah, so you _are_ the new member of our team? Just my luck" the blonde turned back to the cashier, ringing up the last of his sales. A thick silence washed over them. "Do you enjoy watching me work?" Draco snapped as he ducked under the counter to retrieve a bottle of 'Cillit Bang' and a cleaning cloth.

Harry pondered the rhetorical question carefully. Yes he did enjoy watching the blonde go about muggle life with more than his fair amount of ease. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do"

Draco snorted, "whatever just don't go queer on me, got it?"

"Sure thing" Harry leant back against the wall and watched the blonde manouvre himself from table to table, wiping the surfaces and making them gleam brightly. If he was not mistaken he could see a glimmer of a smile on the blonde's pale lips. Feeling like he should do something other than stand around and possibly getting in Draco's way, Harry walked over to the door and drew up the blind on the door window, as well as the ones along the front and back of the shop shielding the room from the early morning sunshine. As soon as the blinds were up Harry glanced back at the door and frowned. Why was there a 'help wanted' sign in the front of the window?

He turned back to face Draco and almost forgot his train of thought as the blondes' hair glistened like spun gold in the morning sun. "Er ... Draco? Why do we need more waitresses in here? I figured Hermione had enough staff as it is"

Draco shrugged, not drawing his attention away from the floor he was now sweeping. "It is getting colder around here. The colder it gets the more people will want to stop in somewhere warm while shopping. She just wants to be cautious about how much staff she has on hand, and to be honest I don't blame her. Christmas is not that far away either"

Harry nodded. "I admit I am a little afraid of the people who will be applying for a job. Some of those money-grabbing teenagers really bug me"

"Join the club, Potter" Draco swept his hair out of his eyes, folded his arms ontop of the broom handle and stared right up into Harry's dazzling green eyes with his burnign silver ones. "But Hermione said that we will try them out for a week or two and if there are any problems we get rid of them. Simple as"

"That's a bit harsh isn't it?"

Draco laughed. Not a sneer, not a snort or a scoff, a proper, genuine laugh. Harry froze in disbelief and turned to face the blonde. Yes, he was the one who was laughing. It was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. "Why the hell would it be harsh, Potter? It's just business. You cannot control it. It is a continuous cycle."

Harry smiled, without really knowing why. "So what should we do now?"

Draco licked his lips. "Turn the sign to 'closed' then come up to mine. Since we are being civil I shall offer you either tea, hot milk, or coffee. Your choice" and within the blinkof an eyes, he was gone. Harry frowned and rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses. Shrugging he returned to the door, pulled the blinds back down, feeling as though it was a wasted effort in the first place, and flipped the sign so that the 'closed' side was facing towards the street. Then he turned and went upstairs.

Harry found Draco's apartment all in order once again as he stepped inside the hallway and shut the door behind him. "Draco?"

"Kitchen"

Harry followed the voice into the warm kitchen and helped himself to a seat at the table. Draco took a peek over his shoulder and just as quickly returned his head to the boiling kettle on the stove. A small smile playing on his lips. "I'm sor-"

A slender finger fell upon Harry's lips, silencing his forthcoming apology. He had barely seen Draco spin around. It must be seeker reflexes. In this particular case, Draco was seeking another silenced apology from the 'savior'. "No more apologises Potter" his tone was soft and kind, like warm milk and honey, it flooded Harry with warmth. Harry smiled and let his lips relax beneath the finger. Draco removed his finger and straightened upright, a blushing smile appearing on his lips before he turned back to the stove. He coughed lightly to clear his throat, "er ... tea, coffee or milk?"

"Milk"

As soon as the hot milk was placed in front of him, Harry smiled down into the pearly depths of the glass. The milk was not too far off Draco's own skin colour ... so soft ... so silky ... delicious to taste ...

"Potter?"

"Er ... yes?" Harry flushed as he snapped out of the trance.

"Why the hell are you staring into the milk glass like Trelawney does to a crystal ball?"

Harry smiled at the frown on the blondes face, "maybe I was trying to see into my pearly-white future"

Draco snorted. "Yeah sure you were. Now hurrry up and drink, Hermione wants us to be washed and changed AGAIN for the interviewing"

Harry nodded and gulped down his milk. It _did_ taste delicious! He secretly wondered if Draco's skin tasted similar. He stood to take his leave and was impressed when Draco stood and showed him to the door. He was about to leave to go to his own apartment when he turned around and said, "by the way, Draco, aren't your sheets pearly white, too?" and with that he left, leaving a blushing-red Draco to slam the door shut behind him.

~0000~

It was a trained set-up anyone could tell that as soon as they walked into Hermione's office for the interviews. Hermione sat at her desk in a neat-trim black pencil-skirt suit, her brunettes curls piles high up on her head in a business like ponytail. Draco and Harry were perched on two seats in the corner, like shadows looming in the darkness. Both men were wearing smart black dress-pants and white shirts and ties. Hermione had asked them to dress like this so as to intimidate the interviewees. And so far it was working. One girl had even burst out into tears and ran out of the room sobbing. When this occurred Harry frowned as Draco leant back to whisper in his ear, "business is ama-a-a-azing!"

Hermione rubbed her temples. She was getting frustrated as none of the applicants could even tell the difference between sugar and salt. "Okay the next one is ... mid-thirties, looking for something to occupy her day and support her two sons. Strange ... she forgot to sign her name. Oh well I'm sure she is outside, waiting" she licked her lips and shouted out "NEXT!" in the direction of her office door. The door swung open to reveal ...

"GINNY?"

The red-head smirked as she swung her fiery orange hair behind her head and flashed a sticky pink smile at Hermione and Harry. "At least you can remember my name, Harry, and yet you forget our two children?" she pouted flatterlessly.

"We have three children, Ginerva" Harry ground out. Draco frowned at Harry, he felt a painful hot throb in his chest. Potter's magical energy would blow any minute, and he was already on a short-fuse.

"Shall I make us some tea?" Draco offered tonelessly.

Hermione smiled gratefully up at him, "tea would be lovely thank you, Draco"

He nodded and stood from the chair. The sudden action caught Harry's attention. He frowned like a lost puppy at Draco leaving him in this situation. At the door the blonde turned back and said, "come on Potter, I cannot carry all those cups and teapot in here alone!" Harry jumped to attention and quickly marched out of the office.

Once the door closed Hermione's expression darkened, "what are you trying to pull, Ginny? We have no places for you here. You would disrupt the entire stability of my business"

"Honestly, Hermione, I am only here for Harry. Once I have him back I shall be on my way"

Hermione looked across at the tarted-up girl before her. She had changed since they had gone to school together, that much was for sure. Her tone was mocking and Hermione did not appreciate it one bit. She shook her head. "Harry is under my employment now and WILL NOT be released from his contract until I say so"

Ginny's muddy eyes narrowed beneath the layers of eyeshadow and mascara she wore. She pursed her lips into such a thin line, McGonagal would have envied her. "If that's the way you want it, Hermione, I will just take him back by force"

Hermione sighed. "Force does nothing but create problems Ginny"

The redhead scoffed, "for you, maybe, but for me it merely gets me what I want, and what I want is the rest of his damned money. What is so wrong with that? I crapped out three kids to satisfy his uncontrollable need for a family, what more does he want? I deserve compensation for carrying each one of those brats for nine months at a time" the entire time she had said this rant, she had been playing on a bubble-gum pink iPhone, much to Hermione's annoyance.

"The love and joy of being a mother and family is compensation enough" the brunette stated coldly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I don't really care about your take on life, Hermione. As far as the law is concerned I am still Mrs. Harry James Potter, and I am entitled to everything that man has"

Hermione tightened her legs together beneath the table. She could not ball her hands into fists as they were on top of her desk, and to show Ginny clenched fists was like showing a red flag to a bull. It would only give the younger woman more ammonition to fire insults at Harry behind his back. "I think you should leave Ginny"

"You cannot deny me a job"

"Yes I can. It is my business and I shall run it how I want"

"That's a shame" Ginny mocked examining her long, pink nails. "If only I could turn to my solicitor and tell him that aseperated mother of two was refused a job because of a technicality" her woeful tone turned deadly, and serious, "Oh yeah that's right. I **_can_**"

Back in the kitchen Draco was sitting up on the counter and rubbing away at Harry's shoulders having persuaded the brunette to let him give him a massage to unwind the tight knots caused by Ginny's arrival. "Don't worry about it, Potter, Hermione won't let her have the job, you and I can agree on that" Harry snorted dryly, "I mean Hermione desperately needs some part-time workers but she is not _that _to higher your soon-to-be-ex wife a.k.a. the Gryffindor whore"

Harry tilted his head to one side so as to see Draco, "was she really called the Gryffindor whore?"

Draco looked blankly serious, "of course. Amongst the Slytherins anyway. We had a bet to see which girl you would marry. Unlucky for me, Pansy won most people's money by stating it was obvious you would marry her"

"What were the other stakes?"

"Chang, for one" Harry scoffed, "but then there were others who thought you are Luna would be good together. I guess we all wanted more variation within the bet"

"So who did you pick me to go with?" Harry asked, suddenyl curious.

"Me?"

"Do you see anyone else here?" Harry smiled as he turned to face the blonde, still perched on the counter.

"I guess I figured you would be on your own for a while and fall for some pretty muggle girl. I don't know why, but you're the Saviour, anything would have been possible for you"

Silence reigned between them until they heard Hermione's door open. They expected to watch Ginny storm past the kitchen door in a temper, like they had seen that morning. However instead they saw her lean into the doorframe, a smug look on her face. "I can't believe we get to work alongside each other!" she blew a sticky kiss at Harry and flounced off.

Within seconds a seemingly mortified Hermione entered the kitchen and poured herself a cup of cooling tea. At the mens' infuriated, questioning expressions, she looked downcast and whispered, "I had to"


	12. Chapter 12 Scheming

Granger's Café

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

**Reviews:** Okay I am not getting e-mail alerts for any of the reviews, faves and adds of my stories (I know that sounds big-headed) and so any reply's may be severly delayed. And to clear up on the last chapter, Hermione had to hire Ginny as it was made clear that Ginny would go to troublesome lengths to ruin Harry's [and Hermione's] life. So if no one picked up on that, I have cleared it up for you.

Chapter Twelve: Scheming

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and punched the bridge of his nose. "What do you mean 'you had to' Hermione? Did she threaten to do something to you?"

Hermione nodded and sighed, "it's obvious Harry I would not have hired her if she had not. It won't be so bad"

"How do you figure?" Draco asked with narrowed eyes. He was not happy to work alongside Harry's estranged whore slash wife. Harry was so happy and they worked well together, he just knew the Weaslette would drive a stake right through whatever was budding between he and his ex-nemesis.

Hermione shook her head, "Well I figure we can make it difficult for her. She is really lazy therefore she won't be up for working at 5 in the morning"

Harry and Draco exchanged a strange look. "But Hermione" Harry started, licking his lips, "we don't get up at 5am"

Hermione smirked, "exactly. But Ginny doesn't know that does she. We can cast illusion charms to make her think the place is busy, and you guys are also working. I'm sure she will tired of it within a week"

Draco breathed a sigh and stretched, "Well if you kids don't mind, I am going to take a nice warm shower. Call me if you need anything"

As he turned and left the kitchen Harry could not help but tilt his head slightly and watch his slender hips artistically sway as he walked. Hermione watched him and cocked a suspicious eyebrow. Should she intervene? Maybe not yet. She cleared her throat and smiled when Harry jumped and blushed while avoiding her gaze. "Well I'll be off to go over the rest of these application forms. I really am sorry about Ginny, Harry, if there was anyway to avoid it you know I would-"

Harry nodded and smiled. "Don't worry, Hermione. Like you said, we can have some fun with this" he winked as they left the kitchen and went their separate ways. Harry decided to check his little mail cupboard beside the counter. Everyone had their own pigeon-hole for important documents. Removing his key from his back pocket, he inserted it, turned it, and slipped his hand inside. Yes! He had mail! Be it bills or divorce papers, whatever, it was just such a relief to get something to read other than the new menu's. He was even more surprised to find that he had two letters, one from Albus and one from James. He smiled and pocketed the letters, barely being able to contain the child-like excitement welling within his chest to read letters from his sons'. He was about to turn and leave when he noticed a white corner sticking out of Draco's pigeon-hole. Feeling rebellious, as though he were a teen again, he grabbed the envelope and tugged at it. It gradually slid out of the small crack, before it was safely in Harry's hand. Determined to spend some more time with Draco, Harry went half-running up the stairs in the vain attempt to catch Draco before he had his shower. He made it to the landing easily enough and pressed his ear to Draco's door. The shower was on. '_Damnit!_**' **he cursed himself before turning the corner and heading for his own apartment. He would wait half an hour, giving Draco time to dry off and dress. He also decided to wait to be in Draco's company to read his own letters.

000

Scorpius stirred restlessly as he was unable to get comfortable in his four-poster bed. Nothing had come of finding either his nor Albus' father, and he did not think that he could bear keeping still anymore. It was easy for Albus to say to keep still and wait patiently until they had thought of a descent plan, but Scorpius just did not work like that. He needed to know where his father was. He did not think he could wait. Finally he kicked back his covers and eased himself off of his mattress and out from beneath the hangings. He balanced himself and gradually tip-toed across the room. A groaned made his freeze in his tracks. "Scorp? Where are you going at this time of night?"

"Er" he rubbed the back of his neck, "I was just ... getting a snack from the kitchen?"

Albus saw right through the lie and Scorpius knew it. "Come over here, Scorp, running off won't do anything to help us"

Scorpius felt himself deflate. "Okay" he mumbled lightly, edging nearer to Albus' bed and crawling up onto the end of it, where his friends' feet were. "Sorry I woke you, Al"

"It's fine Scorp, come here next to me, you can stay here the night if you want"

Scorpius felt slightly happier. He ventured up the length of the bed and pulled back the covers. Albus shuffled to one side to allow Scorpius room to slide in beside him. The blonde curled up into Albus' chest and murmured, "thanks Al"

Albus smiled and ran his hand through Scorpius' hair. "No worries, Scorp, just get some sleep for me, okay?"

Scorpius nodded, "can you help me with my Charms essay in the morning? I don't understand it"

Albus breathed a smile against Scorpius' hair and cuddled him closer, "of course I will, Scorp, anything for you" Scorpius felt his heart skip a beat. He wrapped his arm tighter around Albus' body, breathing in his sweet scent.

"Anything?"

Albus nodded and nuzzled Scorpius' hair, "For you, a thousand times over1" Scorpius did not know why, but that night he slept really well.

000

Harry finally heard the water snap off. He glanced at his watch. "Half an hour, then I'll go in" He didn't have to wait that long. He felt excited as he went next door and knocked, waiting for Draco to answer.

The blonde cocked an eyebrow, "Well, well, this is a surprise" he teased.

Harry blushed. "I ... h-have our mail. I thought you might want to read it" Draco looked surprised at the letter waving beneath his nose. He was torn. Was it from his son or his Father? He stepped to one side and let Harry in. The men settled down on the sofa with hot cups of tea and ripped open their letters like excited schoolboys. Speaking of excited schoolboys' ...

"It's from my lawyer, and Albus" Harry beamed as he put the lawyer's letter to one side. Draco cocked an eyebrow. It was strange that Harry had named his second son after that meddling old coot who used him as a pawn.

He shrugged it aside and looked down at his own letter. He recognized the handwriting. It was from Scorpius. "W-what does your one say?" Harry frowned and ripped open his letter.

_Hi daddy,_

_I really miss you and was really worried after the letter you sent me. Where are you living? Aunt Hermione said you and Lily were living with her. Please tell me that you are alright. Have you got a job yet? Let me know._

_All my love,_

_Albus_

Harry smiled. He loved how his son was so affectionate. He decided to read the letter from his lawyer later, as it would only dampen his current cheerful mood. Draco observed Harry as he read his letter; he observed the way Harry's emerald green eyes sparkled as he read the first line of the short letter. It made his own heart twitch. He prayed his own letter was from his son.

_Father,_

_Where are you? No one had heard from year and Grandfather is getting angry! I am scared, daddy, I want you here with me! Albus is only so much comfort for me these days when I know you are not safe!_

_Please write back!_

_Scorpius!_

"Apparently our sons are friends" Draco stated, as it was the only thing he could think of to say at that moment in time. Scorpius was so worried about him and there was nothing Draco could do to comfort his son.

Harry nodded with a grin on his face, "it would seem so" he looked up at Draco and his grin faltered. "Draco? Are you okay?" The blonde's head jerked up and a false smile appearred on his lips.

"Yeah great, I just miss him climbing all over me that's all" Harry smiled sympathetically over at the older man. He understood his pain, he really did. Draco looked up to see Harry still staring down at him. "Er ... would you like to stay over tonight?" the dark-haired mans eyebrows shot up. "Er... I know it's random I just- don't feel like being along tonight"

Harry swallowed thickly behind his smile. His heart hammered against his chest. "Of course ... I don't mind. It is lonely every night I'll give you that much" Draco didn't really believe Harry's excuse, and he knew Harry did not believe his excuse either, but it was comforting to know that the emerald-eyed man had no problem with sharing a bed with Draco. Harry shifted off of the edge of the sofa and Draco felt his heart plummet. At the crestfallen look appearring on the blonde's pale face, Harry smiled reassuringly. "I'm only going to get my pyjamas"

Draco scoffed. "You don't need those. Just wear your boxers. Thats what I do"

Harry highly doubted this as he had seen the blonde on more than one occassion wearing soft cotton pyjamas in the building, not noticing that anyone was watching him. Not that Harry watched him, more like observed from a distance. Draco yawned and stretched his arms, his tight shirt riding up over his stomach. He stood up, not noticing the longing look in Harry's eyes, before leading his companion wordlessly to the bedroom. They stripped to their boxers and climbed in beneath the sheets, the air between them vibrating with longing and hope. Neither man, however, was ready to wear their heart on their sleeve and risk being hurt again. And no one had abused either man, than the person lying beside them in the same bed.

* * *

**1**** (The Kite Runner, Chapter 7, Page 59, Line 6)**

**A/N: apologies for the long wait and then this short chapter but I have caught up on my work and will therefore have more time to write a more interesting chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13 Unlucky for some

Granger's Café

_Pairing: Draco/Harry._

_Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay._

_**Reviews:** Okay I am not getting e-mail alerts for any of the reviews, faves and adds of my stories (I know that sounds big-headed) and so any reply's may be severly delayed._

**Chapter Thirteen: Unlucky for some**

Ginerva Weasley was in the middle of a wonderous dream where she was richer than any man she had ever slept with. Including Harry James Potter. Not that he had ever been that good in bed anyways. She smirked in her sleep, a pillow trapped between her naked legs. Her red hair was fanned out across the other pillow she was using for her head, and her make-up from the day before was smudged down her right cheek. She was looking forward to harrassing Hermione's staff when she eventually went into work. She couldn't get fired. She had Hermione squashed right underneath her thumb. Suddenly her phone started ringing from across the bedroom alerting her that it was now daylight. She groaned at the alarm and was about to turn over and go back to sleep when her mobile began to ring out. Who was calling her at this early hour? The sky was still dark outside for Merlin's sake! Growling she snapped her phone open and spoke. "What?"

"_Ginny why the hell aren't you in work yet?_!" came Hermione's aggressive voice from the other end of the phone.

"I didn't think you opened this early" Ginny slurred in confusion.

"_Well on Monday's we do, and you'd better hurry. There's a massive rush and I have to leave soon_!"

Ginny sneered against the mouthpiece. "Get one of your other workers to do it!"

"_I can't_!" Hermione snapped down the phone, _"they've all gone up London to get more things for this afternoon's lunch. Now get your arse down here or you are fired!" _Ginny opened her mouth to retort to this comment but Hermione beat her to it. _"I don't care what you will or will not do to me! Just get down here NOW!"_ The other end of the line went dead.

Ginny screamed in frustration. This was not how is was supposed to go! She was meant to manipulate Hermione not the other way around! She threw her phone in her mass of bed covers and wondered what she should do. She could always go. The other's might turn up by the time she got there. Then she could manipulate Harry. A sticky smirk crawled onto her lips, as the lipgloass from the night before cracked against the motion. Maybe this day would get better, she thought as her naked body strutted towards the bathroom for a shower.

000

Draco stirred awake as the first beads of dawn broke in to his room through the gaps in the curtains. He winced and buried himself deeper under the blankets. He smiled sleepily with relief and cuddled his arms tighter around his body only to find that there was already a third arm wound around his waist in a protective manner. The arm was tan, muscled and had fine black hairs across it. Draco's heart skipped a beat. Harry was spooning him? He shifted slightly and his eyes shot wide open as he felt Harry's morning wood pressed up against his buttocks. He exhaled, thankful that he was wearing his boxers. His back was suddenly cold so he pressed back against Harry's chest. His stomach flipped. Harry's chest was so toned and smooth, he inwardly felt priveledged to be the one wrapped up in those strong arms instead of that Weaslette.

He peered back over his shoulder and could not help but smile. Harry looked so peaceful in his sleep; black hair in disarray, tan eyelids shut over those emerald orbs. Long black lashes curling skywards. "Beautiful" Draco breathed, snuggling up into the embrace.

"You're awake then?" came a soft, sleepy voice.

Draco frowned and then froze. "You're awake, aren't you?" he looked over his shoulder once again to see Harry, still with his eyes closed, and smiling.

"Just about"

Draco had the descency to blush. "I ... I'm ..."

Harry smiled again, burying his face against the blonde's neck, his warmth breath sending tingles all over Draco's body. "Shh now, lets get some more sleep" the dark-haired mans arms squeezed around Draco's waist sweetly, and soon Draco was curled up within Harry's luxurious embrace.

"Harry?" Draco asked a few minutes later.

"Mmm?"

"Why are you cuddling me?" the embrace began to unwind. "No!" Draco protested clinging onto the arms and winding them back around him, "I like it! I was just asking 'why'?"

Harry chuckled low in his throat, causing a slight vibration on Draco's shoulder. He suppressed a giggle. "Because it's warm, it's comrforting and ..."

"And?" Draco prompted, his nerves on edge.

"I like you"

Draco froze, "y-you do?" Harry nodded against his shoulder. "I- I like you too"

It may have been Draco's overactive imagination but he could have sworn that he felt a pair of warm, moist lips press against his temples. "I'm glad" came the whisper directly in his ear. He drifted back to sleep as Harry's warm embrace removed all fears and doubts of the world around him from his mind.

When he opened his eyes again the warm embrace was gone, leaving him feel cold and exposed. He wondered if it had been a sweet blissful dream but the indentation on the opposite side of the mattress proved him wrong. He sat up slightly, his eyes wide with fear. Had Harry left him? Was he just a piece of cheap comfort for the scar-headed hero? A cold shiver ran up his spine. "Harry?" he called out softly.

"Did you call me?" came a voice from the doorway. Draco watched as the bedroom door swung open to reveal a semi-naked Harry Potter. Draco's eyes roamed over his toned muscles. He swallowed.

"I just worried where you were, that's all" Draco flushed as he bowed his head.

Harry smiled and slid across the bedclothes on his hands and knees. He tilted Draco's chin up and pressed their noses together. "You're so cute when you blush. Don't ever hide it, okay?" Draco was dumbfounded as Harry nuzzled their noses against one another, a charming little smile. "I made us some breakfast if you feel like eating. We have a dramatic day ahead of us" the grin never faded from his lips as he pressed them against Draco's forehead.

Draco's eyes gleamed. "What did you make us?"

"Pancakes and waffles"

Draco pulled a face. "Isn't that too much sugar for breakfast?"

Harry poked his tongue out childishly, "No, not at all" he walked over to the chair that Draco used to throw some shirts on as he decided on which one to where in the mornings. He grabbed two of Draco's baggy T-Shirts that he specifically used on rainy days off. He threw one over at Draco while pulling one over his shaggy mane of hair. "Ready?" Harry asked as glanced down at the blonde sitting cross-legged on the bed in his boxers and straightening the baggy shirt down over his thighs. Harry felt his stomach stir hungrily. Draco looked so gorgeous and ready to push deep into the mattress with Harry's hot passionate body grinding down against him ...

Harry snapped his head out of such thoughts as Draco appeared right in front of him, silver eyes dancing with emotion, breathing low and forcibly steady. "You do look extremely hungry" Draco commented quietly, eyes roaming over Harry's clothed torso. Harry's pupils were small pinpricks as he cleared his throat and nudged Draco in the direction of the kitchen. His stomach growled, but he was not so sure that it was for his fill of pancakes and waffles anymore.

000

Narcissa Black née Malfoy was a cunning woman at the best of times, she just never let it show when her husband was around her. She was a dark woman from a dark family and her head was dark, shielding the love she stored inside, away from prying eyes. She had decorated herself in some muggle clothing from a Market in Camden Town. A long black skirt, thin shirt with a long black pixie hood and flare sleeves with a dark emerald and black corset strapped tightly around her torso. Her smoke-rimmed eyes drew out the silver irises and her loose ice-blonde curls made her look even more evil. And evil is how she felt. She lit a muggle cigarette and inhaled its toxic fumes. She did not care about her health anymore. If Lucius was on her tail then she would be dead before the year was up. She knew it. She had owled the one person she knew who could help her in this crisis. Her eyes lit up but otherwise her face showed no emotion as the man approached, his long matrix styled coat flaring in the cold roaring wind. He stopped about a foot away from her. She pushed herself away from the wall she had been leaning against and stubbed her cigarette out. His voice rolled out like honey, "Narcissa. Have not seen you in a while"

She inclined her head with a thin smile, "Nice to see you too, Sirius"

000

It was midday by the time there was a knock at Draco's door and a hushed bout of giggles from the opposite side. Both Harry and Draco were thankfully dressed. Draco answered the door and smiled to see Hermione and Mona. "Hi you two. Mona I did not know you were coming back so soon" he frowned slightly as he closed the front door of his apartment and followed the two women into the living room.

Mona beamed brightly, her cheeks flushed from laughing, "I'm not coming back just yet. But Hermione offered me some money to bring in my little cousin's birthday party here today to mess with Ginny, so how could I pass that chance up?"

Harry snorted from the sofa. "Oh Hermione you are wicked"

Hermione shrugged with a grin, "no one says Gryffindor's were perfect. We were just meant to be braver than anything else. No one said we couldn't seek revenge" Draco admired the brunette woman. "Besides I woke up at five this morning to screw with that bitches head so I do not see why I cannot have a little fine to pay me back for the three extra hours of sleep I could have had"

Mona giggled, "Mione, are you sure you're not pregnant again?" At this statement the room fell silent and Harry noticed how Hermione's mouth worked wordlessly.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" he asked standing up and resting a hand on her shoulder. She nodded. "Are you ... Are you pregnant again?" she hesitated for a second before nodding slowly.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" everyone chorused.

She flushed red. "Thanks but don't tell anyone yet. I feel as though she'll try and manipulate me if she knew I was pregnant"

Draco nodded in understanding. "That makes sense" he clapped his hands together cheerily, "so who wants to go downstairs and see how much havoc Mona's party is causing?" three hands rose in the air. "Alright. Follow me!"

000

Narcissa smiled and thanked Remus as he prepared her some tea. All three of them sat down on the sofa. She paused and then found what she wanted to say. "So I take it you know what has happened with Lucius?"

Sirius shook his head. "Not a word, Cissa, what has happened?"

"He and Astoria threw Draco in the dungeon and starved, beat and raped him. I helped him escape with a portkey. Now he is out there somewhere in London and I have had no word from him or Scorpius. Not even a death threat from Lucius. I'm scared. It is almost as if I have been erased from the planet" Remus and Sirius shared an awkward glance. The tension in the air thickened. "What?" she questioned, "what is going on?"

"Well, you sort of, have been erased from this planet" Remus eventually said uneasily. He swallowed thickly as Narcissa's furrowed brow only deepened. He drew in a deep breath and exhaled. "You have not seen the daily prophet recently have you?"

"No I have not. I am on the run from a madman who is shagging my sons wife" at this snarled statement both mens' jaws dropped but they quickly regained their composure. Remus went around hunting for the prophet while Sirius grasped his cousins hands in his own.

"Who said life would get simpler after the war?" he asked bitterly.

"Dumbledore" Narcissa scoffed. "And we were all foolish enough to believe him"

He gave her hand a squeeze. "It's alright, Cissa. You're in good hands now. You can stay in the spare room"

She shook her head, "I would not want to impose"

"Nonsense!" Remus called out, having found a copy of the prophet and was returning to the sofa. "We have plenty of room here, especially since Harry moved out"

"Harry?" Narcissa asked as Remus leafed through the paper trying to locate the front page, as it had gotten mixed up in the throw-out. "As in Harry Potter?"

"OF course as in Harry Potter" Sirius chuckled, looping an arm around his cousin's swan like neck. "He moved out a few weeks ago when Miss Granger-Weasley opened her new cafe ... he stays in one of the apartments above the place. No kids though"

"So where does his daughter live?"

"With Hermione" Remus stated. "Harry sees her all the time. He is only staying above the shop to earn enough to buy his own place" he spread the paper over Narcissa's lap and she had only to look at the main title of the article to grab the paper, screw it up into a ball and toss is away in a fury.

"I'm dead?" she screeched, making Remus wince. There were times he hated hypersensitive hearing.

"Yes" Sirius confirmed grimly, "Lucius, somehow, faked your death. Dark magic obviously" he scowled at his lap as though it had just offended him. "Don't worry too much about it. This means that you can do pretty much whatever you like. No one will suspect it's you because ... according to everyone ... you're dead"

Narcissa pursed her lips and thought about this. "It does have a vague up-side. But what if Draco sees the paper?"

Sirius exchanged a look with Remus. His throat was dry. "I ... I don't know"

000

The foursome were heading down the stairs and were greeted of a loud uproar from the front counter. They exchanged looks but no one was at all surprised by the loud noise. Ginny had clearly come in to work. Childish screams were heard over the roar of the adults. Draco snickered earning him a nudge in the ribs from Harry who in turn stuffed his fist in his mouth to stifle his giggles. Hermione threw them both a mock stern look before straightening up and stalking ahead of the trio to stand behind the counter. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE BE QUIET AND WE'LL SORT THIS OUT!" behind her back Mona, Harry and Draco watched her flick her wand. The crowd instantly shut up. Mona stifled a giggle behind her hand, and so she coughed lightly turned on her heel, and made her way to the kitchen. She was intending to make the sandwiches her cousin's party of friends ordered. OF course Hermione had duplicated each of the children, making them eight in total, in stead of four.

Draco and Harry looked on with smug looks on their faces. Hermione yelling at Ginny who looked stubborn and ashamed that she had let her 'plot' get out of hand so quickly. One by one they watched the spelled customers drift out of the doorway and evaporate as they left the perimeter of the shop. Draco smirked as the shop emptied save for Mona's little party of four and an elderly man in the corner sipping some tea. He lent over to Harry and whispered in his ear, "so far I think today was successful, don't you?"

Harry nodded with a grin on his lips, "definitely. Fancy baking some cakes for the children?"

Draco mock scowled. "What am I a girl?"

"Don't be silly" Harry grinned and nudged Draco into the kitchen where Mona was preparing sandwiches. From the confinements of the tiles walls the trio burst into fits of laughter. Mona was doubled over, while Draco was splayed out on the counter, and Harry had dropped to his backside by the fridge all of them gasping for air through their laughter. The image of plastic Ginny sweating and frazzled while trying to serve customers was just too hilarious for words. Mona wiped tears from her eyes and cleared her throat before grabbing the tray of sandwiches and walking graciously out of the kitchen a large toothy grin stretching her lips.

Ginny stormed into the kitchen cursing Hermione under her breath just as Harry and Draco were finishing the cupcakes, sugar icing plastering their cheeks and the tip of Harry's nose. She looked between the two sharing some sort of joke and felt her body tense. She needed to wedge a wall between them before anything did happen, if it was even developing down that path. She flounced further into the kitchen almost slipping in her overly-large heels. "Good morning Harry" she purred in a sticky sweet voice, as she looped her arms around his strong bicep. Draco bristled but ignored it as best as he could, his hear thudding dully in his ears.

"Hi Ginerva" Harry muttered grimly, focusing intently on icing the last of the cakes.

Ginny's giggle trilled out harmfully through her lips. "Don't be silly Harry, my name is Ginny. To _you _at least" she purred and cocked her legs up his slightly. He jerked his arm to one side, knocking her off of him.

"Knock it off Ginny!" he barked. "I'm sick and tired of this! Just leave me the fuck alone to do my job!"

Draco sighed as he began rolling out some ready-made dough on the flour sprinkled counter where he started cutting out little gingerbread men. He hoped the kids that would rush in at the end of the day would happily grab them. It was a small hope but it kept a weak smile on his lips as he worked. He looked up and caught Harry's emerald eyes over Ginny's head. He snapped his head around to the gingerbread men and flushed heatedly. His stomach did a flip-flop.

"Harry I know you're stressed and I know I have not been the best wife recently" both Harry and Draco scoffed. "But I have been seeking help. And I think I am getting better"

Harry remained skeptical to the end. "Sorry, Gin, you ruined our daughter's childhood. I cannot forgive you for that"

Ginny seethed. "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND THAT DAMNED BRAT THAT MAKE YOU HATE ME?" Draco winced. His ears were extremely sensitive for some reason. "YOU ALWAYS CHOOSE HER OVER ME! i'M YOUR WIFE!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Harry yelled smirking down at her.

"I ... w-what?" Ginny stammered clearly taken aback by the little out burst.

"The divorce papers came through this morning. Soon enough I will be Mr. Harry James Potter. SINGLE!" he roared the last word in her face before knocking past her into the main hallway. He was probably going to angrily scrub the toilets until they gleamed like polished granite. Again. Draco sighed inwardly. Why could Harry not find piece. He shook his head. Not that he cared for Harry. Not _that_ much anyway. He heard Ginny sneer behind him and was suddenly aware that they were alone with one another.

Her heels teetered closer and closer. Her breathing grew more distinct. Her sickening perfume became more suffocating to his poor lungs. Her breath tickled his earlobe. "Don't even think about it, Malfoy" she sneered, her hot breath wet against his neck. Draco stood stock still, heart clenching with each word. "That body of his has '_WEASLEY_' written all over it"

Draco smirked and turned to face her arms folded across his chest. "I was unaware Ron was bent that way"

Dull chocolate ears narrowed up at him. "You know what I meant!" she shrieked.

He rubbed his ringing ears. "Yes I do" he sighed sarcastically and placed a hand over his hand in mock-hurt. "Hermione and Hugo will be so disappointed"

Ginny cackled a dark laugh, one that did not suit her, no matter how hideously unattractive she already was. "Oh Malfoy did you think he would ever go after you? Are you that pathetic that you would stoop so low as to be gay? Ha! Harry James Potter is not a flaming poof so you can kiss that dream goodbye!" with a swish of her ginger curls that were lacker-ed so stiff that they smacked Draco around the cheek, Ginny Weasley sauntered out of the café with her head held high in the cold October air. The door banged closed behind her earning a few raised heads. Draco told himself he did not care what Ginny said, she had not been there that morning in his bed with Harry, for which he was eternally thankful for. He turned back to the gingerbread men he had been making. They were going to be little 'thank you' tokens for Hermione, Harry and Mona. He had designed them the way he would remember them for now; Hermione with curled chocolate hair and chocolate buttons for eyes, a little red and white icing skirt suit with a chocolate book in her hands. Mona had milk chocolate hair in two little bunches, a white icing blouse and apron over blue icing trousers and bright red icing shoes.

He sighed, "and then there was Harry" he mused bitterly. He had given Harry spiky black icing hair, little liquorice glasses, green jelly beans for eyes and a red icing jumper and dark blue icing trousers. He sighed at the last gingerbread man he had made with the spare dough. It was of him. Banana flavored yellow icing, blue jelly bean eyes instead of grey, a green icing jumper and white icing trousers. They all looked cute. He smiled bitterly. "Cute" he sadly pushed the Draco and Harry gingerbread men together until their stubby hands touched at the tips. He sighed, tears watering lightly.

A single tear dropped onto the blue jelly bean of gingerbread Draco's right eye. The real Draco, now red-eyes and red-nosed, wiped his mouth and eyes before running a hand, messing up his hair.

"_He'll never love you_" sneered a voice in his head sounding an awful lot like his father. He shuddered, gripping the edge of the counter tightly, his knuckles flashing white. "_He has a wife. He has three children. Are you really going to destroy that?_"

"H-He left her. It's over." Draco murmured wetly, wiping a hand across his nose.

"_He still won't go after you. You're not even a proper Slytherin. You're worthless to the Malfoy name and to everyone around you. You're nothing, Draco. NOTHING!_"

Another tear ran down Draco's red face. He was breathing deeply, his shoulders shaking as he gripped the counter even tighter. He pushed away from the counter, hands tangled in his hair. His head was spinning. What was he to do? He could not stay here and hope Harry would feel _something ..._ ANYTHING towards him! He just couldn't! That's when it caught his eye. Something long, pointed and sleek. Thin enough to slip into his sleeve and not cause him any discomfort. 'Perfect' he thought bitterly.

He ducked his head out of the kitchen and checked the hallway both ways. Empty. With a racing heart Draco stole away to his room, the slender knife tucked into his forearm. Once in his apartment he locked the front door and the bathroom door. He needed to be alone. Because when he was alone ... the pain would go away ...

* * *

**A/N: Well there is chapter thirteen and yes hopefully you found it dramatic and twisted. Also it is a quicker update. See. I am getting better. I will update sooner but be warned I have exams coming up. 3**


	14. Chapter 14 Working Late

Granger's Café

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

**Reviews:** Okay I am not getting e-mail alerts for any of the reviews, faves and adds of my stories (I know that sounds big-headed) and so any reply's may be severly delayed.

**Chapter Fourteen: Working late**

Hermione had no idea why she had let herself be manipulated. It was only Ginny's first day and already the staff were rowing about one another. Mona and one of the new boys', Jason, had started fighting whereas before they were chatting merrily with a flirting twinkle in both of their eyes. Now they were at each others throats like ravenous carnivores. Hermione was worried about what Ginny was doing. She glanced at the main clock in the dining area. Draco had disappeared and Harry and broken three plates and four cups. Her dream was shattering before her eyes. She was close to breaking point. She was just glad that the customers were giving Ginny a really hard time. For that she was grateful. It was ten in the evening when she was finally ushering everyone upstairs. She was tempted to check up on Draco as she had noticed Harry's eyes darting up every so often to search for the blonde, but there was a massive mountain of paperwork calling her name from her house that she had to answer.

She was just about to leave through the back door when Harry appearred at the bottom of the staircase. "Hey Hermione can I come home with you tonight?"

"Sure, do you want to see Lily?" Harry nodded, and Hermione smiled. "Alright, she has missed you a lot, I'm just glad she has Hugo to take her mind off not seeing you all day every day"

"I see her in the evenings and weekends" Harry protested.

"Yes I know sweetie" Hermione hugged him lightly, "now come on lets go home"

"What about this place?"

"There are wards. If anything bad happens I'll be alerted, alright?" Harry nodded. "Good now come on" Harry smiled as Hermione chose to apparate that night. She was so tired, he could see that especially from the way she tried to control everyone and not let her staff get pissed off at her as well as one another.

Both Hermione and Harry were happy as they popped into Hermione's living room. Ron was sleeping on the sofa with Hugo and Lily cuddled up under a thick blanket in the armchair by Ron's head. Hermione smiled as she walked over. She stroked Rons hair aside and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Harry's stomach hissed. Ginny would never have DREAMT of doing such a thing. Would Draco? "Come on lets put these two to bed" Harry snapped out of his day-dream as Hermione pulled the blanket down and gathered Hugo up in her arms. Harry followed suit with Lily and both parents went up to the second story of the house. Lily shared a room with Hugo in her little princess bed flooed in from Harry's old house, which he needed to sell before Ginny could. He needed to look into that a little bit more. He pulled the covers up to Lily's chin once he had changed her into baby pink pyjamas without waking her, and kissed her cheek tenderly.

He followed Hermione back down to the kitchen where he watched her put the kettle on and arrange two mugs with milk, a sugar for her, and tea bags. "How long do you think Ginny will last?" he asked randomly as he rested his chin on his folded arms upon the tabletop.

Hermione shrugged, "not long I hope. You don't need that and neither does anyone else who works there"

The teas were made up and brought to the table. Harry accepted his with a wane smile and nursed it between his palms. "Hm she managed to get under Mona's skin. Mona! The most even-tempered girl I know"

Hermione nodded, "she will be trouble but I hope that tomorrow and the next few days will run smoother"

Harry did not say anything. He stared down blankly into the thin tan-brown liquid steaming in his mug. He swallowed and ran a hand absently through his hair. "It's getting colder" he stated.

Hermione nodded and swallowed a mouthful of tea. "That means more customers"

Harry glanced up, "will you need more staff?"

Hermione shook her head, "I shouldn't think so, and if I do then I have a few part-time students who need a few hours pay and will be ready to walk in if I give them enough notice"

"So what is your diabolical plan to harass Ginny tomorrow?"

Hermione licked her lips. She hummed in thought. The truth was she had no idea what to do. The waking up early prank was easy, the basics for children, this was not her area of expertise. "I don't know"

"Come on Hermione, who is the Master of all pranksters?"

Hermione's eyes swam sadly as she grinned, "George Weasley?"

"George Weasley"

As Hermione woke Ron up to put him to bed that night, Harry was glad he had some exciting news for George. He had been devastated since the war. It turns out that Fred had not died, it had been a Bogart that was released from the dark arts rooms when the death eaters had invaded. That meant Fred was still out there somewhere, hopefully still alive since his body was never found, and no record had ever come up of his death. A project to harass Ginny would be right up George's street. Harry decided to owl the youngest twin when he got home.

Hermione came back down with a smile. "All asleep now" she affirmed.

Harry smiled and hugged her tightly, "I guess I'll see you tomor-"

**"TROUBLE AT APARTMENT SEVEN!"** wailed an invisible alarm.

Harry covered his ears and doubled over as though he had been kicked whereas Hermione summoned their coats. "Come on! That's Draco's apartment!" That was all Harry had to hear as he grabbed Hermione's arm. They apparated to the café.

~0000~

They really did look pretty, those bright blue veins that twisted like cobwebs underneath translucent white skin. The knife lay forgotten on the tiled floor. Draco was shaking slightly as he sat huddled in the corner underneath the towel wrack. The voices in his head were hurting his brain and they ALL sounded like the malicious taunt of that fiery-haired bitch. He had been rocking back and forth, completely naked for what seemed like hours, tears running fresh and drying on his cheeks, sliding down his bare thighs and forming a tiny wet patch beneath his buttocks. He was cold, at least he thought he was, he did not remember what being 'cold' felt like. He had thrown up forcibly seven times since that afternoon when he had hidden away up here. He sniffled. There was a numbing sensation in the back of his head but he could not remember the cause of it. And he did not understand why everything was spinning out of control. Bile rose in his throat. A piercing surge of ice raced along once side of his body and then ... nothing.

~0000~

_**POP!**_

Hermione and Harry appeared in Draco's living room. With a flick of her wand the alarm died away. "Where is he?" Hermione asked rhetorically as she knew Harry would not know the answer.

Harry withdrew his wand, placed it flat in his palm and commanded, "Point me, Draco Malfoy!" The wand span a few times before stopping deadly in the direction of the bathroom. The only closed door. Harry raced towards it and tried the door handle. Locked. Obviously. He inwardly cursed.

Hermione nudged him to one side, point her wand at the door and yelled "EXPELIARMUS!" the door flew into the opposite wall, splinters raining through the air.

They darted inside the room. Hermione let out an ear-splitting scream at what she saw. A very blue and very naked Draco Malfoy in a slack fetal position, blood matting and dribbling from the back of his head, and what looked like claw-marks running up and down his arms and legs. Harry threw himself to his knees and hesitated before resting a hand feather-lightly onto Draco's back. "Draco?" No response. "Hermione! We need to get him to St. Mungo's!"

"Already on it!" Hermione called from the fireplace. One was installed in every wizarding apartment. Harry was left there with a scarcely breathing Draco on the frosty tiles as they waited for the medi-wizards to arrive.

~0000~

Draco groaned. His head hurt and his arms and legs stung as though he had fallen into a pile of nettles. His head throbbed painfully at the back. He could not even tell if his eyes were open or not. His voice would not work and his limbs felt like lead. What was he laying on? It was warm and soft. Tiles were not warm and soft ... were they? He groaned, at least he thought he groaned.

"_He's waking up_ ..." came a voice from his left. It was unusually loud, probably right next to his ear. He winced and then wished he hadn't. His face felt like a tight leather mask. Alarm bells rang in his head. He refused to look like that weird freak muggle murderer.

"_Draco? Can you hear me? Nod if you can hear me_ ..." there was that voice again. But it sounded different. He desperately wanted to frown. He did not know if he could. He cracked his eye open and sore a painful white blur that stung his eyes. He wanted to nod his head. He was unable to do that as well. It felt as though his head was trapped in a vice or sorts. It was painful. What had happened? Had there been a break-in?

"_Draco? If you can hear me show me a sign ... I'm really worried ... please ... wake up_"

"Ugh ..." was the only vocal thing that came forth out of Draco's mouth. Hermione and Harry jerked to attention at his side.

"Get a nurse!" Harry instructed breathlessly as he lent over Draco trying to check if his breathing had increased at all. Hermione nodded and rushed off as quickly as she could. Harry clasped one of Draco's hands in his own. He squeezed. "Draco, come on I know you can do it, you can make it" Draco's fine blonde eyelashes flickered every so slightly. A harder sigh of breath escaped Draco. "Yes! Draco goddamn you I know you can do it!"

Draco winced. Whoever it was next to him really needed to stop yelling. It was giving him one hell of a headache. "I ... er ..."

"Please?" this time the voice beside him was only a whisper. It was soft and pleading.

"... Harry?" Draco winced. His voice was dry and foreign to his ears. It hurt to speak and he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling a burn at the back of his head as he tried to suppress tears. _Malfoy's don't cry!_

Harrys grip tightened. "Take it slowly, Draco, everything is going to be fine" he let out a shakey breath, "oh what happened to you?"

"Perhaps that is better left for when we are able to determine what is wrong with him, Mister Potter" stated a composed voice from the doorway. Harry flinched and looked up to see a medi-witch with a motherly face and Hermione looking frazzled and as though she had not slept for a week. He assumed he must look just as bad as she did. He nodded and backed away a few steps so as to give the medi-witch enough space to perform her examination of Draco. Now that he was awake, it should be easier to confirm whichever illness he possessed.

The medi-witch inclined her head in thanks and began running her wand over Draco. He stirred vaguely but otherwise made no movement. Three seperate orbs floated above him as the medi-witch complied with her check-up. The two orbs that floated above Draco's dishevelled blonde hair, contrasted on another; one was dark green and pulsating, whilst the other one was blue and misty. The third orb that hung over his orb looked frayed whilst glowing blood red. "Excuse me£ Harry drew the nurses attention upwards towards him, "what are those orbs for?"

She licked her lips, "the blue one monitors the brain activity. It is blue, which is a good sign, however it is undefined as such which means he still has a little while to come to fully regain the full function of his brain. However the green one resembles mental instability. Do you know of Mister Malfoy suffers from any trauma or such kind in his past?"

"We all suffered" Hermione breathed meekly, "we all suffered from the war. We all did what we could to survive"

The medi-wtich nodded. "Well perhaps there is something that Draco is not telling you"

~0000~

Astoria stepped out of the shower, her body wet and naked and slippery. A right snake, she felt like one. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She was glad not to have lost her figure after giving birth to that brat named 'Scorpius'. She ran her hands down her abdomen. The water droplets excited her. She sighed and shook her head. Did Lucius really want to have sex with her? Was he that excited to be with a younger woman let alone make said heir the next dark Lord? She shrugged, as long as she got a cut of the profits she was happy to oblige. "Astoria?" came a call from the bedroom.

Slipping into a black lace negligee she stepped out of the bathroom, hair wet and hanging in dark blonde waves down her breasts and back. "Yes, sir?" she cocked a sleek eyebrow.

Lucius leant back against the desk completely naked, erection thick and pulsating with want. Astoria felt her stomach clench. He was determined. Plastering a smirk on her lips she sauntered forward and ran a slender hand down his once toned body, squeezing his arse and running her forefinger along his erection. His cock twitched. She bent to her knees and slowly opened her mouth and slipped his cock inside, deepening her sucks each time she went down on him. He moaned and arched into her mouth, his hand tangling within her hair. She squeezed her eyes shut as she released his cock with a soft 'pop'. "Like that?" he breathed hard as he looked down at her. She could only nod. "Turn over"

Her eyes went wide, "w-what?"

Lucius smirked darkly, "turn over, _love_" She shuddered as she complied, the air making her wet skin break out into goosebumps. She felt him kneel behind her. She felt the slippery head of his penis rub aaginst her entrance. She gasped and felt her insides clench around Lucius' cock as he thrust into her.

"Fuck!"

"God you're so tight my love!" he purred in her ear as he picked up a rhthym to pound into her with. She felt tears prick her eyes. She submitted to him willingly. Shame poured into her heart. Not for what she was doing, but for what she could have been. She sighed and let him orgasm within her, his seed pooling within her womb.

~0000~

Scorpius wondered into the Great Hall feeling refreshed and bright after spending yet another night cuddled up in Albus' arms. People gave him odd looks as he wondered down the tables, some were of pity but all of them contained some for of pain and sadness. His heart jumped when he could actually hear his own thoughts. The hall was silent. He swallowed thickly. Albus stood from the Slytherin table a copy of the Daily Prophet clutched into his fists. His green eyes were swimming with pain. Scorpius felt like crying there and then. He had no idea why, he just knew that it was bad whatever it was that was coming his way. "Al? What's wrong? Why is everybody staring at me?"

Albus shivered as he walked around to the middle of the tables and wrapped his arms around Scorpius body, pressing a small kiss on his forehead. "I'll be here through you no matter what happens from now on"

Scorpius pushed him away, tears shining in the daylight. "What is going on? Tell me!"

"I ... I can't, Scorp, I just can't"

Scorpius glowered at Albus before snatching the paper from his friends hands, "NO!" Albus yelled, making a grab for the paper, but was too late. Scorpius had seen. Albus slumped his shoulders. He was an awful friend. "Scorp?"

"N-O-O-O-O-O!" Scorpius crashed down to flagstoned floor, hammering his fists against it as he tears fell and pooled beenath him. He ripped at his hair and kicked his legs violently. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

Albus knelt down beside his friend and ran a soothing hand through his friends blonde hair. "Scorp?"

"S-She can't be de-dead" he wept, snot running down from his nose. Albus cuffed the snot away and used his clean sleeve to dry the tears away from Scorpius' face. She gathered Scorpius in his arms and pulled him against his chest, rocking back and forth and whispering soft words in a vain attempt to soothe his best friend. But it was too late. As Scorpius cried and his temperature enflamed, he knew that nothing in the world would be better ever again.

Narcissa Malfoy was dead, and there was nothing that he could do about it.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but I hope this makes up for it. Reviews are welcome as well as questions and anything or the sort. Haters will be reported for abusive language.**


	15. Chapter 15 Confusion Part One

**Granger's Café**

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

******Reviews:** Okay I am not getting e-mail alerts for any of the reviews, faves and adds of my stories (I know that sounds extremely big-headed) and so any reply's may be severly delayed.

**~000~**

**Chapter fifteen: Confusion **

**[Part one]**

Scorpius looked out of the window as he rode through the countryside, his trunk nestled by his feet. The Hogwarts Express was completely empty save for him. His eyes were almost colorless from excessive crying, and his parlor was like a starched shirt. Blank and frayed. The sky was grey, as were the hills that rolled by. He felt his heart quiver within his chest. Nothing was going right. Not since yesterday morning. After he had been force-fed calming potions he had been taken to the Head Mistresses office. Luna Lovegood, of all people, was now headmistress, and reminded everyone of how Dumbledore ran the school. Except she was saner. Sort of. Scorpius rubbed at his watering eyes. Though no tears fell he knew he would cry at some point. He shivered. "Why does the world hate me?"

"It doesn't"

Scorpius yelped and launched at the compartment door, wand outstretched. "Who the fuck is there? Tell me!" A small chuckled made Scorpius' angry face dissolved into a bewildered one. "A-Albus? Is that you?"

"Ta da!" Albus whipped off his father's stolen invisibility cloak and grinned at his wet-faced friend. "Are you alright? I couldn't bear the thought of you going back on your own. You need someone and I will be there for you every step of the way" Scorpius looked up at his friend and felt he was truly loved by someone other than his father. He trembled with an array of emotions.

"Al" he whimpered, fresh tears brimming her eyes. Albus frowned and crossed the compartment to his friend, arms opened in a semi-circle. "Albus I ..." the lithe blonde boy collapsed into Albus' arms, too exhausted from crying all morning to stand back up again.

Albus did not mind sitting on the compartment floor. He stroked Scorpius' fine silky blonde hair and pressed a kiss to his friends' forehead. "Sleep tight, Scorp, I'll be here when you wake up"

The afternoon sky bled into a harsh sunset, that seemed too mocking to look at. Albus gently gathered his friend into his arms and set the blonde boy down onto one of the compartment seats, and covered him with the inside-out invisibility cloak, and tucked him in, before reaching up and tugging the windows blinds down. The compartment was now dark as Albus lifted Scorpius' head up so that he could sit beneath the head of fine blonde hair. He liked the weight of Scorpius' head in his lap, it was warm and made the numbness of the shock of Mrs. Malfoy's death ebbed away. Deep in his heart, Albus was scared for his friend. He himself had no idea where Scorpius was going during this difficult time. All he knew was that for some reason Scorpius was on his way to St. Mungo's probably to see if he needed to establish anything else about Mrs. Malfoy's death. He sighed and lent his head back and closed his eyes. He waited for sleep to come.

~000~

Draco was propped up in bed by a load of pillows. His parlor was as white as the sheets he lay on but other than that he was more lively than he had been the night before. The only problem was that he had no appetite. He was void of emotion. Blank expression and no thoughts circled him. He was constantly cold and shivering and barely spoke to anyone. Merely nodded, shook his head, or stayed still. Harry stayed with him as much as he could. Hermione popped in now and then. Lily however was a constant little visitor. She was so bright and bubbly that Draco could not help but crack a smile. He could not believe something so charming shot out of the Weaslette's vagina. This was the second day he was in St. Mungo's and he was cracking some small smiles as Lily taught him some muggle card games, ones where the cards did not explode. "Snap!" Lily chimed gleefully. Draco flinched, expecting the cards to explode, however when they didn't he gave the Potter girl a small smile. Lily giggled, "you do that a lot you know" she stated in a sweet voice. When Draco did not respond Lily continued, "my daddy really likes you. He talks about you all the time"

Draco's head snapped up. His hard eyes analysed the red-headed girl sitting on his bed beside his legs. "He does?"

Lily nodded as though keeping a deep secret. Her cheeks tinged pink. "Yep, really he does. He talks about you all the time, even when no one asks" the cards continued to pile up between them. Draco smiled. He felt vaguely smug over this piece of information. Lily was enjoyable company at least. At least when Harry wasn't there, which Draco was increasingly missing at the present.

"Well can you keep a secret?" Draco asked Lily as she tucked the cards away into its packet.

"Always" Lily grinned as she lent forward for Draco to whisper it to her.

"I really like your daddy too"

Lily lept to her feet pumping her fists into the air, "Yes!" she squealed and she twirled around, "I knew you did!" Draco could not help but smile as Lily twirled and giggled. A faint knock came from the door making Lily twirl to a stop. "Come in!" she sang out.

Draco's assigned medi-witch walked in holding a clip-board and a rough expression. "Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy I trust you rested well?"

"A little better than yesterday" he stated.

She nodded and made a note on her clip-board. "Well Mr. Malfoy we have found a likely possibility for your ... episode ... the other night" Draco nodded and frowned. "It appears that you have a possbility of two personality disorders"

"Which are?"

"It appears that you could be suffering from either Schizoid Personality which means that you are introverted, withdrawn, and solitary. You are supposedly emotionally cold and socially distant to those around you. You are also most often absorbed with their own thoughts and feelings and are fearful of closeness and intimacy with others. You may not talk as much as others, are often daydreaming, and prefer theoretical speculation to practical action. Fantasizing is a common coping mechanism when suffering from this condition" the nurse paused for a little while to let this information sink into Draco's mind. Is that what he had been doing? Day-dreaming and fantasizing about Harry? Making those little gingerbread people ... was that him trying to mold these ex-enemies into his new-found family? He ran a hand through his hair. It sounded plausible for the way he had apparently acted, according to the graphic description Hermione had given him.

"And what is the other one?" he asked in a shaky voice. He was afraid that the second diagnosis would be even worse.

"The second probable diagnosis is that you may be suffering from schizotypal personality disorder which means that you, like those with a schizoid personality, are socially and emotionally detached. In addition, you may display oddities of thinking, perceiving, and communicating similar to those of people with schizophrenia. Although schizotypal personality is sometimes present in people with schizophrenia before they become ill, most adults with a schizotypal personality do not develop schizophrenia. Some people who are suffering from schizotypal personality show signs of magical thinking—that is that they believe that their thoughts or actions can control something or someone. For example, people may believe that they can harm others by thinking angry thoughts. People with a schizotypal personality may also have paranoid ideas. However this second diagnosis is mainly for wizards who have 'lost their way' and are often found my muggles, therefore it is most likely the former diagnosis"

Draco collapsed against his pillows. He knew it was going to be bad. He sighed as Lily looked between the two adults, large eyes gleaming. "So will I prescribed anything for this ... personality disorder?"

"We can prescribed you a course of anti-depressants and see you every Friday afternoon for a routine check-up. If there is anything you are concerned about you can come back and we will see what else we can do for you"

Draco nodded. "Thank you for your time, Ma'am, that sounds as though that would be the best option for the time being" The nurse gave him a small smile. "When will I be allowed to go home?"

"Within the course of today, I am positive of that, but you may have to keep that bandage on your head for a week or two"

Draco frowned. Bandage? He tenderly reached up and stroked the sore area on his head and winced. There was a bandage there, woven around his head in a perfect circle. He sighed, letting his arm drop onto his lap. "Great" he sighed under his breath. Lily frowned at him as the door to Draco's ward closed. The nurse had left. Draco was immersed within his own thoughts when his nurse threw herself into the room, holding the door open.

"Bring him in this way!"

A gurney was wheeled in with a screaming young boy upon it a shock of white blonde hair upon the pillow. Running alongside the nurses was another boy of the same age with brunette hair. The curtains were spelled shut around the bed. Draco frowned as the ward door eased open once again. Harry stepped into the room, carrying two cups of cappuccino. "What was all that noise about?" he asked as he handed Draco his hot drink, and took a seat beside him. Draco cast a quick glance at the drawn curtains.

"No idea" Draco breathed. The sight of the shock of blonde hair had irked him. "Who was that they just brought in?"

"I am not sure" Harry admitted quietly, sipping his drink, "apparently he was on his way home and started having some sort of fit brought on by depression or shock"

Draco rolled his eyes, "you're so nosey, Potter" Harry noticed the tiny smile on those pale white lips and felt his heart ache for Draco's well-being. His grey eyes went over to the closed curtains, "I wonder if he is okay?"

"I'm sure he will be"

Behind the curtain Scorpius had been sedated. Albus sat on the end of his bed and looked worriedly over at his friend. The blonde boy looked so small and fragile. He breathed out a sigh. It had all been so sudden. As soon as they were through the barrier at Kings Cross station, Scorpius, in a new bout of tears, fell to his knees and began to convulse and struggle to breathe. Albus had barely time to react when a surge of magic tugged at his navel and they crashed into the lobby of St. Mungo's hospital. They had then been whisked off to a semi-private ward. Albus had not paid attention to who was in the other bed, he was too concerned for Scorpius. He took Scorpius' hand in his own and pressed it to his lips, thankful that Scorpius was not awake to witness this act of affection. A nurse came back to check on them as she drew the curtains open. She made some notes on her clipboard and then left the ward. Albus felt his stomach twist as he caught sight of his dad. "D-Dad?"

Harry's head jerked up, "Al? What the bloody hell do you think you're doing here?"

Albus finally let his tears fall onto the floor. Harry stood in time to grab his son as he dove into his arms. Draco turned his head away. His eyes fell upon the exposed bed. His heart plummeted. "My son" he breathed. "My son! That's my son over there, Harry!" he yelped in a watery voice, emotion pulsating behind his eyes. Eyes darted all around the place until all three conscious gazes turned upon the little sleeping blonde boy.

~0000~

Narscissa walked along the streets of London accompanied by Remus whilst Sirius was at work in a new wizarding prank shop in Diagon Alley. He adored it. Remus only smiled at let Sirius get on with it, not only was his lover manager of about three chains of the shop, resulting in a steady income, he also had George Weasley as a business manager to help experiment with new products. It helped George to forget about his dead twin. It had been a few years but still George was struggling. Remus loved having George around every few days for dinner. He was like their second son, other than Harry, and it made them feel appreciated. "So where do you want to eat?" Narcissa asked as she strolled alongside Remus through the long, grey streets of London.

"Hermione has a café which is extremely lovely, we could venture there for a snack?" Remus suggested, his hands buried within his pockets.

Narcissa frowned slightly. Would the Granger girl mind? The war had not put either in the others' good books. "I'm ... not sure"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Cissy, the war is over and done with, Hermione will not mind, besides it may become a popular spot for wizarding folk when they wish to escape for a quiet afternoon in London" Narcissa sighed with a smile. It couldn't hurt, as she was now severed from Lucius. Her attitude brightened considerably as they entered the café. They did not get the light-hearted welcome they were expecting.

Hermione was arguing with Ginny, who in turn was red-faced, the few remaining customers were edging out of the catastrophic mess that had exploded within the shop. Remus felt his heart drop. Things had gone downhill rather quickly. It was almost Bonfire night and this sight really was horrifying! "Oh gracious!" Narcissa exclaimed from the doorway.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Ginny screamed shrilly, "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD YOU BLONDE BITCH!"

Narcissa surveyed the debris before eying Ginny coldly. "And you're supposed to be Potter's endearing wife but clearly I was way-off in that presumption"

Ginny's cheeks grew even redder. "Oh just piss of you stupid harlot"

"And you can talk because ...?"

Remus lept in between them to break up the vicious banter. "Ladies, ladies, lets not quarrel over Ginny's disgusting choice of life-style" he turned with a miraculous smile as the now empty dining area. With a snap of his fingers the debris vanished and everything was straightened and clean once again. He looked over his shoulder at Hermione, "dinner at yours tonight, love?" he asked.

Hermione nodded before mouthing 'thank you' Remus merely smiled and took a seat with Narcissa. "OH waitress!" he sang out in a sarcastic tone, one that Narcissa was surprised to hear on the aging, well-mannered werewolf.

Ginny stalked over to the table. "Yes?" she bit out maliciously. Neither of the pair at the table were affected by this woman's immature behavior. Spoiled brat. The pair ordered and smirked at one another as Ginny set about preparing the food sloppily by herself.

Hermione sat down with them her face extremely pale. "Mrs. Malfoy, what are you doing here?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"I was looking for some peace and eat here, however Potter's ex-whore being here was not what I had expected" Narcissa sighed and rubbed her temples. "How is young Harry fairing?"

"Better than your son" Hermione stated.

Narcissa's hand grasped Hermione's. "My son? Where is he? Is he alright?"

Hermione nodded, "From what I know he is better. He had a bad spell last night but he is getting diagnosed today and should be home by this evening. We are all having dinner at mine, you are welcome to join"

Narcissa looked at Hermione and smiled weakly. "I am glad to be able to see him after so long"

Hermione smiled at the aging woman. "It will be alright Mrs. Mal-"

"Black" she stated briskly, "Lady Black, if you must give me a title at all, if not, just Narcissa will be fine" the gracious woman smiled down at Hermione in a way that pushed the war to the deepest pits of hell.

"Very well" Hermione smiled a little warmer, "Narcissa, your son shall be joining us for dinner. I shall go to St. Mungo's to collect him and explain everything as I am not sure he had heard of your 'death' just yet. Either way it may be a bit of a shock"

Narcissa nodded in understanding, "that would put my mind at rest, thank you dear, since he will be in capable hands" Hermione felt the stress of the day fly away from her for a fleeting moment. They were able to have a peaceful chat whilst ignoring Ginny's grumbling from the next room.

* * *

**A/N: Well there is part one. Building the suspense ;) Enjoy**


	16. Chapter 16 Confusion Part Two

**Granger's Café**

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

******Reviews:** Okay I am not getting e-mail alerts for any of the reviews, faves and adds of my stories (I know that sounds extremely big-headed) and so any reply's may be severly delayed.

**~000~**

**Chapter Sixteen: Confusion **

**[Part two]**

Draco was still in shock the next morning. It had not even broken dawn and the ward he was resting in was a silent as the grave. He shivered slightly and wrapped his hospital gown tighter around his shoulders. The grey light filtered in through the blinds. The pale mass of his sons' blonde hair was shining brightly in the pale morning light that was edging over the horizon. He wanted to go over and comfort his son but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to do it. How could he hold this boy? His boy? His flesh and blood? It seemed wrong to him, somehow. He felt unconnected to reality. He had to learn to be a father again. I proper father. A tear ran down his cheek but he didn't raise a hand to brush it aside. He let it soak the collar of his hospital gown. "Enough is enough" he muttered in a determined manner. Forcing the blankets off of his legs, and hissing as the cool air rushed over them. He shivered violently. Trembling with a thin blanket over his shoulders, he stumbled on unstable legs to the bed opposite him. The cold linoleum floor beneath his feet stung the raw soles as he padded over to his son.

His cool grey gaze was bent towards his sons angelic, sleeping features. What had this little darling suffered without his daddy there to hold his hand? Draco felt his bottom lip tremble with grief. He pulled the covers back and slid into the large space beside his son. The mattress was Lluke warm, obviously Scorpius was restless tonight. Draco smiled tenderly and eased his child into his arms against his chest. Scorpius stirred at being moved and opened his eyes slightly. "Daddy?" he breathed, not daring to believe it.

"Shh" Draco hushed as he stroked his sons' hair. "It's alright love, I'm here" It did not matter to either of them that they were both in the hospital for unknown reasons. It did not matter on bit. All that mattered was that father and son were reunited in peace for a small time.

~000~

Hermione had allowed Narcissa to stay in Draco's apartment for the night as she was fairly unnerved by everything that was happening. Sirius had come and collected Remus shortly before closing time. Ginny was beginning to regret her decision to try and sabotage Hermione as she watched the bushy-haired woman depart with the elderly Malfoy woman. Her nerves were boiling. And then a sly grin appeared on her slick pink lips. Harry was still in bed. Giddiness filled her body and her loins burned viciously within her knickers. This was definitely her lucky morning. All along with Harry Potter. She could win him back, he was easy enough. She licked her canines in anticipation. She could not wait. She practically ran up the stairs to her own, undeniably small, apartment and flew into her wardrobe, tearing out clothes from their hangers. She cursed 'no' under her breath at each outfit that made her nose or earlobes or her ankles look fat. Finally she had picked an outfit to seduce '_her man_' and ran into the bathroom to shower and primp herself up.

Harry on the other hand was content in sleeping, cuddling a pillow to his chest and wishing that it was Draco, with his fine blonde hair tickling his nose. He was happily imagining having the blonde man back in his arms within the next week. He was happy to wait.

Ginny looked at her reflection. Her red hair was curled tightly and hung around her cheeks like polished copper. Her tight hot pink corset squeezed her breasts into an uncomfortable manner but she did not mind as it gave her an immense amount of cleavage. Her sequin hot pink hot-pants clung tightly to her arse. She was fuchsia stiletto's and had heavy eye-shadow and bright pink lip-gloss on. Who could resist? She slipped out of her apartment and edged towards Harry's own apartment door, trying her best not to trip in the absurd heels that adorned her feet. She drew in a deep breath as she fluffed her hair outside of Harry's door. She nudged it open and went inside. The apartment was dreary and dimly lit from the growing light outside. It streamed in from the windows in thin strands of silky gold.

She tiptoed to the bedroom door and smiled slyly as she drank in the sight of a naked Harry Potter, the covers kicked to one side, and his arms wrapped tightly around a pillow. '_This should be easy_', she thought as she licked her lips. She eased herself onto the mattress over Harry's sleeping body, and lowered her mouth to his semi-erection. She smiled, wondering whom he was dreaming about. She ran the tip of her tongue along his exposed slit and felt his penis twitch against her lips. Grinning she continued to tease the tip of his cock with her tongue before she took his head into her hot mouth. A soft moan issued from Harry's lips. Satisfied, she slid her mouth lower down over his large dick. He was groaning into the pillow by this point, and Ginny was beginning to suck him harder and harder. "Oh God ..." he hummed as his hips writhed beneath Ginny's face.

Harry was feeling the odd sensation of a blow-job whilst he was semi-conscious. It was a new experience but an amazing one none-the-less. He was writhing and humming in pleasure as the mystery person was sucking his cock at an aggressively passionate rate. He prayed it was Draco. He desperately wanted to crack his eyes open and see that blonde head bobbing up and down. He smiled lazily at the thought. He decided to crack his eyes open and see whom it was. The shock of tightly curled polished copper-colored hair made his heart freeze and immediately his cock went slack in Ginny's mouth.

Ginny pouted and made a whining sound as she looked down at Harry's limp penis. Frowning she looked up at her sleeping ex and smiled in a vain attempt at seduction. "Hello love? Sleep well?"

Harry merely stared at her. He felt ashamed and abused at what had just happened. And he also felt white hot anger burn within him. His magic crackled alarmingly around him. "What the HELL do you think you were doing?" he seethed, his bright green eyes boring into her.

Ginny frowned even deeper. This was not the reaction she had expected. "I was pleasuring you" she stated lamely.

In an angry rush Harry threw on a pair of boxers. "And what the bloody hell do you think gives you the right to DO THAT?" he screamed, the air thick and smothering with his oppressive magic.

"I'm your wife!" she screeched hobbling up to her feet, her face as red as her hair, her fists clenched, veins pulsating in her neck.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Harry yelled, his face a few inches from her own face. "YOU. ARE. NOT. MY. WIFE! YOU WON'T EVER BE IN THIS LIFETIME!"

"WHY NOT?"

"YOU ABUSED OUR DAUGHTER! YOU HAD NUMEROUS AFFAIRS! YOU TRIED TO STEAL MY MONEY! AND ON TOP OF THAT, NOW THAT WE'RE SEPARATED YOU BREAK IN AND GIVE ME A BLOW-JOB!"

Ginny knew that there was no way she could worm her way out of this situation. Her mouth opened and closed wordlessly. She finally found an excuse to dig up when Hermione burst through the front door. "Harry you have to come to the hospital quick! There's something you should-" her voice trailed off as she took in the sight before her; Ginny all tarted up and disheveled, her lip gloss smeared across her chin, and Harry, his magic swirling around him like a black storm, and clad only in a pair of boxers that had been put on the wrong way around, indicating a hurry. "WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?" she screamed.

Ginny opened her mouth, "HE TRIED TO RAPE ME!"

Hermione raised one eyebrow. "In his room? With you tarted up? While he is glaring holes through your head? I highly doubt it, Weasley" Hermione turned her attention to Harry, "now Harry what actually happened?"

"She broke in and gave me a blow-job whilst I was asleep!"

Hermione turned her attention back to the red-head. "Ginny I want you to pack your things this evening and be gone by 6pm. Is that clear?"

"But I-"

"THIS IS NOT UP FOR DISCUSSION!" Hermione sneered down at her sister-in-law. "OUT! NOW!" Ginny glared at Hermione as she clumsily stormed from the room, her heels snapping along the way back to her own apartment. Hermione's limbs trembled as she stormed over and slammed Harry's front door shut, sliding the chain-lock into place once she had done so. Harry could see her hand shivering as she brushed her brunette hair from her eyes.

"Thanks 'Mione" he breathed his anger out, not realizing he had been holding his breath.

She shook her head, "No it's fine. But can you please put some trousers on and come to the hospital? There's something you should see"

"Is it good or bad?" he asked cautiously.

Hermione paused for thought. "Um ... I would say it is a good thing. Now hurry up!" Harry complied and soon he was dressed and practically falling down the stairs after Hermione where it would be safe to apparate.

~000~

A murmur of voices was humming in Draco's ears. He stirred ever so slightly but had no energy to wake up and acquaint himself with the world of the living. Not just yet anyway. He cuddled his son closer against his chest and inhaled the scent of vanilla shampoo in his mussed hair. A light hand was upon his shoulder. "Draco? Wake up hun, there's breakfast waiting here for you" Draco batted the hand away lightly and buried his face in the crook of Scorpius' neck.

Harry and Hermione had arrived right after the nurse had brought breakfast. Harry was surprised that Draco had crawled in beside his son. But seeing Scorpius curled up against his father's chest was enough to make Harry feel consoled. It was so sweet. He tried shaking the mans' shoulder once again to no avail. Draco moaned in complaint. Harry merely smiled and rolled his eyes at the blonde. Hermione smiled gently and beckoned Harry to follow her to the other bed behind the neighboring curtain. "Oh my goodness!" Harry exclaimed as he stared down at the soft sleeping features of his sleeping son, Albus. He turned to Hermione, "when did he get here?"

"The same time as Scorpius, apparently he stole-away on the train with him. Definitely the son of the Chosen one" she winked cheekily at him. Harry pressed a kiss to her cheek and returned to sit by his sons bedside. "Hey mate, you awake?" he whispered gently.

Albus stirred and stretched beneath the blankets. "M'sleeping" he mumbled.

Harry chuckled before drawing his son closer tot he edge of the bed and hugging him. "Wake up kiddo, time for breakfast"

Albus opened his eyes and yawned. "Morning dad" he smiled calmly. "When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago. A little birdie told me you ran away to help keep Scorpius company"

Albus nodded, "yes I did. Please don't be mad Dad he is my best friend. I couldn't see him hurting like that whilst on his own"

Harry frowned and admired his son. So much like him, whilst James took after his grandfather. "Al, what do you mean hurting? What has happened for Scorpius to be sent home from Hogwarts?"

"Haven't you heard?" Albus asked as he pulled his own breakfast tray towards him. Harry shook his head. "Narcissa Malfoy is dead"

Harry's heart skipped a beat. "Where did you hear that?"

"The prophet" Albus muttered solemnly eying his porridge with distaste, "it wasn't the best way for him to find out" Harry noticed how distressed Albus was becoming. He knew his son cared deeply for the Malfoy boy, and he did not mind one ounce. Harry pulled Albus into a side-ways hug.

"It's alright, love, you'll be surprised"

Albus frowned up at his father. "What do you mean dad?"

Harry was about to open his mouth when a rough voice sounded out, "Harry?" Harry spun around to see Draco looking over his shoulder, platinum blonde hair standing up in all directions with a small bleary-eyed boy peaking up over his Father's chest in a shy manner. Harry smiled down at the blonde.

"Good morning you two, I hope you had a nice sleep" Harry stated softly. Scorpius flushed meekly and dove back underneath the covers making Draco smile tiredly. Harry chuckled. Draco merely blinked and wiped his red eyes. Harry leaned closer, "are _you _feeling any better?" the eldest blonde merely nodded. Harry was not convinced and did not wish anyone to talk to said blonde until he had spoken to Scorpius. Narcissa was due to arrive in the afternoon and he was sure that the elderly lady did not wish to see both her son and grandson hysterically and mourning her.

The minutes ticked away slowly. Hermione had returned to open up with Mona and Ginny whilst Harry took the day off to stay with his son, Draco and Scorpius. He and Hermione had agreed at least one 'outside visitor' should remain with the hospitalized trio. By eleven o'clock Albus and Scorpius had curled up into one bed reading a book that was propped up on both of their laps. It was such an adorable sight to behold. Harry smiled at them from his place sitting at the head of Draco's bed. Harry turned to him and smiled. "Are you sure you're alright Draco? You look so pale" Harry stated softly, running his hand tenderly down Draco's high cheekbones. Draco froze but quickly relaxed into the touch. It was soft and warm. He hummed softly to himself.

"That feels nice, Harry"

Harry smiled, "well when we get you to Hermione's you can rest on the sofa and I'll give you a nice cuddle and some soup. How does that sound?"

Draco scowled lightly. "Do I look like a dog, Potter?"

Harry chuckled, "no, you look more like a poor little kitten all washed out and sick" Draco scowled deeper.

"Don't patronise Pot-head"

"Oh how I've missed your insults!" Harry cried dramatically causing the two boys on the neighboring bed to snicker behind their book. Draco kicked Harry's thigh lightly from beneath his blankets. It was a few more minutes before Harry became solemn and spelled the curtains around the beds shut and put up a silencing charm. "Draco, I need to talk to you"

Draco frowned, the pang of fear smothering his chest. "W-what is it Harry? You're scaring me"

Harry gave the blonde's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I know why Scorpius is here, in the hospital" he breathed out, trying to not frighten the blonde.

Draco's silver eyes widened with hungry curiosity, "really? Why?"

Harry inhaled deeply, "he thinks Narcissa is dead" he stated. He felt Draco's hand tighten around his own.

"What? Why would he think that?" Draco cried out making Harry thankful that he had put up silencing charms around the bed. Draco's hand began to shake. "She isn't dead, is she?"

Harry shook his head. "Don't worry yourself about the rumors Dragon. Your mother is alive and well. Just do not trust the prophet, okay?" Draco searched Harry's eyes for something other than truth. He found nothing. He swallowed thickly and nodded his head. "I just have to make sure no one gets to Scorpius before we find a way to tell him and before Narcissa comes this afternoon" Draco nodded. He understood everything. He looked over at his son who was curled up against Albus in the bed, blankets cuddling their close bodies. He felt his eyes burn. He had wanted a close friendship like that with Harry, especially in his first year when he had felt so alone. He looked down at his lap and twiddled his fingers together. He would not cry. Harry squeezed his hand, "it'll be okay" Draco could only nod. He wanted to sleep.

"Harry, can I go to sleep?" the blonde man asked wanly, running at his eyes.

Harry nodded. "Of course hun, I'll pop by and see Hermione and then come back this evening okay?" Draco nodded his thanks and shuffled down against the pillows. Harry tucked the blankets up around the blonde and pressed a chaste kiss to his temple. He removed the charms around the bed and went over to inform the boys of his departure. He left the ward with a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

~000~

The café itself was clean and tidy however the closed sign shone out to the outside world. Hermione's feathers were ruffled. She would need another person to hire to help with the work that would come along within the next few weeks as Christmas sales would roar into life along the high streets. She decided to have a day retired in her office at the back to make sure she was prepared for the upcoming holidays. This was not going to be a great day. She sighed. She settled behind her desk and pulled out a blank notepad to start writing done new festival related treats. A few minutes into making notes a knock on the door startled Hermione. "Come in" she called.

Narcissa smiled as she entered, "good afternoon Hermione I was wondering if my son was well enough for me to visit?"

Hermione smiled warmly, "yes he is well enough and on the mend as far as anyone can tell"

Narcissa smiled, "Thank you ever so much Hermione"

"Not at all now go. See your son. Smile" Narcissa chuckled and departed from the office in higher spirits than she had been all day.

~000~

Scorpius had ventured over towards the bathroom down the end of the corridor of his ward. He was desperate for a pee. He had convinced Albus to let him go on his own. He needed some dignity left at least. "I'm not a child" he scowled himself as he hobbled along the corridor, the hospital gown flapping around his thin legs. The linoleum floor was sharp and cold beneath his feet.

"Do you need any help, little one?" asked a soft voice from the other side.

Scorpius spun around to see a young red-haired woman dressed in plain stone-washed jeans and a white blouse. He shook his head. "No I'm fine. I can manage on my own"

The woman cocked her head and smiled sweetly, "well would you like me to come along in case you hurt yourself?"

Scorpius eyed her up and down and shrugged nonchalantly. "Do what you want" he turned and continued down the hallway, only vaguely aware of the woman following him down the corridor. He finally stood in front of the bathroom door. He glanced at the woman. "I won't lock the door in case there is an emergency" the woman nodded and smiled sweetly.

"Just take your time" she stated in a motherly manner, "no one will disturb you"

Scorpius went into the bathroom and closed the door. He turned to face the toilet and began to lift his robe about his waist so as to pee. He was finished and pulled the chain. Thanks to the noise of the water being rinsed down the drain he did not hear the click of the door opening. A shadow cast over him and he looked over his shoulder. "What are you doing-?"

"Obliviate" came the stiff whisper. Scorpius gazed at the woman and slowly his emotions drained from his eyes. Soon the faces of his parents were erased. Then his grandparents. Then his school. Then his friends faces and names. Then Albus. Then his own name. The only thing wedged in his brain was a pair of bright green eyes. But he couldn't remember who they belonged to.

"W-who are you?" he asked in a frightened tone as he stared up at the mysterious woman.

She bent down to his height. "Don't be scared sweetie, my name is Ginny Potter. I am going to take care of you"

"You are?" he whimpered.

She nodded, "I promise. I am sorry for your loss but there is no need to be scared. I am here for you"

Scorpius wiped at his wet eyes. "M-my loss? What loss?"

The woman smiled sweetly in a sympathetic way. "You lost your family. I'm so sorry. I can take you somewhere where you will be safe. Would you like that?" Scorpius nodded and welcomed the womans hug.

"I won't let anyone hurt you" the red head stated as they walked out of the hospital hand-in-hand. Scorpius did not say anything as the cold wind ripped through his robe. Why had he not changed. He did not understand much at the moment. He was dazed and confused. Once at a distance from the hospital, still holding the womans hand there was a gust of wind and a sickening tug at his abdomen and suddenly an unstable Scorpius found himself standing on polished marble.

"W-where am I?"

The red haired woman smiled down at him as an elderly blonde man and an equally blonde young woman appeared before him. Some words were exchanged between the trio of adults. The letter that afternoon had been just what the trio had needed to form their alliance and conduct this plan. The blonde man smiled greedily down at him. "Hello Scorpius. I do believe that you're home"

~000~

Draco was having a nice nap when his bedclothes were ripped off and he was staring in the blurry faces of Harry, Narcissa and a distraught Albus. "W-what's going on guys?" he looked at their faces and felt his heart freeze. "Guys?"

Narcissa looked down at her son. "Scorpius is gone"

* * *

**A/N: Oh I love to twist your minds mwahahaha. I hope you enjoyed it and I will continue this story with pride!**


	17. Chapter 17 No place to call home

**Granger's Café**

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

******Reviews:** Okay I am not getting e-mail alerts for any of the reviews, faves and adds of my stories (I know that sounds extremely big-headed) and so any reply's may be severly delayed.

Thank you for all your kind cliff-hanger related reviews in the last chapter, along with the much-appreciated 'Ginny-must-die' Reviews. They just make my day!

**~000~**

**Chapter Seveteen: No Place to Call Home**

Draco sat in a stunned silence, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. _Gone? _How could his son be gone? He had only just gotten him back? He swallowed back the tears. "W-what do you mean gone?"

Narcissa, now sitting on her sons bed, wiped at her eyes. Albus fidgeted in his chair. "He wanted to go to the bathroom alone. He kept saying something about Malfoy Pride and dignity. I told him I didn't mind, but he was insistant" the young boy burst into tears.

Draco wanted to be angry at the child for being so reckless. But he couldn't. He would have done the same at that age. However he still would have wanted someone there to be so concerned about him. He felt jealous of his son. He sighed and wiped his eyes with the hospital gown. A shiver ran through his body. "What do we do now?"

Narcissa placed her hands on Draco's and squeezed them. "Do not worry, love, I have a ... _gut-feeling _about where they might be"

Draco's face darkened with a haunted memory. "The Manor?" Narcissa nodded. Harry noted the look and tone of fear that had began to dominate Draco. "Oh Merlin!" he slumped into his pillows and cried.

Narcissa looked just as upset but she help her cool. "Now you listen to my Draconis Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. No good will come from crying, do you hear me?" she softened her voice and pulled his head into her lap and stroked his hair, much in the same manner Harry was aching to do. "Your father is many things, but he will not harm Scorpius"

Draco lent back up and wiped as his nose, his eyes red and puffy. "It's not him I am worried about ... it's her"

Narcissa nodded in understanding. "I know it will seem bitter sweet now but Hermione still expects us to have dinner at her house, now hurry and dress and we will leave together"

Draco sighed and edged to the end of the bed. He lent down to retrieve his clothes when he stopped short of everyone staring at him. "Do you mind? I can dress myself" he snapped briskly. Narcissa and Harry knew best not to argue, and left the ward with Albus, leaving Draco to dress and silently cry himself into an exhausted state.

~000~

Scorpius stood stock still as a pair of House Elves measured every inch of his body for new clothes to be tailored. His skin was pinched my a million needle heads. He tried not to wince too much but it became harder and harder with each jab the elves aimed at him. He did not want new clothes. He did not want to be in this drafty, grey manor. He just wanted to be back with his dad. "OW!" he yelped and stepped away from the elves who glowered at him with beady black eyes.

"Master Malfoy is to be still" snapped the elderly elf. Scorpius glared at the creature. He suddenly remembered why he hated these two particular elves.

"Oh shut up!" he snapped, feeling red flush his cheeks, rubbing at his body where the pinpricks were so deep they were beginning to bead blood. They stung. Tears were wetting his golden eye lashes. "Leave me the hell alone! I don't want new clothes!" He had glimpsed at the designs for his new clothes in a small portfolio that his mother had handed over to the elves. The clothes looked like the Victorian ones that had been worn for old family portraits. He hated them all.

The elves bowed. "As Master wishes" with a snap of their fingers and a dusty sounding 'pop' they were gone. The pins they had been holding twinkled as they hit the floor.

Scorpius leant back against the cold wall and slid down the wallpaper. His bottom stung as it perched on the frozen flagstones. Christmas was coming. He wished not to spend it in this dreary manor. He looked down at his legs and sniffled. There were still a few pins jutting out. Those elves had actually been pinning the fabric to his skin! Tears fell down his white cheeks. With trembling fingers he slowly began to pry the first of thirteen needles out of his skin. He was thankful so far that none of them had hit a serious nerve. Small pieces of fabric fell to the floor leaving behind cold white legs exposed to the evening air with angry red holes dotting his skin. "Stupid ... ugly ... bitchy ... creatures ..."

"Scorpius Malfoy!" came a shrill yell from down the corrdior.

Scorpius froze before frowning. He always wondered why his mother never used his middle name. He reamined silent. _'Let her come and find me_' he thought bitterly. All the pins were out now. He stretched his legs out and then curled them back, trying to ease the pain away.

"SCORPIUS GET HERE NOW!"

He shivered. He needed to get out of here. But how?

~000~

Hermione was at her wits end. She had wanted her little business to thrive and make everyone feel good. And it did, however the people working there were not happy at all. She was just relieved that she had fired Ginny before things could get any worse. She had no idea as of yet about what had happened to Scorpius as she had been preparing a pre-christmas dinner. Ron still was not back from work yet and Hugo and Lily were watching some cartoons on the muggle television. Her hands trembled as she placed food in the oven. What would Ginny do now that she had been fired?

"Mummy!"

"What is it Hugo?" she called out as she set the timer for the oven.

"Someone is coming through the floo!"

Hermione's heart lurched. It could be friend or foe, but she would not know until they appearred completely. "I'm coming!" she hurried to the living room and was relieved to see Georg Weasley, Sirius and Remus step through. "Good Evening gentlemen" she smiled warmly.

"Good morning you four" Remus smiled winking at Hermione as he did so. Hermione felt her cheeks burn red. She had forgotten that the werewolf would be able to smell her pregnancy. It made her feel even more on edge.

"Boys' the liquor is in the dining room please help yourselves" she pivoted on the spot and hurried back to the kitchen. What was wrong with her? Why was she so jumpy?

"Honey I'm home!" Ron's voice called as he came through the fire place, earning a cheer from the children. His foosteps were heard and then stopped. "Oh and hello gentlemen" he grinned in a mock posh voice.

"Dinner is almost ready!" Hermione called out.

Ron walked in and kissed her temple, "hello my lovely lady" he buried his lips aganist her neck, making her moan softly. "You shouldn't work yourself too hard, Hermione, you'll get grey hairs with all the stress"

Hermione snorted, "unlike your sister I don't care obsessivley if I have a single silver line"

Ron grinned and stroked his hand absently over her stomach. "We should tell Rose soon. She would want to know that she's expecting another sibling"

"I know but it is still early days yet" Hermione stated, ignoring the pang in her chest as she said this. Ron nodded in understanding and said nothing more on the subject. He went into the dining room to converse with his brother and the two older men, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

Mona and Majorie were the next to arrive. Hermione just prayed that no one would floo in through her fireplace, and that no one would perform ludicrous spells that could not be passed off as a random trick from Weasley's wizard wheezes. Next to enter were Harry and Albus who had taken a taxi from where St. Mungo's was located, up London. Albus quickly went to hug his little sister and Hugo before settling down to watch the cartoons with them. Harry decided to help Hermione with the food. Mona ventured in shortly after also to lend a hand.

A little way away from the house, stuck in traffic in the main road, Draco and Narcissa were sitting side-by-side in a cramped taxi. Draco was dressed in a pair of large jeans, a baggy checked shirt, and a tight white vest underneath. His secret favourite beanie hat he had gotten from the homeless shelter pulled down over his messy blonde hair. Narcissa had objected saying the temperature was dropping but Draco merely ignored her. "Draco are you sure you don't want to just go upstairs and sleep?"

Draco nodded vaguely, "some food may do me good, mother, I don't really feel the cold"

Narcissa had discreetly placed a warming charm on him just before they left the hospital, which is why she did not protest at her son's statement. "As long as you don't catch a cold I am fine with it"

"Mother ... Scorpius was at St. Mungo's because he was distressed" Draco started, eying the taxi-driver suspciously. "It was because you had been reported dead"

Narcissa did not respond right away. "I know" she licked her lips, "your father has been up to his tricks again"

"They ... t-they said they had found your body"

Narcissa breathed out through her nose, watching as it misted up the window-pane. The road zoomed by making her feel dizzy. She was not used to cars. "It wasn't mine"

Draco narrowed his eyes. This woman could easily be an imposter. "Not yours?"

"No ... it was Fleur Delacour's little sister"

"The french girl? But surely they would have known!"

Narcissa shook her head, "not with the way your father works. He combined an aging potion with an altered polyjuice potion and voila! My very own doppleganger. Dead" her voice dry and clouded with rage and bitterness.

Draco reached over and took her hand. "I'm scared mother"

"About the driver? Don't worry love, I cast a silencing charm around us a while back"

Draco was grateful to hear that. "No I mean ... about Scorpius"

"I am too, dear, I am not as young as I once was" she reached over and took Draco's hand in her own. "Scorpius knows the manor better than all of us. He'll survive"

Draco sighed. "I really hope so"

~000~

The taxi eventually pulled up to a fairly large house a mile or so off the main road. There was no driveway only a vibrant green lawn. Draco assumed they merely apparated to and from wherever they would go. Rose bushes obscurred the view from the road. Tree sprouted overhead from the back garden. It was a picturesque little house if anything. The lights were on downstairs and muffled laughter could be heard from within. His stomach knotted. How could he be happy knowing that his only son was missing? Then again, he was a Malfoy, well, once upon a time, and he had mastered the technique of "masks". Perhaps he should use one tonight. '_We'll see_' he thought as his mother handed over some muggle money to the driver and unlocked the door on her side.

Draco mirrored her movements and soon the bitter cold evening air ripped through his thin clothes. He ground his teeth together, determined not to let his mother see how much it bothered him. He had to be brave. Trembling, he led the way up the pathway to the house. Upon reaching it he came face-to-face with a red wooden door with a brass knocker on the front. Swallowing thickly he reached up with a quivering hand and knocked a few times. He counted to ten. The door swung open revealing a very tall Ron Weasley. "Evening Draco, Narcissa, glad you could make it" the true emotion in the redheads voice made Draco want to runaway and hide.

"H-hello W-Ron" Draco stared down at the lovely carpetting beneath his feet. A soft, fluffy beige.

Ron stepped aside and let them both enter the house. "Come on this way to the dining room, drinks are in there and Hermione, Mona and Harry are almost ready with dinner"

Narcissa smiled, "we're much obliged Mr. Weasley" she floated, like an angel, into the dining room where she embraced Sirius and Remus with kisses to the cheeks and hugs all around.

Draco stood awkwardly in the hallway. He was not sure if he wanted to bother Harry whilst cooking. Laughter came from the next room. Laughter. He had not heard it for what seemed like years. He ventured across the hallway to inspect it. Nudging open the living room door he was caught with an adorable sight; Albus, Lily and Hugo were all curled up on the sofa laughing at a muggle device. Draco frowned. The square box was not doing anything. How could iy be entertaining? Or was that the joke? Albus suddenly turned his head and smiled weakly at him, "you can come in, Mr. Malfoy, we won't bite"

Draco shuddered at the word 'Malfoy' but managed to edge his way into the living room, unharmed. He stood still for a moment taking in his surroundings. Hermione had done well in her decorating. A rectangular coffee table centred the room, it was surrounding by deep red cloth sofa;s, the carpet reamined beige, and the walls were a soft cream colour on top, a white bored running through the middle, and a rich red underneath. A few cabinets and a fireplace adorned the walls. It was warm and inviting. His eyes drifted back to Albus. "May I sit?" he inclined his head to the vacant space beside the young boy.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy" Albus shifted into a more upright position.

Draco sat down, still feeling a little tense. "Thank you"

They sat in silence for a few moments before Albus spoke up. "I am sorry I lost yuor son" his voice was wounded, sincere, and it cut Draco's heart that little bit more. This child was so much like Harry, taking the blame for general faults. He could see why his son liked the boy, he had the dream friendship Draco had been unable to form with the Chosen One. He admitted he was jealous, if only to himself. And then he began to wonder. Maybe this was different, perhaps now he was on the verge of something much more exciting with Harry himself? Who knew?

"It's not your fault, Albus. Things happen, but that doesn't mean you have to blame yourself"

"But I was there and-"

"So was I" Draco stated quickly. "But Albus, listen to me when I say this, your father always made mistakes, and yes I suppose he always blamed himself for them, but you have to remember that if Scorpius, or anyone else, is that close to your heart, they with won't blame you. Because they would be blaming a part of themselves too"

Albus let out a shaky breath, "so ... who is to blame then?"

"Only two lots of people; the St. Mungo's staff, and whoever took my son"

Draco had not realised when it had happened, but Albus was leaning against his shoulder in a dazed state. "He means the world to me, Mr. Mal-Draco"

Draco gave Albus a one-armed hug, "I believe he feels the same way about you"

As Albus fell into a peaceful nap Draco could not help but analyse the child; rich dark-chocolate hair that appearred tamable, beryl orbs surrounded by thick black lashes, strong jaw and grinning pink lips. He could see why his son would like him. Or was there more to it than that?

~000~

Dinner had been the highlight of the evening with rich food, gorgeous wine and addictive dessert. Now it was time for the coffee to sober everyone up enough to apparate, or drive, home. Majorie was galantly chattng with Sirius, Remus and Narcissa whilst the younger generation drank coffee in the dining room. The kids had been put to bed in the available rooms, Albus sharing with Hugo and Lily in Rose's old room. Mona, being the youngest in the group soon decided to have a nap before and if she and her nan left that evening. Hermione let her share Rose's room with Lily. Thye had only one spare room and a loft conversion to spare.

Sirius and Remus stated that they would floo home with Narcissa as soon as Marjorie went up to bed in the loft. Hermione protested but the slightly older woman insisted she was still extremely agile and an extra set of stairs would not bother her in the slightest. This meant that Draco and Harry would either share a room, or one would have the room and the other would have the sofa downstairs. "I'll leave you boys' to think on it" Hermione stated as she cleared the rest of the coffee cups and retired to her own room.

Harry and Draco were left alone. They had barely spoken two words to one another that evening. The silence was insufferable. "I can take the sofa if you want the bed" Harry eventually stated.

Draco looked up from where his hands were curled around the luke warm cup of coffee. He had just been about to say the same thing. "But ... why?"

"Because you have just been through another traumatising ordeal right under your nose. I think you need the comfort"

Draco's lips curled into a snarl, "Pity, Potter?" he sneered. Harry looked taken aback by the sudden aggression in Draco. "Thanks for the offer but I'll be fine" he abruptly pushed away from the table and made for the door of the dining room.

Harry managed to reach the doorway before Draco could leave. He threw his arm across the doorway, blocking the blonde's escape route. "Draco you know I didn't mean it like that"

"Oh I know exactly what you meant, _Potter_" Draco snapped quickly, "that doesn't mean I have to pay attention to what you suggest"

Harry sighed, "Draco please-"

"NO POTTER!" the blonde snapped, "I am fed-up with everyone trying to tell me what is best for me! I am sick of people telling me what to do and what not to do! It's exhausting being what everyone wants me to be! At least you escaped it at some point in your life! What about me, Potter? Who the fuck cares what happens to ME? WHERE WAS _MY _HERO DURING THE WAR? I'LL TEL YOU WHERE! HE WAS OFF RESCUING EVERYONE ELSE, TOO BUSY TO HELP ME! SOMEONE WHO HAD BEEN IN HIS LIFE LONGER THAN GRANGER OF WEASLEY AND EVEN HIS OWN DAMNED WIFE! WHO WAS THERE TO RESCUE ME, POTTER ? NO ONE!"

Harry saw small tears running down the blonde's cheeks. A pang of guilt seered through his heart. Draco was right, where had his hero been? All that time Harry was worrying about saving the wizarding world, on Dumbledore's orders, that he had turned his back on someone who was spoon-fed lies and evil since he could talk ... and who had tried to rid his life of it. Suddenly it was all clearer to Harry just how much he had meant to Draco. A lump formed in his throat. "Draco ... I had no idea"

"Why the hell would you? It's not like I could talk to you about it, not since I was put into Slytherin and everyone had already turned you against me. What was I meant to do? Come up to you after potions and say '_hi Potter by the way you may not realise this but I have this weird feeling that you and I are interconnected in some way ... like Destiny_' you would have thrown your botched potion in my face and legged it!"

Harry admitted defeat. Draco was right, about everything. There was no way to deny any of it. "What about if we share the spare bed?"

Draco, still red in the face from is rant, eyed Harry suspiciously. "Why would you even offer that after what I've just said?"

Harry ran his hands over Draco's shoulders and gripped his upper arms lightly, "because, although you loathe to admit it, you'd really like some company tonight. I want to be there for you Draco ... if you'd let me?"

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "Look I don't know what your motives are, Potter, but I'm too tired to argue" he swung his arm in an arch, "lead the way"

Harry breathed out through his nose in frustration. This was the best he was going to get from Draco, and he knew better than to push the blonde further. Obediantly he turned and led Draco up the stairs to the second floor and into the spare bedroom.

The room was an okay size for a spare room, it had soft beige carpets and a double bed. The walls were painted a soft apple green and white, both colours seperated by a white border much like the rest of the house. There was a small pine wood desk and bookcase on one side of the room, and the white curtains with a green banner running across the bottom made any light shining into the room soft and calming. The bedspread was a apple green duvet and two green pillows with two white ones underneath. "This is lovely" Harry commented as he closed the bedroom door and flicked on one of the bedside lamps. Draco nodded as he stripped down to his white vest shirt and boxers. "Won't you be cold?" Harry asked, his eyes running up Draco's thin, toned legs.

Draco shrugged, "there will be two of us in the bed, we'll have enough body-heat on our own. But if you want to cast a heating charm I don't mind"

Harry decided to cast one, just in case. He mirrored Draco's actions in only wearing his shirt and boxers. He pulled back the duvet and climbed in, watching intently as Draco did so too. With his left hand Harry removed his glasses and turned over to put them on the bedside table, the mattress dipping as Draco adjusted himself on the other side of the bed. "Draco?"

"Mmm?"

"We will find Scorpius"

Draco nodded absently not really paying attention to Harry's words. "I know" He felt the mattress dip as Harry came to rest right behind him, a tan arm snaking over his waist. He tensed and then began to relax. "Hey Potter-"

"Harry"

"What?"

Draco could practically hear Harry smiling, "my name is Harry"

"Okay ... thank you for being here tonight ... Harry"

"My pleasure Draco" Draco felt warmth run through him as Harry kissed the spot below his earlobe before settling down to sleep. Draco stayed awake for a while, a feeling of pain and guilt throbbing in his stomach. His son was still out there. Merlin knew what was happening to him. Finally, exhausted and distraught, Draco followed Harry into oblivion.

Several long, tiring miles away a little boy was staring haughtily out of his bedroom window. He had made his decision, but that would have to mean he had to grow up ...

* * *

**A/N: there you go, another chapter finally completed.**


	18. Chapter 18 Growing up and being free

**Granger's Café**

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

******Reviews:** Okay I am not getting e-mail alerts for any of the reviews, faves and adds of my stories (I know that sounds extremely big-headed) and so any reply's may be severly delayed.

Thank you for all your kind cliff-hanger related reviews in the last chapter, along with the much-appreciated 'Ginny-must-die' Reviews. They just make my day!

**~000~**

**Chapter Eighteen: Growing up and being free**

Scorpius had spent one night in that huge dreary place and it had been the worst night of his life. He had been in his room after he had ran away from the house elves and that horrid blonde woman. He glanced around the dark space as the rain hammered down against the window pane. He could only assume it was his room, it was filled with children's things; Quidditch posters, a toy racing broom, and a small wizard chess set. He had hidden beneath the large four poster bed when he had heard a voice screaming his name and heels clicking along the hard, polished floors outside the bedroom door. Under the bed he had found a loose floorboard. Under this floorboard he had managed to find a worn out little book with fairly neat handwriting. The pages were thick with newspaper clippings and copies of photographs. He studied them each carefully. Most of them were about this so-called "boy-who-lived" known also as Harry Potter. He frowned. Did he know that name? There was also a photograph of a small blonde boy and a older blonder man, hugging and laughing on the green of a muggle park. On the back there was a note on the back saying; "_Daddy Draco and Son Scorpius_" Scorpius frowned. Was this man his dad? He liked the idea, better than that old man downstairs. He liked the idea of laughing and smiling and being cuddled by someone. He missed it, whatever it was.

He sighed and replaced the small mementos underneath the floorboards and crawled out from underneath the bed. He straightened up and brushed the dust off of his tailored little suit. He was due for brunch any minute now. He scowled. He wasn't hungry, and most certainly did not want to eat with those people downstairs. The woman was too shrill and the old man always had a weird look in his eyes when he looked down at him. It made Scorpius feel sick. He needed to get out.

He ventured leisurely into the bedroom and into the en suite bathroom. The light flipped on and the room was bathed in a sickly yellow light making the blue tiles glare. It made his eyes hurt terribly. His eyes were shadowed with dark rings and his bare feet were cold. His reflection was hostile to his own eyes. The cabinet above the sink held general things, like scissors, razors, plasters, after-shave, tablets and other things normally found in a bathroom. He breathed in and out in shaky breaths. He tiptoed up and pulled open the door of the cabinet. The scissors glinted from the second shelf. It was a little too high for him to reach. He had to step up onto his little step which he used to brush his teeth, and eased himself up onto his step and reached up and was just about able to grab the scissors from the shelf. Relaxing on his feet he face his mirror. His reflection. He ran his hand through his hair, memorizing each and every glossy strand. He viciously grabbed a chunk and slashed the scissors through it. He watched emotionally dead as the strands of gold fell down onto the tiled flooring. "No more Scorpius Malfoy" he sneered as he continued to rake the hair from his head. Gold threads drifted in spirals down to the floor. He was left with a skull cap of blonde fuzz save for the slightly lengthened fringe. A tear trickled down his cheek.

"SCORPIUS? COME DOWN FOR BRUNCH! NOW!"

Scorpius flinched, the scissors fell into the sink the a clattering sound. He winced, straining his ears for more yelling but none came. He clicked his tongue inside his mouth. He knew what he had to do. And his plan would commence that night.

~000~

Draco stirred in the knotted mass of sweet-smelling blankets and inhaled the scent deeply. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and exhaled, a serene smile on his face. "Good morning" the sudden voice startled Draco, making him jerked into a sitting position in surprise. A barely dressed Harry chuckled from his spot on the wicker chair in the corner, a Luke warm cup of tea in his hands and a large shirt thrown over his torso. "You look so cute with your hair ruffled"

Draco scowled, falling back onto the pillows and flattening his hair with his palms. He opened his eyes to stare at the sun-bathed ceiling. He sighed sadly. "Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"What will happen if we cannot find my son?"

"We will" Harry insisted.

"What if we don't?" Draco snapped, tears pooling in his eyes.

Harry was not offended. He could understand that this was a hard time for Draco. He moved from the wicker chair and sat on the edge of the bed, beside the warmth of Draco's body. Instinctively Draco coiled into the warmth radiating from Harry's thighs. From this angle Harry saw the glinting tear tracks down the blonde's cheeks. He ran a hand down the smooth of the other mans cheek. "I'm here for you" he murmured.

Draco's silver irises flickered to Harry's face and then to the wall. His Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly. "T-thank you" Harry smiled. He bent down and pressed a kiss to the blonde's forehead.

"Do you want breakfast?" he asked cautiously. Draco nodded feebly. "I'll go and make it, Hermione has taken the kids to the zoo and dragged Albus along with them. Ron's gone into the office, and everyone else has gone out. So it's just you and me"

As the bedroom door closed Draco frowned as he replayed Harry's last words in his head. What had he meant by that? Just the two of them? Alone? In someone else's house? His heart lurched in his chest. No! He couldn't think about those sorts of things! Not with his son missing! He stirred in the tangled sheets. A burning feeling was stirring in his boxers. He gasped and tried to will his semi to go limp. He rolled over and buried his face into one of the pillows. And gasped. The scent of the dark-haired man who had just left clung to the soothing fabric of the pillow. He inhaled longingly. "Such an exotic scent" he mused to himself.

He decided he might as well get out of bed, seeing as Harry was being so kind as too make him breakfast. He rolled into a sitting position and dragged himself out of bed. He stretched his aching muscles and went hunting around for something to cover his torso. There seemed to be a consistent heating charm within the house, making it so that Draco would be comfortable in his boxers and a T-Shirt. He found his lumberjack print over-shirt and threw it on. He yawned wildly and retraced his steps down to the kitchen. The smell of cooking bacon, toast and eggs made his stomach growl loudly. Harry turned and was surprised to see Draco standing awkwardly in the doorway. "I didn't hear you get up" he started softly.

Draco shrugged taking a few small steps into the kitchen, "why would you? You have the radio blaring" he stated pointing over to the radio beside the coffee-maker.

Harry chuckled, "well I have loads of things getting ready, what drink would you like?"

Draco rubbed his temples, "a coffee would be great right about now"

Harry smiled and as he passed the table and gave Draco's shoulder a squeeze. Draco startled slightly but couldn't help but smile up at Harry as the dark-haired man went over to the coffee-maker, turned the radio down, and returned to the table with a cup of dark coffee with a touch of milk and two sugars. Just the way Draco liked it. He cocked an eyebrow up at Harry. "So you know what I like to drink?"

Harry smiled over his shoulder from where he was cooking the bacon, "yeah -I watched you a lot in Hogwarts ... I learnt a few things"

Draco did his best not to choke on his coffee. He set the mug down and rose from his chair. He stepped up behind Harry at the cooker, looping his arms around his waist and burying his face in the crook of Harry's neck. He inhaled the scent, the same scent as the one on the pillow. Harry smiled to himself. He wrapped an arm over Draco's own and stroked his long, pale fingers. "I'm sorry Harry" the broken voice in Harry's ear made him stop and turn his head to see the mop of blonde hair.

"What for Draco?"

The blonde sniffled, "everything I did to you back then"

Harry turned in the blonde's arms and clutched him to his chest, his hand tangling in the fine blonde hair and pressed kisses onto the older mans forehead, cheeks, nose and neck. "All if forgiven, Draco, I promise you!"

Draco looked up at the dark-haired man. The Saviour of the Wizarding World, The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, the Golden Boy, the Hero. None of these names seemed fitting now. A ghost of a smile tickled his lips. This man, holding him in his arms, was none of those things. He wasn't a hero, or a celebrity, to him he was Harry. _Just Harry. _"MY Harry" Draco breathed, leaning up and pressing his lips against Harry's own. Harry was startled to say the least, but only tightened his grip on the blonde man, massaging their lips together, liquid pleasure boiling in his stomach.

Harry marveled at what Draco had said. It was a world of difference to how Ginny bragged about him. He was Harry. Just Harry. He licked at Draco's tender lips, reveling in the gasp of pleasure from the other man. He was _Draco's _Harry ...

"You're burning your bacon" Draco breathed around the heat of their kiss. Harry merely grinned and pressed Draco tighter against his body. Draco jerked his head to one side, "No seriously Harry, the bacon! It's burning!"

Harry reluctantly whirled around and in fact saw the crisp bacon seething in its oil. "Shit!" he exclaimed as he snapped the gas off and shoveled the bacon onto a plate. The toast popped from the toaster, and the sausages were dished up, all the while Draco chuckled to himself, a cute blush on his high cheekbones. "What are you so cheerful about?" Harry winked as he sat opposite him on the table.

Draco shook his head with a smile, fork stabbing into his bacon. "Nothing" Harry beamed as he watched Draco turn his face away and blush brighter as he began nibbling on his breakfast.

~000~

_19:00pm._

Scorpius had managed to hide out in the house elves quarters. He had been informed earlier that one of the elderly elves was dying and he had ordered them to not tell the strange people upstairs. They had obeyed. Rather reluctantly. He glanced down at the small cauldron in the corner of the kitchen. It was almost ready. He gathered the bag of his hair that he had swept up off of the bathroom floor and added it into the cooling substance in his waiting goblet. "Here Linky, take this to Obbles. Make sure he drinks all of it. He gets to die in a comfortable bed. And once you're done bring me one of his own hair. Go! Quickly!"

Linky took the goblet and bowed before scurrying away into the long tunnels of the manor. Scorpius drew in deep calming breaths. He had to do this. There was no other way. It had to be done. His palms were sweating terribly. He sat on the little stool and waited as patiently as possible. A few minutes later the elf returned with another Scorpius in tow, dressed in a filthy pillowcase. "Quickly, lets change clothes"

Linky watched as the two young Master Malfoy's switched attire. The one now in the pillow-case added one of the elf hairs to a goblet of polyjuice potion and downed it one, hacking as he swallowed. The real Scorpius Malfoy transformed into a house elf. He beamed. He looked up at the elf-turned-Malfoy. "May you travel to the next world in peace"

His mirror-image smiled with watering eyes, "my deepest thanks and gratitude, Master Malfoy"

Scorpius watched as the elf-turned-human be escorted out of the elves quarters and to Scorpius' room. Scorpius looked down at his wrinkled brown hands and felt magic prickle in the elf fingers. This just might work. "Only one way to find out" he breathed. He closed his eyes, focused on where he wanted to go ... and clicked his fingers. With a tug on his navel, he was gone.

~000~

Narcissa was helping Hermione clean the kitchen. She was staying in Draco's apartment until her son returned to work the following week. Hermione had gone to the office for a little while to sort out some paperwork so Narcissa was left on her own.

POP!

She startled when she saw the elderly, ill elf from the manor collapse onto the cold tiled floor. "Oh my goodness Obbles, what on earth are you doing here?"

The elf looked up at her, "Nana Cissy? You're alive!" the elf latched itself onto her legs and she felt recognition spike her heart.

She looked down into the elf's eyes. "S-Scorpius? Is that you?" she looked down into the elf's shining eyes and collapsed to her nears, her throat thick with emotion. She threw her arms around the small elf and felt tears dribble down her cheeks. "Oh Scorpius thank goodness you're safe!"

* * *

**A/N: I know it took a long while but I had to think of a way for him to escape ;)**


	19. Chapter 19 A Long Afternoon

**Granger's Café**

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

******Reviews:** Okay I am not getting e-mail alerts for any of the reviews, faves and adds of my stories (I know that sounds extremely big-headed) and so any reply's may be severly delayed.

Thank you for all your kind cliff-hanger related reviews in the last chapter, along with the much-appreciated 'Ginny-must-die' Reviews. They just make my day!

_Also if anyone is confused about the last few chapters let me clear some things up; in the hospital scenes it was supposed to continue on so I may have made it seem like Harry saw his son for the first time twice, however I meant as in the second time he saw him he began to question everything as to why he was there, as it was a general shock and a lot was going on the first time._

_Also as presented in G.O.F. the "Obliviate" curse tends to where off depending on say strength of wizard or the power of the charm. Also, it is just a memory loss charm, like in normal terms one can recover from memory-loss it does not have to be permanent._

_James will make as appearrance soon. _

**~000~**

**Chapter Nineteen: A Long Afternoon**

Narcissa clutched at the young blonde boy as his dying elf skin melted away from him. "Oh Scorpius I am so thankful that you are alright!" she could not help but weep.

"Nana Cissy, I'm fine" he squeaked as the pillowcase sagged on his thin frame.

Her hands sprang to his head, "Oh what happened to your lovely hair? Oh dear!" she didn't wait for him to answer as she raised her voice, "HERMIONE! COME IN HERE QUICKLY!"

Hearing the yell, Hermione came running into Draco's apartment, "Narcissa are you okay? Did you fall or-Oh my goodness!" her hand flew to her mouth in shock. "Scorpius!" she scowled, "what on Earth are you doing here?"

"I came to see my Father!" he yelped a little louder than he wanted.

Hermione softened her expression and relaxed her tense shoulders. "Here isn't here at the moment sweetie"

Scorpius' eyes went wide with fear, "w-w-where is he?"

Hermione knelt down and smoothed his short hair with a sympathetic hand. "He's at my house, Scorpius, it's alright. You can stay here tonight with your Nan, okay? The tomorrow your dad will be back home"

Scorpius eyed the bushy-haired woman with suspicious eyes. He nibbled on his lower lip. He nodded meekly. "Okay ... I guess- yeah okay" he wiped his nose on his pillow-case.

Hermione wrinkled her nose up. "I'll go and run you a bath, alright? Take that thing off, where did you get that anyway?"

Scorpius frowned down at his outfit. "There was a house-elf in the Manor. He was dying. I used poly-juice potion on the both of us. He died dressed in silk pyjamas and a large four-poster bed"

Hermione's eyes shone with pride. Draco himself would be so proud. It reminded Hermione of when she had founded S.P.E.W. "I'll go run that bath then" she breathed as she debated on whether or not to discuss S.P.E.W. with the young Malfoy.

~000~

A warm heavy comfort was resting on Harry's chest when the tapping of an owl woke him up from his peaceful nap. The afternoon sunshine streaked in through the blinds. He smiled, closed his eyes and buried his head in the head of electrified blonde hairs that was nestled up against his chin. He hummed in pleasure, completely forgetting about the owl outside of the window.

_Tap ... Tap ... Tap ..._

"Harryyyyyyyyyyy" came the soft whining voice of Draco who was squirming against his chest, "tell that bird to piss off! I'm sleeping!"

Harry chuckled. "I can't tell the bird to piss off, Draco, it won't understand me"

"Yes it will Harry, because I. Am. Comfy!" the blonde punched his face into the pillow beside Harry's head making Harry laugh outright. Draco was most likely scowling into the pillow.

"Oh you're just the cutest you know that?" Draco mumbled something aggressively into the pillow that sounded oddly like '_Malfoy's don't do "cute"!' _Harry chuckled. He lent over and pressed a kiss against Draco's smooth porcelain shoulder blades. He stretched his muscles and went to let the owl inside. It had two letters attached to its leg. He frowned. One he recognized as Hermione's handwriting and the other he found familiar but unable to place the name to the hand. He placed Hermione's letter on the sill for a while, the owl disappearing as he did so, and ripped open the mysterious letter. He was surprised.

**_Hi Dad,_**

**_Sorry I have not replied as quickly as intended. I was going to reply and then misplaced the letter. I have to admit, I'll be sorry to see mum mostly due to the fact that she let out get take-out. But don't worry, your happiness is important and I had a letter from Hermione explaining that you were working and staying with her and that Lily is at her house with Hugo. She knows your absent-minded. Anyways I was coming home for the Halloween half term and was wondering if I could bring a friend?_**

**_If you say yes I will not ask you for any money for Christmas presents! Plus do you think there will be enough room at your apartment above Hermione's shop? It doesn't sound that big. Maybe we can all create an extra room or something, like they do here in school. _**

**_OH MY FUCKING GOD DAD! ALBUS ONLY BOLTED AFTER SCORPIUS! Why does he have to be like you? Gosh! I cannot wait to give Lily her birthday present. Since I won't be here for it I'll let you have it. You'll love it too._**

**_Got to go, me and my friend are going to the Quidditch pitch for races! I miss you guys and can't wait to see you. I'll be arriving tonight on the Hogwarts express!_**

**_Hugs from your li'l man, James._**

The grin on Harry's face began to hurt by the time he finished reading the letter his son had sent him. He still could not believe that James had contacted him. The next letter, from Hermione, made his heart stop in his chest. "Draco!" he yelled springing to the bed and shaking the blonde viciously from his semi-sleep-like state.

"Ugh ... go away" Draco grunted tiredly swatting in Harry's direction lamely.

"Draco! Scorpius is at your apartment! Hermione just sent me this letter!"

Draco froze, his gaze searing through the mattress. His breathing had all but stopped. His son was alive and well? He was free of that catastrophic couple that was trying to breed a new era of Malfoy? "He's alright?" he finally managed to ask, licking his suddenly dry lips. A soft firm hand squeezed his shoulder.

"He's perfectly safe. He's with Narcissa"

Draco nodded and turned his head so that he could see Harry out of the corner of his eye. Harry's heart clenched. There were tears shining in Draco's silver eyes. "I was so scared" came the soft, shaky reply.

Harry gathered the blonde in his arms and clutched him to his chest. All of a sudden he felt so small. "It'll be alright now, Draco, I promise you"

Draco squeezed Harry tightly, feeling safety flood his chest as he inhaled Harry's sweet scent. "Thank you Harry, you've kept me sane throughout all of this"

Harry pressed a kiss to the blonde's forehead. "Come on Draco, let's get dressed. I can drop you off at your apartment but then I have to go to Kings Cross"

"Why?"

"My son is coming home for the half term. And he is bringing a friend"

An hour and a half later Harry was pulling up alongside the cafe entrance. They sat in silence for a little while, Draco's eyes gazing out of the car window without really seeing the pavement outside. Harry was in no rush and Draco was more than content to stay with him in the car. Draco watched the wind as it scuttled leaves across his line of view. "Harry?"

"Yes, Draco?" both of their voices were soft and gentle. Draco licked at his lips, eyes still focused outside of the refuge of the car, before inching his hand over the gear-stick to entwine his hands with Harry's. Harry looked down at the china-doll hand and smiled ever-so-softly despite the fact that Draco was facing away from him. He squeezed the lithe hand tenderly.

"I'm afraid, Harry?"

Harry frowned, "of what, Draco? We got Scorpius back, he's home and dry, what else is there to be afraid of?"

This time Draco did move. He slowly turned around in the passenger seat and stared straight into the emerald oceans of Harry's eyes. "You. Harry, I'm afraid of you"

Harry looked as though he had just been slapped. "What do you mean?"

Draco tilted his head back against the headrest of the passenger chair. He chewed his bottom lip and visibly trembled, not letting go of Harry's hand the whole while. "I'm scared of what I feel for you, Harry. I've never felt that way about anyone before, and ti frightens me" he turned his teary gaze to Harry, "it _scares _me, Harry"

Harry squeezed Draco's hand. "I'm scared too. We both have relationship issues that are barely in the past right now, I understand, Draco"

"I trust you" he popped open the passenger door open and half-slid out of the car before stopping and turned around in his seat. He braved a move that even Harry would not have expected.

He kissed him.

~000~

James looked down at the sleeping persons head in his lap. He stroked the long purple spiked hair lovingly. His heart would be broken he knew that, but he was prepared and didn't care. All that mattered was the time they spent together. The countryside bled into the city landscape that was London. The calm tranquility had been replaced by the paralyzing stress of the concrete universe. He let out a heavy sigh. Time was a menace. It was another hour before platform nine and three quarters trembled into sight. He scanned the crowd from his window but did not see his father yet. He knew he was there, it was finding him that was the problem. The train pulled to a stop with a series of squeaks. "Hey" he breathed in his companions ear, "we've arrived"

"M'sleepy" murmured the twinkling voice.

He chuckled and stroked the soft purple hair. "I know, hun, but come on. The sooner we leave the sooner we get to go to sleep"

Bright blue eyes looked up at him. "Alright then" moving about in the small compartment was not easy but they managed to clamber down onto the platform and retrieve their belongings, at which point Harry appeared with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey mate" he grinned pulling his son into a bear-hug much like Sirius used to do to him even when he had turned twenty-one. "how was the trip?"

James grinned under his mop of black hair that fell into his eyes with a long jagged fringe, "yeah it was great" he turned to the purple-spiked companion. "Dad this is my friend, Eli"

Harry cocked a head at the feminine person standing in front of him. Were they transgender or ... a girl? He didn't know but he smiled nonetheless as he extended a hand, "Harry Potter, pleasure to meet you Eli"

The ... _person_ ... reached out and shook Harry's hand, "I'm Eli Styx"

"That's an amazing name. Styx like the river Styx in Greek Mythology?"

Eli grinned, flashing pearly white teeth, "Why, of course" Harry nodded and gave James a reassuring smile over Eli's head when their head was turned. Harry still did not know the gender of this being.

"Alright the car is out front lets hurry, Hermione has a little party"

James frowned as they headed for the barrier, "how come?"

"Scorpius turned up this afternoon. He switched places with one of the house-elves and escaped to Draco's apartment. We're all just glad he's safe"

James nodded, "And Al? Is he home too?"

"Yes, he went out for the day with Ron, Lily and Hugo. Now we're all on our way back to Hermione's for a little party for you, Al, and Scorp"

James grinned unconsciously taking Eli's hand in his own, "sounds like fun" he beamed. Harry looked down at their entwined hands, but did not make a comment. Who was he to judge at this point in their lives? The car was parked right outside the entrance of Kings Cross station. Harry unlocked the muggle device and allowed the kids to slip into the backseats before he climbed into the drivers seat. An hour and a half ago he had been sitting in here with Draco, the man who made his heart blush and flutter, and now he was sitting in a car with a transgender form of person and his son who he had barely heard from in a while.

Draco fidgeted and looked from Hermione who was standing next to the stove in his kitchen, to Narcissa who was sitting at the table and his son who had just walked in. They stared at one another before Draco fell from his chair and enveloped his son in his arms. He could not believe his son was here and safe. He inhaled the pale blonde fuzz that was over his sons head and pressed watery kisses to his face and head. "Thank goodness you're safe!"

Scorpius wiped his eyes and hugged his father tightly. "I've missed you so much Papa!" the sobbing started and Draco was relieved that his son was not like himself. He was not abused to me cold or stoic or harsh. He was not a 'Malfoy' he was just Scorpius. Draco's son. That was all that mattered.

A knock at the door broke the spell. "I'll get it" Hermione volunteered, already making her way to the door. Draco listened, his head buried in his sons neck, and heard hushed voices from the doorway. Hushes, excited voices. Footsteps grew louder down the hallway to the kitchen and ...

"H-Harry?" for some reason Draco had not expected Harry to show up, least of all at his apartment. Draco stood up and without looking at James or Eli, he dropped into Harry's arms and sobbed himself into exhaustion. Five minutes later Harry was smoothing the blankets over Draco as he was placed on the sofa, and pressed a kiss to the blondes forehead before returning to the kitchen where Hermione was making tea for everyone.

"Sorry about that" he apologized on Draco's behalf, "I think it's just been a very stressful time for him lately"

Hermione nodded in understanding, "I can only imagine. I'm sure he'll liven up within the next few days, once he has had time to adjust to everything. Besides he has no choice, it's Halloween next Friday, and we're going to need loads of Halloween based entrees to serve all week long"

Harry chuckled, "sounds great, Mione, by the would I be allowed to extend another room to my apartment?"

Hermione cocked an eyebrow, "er ... yes that should not be a problem, why?"

"I was thinking of having the kids for the holidays" Harry did not know why he felt so nervous asking Hermione for a favor he knew she would understand the reason behind it.

"All three?"

"All four. Eli is staying with us for the holidays as well"

Hermione's attention was finally drawn to the transgender leaving against one of the kitchen walls beside James, talking mindlessly with angelic giggles in between. "Oh right how silly of me" she chuckled nervously, running a hand through her bushy brown hair. She turned back to Harry, "oh don't worry so much Harry you know I have no problem with that" she brushed his nervous face off with a wave of her hand before turning back to the kettle that had just started to whistle.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. His attention was drawn to Scorpius and he had an idea. "Hey, Scorp, how do you fancy staying over tonight and having dinner with Al? I'm sure he's missed you beyond belief"

At the mention of Albus' name, Scorpius' eyes gleamed, making Harry question exactly how they felt about one another. "I'd like that very much, thank you"

Harry smiled before Hermione called him from the kitchen, "COME ON HARRY WE'RE BRAIN-STORMING COOKIE IDEAS!" Scorpius blushed and giggled into the cushion from the sofa that was clasped in his lap. Harry winked at Scorpius and ruffled his blonde hair.

"Coming Mione!" he called out as he turned to leave. Scorpius reached forward and grabbed Harry's hand. "Yes Scorp?"

"My Father cares a great deal about you, Mr. Potter, I hope you know that"

Harry looked deep into the soft silver eyes of his companions son, he rested a hand on Scorpius' tense shoulder. "I know Scorp, believe me I know"


	20. Chapter 20 Movie Night

**Granger's Café**

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

******Reviews:** Okay I am not getting e-mail alerts for any of the reviews, faves and adds of my stories (I know that sounds extremely big-headed) and so any reply's may be severly delayed.

Thank you for all your kind cliff-hanger related reviews in the last chapter, along with the much-appreciated 'Ginny-must-die' Reviews. They just make my day!

_Also if anyone is confused about the last few chapters let me clear some things up; in the hospital scenes it was supposed to continue on so I may have made it seem like Harry saw his son for the first time twice, however I meant as in the second time he saw him he began to question everything as to why he was there, as it was a general shock and a lot was going on the first time._

_Also as presented in G.O.F. the "Obliviate" curse tends to where off depending on say strength of wizard or the power of the charm. Also, it is just a memory loss charm, like in normal terms one can recover from memory-loss it does not have to be permanent._

**~000~**

**Chapter Twenty: Movie Night**

Hermione, always the practical young woman, always knew what to do with a houseful of young kids and teenagers. She set them to work baking the hoards of cookies and cupcakes that the local school kids would likely stop by for either after school or whilst trick-or-treating for Halloween. All the young children, now off from school, were eager to prop themselves up on the table and help ice the cookies with ludicrous designs of bats and pumpkins.

Eli and James were happy to play muggle football in Hermione's back garden and take occasional breaks to fiercely mix the cookie dough when it became too tough for Scorpius and Albus to handle. No one knew Eli's gender just yet, but they were all more than happy to help James' friend enjoy his-or-herself.

Hermione was still not showing just yet and did not want to jinx anything so she decided to not tell her husband she was pregnant until after the children got back to school. Otherwise she would have no chance of relaxing.

Draco was content with where he and Harry were in this strange semblance of a infatuation they appeared to have for one another. He was enjoying the shy smiles, occasional winks, and general flirtatious motions like the other morning Harry had taken Draco's early shift in the cafe, allowing the blonde to rest, and had made a small plate of cookies and left them on the bedside table beside Draco's bed with a little note wishing him a good morning and hope that he had enjoyed his sleep. Draco and grinned like an idiot all day long. Hermione thought it was sweet.

Everyone was slightly on edge as they had a strange transgender person rooming with them accompanied by the fact that no one had had any death threats from the Malfoy's just yet. All of it was rather unnerving but they all put on happy faces for the children. Mona had also given in a notice saying she was to be moving house and would take a few weeks off. Hermione did not seem to mind as everyone was coping with the childrens' help. By mid-week everything was going swimmingly. There were no complaints of any kind. Everyone was just glad to be together.

It was Thursday night, the night before Halloween, and they were just closing up shop as the last customer dwindled out into the bitter cold of the evening. Harry was wiping down the tables to rid them of crumbs and coffee rings, whilst Draco and James helped clean up in the kitchen. Scorpius was helping Harry in the seating area by brushing the debris of cakes into a dustpan whilst Harry wiped down the table. Harry could not help but grin at this. He and Draco were getting on so well with one another's children. It was rather sweet. Harry straightened his back and rolled his shoulders to flex the muscles. He looked over his shoulder and cocked an eyebrow, "hey Scorp, how are you holding up back there?"

Scorpius beamed brightly, "All done. I think I did a pretty good job"

Harry scanned the floor, "you did brilliantly Scorp," he ruffled the little blonde's hair, "come on, lets go see how your dad is doing, eh?" Harry was a little shocked when Scorpius slid his hand into Harry's as they walked into the kitchen. They walked in and saw Draco with James in a headlock, both of them smearing flour on one another's faces. Harry burst out laughing. "What's going on here?" he chuckled.

Draco and James de-tangled themselves, "HE STARTED IT!" the both exclaimed pointing at their opponent. Everyone could not help but start laughing hysterically.

"What were you doing? I thought you were meant to be clearing up?" Harry stated, the smile on his mouth.

Draco rolled his eyes, "we were just decorating the last few cupcakes for Lily"

Harry smiled causing Draco to blush. How is it the blonde was so sweet? Harry whipped out his wand and muttered a quick cleaning spell and the room was suddenly flour-free. "Who's up for a movie?"

"I can't dad" James flushed squeamishly, "I was going to take Eli to the cinema since he has not been before"

Harry could not help but feel a little put-out. He supposed that James was a little bored of staying in most of the time so he merely grinned. "Sure that's alright, just knock when you're home, okay?" James nodded, gave his father a hug and promptly rushed upstairs to get Eli. Harry turned to the foursome, "looks like it's just us for then" he was not too bothered, as long as he got to spend time cuddled up next to Draco he did not mind. Draco cocked an eyebrow as Harry's face took on a dreamy expression.

"What are you thinking about?" the blonde man asked slyly.

Harry flushed, "nothing"

~000~

Astoria looked down at the pregnancy test she had taken. It was positive. Her stomach felt bloated and heavy with this realization. Lucius would be pleased but she had not wanted to carry any more than one child. She felt queasy about what she was becoming. She rubbed a hand over her stomach and looked towards the bathroom door.

She sighed heavily. A letter was in order. But she had to compose it when Lucius ventured outdoors. He had been visiting that Weasley girl an awful lot in Diagon Alley, but Astoria could not bring herself to feel jealousy. It merely sickened her. She ran a hand through her hair. She coddled her stomach, "forgive me, little one"

~000~

The sofa sank underneath Harry's weight as he returned from putting Lily to bed in the extended spare room and took a seat beside Draco. They watched Scorpius and Albus squabble by the small stack of DVD's on the shelves in Harry's apartment. Under the blanket that was thrown over the two men, Draco wriggled his toes against his sofa-companion. Harry caught the blonde's eye and they both smiled shyly. "PICKED ONE!" the boys' chorused.

"Great" Harry beamed, "what did you boys' pick for us then?"

"Shrek the final chapter" Albus grinned, "Scorp has never seen it before, which I think is a total crime" Scorpius pouted cutely making Albus croon and cuddle his friend close. Both grown men looked on enviously at their sons having the close friendship Draco had wanted all those years ago. A tear formed in Draco's eyes.

Harry scooted closer and took Draco's hands underneath the blanket, "are you okay?" he asked against the shell of Draco's cool ear. The blonde turned his head and nestled against Harry's shoulder.

"I'm alright I just -I wish we could have been like that. You know, instead of waiting around to die in the war"

Harry squeezed Draco's hands, guilt pounding heavily in his heart. "Come on, cuddle me and relax. Let the kids watch this movie and once we put them to bed we can snuggle on our own okay?" Draco nodded against his chest, his fist curled around a handful of Harry's nightshirt.

Albus put the DVD into the DVD player, much to Scorpius' fascination, explaining what a DVD was and what its purpose was along the way. Once the trailers started rolling, Albus nestled in an armchair, curled up with Scorpius against his chest, a blanket tucked around them, mirroring their fathers. Harry could not help but smile at how cute they were. Shrek started to play on the television screen at last.

The movie ended and Harry lent forward to see that both their boys' had fallen asleep, Albus' arms wrapped protectively around Scorpius' slender frame. Harry smiled, "they look too comfortable to move. I'd feel guilty if I did"

Draco nodded in agreement, "me too" his hands had buried themselves underneath Harry's T-shirt. The warm abs were rising up and down slowly as Harry breathed. "Let's go to bed" he muttered with a lopsided grin. Harry grinned and took Draco's hands in his own. He pulled the blonde up and let the blanket fall to the ground. Harry led them into the master bedroom. The bed was so inviting and soft as Harry sank down into the mattress with Draco on top of him, arms around one another's waist, mouths locked in a heavy, passionate kiss.

Draco pinned Harry against the bed and straddled his waist, their arousal's growing and rubbing against one another. "OH fuck Harry you're so beautiful"

Harry ground his hips against Draco's, allowing the blonde to pin him to the mattress as Draco bit a trail down Harry's neck and collarbone. "God -Draco -I'm h-hard -"

Draco looked down and indeed Harry was fully aroused underneath him. He stroked Harry's shirt up over his stomach and bent down to press kisses down against Harry's Quidditch-toned abs. Harry arched into Draco's tender touches. "We shouldn't do this Draco -the kids are -right next door"

"I know" Draco pouted against the crook of Harry's neck. "What about when they go back to school?"

Harry gazed up at the hauntingly beautiful angel straddling his hips and his hot erection. "I can't wait" he purred, enveloping the blonde in his arms and rolling them onto their sides to that they were both on the mattress, their foreheads touching one another. "Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Are you nervous?"

"About what?" Draco asked, confused.

"Everything. That we have not heard any news from your Father, or Ginny or anyone?"

Draco shrugged, "I guess, but there is not really anything that we can do about it, right now, is there?"

Harry hummed in thought. "I guess not. So, shall we sleep?" Draco nodded, the ghost of a smile on his lips as he rested his head against Harry's chest. Harry circled his arms around the blonde mans shoulders and nestled down to sleep.

~000~

"So does everybody know where they both are?" Lucius asked, resting his hands out on the dining room table. The large looming walls of the manor rose high above everyone's head.

Ginny nodded her head. "I have seen it for myself. They have both taken residence at Hermione Granger's business establishment up London. There are apartments up above the cafe. Draco is unstable right now, mentally. He should be easy to manipulate"

Astoria looked at both her father-in-law and the red-headed girl who had gone to her school. She had a small sneer on her lips as her eyes roamed over the lip-gloss glistening red-head. Lucius smirked. "I am just glad that at last I can have an heir that is not a disappointment"

Astoria felt herself bristle. '_Draco was not a disappointment_' she could not help but think, '_the war merely changed him into a better person. Unlike me_' she ran a hand through her hair and composed herself. She would send the letters off tonight.

Ginny smirked, "We can split the Potter and Black fortunes between ourselves. With Narcissa dead and Sirius nowhere to be found and presumed dead by the ministry, it will be easy to gain their millions"

"I like the way this girl thinks" Lucius stated admiringly.

Astoria snorted and rolled her eyes, "clearly she has no idea what she is talking about. She could not even manipulate Potter into surrendering most of his fortune to her. And she **_married_** him. What does that tell us? She was useless! He has his money in various accounts across Europe. She didn't get a dime of his real money. All the cheque's she wrote out will bounce within the next few months"

Lucius stared hard into Astoria's composed features. "How do you know this?" he sneered.

"I learn to know my enemies before I take action" she stated matter-of-factly. She stood up and departed from the dining area. Leaving Ginny and Lucius behind, Astoria made her way to her bedroom. Her black owl stood proudly by the window, obediently awaiting her orders. She removed three letters from her robes and tied them to the owls leg before opening the window and allowing the creature to fly. "Good luck" she breathed, a tear falling to the ground, a hand resting heavily on her stomach. She needed those letters to get to their addressees; _Draco Malfoy_, _Narcissa Malfoy,_ and _Harry Potter._


	21. Chapter 21 Astoria's Letters

**Granger's Café**

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

******Reviews:** Okay I am not getting e-mail alerts for any of the reviews, faves and adds of my stories (I know that sounds extremely big-headed) and so any reply's may be severly delayed.

Thank you for all your kind cliff-hanger related reviews in the last chapter, along with the much-appreciated 'Ginny-must-die' Reviews. They just make my day!

_Also if anyone is confused about the last few chapters let me clear some things up; in the hospital scenes it was supposed to continue on so I may have made it seem like Harry saw his son for the first time twice, however I meant as in the second time he saw him he began to question everything as to why he was there, as it was a general shock and a lot was going on the first time._

_Also as presented in G.O.F. the "Obliviate" curse tends to where off depending on say strength of wizard or the power of the charm. Also, it is just a memory loss charm, like in normal terms one can recover from memory-loss it does not have to be permanent._

**~000~**

**Chapter Twenty-one: Astoria's Letters**

_Draco,_

_I know you owe me nothing and for one small moment please, show me mercy, and do not throw this letter away. It is urgent. I -I'm pregnant. By your father. I am sorry and I know you are most likely disgusted. You wished to break away from the cruelty we embarked on you and I would too. Alas I cannot. But I wished you to know that I am pregnant and I intend to run away. If I can. But I do not know when I shall get the chance. I shall send information of the child. Promise me something Draco. You do not owe it to me, I know. But think on it. Let this child have the freedom and love Scorpius so clearly has. _

_Astoria._

The letter, short and blunt but emotional just the same, was clutched tightly in Draco's clenched fist. His knuckles were burning white. He was alone in the kitchen and it was three in the morning. The bird had roused him from his easy sleep but Harry had been unconscious to the world when the letters arrived. There had been one for both Harry and his mother but Draco daren't open either of the other letters. He was able to show respect got other people's mail. He ran a hand down his face. What was he going to do? Astoria was pregnant by his own father. That was disgusting enough to even think about.

There had been a time where he thought he had loved Astoria. Next to Pansy Parkinson she was one of the few pure-blooded girls that his father had approved of for Draco to be married to. His stomach knotted uncomfortably making him feel queasy. Astoria would be well looked after, he knew that all too well, as for what would happen after the child was born, he did not know. He would have to keep on his toes. Sighing he looked out of the window, from which he was sitting on the sill. The cold morning air looked like just the ticket to rouse him from this nightmare. Cold, brittle and steely grey with the chance of rain. Perfect.

He grabbed his thermal jacket and slid his arms into the warm, cozy sleeves and tucked the ends of his pyjama pant legs into his thick socks and stuffed his feet into his wellington boots one at a time. They were dark blue and glossy in the dim light. He grabbed a long soft scarf from the pegs in the wall and wound it around his neck, before grabbing his favored grey beanie hat and pulled it onto his head. He pushed his hands down into the pockets of his jacket and pulled out a pair of gloves and pulled them onto his hands. "Snuggly" he murmured to himself and walked out of Harry's apartment, taking care not to wake the two little boys' sleeping in the armchair.

He closed his apartment door behind him, crossed the landing and went down the staircase that led to the kitchens and the back door that opened out onto the alley that ran down alongside the cafe. It was cold and seemed to be a black-and-white photograph. It looked ever-so bleak. He hummed and turned towards the main roads, his boots making small squeaky sounds as he walked. He gnawed on his lower lip as he walked into muggle London on a frosty bleached morning. The sky was oddly bright for such a time in the morning but Draco merely shrugged it off. He had no idea where he was walking to, he just knew that he was walking. Hermione was already drawing up plans for Christmas themed decorations and food. Draco smiled. He would forever be grateful for Hermione for giving him a second chance at a simple life.

The letter from his wife crinkled in his pocket and he wrinkled his nose. _Almost_ simple.

He sighed bitterly and came to the river Thames. It looked ugly, a greasy colored snake of writhing waves, minute bits of debris floating near the edge of the walls.

He sank onto a bench and gazed out numbly at the river as it lapped along the stone walls. What did he want out of all of this? That was the question he had to ask himself. "I want to be free" he murmured to no one. Eyes prickling with tears. His breath rose up in vapor clouds before his eyes. He just wanted a small home for him and Scorpius to be happy in outside of Hogwarts, but he also wanted to have a free life with just Harry. What they could have had all these nineteen damned years after the war. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He sighed. So many things he wanted but his timeline for life had been muddled up too much. "I hate this" he whined.

4am.

Harry rolled onto his back and was met with a cool mattress. In his subconscious mind, this troubled him and he started to stir awake. Cracking open a bleary eye he scanned the vast expanse of mattress for the warm body of his -_lover_? Was Draco his lover? He shook his head, trying to clear his fogged mind. He propped himself up and rubbed at his eyes. "Draco?" his croaky voice rang in his ears. He turned over by 180 degrees and squinted at the muggle alarm clock on his bedside table. It had just gone four in the morning. Where was Draco? Grunting tiredly, he pushed himself to the edge of the bed and sat up, elbows on his knees and head hanging forward limply as he tried to stop the floor from spinning. "Ugh fuck my head"

Everything began to gain stability in his eyes. He sighed through his nose. He reached for his glasses and propped them onto his nose, and allowed his eyes to survey the room. Draco was definitely not there. His stomach rumbled and so he opted to venture into the kitchen and make a way-too-early breakfast. He glanced in at the living room and closed his bedroom door with a hushed click. He lightly stepped across the carpeted floors and made it to the kitchen without making any noise. Bright grey light fell in slants through the blind-drawn window. He moved to the far end of the room and pulled open the refrigerator door and glanced inside. Maybe an experimental omelet would satisfy his growling gut. Plus he was _just _in the mood for keeping his hands busy.

That's when he noticed the letter resting on the kitchen table. Frowning, he picked it up and opened it, feeling a heavy feeling rest in his chest as he started to read.

_Harry Potter,_

_Take care of Draco. Keep him safe from Lucius. He and Ginny are plotting something sinister. Make sure they cannot break him and manipulate him. Make him strong. Make him a survivor. I am pregnant with Lucius' child. When the time comes, both you and Draco shall raise it. I beg of you, give the child a chance, let them be no reflection of its biological parents. Let them be loved. Let them be strong. _

_Let them be free._

_Astoria Malfoy._

He folded the letter up and stuffed it into the counter drawer. He gripped the edge of the counter tightly, until his knuckles turned white. He _definitely _needed to keep his hands busy. He bent down and grabbed out a bowl and a whisk from the cupboards underneath the sink, and the carton of eggs along with some ham and cheese from the fridge. Frowning, he cast a silencing charm on the kitchen, just in case the boys' stirred whilst he was cooking. Turning his attention back to the ingredients at hand, he began cracking his eggs into the bowl and proceeded to create his omelet.

Draco stopped just outside the back door and rubbed a hand over his frosty pink cheeks. He could do with a cup of coffee right about now. The promise of hot liquid boiling in his belly was enough to banish any dark thoughts temporarily from his mind. He inserted his key and turned it in the lock and entered the cafe. As he shut the back door that was a meter away from the staircase that led up to the apartments above, was bathed in dim grey light. He toed his wellington boots off, making sure to side-step the damp puddle steadily growing underneath his boots, and began ascending the staircase, unwinding the scarf from his neck as he went. Turning left on the landing, he headed towards Harry's apartment. He inserted Harry's key, that he had borrowed for his walk, and slipped inside, being careful not to make enough noise to wake the two young boys'.

A slant of bright light streaked out from underneath the kitchen door. Curious, Draco ventured towards the kitchen, a sweet smell hitting his nose as he drew closer. "Hello?" he whispered softly, pushing open the door and entering the warm, brightly lit kitchen. He blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the light, and smiled when he saw Harry standing in front of the cooker. He grinned and walked up behind the dark-haired man, and wrapped his arms around his waist, making Harry jump and spin around.

"Oh Merlin Draco you frightened me!" Harry exclaimed, holding a hand over his heart.

Draco blushed, "sorry. What are you cooking? It smells gorgeous!"

Harry beamed turning back to the bubbling omelet. "It's a cheese and ham omelet, just a random experiment but hopefully it tastes as good as it smells. Want to share it?"

"Yes please" Draco smiled as he backed up to the kitchen table and started to remove his thermal jacket, gloves and beanie hat. "What made you wake up so early?"

Harry glanced over his shoulder as he started to dish up the omelet and placed it on two seperate plates. "I just woke up and found you weren't there. And after that I was just restless so I came out here"

"Oh" Draco flushed and fiddled with his beanie hat, "sorry about that, I felt like a needed a walk to clear my head"

"I understand" Harry stated as he placed one plate in front of Draco and placed a kiss on his temple, "I got a letter from Astoria"

"I know" Draco admitted, feeling warm at the kiss, "I got one too. So did my mother"

Harry returned to the table with his own plate, and two mugs of coffee. "It's all been said really. The question is, Draco, are we willing to give this child a chance of life? The one we wanted? Like Al and Scorp?"

Draco smiled and reached across the table to take Harry's hand, "we'll need a bigger place" Draco flushed slightly, "but I would be happy to give this child love and a chance of happiness" Harry smiled as they both started to tuck into their early breakfasts. A serene atmosphere descended in the kitchen and they chatted happily until seven in the morning when Draco started complaining weakly of tiredness.

Harry stood up and stretched his arm muscles, "come on, hun, lets go and get some more hours sleep. The store opens late today, so we're blessed with a small mercies"

Draco looked into Harry's eyes and pressed a slow kiss to his mouth, his warm tongue sliding against Harry's own. "With another little one on the way"

~000~

Narcissa had to admit she was somewhat sympathetic towards Astoria. The road to power and the need for love was a tiresome one. She knew only too well. This young woman would need some time with everyone to arrange everything. They needed to help this young woman, this was her plea for help, and Narcissa would die before she let another young Malfoy fall under Lucius' rein of torture. She sighed and ran a hand down her face. She would need to talk to Harry and Draco. She glanced at the calender hanging up in Sirius' kitchen. It was the first of November. In three more days the kids would be back off to Hogwarts for the Christmas term. She would talk to them then. She smoothed the letter out on the table in front of her and had to admit, she knew the newest Madame Malfoy would falter under Lucius' rules. Everyone did. "Poor girl" she hummed to herself.

She glanced at her watch. It was almost midday. She had a hairdressers appointment to keep. No more long graying hair tied back. It was time for a pure white bob and fringe. No one would recognize her then. She had gotten the idea from some movie she had watched last night with Remus whilst Sirius went to visit George in Diagon Alley. It was '_The Devil's Wears Prada_' if she remembered correctly. She had fallen in love with the hair-style and wardrobe choice at once and made up her mind.

She would go shopping.

And maybe she would figure out how she felt about Astoria along the way. And if not, she could always pop in to Gringotts and slowly drain the Malfoy account and make a new one for herself. _That _sounded like a good idea. She smirked. Now she _definitely _knew what she was going to do that day.


	22. Chapter 22 Sonogram

**Granger's Café**

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

******Reviews:** Okay I am not getting e-mail alerts for any of the reviews, faves and adds of my stories (I know that sounds extremely big-headed) and so any reply's may be severly delayed.

Thank you for all your kind cliff-hanger related reviews in the last chapter, along with the much-appreciated 'Ginny-must-die' Reviews. They just make my day!

**_YEY! I am back from holidays and finally going to update I hope you all enjoy it!_**

**~000~**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Sonogram**

Narcissa opened the door to her new little flat which she had bought with the money from her Black Family Account along with a new wardrobe. She smiled and opened the door wider. "I'm glad you could make it"

The brunette woman on the other side of the door, awkwardly tugging at the sleeve of her muggle sweater, smiled timidly. "I'm glad I could make it too"

Narcissa allowed Astoria to slip into her fairly large flat. "I'm glad your hair is back to its natural colour"

"Me too" Astoria sighed with a form of relief as she subconsciously stroked her hair that clung to her cheek. "When is the appointment again?"

"It's at half past two and as it is not in Diagon Alley or Knockturn Alley I think muggle clothing is more appropriate" Narcissa stated, remembering Astoria's protestations earlier. Astoria merely nodded. Narcissa glanced at the clock in the kitchen Sirius had given her. It read 2pm.

Turning to face Astoria whilst buttoning up her Prada winter fur coat, Narcissa asked, "ready?" Astoria nodded and took her arm and felt the hideously sickening tug on her navel as they apparated to a small alley in Oxford Street.

**O**

Harry smiled as Lily sprinted over the playground field to the school gates, red curls flying out form under her wool knit hat, cheeks and nose glowing pink, knee-length coat billowing open and her mittened fist clutching a sheaf of papers. He bent to a crouch to embrace her as she dived into his chest. "HI Daddy!" she squealed, hugging his neck tightly.

"Hey Lilles!" Harry beamed brightly against the afternoon chill. He released her and she thrust her papers under his nose. "What have you got there?"

"I drew some pictures in art class!" she beamed triumphantly.

Harry released his daughter and took her painting and looked at it closely and felt his heart stop. It was an A3 sheet of paper with seven people on it. The two taller men were black-haired with green eyes, blonde-haired and grey eyes. The three younger boys were two dark-haired, and one blonde, one with brown eyes the other green and the blonde with grey. The little girl was red-haired with hazel eyes. The taller boy was brown-eyed with blue hair. Harry swallowed. "What's this Lilles?"

"Our new family!" Lily grinned brightly.

Harry suddenly felt very hot in the cold November air. "That's very sweet Lily, I'll hang this up when we get home, okay?"

Lily merely shrugged as she slipped her hand into her father's and they proceeded to walk the crisp afternoon home to Hermione's house. Lily officially expressed she loved it when Hermione walked her and Hugo sometimes. Hugo was staying behind for football practice. Since Hermione had introduced Ron to it after seventh year, the latter had insisted on Hugo play it. Hugo loved it as much as his father. The walk was amazing and cleared Harry's head although thoughts of Draco continued to enter every waking moment.

_... Pale neck arching back as his hot lips massages the blonde's throat making orgasmic moans ring out in his ears ..._

Harry clenched Lily's hand making his daughter wince. "Daddy what's wrong?"

He threw a smile down at her, "nothing sweetie, Daddy was just thinking about Draco"

Lily beamed brighter at this, "I really like Mr. Malfoy, Daddy, he's very sweet to you"

"I think so too princess"

"Are you in love with him?"

Harry stopped his eyes wide open. He swallowed thickly, "what makes you say that, honey?"

"He looks at you all the time, like when you cook and when you're reading and stuff"

Harry felt his cheeks flush red and he knew it had nothing to do with the cold. Draco looked at him? How had he not noticed how often the blonde looked at him? They practically lived together! He felt himself glow inside. Half an hour later they were outside Hermione's front door. Harry pressed the doorbell and waited. Hermione soon opened the door covered in flour. "Hi guys" she smiled.

Harry cocked an eyebrow, "Hi, 'Mione, since when did you start flour parties without us?" he teased.

She flushed and wiped her hands down her apron. "Funny, Harry, funny. Come on in" she led the way into her kitchen which was smothered in flour and a cooling cake. "I'm baking a cake for Ron's birthday"

"Yummy!" Lily squealed darting past their legs to flatten her painting on the table. "Look Auntie Mione I made this in art today!"

Hermione looked at the painting and smiled, "this is quite adorable my dear" Lily grinned and disappeared to her room upstairs. Hermione turned to Harry "so how was your day?"

Harry shrugged, "not much. I bought a new laptop. I finally found out how to set-up my old laptop and I was thinking of giving it to Draco as a ... early Christmas present"

Hermione smiled, "that's really very sweet of you, Harry. What do you need a new laptop for anyway?"

Harry shrugged. "Jotting down my thoughts and maybe writing a little. Maybe a book. Who the hell knows?" he laughed. Hermione giggled along with him. "I just thought I'd give him something to occupy himself. He's been really edgy lately, you know, with Astoria and the baby"

Hermione nodded, her eyes downcast, "Yes, I cannot imagine how is feeling. Most pureblood families that are hell-bent on producing an heir, like the Malfoy's. He probably only expected to have one Harry, you, yourself, have three children along with Teddy. Maybe it seems all a little too much for him. You should keep a closer eye on him"

Harry paused for thought. He had not even considered that side of things. His blood froze. "I'll do that Hermione, I don't think I can risk another close-encounter. He is so precious, Mione, like a china-doll"

Hermione smiled as a blush crawled onto Harry's cheeks. "Why not stay for dinner, Harry? I know Ron's party is tomorrow but ... still. It's been a while"

Harry hesitated. "But ... you said I should keep an eye on-"

"You're not joined at the hip. He knows you're seeing Lily today anyway"

Harry ran a nervous through his hair, a feeling of dread tugging at his navel. "Hm ... alright" Hermione beamed and returned to her cake.

**O**

"ASTORIA MALFOY!"

Narcissa looked up from the muggle wedding magazine she had been flicking through to see how much various things cost for muggles. Apparently not many people could afford the bomb-shell prices. Astoria was sat rigid next to her, like a statue. Her eyes were wide and frightened, her knuckled were white where she was clutching at her coat. Narcissa reached over and put a hand over her daughter-in-laws. "I'll come with you"

Astoria's face spun round quickly. Her watery eyes shimmered and she nodded her head a fraction. "O-okay"

Together they gathered their things and made their way to the open door along the corridor. The little room was not unlike a private room at St. Mungos, though it was smaller. It had linoleum flooring, white walls, a stiff looking bed, and a sonogram monitor beside the bed. A friendly looking nurse in a nurses uniform stepped in behind them. "Good morning. I'm Doctor Mantel" she held out a hand for them each to shake. They did so. Dr. Mantel smiled and gestured towards the bed. "Please lay down Astoria, I just need you to roll up your jumper and then we'll begin" Astoria shivered slightly. Narcissa nudged the younger woman onto the bed and gradually Astoria lowered herself against the headrest, her body tense with nerves. Dr. Mantel turned back to them as Narcissa seated herself. "Now before we begin I wish to ask whether or not you'd like to know the sex of the baby if we're able to tell?"

Astoria glanced briefly at Narcissa before shaking her head, "No ... I don't want to know"

Dr. Mantel smiled brightly. "Alright this will be cold" she stated after a few minutes of starting up the monitor. Astoria hissed as the frosty gel was squeezed out over her stomach like a shiny translucent blue snake. Astoria winced whenever Dr. Mantel tapped on the computer keys and then she bit back whimper when the small mechanism was placed on her stomach, splat, in the middle of the gel snake. It was moved all over her stomach. A blurred image appeared on the monitor.

Astoria frowned at it. "What's that?"

"That is your uterus" Dr. Mantel explained. She then pointed on the screen to a small white peanut shaped blob. "And this ... is your baby" Astoria and Narcissa tilted their heads from side-to-side in unison. Dr. Mantel chuckled and directed her index finger to a small peanut sized and shaped baby floating in the strange abyss known as Astoria's uterus.

"That's my baby?" Astoria asked utterly stunned. "Wow its so small"

Narcissa gazed at the little blob that was her second grandchild. It was so tiny it could fit about thirty times in the palm of her hand. So small. Her heart felt swollen within her chest. She had only expected a single grandchild. But now she was to have two. No words could describe how she felt. She squeezed Astoria's hand. "It is ... it's beautiful"

**O**

Draco gnawed on his lower lip. There was nothing to occupy himself during this particular afternoon, and it was getting late. Where was Harry? Should he not have been home by now? He drummed his fingertips on the tabletop.

Where was he?

His breathing became more frantic as he continued to drum his fingers on the tabletop. His thoughts wondered to Astoria and the baby growing inside of her. How did Harry feel about this? He had acted all merry but Draco still did not know for certain. He was the Golden Boy after all. You could never really tell. Draco did not even know how he felt. Yes, he was excited that he was having another child, but at the same time he would be taking a baby from his lovely wife. He knew she had done some horrible things in her life, but so had he. He wanted to sit Harry down and have a serious conversation about this. About _them_. Where did they stand? What were they to one another? He clawed at his greasy blonde hair.

_Harry? Where are you?_

The clock ticked away each quarter hour loudly. His fingertips pressed harshly against his skin and his nails created crescent moons in the pale white flesh.

_HARRY!_

He pushed himself away from the table and moved into the kitchen. He shifted through the drawers. What if Harry could not be with him because of this baby? What if he could not be a father to a baby that was not his own? It was almost as though Draco had cheated on Harry, and asking him to bear the child from the other half of his life. It was insane!

_Why won't you come home?_

His hand dove into various drawers, becoming more frantic with each one, sweat hissing on his forehead. He grabbed a slender knife and twirled it around between his forefinger and thumb, letting the lights dance along the blade.

_He's probably left me._

Sweat began to hiss and puddle on his skin. His throat was contracting feverishly. Harry wouldn't come home. Tears flew into his eyes. He didn't want to live alone without Harry. His Harry. He wanted Harry home. Where was he? Sweat soaked heavily into his pyjamas. He had had a lazy day and had looked forward to cuddling up next to Harry in front of a movie. He directed the blade to his skin and pushed. He hissed as the skin was pierced and the blade dragged sideways across it. He trembled, the knife shaking in his fist. Tears ran down his pale, hot cheeks. He continued doing it continuously, hot blood seeping through down his arm. Blackness was flooding in front of his eyes. His knees felt heavy and dragged him heavily down onto the floor. He vaguely remember hearing the click of the front door.

_"Draco?" approaching footsteps and a blurred figure next to him. "Oh Bloody HELL Draco what do you think you were doing?"_

... Blackness.

~O~

Hermione stared disapprovingly down at Draco the next morning. She had stopped by after dropping Lily and Hugo off at school. Harry was sleeping in a tangle of white hospital bed sheets in a cot beside Draco's bed. He had clearly slept fitfully. She sighed. Draco had slept in more-or-less one position. His covers were tucked tightly around him. She did not know how to feel. Something was wrong with Draco, she knew, they all did. But what had triggered this attack was beyond her. She checked at her watch. She needed to get to the cafe. She would let Mona have an extra shift and let Harry stay here. Besides Mona had been begging her for a few extra shifts and now Hermione had an opportunity. She took a small envelope with Draco's name on the front out of her handbag and placed it on Draco's bedside table. She then ran a hand over her growing stomach and decided to leave. She turned and walked out of the ward.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Draco's eyes snapped open. He had not wanted to listen to yet another lecture from Hermione. Not right now anyway. He readjusted himself to turn on his side and faced the sleeping Harry. The damned boy had saved him. _I guess he didn't leave me, _Draco thought and suddenly a wave of shame pulsated through his veins. He really needed to stop being so paranoid. He chewed his bottom lip. Harry looked so peaceful even if he had slept horrifically.

Draco pushed himself up into a sitting position. A small envelope caught his eye. He frowned. That was not Hermione's handwriting. He tilted his head to one side in concentration. It looked like Astoria's handwriting. But when had she been there? Had he been asleep? Curiously, he picked it up as though it would bite him. He then turned it over and started ripping it open. Two pieces of paper fell out. A photograph and a small note. The note read;

_Draco,_

_This is our new baby. There's no sex just yet. But it's so cute! Narcissa helped me to make the photo move. It's like a little peanut._

_Astoria x_

Draco's heart lept up into his throat. This way his baby. this little white blob that looked like another magical creature all together, was a baby-Malfoy? It did sort of look like a peanut, he mused. He smiled. He looked over at Harry and felt the smile slide a little. How would Harry react? This poor baby was not going to be rejected. He'll take care of the baby on his own if he had to. The sudden thought scared him. He couldn't do it on his own. Could he? Maybe Harry would like the baby, it was possible. He looked back down at the photograph. It was so surreal.

"Hey, what have you got there?" a husky voice made him jump. He turned his startled expression to see Harry, who had just woken up and was rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses.

Draco gnawed on his lower lip as Harry invited himself into the bed, pulling Draco against his chest. "It's um ... Astoria's baby"

"It's cute" Harry stated nuzzling against Draco's hair. "Just like you"

Draco shifted slightly, "I'm not cute"

Harry chuckled and cuddled Draco closer, "why did you do it?" he asked soberly.

Draco felt his walls break around him. He turned and buried his head against Harry's chest, tears spilling out over his lashes, and was grateful when Harry wrapped his arms around him protectively. "I got scared"

Harry frowned, "of what?"

"Losing you" came the muffled reply from Harry's chest. Harry felt his hard heart melt as he cuddled Draco even more.

"You won't lose me, you silly bear" Draco mentally rolled his eyes at the horrendous nick-name but smiled anyway as he hugged Harry's waist. They both turned to face the small photograph in Draco's hand. "It's a beautiful little baby"

Draco wiped at his eyes, "yeah ... beautiful"

That evening Harry and Draco were allowed to go home. Harry had a small knapsack slung over his shoulder with a change of clothes for him and Draco's pyjamas. Draco followed Harry cautiously. He did not want to go back to his own place but he was not too sure if Harry would want him to sleepover again. He stood just inside the doorway, shifting from foot to foot as Harry went into the bedroom to dump his knapsack on the floor. When Harry reemerged from the bedroom he looked startled that Draco was standing sheepishly by the front door. "You're not leaving are you?" he asked, fear polluting his words. Draco shivered.

"N-no I just ... I didn't know if you wanted me to stay here, not after last night"

Harry smiled weakly and crossed the distance between them. He took hold of Draco's shoulders and looked him square in the eye. "I want you to stay with me because I know you feel comfortable with me and right now I want nothing more than to protect you"

Draco felt warmth rush through him as Harry kisses his forehead. His warm lips were so soft. Draco made a small purring noise. Harry smiled and took the photo from Draco's hands. He walked to the kitchen. Draco frowned and followed him, wondering what Harry was up to. He felt his heart explode when he watched Harry stick the photo on the fridge with a magnet. Harry smiled over his shoulder and walked over to envelope Draco in his arms, his warm lips buried against the cool pillar of Draco's smooth white neck. Draco looked up into those hopeful, loving emerald eyes and felt happy. "Thank you Harry"

Harry wiped a tear from Draco's smooth cheek and kissed his mouth tenderly. "You're welcome Draco"

* * *

**A/N: Finally the chapter is done. I hope you forgive me for the lateness of this update and that you enjoy the read. ^^ Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23 A Shopping Trip

**Granger's Café**

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

******Reviews:** Okay I am not getting e-mail alerts for any of the reviews, faves and adds of my stories (I know that sounds extremely big-headed) and so any reply's may be severly delayed.

Thank you for all your kind cliff-hanger related reviews in the last chapter, along with the much-appreciated 'Ginny-must-die' Reviews. They just make my day!

**~000~**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: A Shopping Trip**

Draco walked away from the fridge after gazing at it for the umpteenth time that evening. He tugged his shirt over his head as he stepped in through the bedroom door. Harry smiled as Draco's face came back into view. "What were you doing?" he asked casually putting his new laptop on hibernate and setting it to one side.

Draco's small smile was all the answer Harry needed. "I was looking at the baby" he admitted almost shyly as he crawled into the partner side of Harry's double bed.

Harry turned to face Draco, lacing his arms around the blonde. Draco nestled against Harry's chest, watching as Harry's fingers absentmindedly trailed over the blonde's bandaged forearms. "It's a cute baby"

"I cannot wait to meet it" Draco breathed. "I just ... I'd prefer if it was not Father's"

Harry nodded against Draco's head. "I know love but there are potions for that, aren't there?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, there are. But we would both have to discuss this with Astoria. After-all it is her baby. Her decision-"

"Draco" Harry cut across the rambling blonde in a soft tone, "I thought she had already decided this"

Draco nodded, "I know but ... she could always change her mind"

Harry pressed small kisses all over Draco's pale skin; his jawbone, his soft neck, his earlobe, and his high cheekbones. "The baby will be beautiful"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it'll look like you, a beautiful little baby"

Draco flushed at the compliment and cuddled into Harry's chest. "I l-love you Harry"

Harry felt his heart stop. He tightened his grip around Draco's waist. Tears were swirling in his eyes. "I love you too, Draco, I'll always be here for you alright? Night or day"

Draco curled against Harry's body and sighed contently as Harry's fingers stroked through his hair. Harry smiled as Draco crooned into his caresses. He did understand why Draco was uncertain about the baby that was swirling inside Astoria's stomach. He wondered if he could be a dad to someone else's baby. He knew he could but he was still uncertain. There were many things to consider. "Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you going to do the afternoon shift?"

Harry pondered this for a while, his fingers stroking Draco's scalp. "I suppose I should. But we can work together and then go out in the evening if you like"

Draco turned on the bed to look at Harry's serene features, "like a date?"

Harry chuckled, the sound rumbled through the wall of his stomach, causing Draco to wriggle. "Yes, Draco, like a date" the blonde blushed making Harry's heart swoon. He mentally wondered what he could do to cheer Draco's troubled mind.

~O~

Hermione was bored. She never thought that she could be such a thing, but she was so incredibly bored out of her brightest-witch-of-her-age brain. She sighed as she flicked through the television channels. She drummed her fingertips on her swelling stomach and mentally could not wait for any paper work Ron or Mona might bring back that evening. She wanted something to do, but what? She rubbed her eyes feeling suddenly too tired from doing nothing. An abrupt knock on her front door startled her back into the bleak reality. She pushed herself up off of the sofa and shuffled to the front door in her dressing gown and slippers. When she opened the door she was startled by the white haired woman standing dominantly in her doorway. "Good morning Narcissa, what can I help you with? There's no a problem at the cafe, is there?"

Narcissa flashed a bright smile. "We're taking you out shopping. We both have baby shopping to do"

Hermione smiled warmly, thoroughly enjoying the opportunity to finally leave the house. "Alright, I'll go and get dressed-"

Narcissa waved Hermione quiet. "I'll come with you. We must be looking smart for London" Hermione smiled brightly. She hadn't dressed up in a while. Ron always insisted she looked pretty, but what did he know? He was a man after all.

Hermione led the way upstairs and Narcissa followed close behind, her superior air dominating the atmosphere. The perfume she wore was thrilling and Hermione made sure to ask the elderly woman what brand she was wearing. They entered the main bedroom which was decorated in a rich red color, the color of blood. Narcissa frowned at the color choice. Hermione noticed and shifted slightly, "I lost a baby. Two years after the war, I fell pregnant and lost the baby at six months. There was so much blood ..." she trailed off, the grief ripping through Narcissa's own tortured heart.

"I had no idea" Narcissa sympathized.

Hermione nodded. "Not many people know"

Narcissa licked her lips and nodded. Snapping herself out of her stupor, she straightened up. "Alright, Ms. Weasley, it's time to reboot ourselves with some ludicrous spending of my husbands account" Hermione cracked a small smile as her eyes began to tear up. She wiped at her eyes.

Hermione sat down on the end of the double bed and stared as Narcissa put together a gorgeous outfit of loose fitting smart black trousers, a thin, white roll-neck jumper, with a smart-casual black jacket over the top. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror once she was dressed. Narcissa gently guided her in front of the dresser and brushed her hair into smooth brunette waves. The white-haired woman then tied the brunette hair into a sleek bun in the top of Hermione's head. "Oh my" Hermione was struggling not to cry at her reflection. "Thank you, Narcissa, you've made me look amazing"

Narcissa smiled at the compliment. "Don't thank me, dear, I merely gave the silver an extra polish"

Hermione flushed and grabbed her purse that was nestled upon the dresser. "Ready?" Narcissa flashed a bright smile, touched Hermione's shoulder with a gentle squeeze, and apparated to the mouth of a dark alley in Central London. "Merlin, where did I apparate us to?"

Hermione scanned the high walls for a road sign. "Oh, it's fine, Narcissa. We're in Oxford street. It's one of the best places to shop"

Narcissa cocked an eyebrow, "are you certain?"

Hermione let out a harmonious laugh. "I'm positive"

The first shop they ventured into was called '_PRIMARK_' it sounded like such a strange name to Narcissa. She scanned the sign as she followed Hermione into the large double doors that opened of their own accord. But muggles did not have magic ... did they? Hermione smiled and as they walked through some aisles started explaining about 'electricity'.

~0~

"Thanks for coming with me" James flushed as he toyed with the hem of the cover he was sitting on.

Eli frowned, "whatever for?"

"To my dads over the holidays" James stated.

Eli nodded, "oh, well that's alright then. What time is it?"

"7.06pm"

"Good another four minutes then and this potion will be out of my system. That's the last time I do a detention with you, Mister" James blushed and ducked his head. The time soon ticked away and then a finger tilted James' head upwards.

"It's nice to see you looking like yourself again, Ted"

Teddy Lupin, naked as the day he was born, knelt in front of the under-aged wizard and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "It feels good to be me again, Jamie" the younger boy flushed and allowed his body to be embraced by the older boy.

~0~

"Narcissa how many do you have there?" Hermione asked as she saw the tall white-haired woman slide around the corner of the aisle she was in, arms laden with baby-grow's.

"Oh I know it isn't enough, is it?" the elderly woman cast longing eyes at the romper suits. Hermione let out a small chuckle, "what's so funny?"

Hermione could only smile endearingly, "I think all of the Weasley's could live through those rompers, but I suppose it is nice to have more than enough baby-grow's, and we have not even started on the play things yet"

Narcissa's eyes grew wide with excitement, "oh wow we get to pick everything?"

Hermione looked up at the white-haired woman, "did you not get a chance to do this when you were pregnant with Draco?"

Narcissa's eyes became downcast. She had not gotten the chance to do anything with Draco except carry him in her womb, even as a little infant the house elves had played with her baby boy whilst she cast over him longingly and sewed in the neighboring room. As soon as he could walk and talk he was whisked away by Lucius to be molded into their perfect heir. She looked up to see Hermione still looking at her, "uh ... No, I did not get that chance"

Hermione rested a hand on Narcissa's forearm. "It'll be alright Narcissa, you will have another beautiful grandchild to look after now that Draco is residing over my cafe. He'll need you now more than ever"

Narcissa nodded and then smiled at the prospect of her unborn grandchild, "as will you Hermione, I am sure I'll be happy to help if you ever need it. I know you also have Molly and your own mother, but still. The offer is there"

Hermione could not deny the kindness of the elderly woman, and she supposed Narcissa would need the company almost as much as Astoria, Draco, Harry and she would need her help. "Thank you, Narcissa. Now come on we'll look around for a few more things and then go and have coffee, yeah?" Narcissa smiled and allowed Hermione to guide her down the many aisles and various shops of London.

~O~

Draco rinsed his hand in the sink feeling the hot water scald his hands. He had cleaned the bathroom floors and the toilet seats and everything else, and now he felt the germs that had crawled along the scrubbing brush and onto his long, pale fingers. He needed them to be clean so that he could stroke Harry's skin. Harry would not like him dirty. "Draco?" The blonde dropped the bar of soap and spun around looking sheepish as he lent back against the kitchen sink. Harry frowned, "what are you doing?"

"I ... I was washing my hands"

Harry frowned deeper, "Draco, that's almost the seventeenth time this afternoon"

Draco flushed. He knew that. He had just hoped that Harry had not known that. "I ... I know"

"Draco do you have Obsessive Compulsive Disorder?"

Draco shrugged a shoulder awkwardly, "a little I guess" Draco squeaked when he felt Harry pull him over into a hug and smooth his blonde hair down against his head.

"It's alright, sweetie, just don't over do it, you might loose layers of skin, and that's not good, is it?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "I am not a child, Potter"

Harry pressed a kiss to Draco's temple. "Come downstairs, sweetie"

Draco looked up and frowned, "why?"

"It's a surprise blondie" Harry took Draco's hand in his own and gently guided him to the front door of the blonde's apartment. Harry was glad he had left the flowers downstairs. Draco would not have noticed them otherwise. The stairs creaked underneath their weight. Harry had offered his next over-time pay check to the other occupants of the apartments, so that he and Draco could have the place to themselves for the night. Thankfully he lived with lovely people and they had all agreed. "SURPRISE!" he chimed as they entered the dining area.

Draco looked around and felt his eyes widen in amazement. "Harry you're such a charmer"

Harry flushed and hugged Draco from behind, "I aim to please"

There in the middle of the dining area, was a small two-person table, with a white lace table-cloth on the top, the finest China and dishware placed out and a bottle of _Pinot Grigio 1984._ Draco felt his heart skip a beat. Nobody had done this for him before. "What exactly are we having for dinner?"

Harry flushed, "I have something in the oven?" he stated as he poured Draco some wine.

Draco's mouth dropped even further, "you ... you're _cooking _for me?"

Harry nodded, "I hope you like Italian"

Draco wrung his hands in his lap. "It's ... it's my favorite ... but how did you know?"

"I've been watching you for years, Draco, I can pick out a few things of what you really like every now and then" Draco flushed as Harry disappeared into the kitchen. He felt nervous, like on a first date as a teenager. He gnawed his lower lip. What could he possibly do to make Harry as happy as he was making Draco right now? He listened as Harry shuffled about in the neighboring kitchen preparing their dinner. As he waited, his mind wondered off into the future, if there was one, and whether or not he would get the chance to cook for Harry after a hard day at work? Would Harry be working all day long? That was another thing to consider. Draco would be a stay-at-home-dad, he knew that much. But what would Harry do? More importantly, what about all of their other kids? Damn the Weaslette for crapping out so many children. Fertile whore. Astoria had struggled enough to concieve Scorpius and Merlin knew how many potions she had to take for this second baby. He frowned, his appetite waning. "Draco, love, dinner's ready"

At this simple statement, Draco's stomach growled and his heart fluttered. He watched as Harry placed down two bowls of piping hot spaghetti with a rich creamy sauce with the spice of wine mixed in along with plump juicy mushrooms chopped up delicately and mixed in. Draco's eyes swam with tears. Harry worked so hard to make this for him? He was touched, there were no words for how much he loved the brunette there and then. He unfolded the napkin and placed it on his lap, watching Harry through the soft candlelight. He looked beautiful. His stomach grumbled again so he started to tuck into his richly flavored food. He moaned low in his throat with pleasure, Harry was an amazing cook! "Harry, why didn't you ever take this up as a profession?"

"I never really had the time to do it" Harry flushed as how much Draco was enjoying his food. "I'm glad you really like it. I made it all myself ... the muggle way"

Draco almost sputtered his wine, "oh now I feel bad, what could I ever do for you?"

"Well" Harry lent over so that the candles flames reflected in his glasses, "well I did find those little gingerbread versions of us, I think they were really sweet, they tasted great too. You should make more"

"Like personalized gingerbread's or something?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Why not?" Harry grinned.

Draco hummed in thought. Why not? It would give him something else to do, something more to focus on and distract him from Astoria and the unborn baby. He looked up at Harry, "sounds like a great idea but could you ... talk to Hermione for me? She sort of scares me"

Harry laughed sweetly at that. "Of course, hun, Hermione is a softie at heart"

Draco smiled serenely over the candlelight at the brunette. "Thank you, Harry"

Harry inclined his head with a bashful smile of his own and reached over the table and took Draco's dainty hand in his own. "Sleep with me tonight? I don't want to be alone"

Draco entwined their fingers together and gave Harry's hand a squeeze, "you'll never have to be alone again, Harry, not with me by your side"

Harry could only smile. All the words had been said.

* * *

_A/N: I know it was sort of a lame chapter but the next one will add a harsh spin into everything. I just hope this keeps everybody going until then. Thank you so much for all the encouraging reviews. I love you all. _

_~ Love Belle x_


	24. Chapter 24 A Letter From Ginny

**Granger's Café**

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

******Reviews:** Okay I am not getting e-mail alerts for any of the reviews, faves and adds of my stories (I know that sounds extremely big-headed) and so any reply's may be severly delayed.

Thank you kindly to the people who have reviewed my last chapter: _Stelina Miko Kitsune, Kitty Tokyo Uzumaki, UnknownAlien, KerokeroXD _and _Lustful Reader, _you five made my day this morning!

Thank you for all your kind cliff-hanger related reviews in the last chapter, along with the much-appreciated 'Ginny-must-die' Reviews. They just make my day!

**~000~**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: A Letter From Ginny**

Harry Potter considered himself to be a lucky guy, as he woke up that morning curled protectively around a certain blonde man who was tucked up in his bed. He had never slept this way with Ginny. Ever. But he loved waking up next to the blonde man. Draco was still asleep as Harry unwound himself from around the knotted limbs and blankets, and crept out of the apartment. The clock read well past opening time and so Harry had his fingers crossed that Hermione was in her office instead of Ron. He looked out towards the dining area where a few occupants were sheltering from the early November air before side-stepping into the hall that led down to Hermione's office. He had a wide albeit tired grin on his face as he knocked on the door. He wanted to discuss the personalised gingerbread men idea with her, so that Draco could have something else to do. Maybe they could do a few baskets for local hospitals for Christmas time. He liked that idea. He raised his hand and knocked gingerly on the door, not wanting to disturb whoever was in there too badly. "Come in" a female voice, undoubtedly Hermione's called out in a tired voice.

Harry turned the doorknob and poked his head around the door frame, "Morning Mione, I did not know if you would be or not"

Hermione smiled, "I was lonely at home. Narcissa convinced me to come in for a few hours. She's really a lovely person"

Harry smiled and took a seat opposite his friend, "I'm glad someone is keeping you company. Sorry for my attire" he stated addressing his nightwear, "I had a late night last night and will work as soon as I have spoken with you and had a quick shower"

Hermione nodded with a knowing smile, "have you two had sex yet?" Harry spluttered and flushed red. Hermione frowned, "Harry you two are so close so soon I just thought-"

"We'll get there, Mione, I know we will but with Astoria and the baby he feels a little fragile at the moment. That is actually why I wanted to talk to you"

Her frown only deepened, "does he want time off?"

Harry shook his head, "quite the opposite actually. You know those gingerbread men he made last month?" she nodded, "well we were thinking that he could make some personalised ones for the holidays like Santa's, elves etcetera and if people want actual personalised people cookies it could be slightly extra."

Hermione hummed in thought, "I like that idea. Plus if he needs a distraction, it would be perfect for him. I'll talk to him this afternoon at lunch"

Harry smiled, "I am grateful, Mione"

She nodded then shooed him away with her hand, "be gone and earn me money" she threw him a teasing grin as he fled from the room.

He took the stairs two at a time, crossed the landing to his apartment door and then slid in through the front door, barely stopping to catch his breath. He cast a quick look around from his current position by the door before crossing the space to his bedroom. He peered around the door and smiled at Draco's sleeping form. His blonde hair was messed up and the ghost of a smile inhabited his sleeping pink lips. He crept over to the bed and knelt down beside Draco's side. He had dubbed it Draco's side a few weeks back, when their sleepovers had become more frequent. He smiled and touched the tips of their noses together. "Good morning blondie"

Draco groaned and wrinkled his nose, "bad morning breath, Pothead" he cracked an eye open and smiled, "morning to you too, what's with the grin?" he asked through a yawn.

"I was just speaking to Hermione. She likes the gingerbread idea ... she's going to talk to you about it at lunch"

Draco's bleary eyes widened slightly, "that is awfully nice of her"

Harry shrugged and kissed the blonde's forehead, "I don't see why she wouldn't consent. She had nothing to lose. Plus I reckon the kids will love them"

Draco smiled and closed his eyes serenely, "thank you" Harry smiled as Draco's blonde eyelashes flickered closed. He was just too cute.

"Do you want to sleep in? I can take your shift for you too?"

Draco pouted, "but you'll already be gone two hours this morning I don't want you gone another two"

Harry felt his muscles shiver in delight, "Oh don't pout, sweetie, you're too cute!" Draco stuck his tongue out with his eyes clenched shut in a childish manner. "Gah!" Harry exclaimed and feigned dying dramatically all over the covers that Draco was nestled under. Draco giggled and wriggled underneath Harry's weight.

"HARRY! OFF! DOWN BOY!" Draco grinned as Harry started tickling his feet. Harry growled and continued to tickle the blonde. Draco watched the head of hair spring back up. "Now shower and off to work with you" Harry pouted but kissed the blonde's nose and disappeared into the bathroom. Soon the shower started and Draco listened to it run, and imagined Harry stripping naked and dipping under the hot spray.

Was it possible to be jealous of water?

He doubted it. He ran a hand through his hair and decided to get out of the warm bed. The cool morning air raced up his legs. He was pleased with the fact that Hermione had consented to the gingerbread men idea. It would help to relax his mind. He lay there musing for a while until the spray of the shower had stopped and five minutes later a dripping wet Harry was waltzing back into the room, with only a towel to cover his nether regions. He was grinning as he rung his hair out like a dog, splashing Draco with a shower of cool droplets. "HARRY YOU ARSE!" he exclaimed, tugging the duvet over his head for a shield.

Harry merely laughed as he went over to his wardrobe to get dressed. "So what are your plans for the morning?"

Draco shrugged, "not sure. Might go and see mother for a bit if she is not with Astoria"

Harry turned as he was straightening his collar, "that's all?"

"I don't have a life, Pot-head. I was homeless before I came here, remember?"

Harry cast a downwards look at his shoes, "Yes I know" he responded carefully. "Hey how about if you collect Lily from school? She'd love to see you"

Draco pulled a childish face, "your daughter frightens me"

"Why?" Harry grinned, knowing the reason why everyone felt uncomfortable around his daughter. She was so strange.

"You know why" Draco replied, eyes narrowing, "it's like she can see into my brain or something"

Harry laughed again making Draco smile. "Go on, she misses you. And if you're nice you can stay at Hermione's and bake"

Draco pondered this for a moment. It was awfully tempting. Maybe he and Lily could make a bunch of cookies together. "Fine" he sighed with a grin, "I'll back with a bag of cookie-mulch"

Harry winked "I expect nothing less" The brunette ducked as Draco lobbed a pillow at his head. It collided with the wardrobe mirror and sank into a useless lump on the floor.

~0~

Draco glared at the school as the end-of-school bell trilled out.

Here they came, the snot-nosed, sticky-fingered, grubby little urchins that were educated here. He grimaced. The hoard of children exploded through the door, noise elevating harshly in Draco's ears. He stiffened. He hoped none of them touched him. He squinted in vain as he tried to detect a mop of sleek red curls.

"Uncle Draco!"

He started out of his wits as he glanced down to see Lily already there. "Where the hell did you come from?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "from school. I'm glad you're here although Daddy didn't tell me you was picking me up"

"Yeah well Daddy had to work"

Draco turned and started to walk. Lily frowned and caught up with him, reaching up to slide her hand into his. Draco froze his eyes shining with tears.

_Scorpius grabbed Draco's hand as they tore through the Malfoy gardens towards the swimming pool laughing and joking about. Draco gathered his son in his arms and whirled him around in circles in the air. "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Scorpius cried as his blonde hair flew into his eyes._

_Draco laughed his grey eyes shining like silver sickles in the daylight. The sun breathed warmth onto his bare torso as he charge towards the pool and jumped in, Scorpius cradled in his arms. When they resurfaced all Draco heard was his sons laughter. Later as they climbed out to dry off for dinner, Scorpius reached up to hold his dads hand again. "I love you daddy!"_

"Uncle Draco are you alright? I'm getting cold"

Draco shook his head and brushed the tears away with his free hand. "Sorry, love, I was just thinking"

"Daddy says I think too much too" she paused and then grinned up at him as they started to walk again, "can we watch a movie when we get to aunt Hermione's?"

Draco frowned having little experience with televisions and movies. "Of course we can watch anything you like" Lily gave him a grin and suddenly Draco did not care about the world around him.

~0~

"Harry? Could I see you in my office for a moment?"

Harry looked up from his position bent over on all-fours on the floor, scrubbing brush in hand as he tried to rid Hermione's usually pristine floors of the bile that a little child had decided to hurl up, just as they were closing. "Uh ... sure I guess the vomit can wait"

"I'm sure it'll miss your company" Hermione gave a tight smile as her brunette head disappeared into the office.

Harry smiled ruefully and tossed the scrubbing brush into a bucket of water that was near his elbow, before dusting his knees down, prepared to follow Hermione into her office. He stretched his back and followed Hermione down the hallway to her office. He frowned as he stepped over the threshold. The air was silent and crisp with electricity. He felt his stomach knot. "What's wrong, Hermione?"

Hermione licked her lips and hesitated, "I have a letter" Harry nodded slowly, wondering why this was so traumatizing, "from Ginny"

Those two words hit Harry like a rock-hard blow to his gut. He felt winded. An icy hand was winding its way around his wind-pipe and squeezing the air out of him. "Oh? Did you read it?"

She abruptly shook her head, "No, I thought you would want to read it first-hand"

Harry nodded and took a seat opposite Hermione. She slid the white envelope across the mahogany desk and withdrew her hand, shaking slightly as she did so. Harry swallowed thickly. He carefully opened up the envelope and unfolded the letter.

_Darling Harry,_

_How have you been? I have been amazing Harry because you will not believe it but ... I'm pregnant! I have several test results to prove it and I had a medi-witch confirm it! You're going to be a daddy for the fourth time, Harry! I'm so excited, sweetie! Come by my flat this afternoon, we have so much to discuss._

_Cannot wait to see you darling,_

_Ginny x_

Harry felt bile shoot up into his mouth. The bitch! "Harry?" Harry waited for no more questions. He thrust the letter back across the desk, stood up from the chair and left the office, banging the door shut behind him. Hermione bit heavily on her lower lip as she read the letter several times over. Her heart fell and her baby-bump lurched horribly. She prayed she would not throw up. Ginny was a sick twisted little cow. She ran a hand down her face. What was Harry going to do now? He had such a wonderful thing going with Draco ... She sighed heavily. She knew this would not end well.

This time Ginny had gone too far.

And there was going to be hell to pay.

* * *

_A/N: I am so sorry for the late update._

_Enjoy this one!_


	25. Chapter 25 Homosexuals

**A/N: I am sorry for the late update. I am having more problems with university and so I am struggling to keep my head above water in the pantomime that is my life.**

* * *

**Granger's Café**

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

******Reviews:** Okay I am not getting e-mail alerts for any of the reviews, faves and adds of my stories (I know that sounds extremely big-headed) and so any reply's may be severly delayed.

Thank you kindly to the people who have reviewed my last chapter: _Stelina Miko Kitsune, Kitty Tokyo Uzumaki, UnknownAlien, KerokeroXD _and _Lustful Reader, _you five made my day this morning!

Thank you for all your kind cliff-hanger related reviews in the last chapter, along with the much-appreciated 'Ginny-must-die' Reviews. They just make my day!

**~000~**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Homosexuals**

Harry walked through the gloomy, frozen streets of Muggle London. He had Ginny's address in his coat pocket and he had memorized it enough to know where he was going without looking at it continuously. Anger was pulsating in his veins like venom. How dare she do this! He could feel his knuckles glowing white through his over-coat. He ground his teeth against the cold and at how his stupid soon-to-be-ex-wife thought she still had a hold over his life. He would show her differently! He seethed through the frozen streets of London until he reached a rural area with a huge variety of blocks of flats. He sneered at the brickwork before jabbing his finger at the buzzer.

_Hello?_ came the static voice from the intercom.

"Open up" Harry hissed viciously.

_Is that you Harry?_

"No, it's fucking Santa Claus, now open up!"

Ginny sighed over the intercom but soon a shrill metallic buzz echoed out from the device. Harry pressed his weight against the door and was admitted into the building. The lobby was rather derelict; the wallpaper was peeling and the floor looked as though it had not been cleaned recently. And it stank of urine. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, however he felt no sympathy towards his estranged wife. She had brought this all on herself.

He took the stairs two at a time. He reached Ginny's floor within a minute and a half. He momentarily glared at her front door. It was a battered old thing painted in peeling green paint with a rusted brass number and letter on it. 4B. He all but punched the door to gain her attention. Ginny opened the door and plastered a sickening smile on her lip-glossed mouth. "Hello Harry, love, I am so glad you came"

His eyes were seething pools of dark green. Ginny felt her insides turn to ice but she kept her composure. Harry did not care if he got angry. He hated the red headed whore in front of him. "Whose is it?" he hissed.

Ginny feigned surprised and looked hurt at Harry's insinuation. "Harry that honestly hurts. We have only been separated a few months" she placed a hand over her flat stomach, "it must have happened before we split"

Harry looked at her with an 'are-you-kidding' look. "Ginny, do I look stupid to you?" he sneered, "we've were sleeping in separate rooms for a month before the kids went back to school"

Ginny looked momentarily lost for words. "That does not matter Harry and you know it. There are other places than the bedroom"

"Not for us there weren't!"

"How can you say that?" she screeched shrilly. "How can you deny your own child?"

"Easily when it is not mine"

"Come in so we can discuss this like normal people"

Harry let out a rough bark of laughter, "never been normal, Gin. Plan B?"

Ginny let out a false laugh. "You're funny Harry"

Harry let out a fake laugh. "Yes I am, aren't I? Now Ginny what do you plan to do with that thing in your stomach? It is not mine and I refuse to take care of another mans child"

Ginny's features darkened, "so what? Malfoy's spawn-to-be isn't the same thing?"

"Nope. He is not asking me to help with the child. I want to. However whatever that is in there" he pointed a finger at her stomach, "it is not mine and I refuse responsibility for it as by the time it is born you shall no longer be my wife"

Ginny looked stunned at his words. She blinked a few times. "Harry, this is our baby-"

"No, Ginny, that's your baby. It has nothing to do with me"

Ginny's temper suddenly flared. Her temples flashed bright red through her orange hair. Her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed into a tight line reminding Harry of Professor McGonagol. He felt repulsed. He adored McGonagol but he did not want to be married to her. He straightened himself slightly against the door frame he was leaning against. He was a good head higher than Ginny, even when she was in high heels. He smirked to himself at this.

Ginny was a little unnerved about this. She shifted from foot to foot. Her fingers knotted together at her side. "Harry can you come in so we can discuss this better?"

"No Ginny" Harry ground out impatiently, "it's not my kid, it never will be my kid, and I refused to acknowledge the kids existence"

"BUT HARRY! I AM IN THE SAME POSITION AS DRACO!" Ginny shrieked.

Harry was about to respond when something clicked in his brain. The only situation Draco was in was that his Father and wife had raped him. His the preceded to have sex with Draco's wife, making her pregnant. So the only way Ginny could be in the same situation was if ...

"It's Malfoy's, isn't it?" he snarled.

Ginny blanched. "W-what are you talking about Harry?"

"It's Lucius Malfoy's child. How could you Ginny?" Harry asked, pure disgust painted on his features, "he is old enough to be your father. That is disgusting!"

Ginny was dumbfounded. "Harry! How dare you suggest such a thing! This. IS. Your. CHILD!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "bloody hell you are a broken record, Gin, the only was I know that Lily, and Albus are mine is the hair, and Al's and Lily's eyes. Which are like mine. Unfortunately for James I doubt he would like to know that he is a possible love-child from your affair with that Male Model from Witch Weekly! But I love James and he has grown into a little trouble maker like Sirius and my dad and I pray that he IS mine!"

"So you would love this child less, would you?" Ginny sniveled, making her look pathetic.

"Yes. It is not mine. It will not bear my name. We will be divorced by the time that child comes into the world" he sneered down at her, "and you won't get a penny from me in the final settlement"

Ginny's expression grew dark. She had a few flimsy straws to clutch at but whether they would do her any good was another matter. "So that's it then? You're erasing me from your life? From our children's lives?"

Harry shrugged, "our children do not seem to mind too much Ginny. You were a spiteful bitch to them all, especially Lily, which is another reason I'm leaving you with that child. You need to grow up and take responsibility for your actions"

"Ha! That's what you think Harry Potter!" she snarled, flashing her lipstick stained teeth, "you're the reason they are like this, ever since your obsession with Malfoy in sixth year you've bent more towards the gay team then me! YOU are the reason our children are having homosexual tendencies!"

"Who gives a shit?" Harry yelled, "so what if my children are gay? The only one who it bothers is YOU! They are happy and that is enough for me!"

Ginny bristled at this, "so you don't deny that you're gay?"

"Why would I? I'm GAY! HARRY JAMES POTTER IS A FLAMING HOMOSEXUAL! Seriously, Ginny, come into the twenty-first century. It's quite nice over here" and without another word he turned from her door and stalked back down the staircase to the front entrance.

~O~

Hermione was just about to leave her office when the back door to the staff quarters banged open and Harry blurred past in a passionate rage. She pursed her lids and after a moments hesitation she decided to follow him upstairs. She gradually made her way up the stairs and across the landing to Harry's apartment door. She knocked gently. "Harry?"

No answer.

"Harry are you in there? It's Hermione. Please open up"

The door swung open to reveal a bedraggled Draco in one of Harry's large nightshirts and boxers. Hermione flushed slightly and then heard the hissing of the shower from down the hallway. She deflated. "I guess he is busy"

Draco nodded and rubbed his eyes, "what did I miss?"

Hermione licked her lips, "would you mind if I came in for a little bit? My feet are starting to kill me"

Draco, suddenly remembering the brunettes pregnancy, nodded and opened the door wider for her to enter. He closed the door behind her and led her into the kitchen. He went about making some tea while Hermione took her coat of and hung it on the back of the chair. She sighed with relief as she sat down at the table. Draco gave a small smile as he stirred the tea. "How are you feeling recently?" he asked, his voice husky from sleep.

"A little queasy now and then but now too bad in everything else" she smiled.

"So what happened to Harry to piss him off so badly?"

Hermione hesitated as Draco handed her a mug of tea. She rested it on the table, "you had better sit down, it is a lot to take in" He frowned but willingly took his seat adjacent to Hermione.

"So?"

"Harry got a letter from Ginny this morning. She was gloating about how she is pregnant" she looked up to see Draco staring down at his mug, face paler than usual. She shivered. "Harry went over there today furious with what she was telling him"

Draco licked his lips, "it could be Harry's"

Hermione shook her head, "not necessarily. He and Ginny had not been sharing a bed for months before they split up. He only ever fell asleep in their bed if he was drunk or on the sofa. Mainly it was on the sofa"

Draco sighed and nodded. "But she is claiming that it is his?"

Hermione nodded, "of course. She wants the Potter fortune. She has lived a low form of existence most of her life and then here comes Harry with buckets of money and she wants everything her spoiled little bratty self can get"

Draco quirked an eyebrow at Hermione, "I take it right now you are not her biggest fan"

"Hardly"

"And you do not think that I am after Harry's money?" he asked quizzically.

Hermione shook her head, "if you did you would have made your move a long time ago, which you did not. Harry fell for you as you fell for him"

Draco smiled, clearly happy with what Hermione had said. He had fallen for Harry despite the awkward situation they had been thrown in. "I think I love him, 'Mione"

Hermione giggled, "I should hope so, considering what Astoria has proposed of you two"

Draco frowned, "Hermione, is it possibly that ... Astoria's baby ... could be mine?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well when I was locked in the dungeons of the manner, both she and my father raped me repeatedly. There is a vague chance the baby could be mine but an even larger percentage could be my father"

Hermione nodded, "it is not unlikely, but either way the DNA will be the same a blood adoption will hardly change the child that much unless Harry was to add his blood too, but he had dark hair like Astoria's natural coloring so ... the only difference will mostly likely be the eyes"

Draco smiled at this, "there was a time I loved Astoria. I repeatedly told my father I would only marry for love. He refused that and fortunately enough made me marry my long-term girlfriend at the time. Astoria"

"That was more or less the same with Harry. I think he married Ginny out of obligation and also the fact that they had dated for a good four years. He had never dated anyone else other than Cho Chang in fifth year"

Draco snorted, "doomed to fail, that girl was. She married a muggle didn't she?" Hermione nodded as she raised her mug to take a sip. Early Grey. Lovely.

"So you're not upset about Ginny being pregnant?" she asked after a little while.

Draco shook his head, "I know the child is not Harry's. Call it a feeling. I just do not buy it. She is clutching at straws, as I've heard muggles say" he gave a small smile.

Hermione nodded, "I agree with you"

"Have I missed anything?" both Hermione and Draco jumped in their seats as Harry walked in, toweling his hair dry with a pair of tracksuit bottoms clinging low on his hips.

"Hermione was just telling me where you disappeared to for me to end up taking your shift" Draco gave Harry a teasing grin, "I was having a small nap when both you and her barged in"

Harry rolled his eyes and lent back against the kitchen counter, "I told Ginny that I would have nothing to do with the child. Then she said she was in the same position as Draco and I told her I knew it was Lucius' ... I then told her that we would be divorced by the time the child is born and that she can use her lowly savings account to fund its living as I was not doing it for her love-child. I told her to grow up and take responsibility for her actions"

Hermione watched as Draco's small smile grew a little wider. She looked over at Harry and inclined her head, "Well I am proud that you were the one to finally tell her to shut up and grow up"

Harry gave Hermione a small smile before looking over at Draco and crossing the distance between them. He pressed a kiss to Draco's lips, "sorry I was not here. I didn't mind to make you take my shift"

Draco shrugged, "it's alright I got a little extra over-time to pay for your Christmas present, so I'm pretty pleased" Draco grinned cheekily.

Harry stuck his tongue out before sitting down and looking at Hermione, "did I tell you she blames me for influencing our children to be gay"

Hermione giggled, "well she is stupid when it suits her"

Harry rolled her eyes, "so hows baby Weasley in there?" he eyed her stomach. She flushed.

"Doing just fine for now as far as the tests go"

He grinned. "Good. So where are you off to now?"

"Home" Hermione ran a hand through her hair, "I am exhausted"

Harry nodded. They stood. He walked her to the door and saw her out. She smiled and waved to them both. Harry walked back to the kitchen and looked long and hard at Draco. "So, you don't mind?"

"About what?"

"That your dad go my soon-to-be-ex-wife pregnant"

"It bothers me a little, but -there's nothing we can do but wait and see what happens"

Harry went to stand behind Draco's chair. He wrapped his arms around the blond's shoulders and pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck. "I love you, Draco"

Draco felt tears in his eyes and shivered with affection. He nuzzled Harry's cheek, "I love you too"

Harry smiled, "you're so brave"

Draco's heart broke a little. _I wish I could be, Harry, I really wish it was that easy._


	26. Chapter 26 A Night In The Cabin

**A/N: I am sorry for the late update. I am having more problems with university and so I am struggling to keep my head above water in the pantomime that is my life.**

* * *

**Granger's Café**

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

******Reviews:** Okay I am not getting e-mail alerts for any of the reviews, faves and adds of my stories (I know that sounds extremely big-headed) and so any reply's may be severly delayed.

Thank you for all your kind cliff-hanger related reviews in the last chapter, along with the much-appreciated 'Ginny-must-die' Reviews. They just make my day!

**~000~**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: A Night in the Cabin**

James stuck his head out of the large double oak doors of the castle and made sure that there were no teachers patrolling the perimeter. The chilled wind slithered underneath his cloak and made his body quake with brutal shivers. The icy wind pierced through his forehead and he winced, the promise of brain-freeze introduced itself.

The coast was clear.

He slid out through the large oak doors and descended the stairs. He darted across the courtyard and ran down the steep grassy banks to the gamekeepers hut. His breath rose up in wispy white clouds before his face as he descended through the glittering grass. He reached the hut and knocked on the door and waited, hopping from foot-to-foot to keep the cold air at bay. A shuffling on the other side of the door could be heard. The door swung open to reveal a disheveled Teddy rubbing his eyes. "James? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" He glanced over James' shoulder in case there was someone coming towards his abode, "come inside quick!" James was ushered inside.

Teddy closed the door behind him.

James threw himself into the older boys' arms, "I know I should not have come, Teddy, but I missed you so much!" he blurted out, unable to control himself. He never usually let his guard down, not even around Teddy, but right now he could not help himself.

Teddy relaxed his muscles and encircled the young boy in his arms, "Oh, Jamie, I have missed you too but this is too risky!"

James let out a shaky breath and looked up into Teddy's bright amber eyes, "please let me stay Teddy? I'm begging you here, and I never beg!"

Teddy frowned as he took James' cloak and flung it over to a chair in the kitchen area. "James, I'm worried. What had brought all this on so suddenly?"

James flushed and looked away, "promise you won't laugh at me or say I'm too young or childish?"

Teddy laughed good-naturedly, "I make no such promises, you know that" his smiled faded slightly when James' gnawed on his lower lip, his wide brown eyes staring at Teddy uneasily. "Alright" he nodded, "if it makes you feel better I promise not to laugh or mother you" James nodded but suddenly could not find the words he was looking for. They escaped him. He opened and closed his mouth several times, hoping the words would come to him, but they did not. Teddy frowned. "Jamie?"

James inhaled before blurting, "I-think-I'm-in-love-with-you-and-I-don't-care-if-there-is-a-large-age-difference-I-know-what-I-feel-for-you!"

Teddy looked momentarily surprised and then his features became way too serious. James' heart froze. "James-"

"DON'T '_James_' me Teddy" James pleaded with large, frightened eyes, "_please! _I know what I feel for you! I love you Teddy and I know you love me too!"

"James" Teddy rose his voice for a second before softening it again, "James it is illegal. You're under-aged-"

"That hardly makes a difference to other couples here!"

"Other couples are not in love with someone who is five years older than they are!"

"FIVE years!"

"It's still illegal Jamie" Teddy sighed. He did not want to do this but they were getting reckless. "Regardless of how many age difference there is I am still an adult and you are not even legal to have sex yet. Even though we have not done anything sexual, the law states that no matter what I will be arrested for sexual abuse to a child"

"Not if I tell them that-"

"It won't matter" Teddy cut across him firmly. "And you know it"

James felt his heart matter. He looked at Teddy's firm expression, but the blue-haired adult would not return his gaze. Tears began to fill his eyes. Was he serious? He could not be. All the moments they had together -gone. They couldn't be! He sniffed and wiped his eyes roughly on his sleeve. That is when the anger began to boil within him. How _dare _Teddy say such things to him! They had been friends since he had been a baby and now he was pulling this shit on him? Who the hell did he think he was? He knew he could rage, he knew he could throw things around the room and trash Teddy's place. But the young man had the patience of a Saint. He would merely sit there, hands under his chin and stare blankly as his home was wrecked. So he did the only thing he knew would effect the young man more than anything.

He turned and hastily grabbed his cloak from the chair and opened the door, wincing as the cold wind whistled inside. He looked back. "You know Teddy, I thought you would be the last person to ever break my heart -I guess I am too young and naive for you after-all" and without a second glance he left.

Though Teddy was looking as though he was staring blankly, he had tears swimming in his amber eyes. What James said had struck the right chord in his own heart. He had hated himself with every word spoken but it was true. They would get in trouble. He sniffed as tears dropped onto the tabletop. His eyes drifted to the closed front door. "I love you too, Jamie, but now -you'll never know"

He stood up on shaken legs and crossed the expanse of living room to the fireplace. The fire crackled by his feet, and illuminated the picture frame above his head on the mantelpiece. He reached up and took the frame down and gently eased himself down onto the soft shag carpet in front of the fireplace. He propped his head up on one elbow as he looked at his parents' expressions of happiness as his mother smoothed a hand over her stomach. "Oh mum" he breathed, tears threatening to fall from his eyes, "why is love so hard?"

He did not get an answer, he never did get one though.

"Please, I need to know why I cannot tell him that I love him"

Silence.

Nothing but the wind roared outside. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to erase the past twenty minutes from his mind.

**~0~**

James growled menacingly as he stormed into the Gryffindor Common Room. He still could not believe what had just happened between Teddy and himself. Anger hissed through his veins.

He went up to his room and dove underneath the bed where he found a bottle of fire-whiskey. It was not how he had planned to spend his night. He had planned to wake up embraced to Teddy' strong muscular chest, feeling the warm breath on the nape of his neck. Now that happy little vision had blown-up in his face. He sighed and clasped the bottle. He ran a hand down his face, sighed and popped the cork. The burning liquid seared his throat and boiled within his stomach.

It made him choke.

His throat burned as did his eyes.

Why had Teddy done that to him? "I thought he loved me" he sniffed and ran a hand through his tussled hair. His throat burned. His heart was racing. All he could think about was Teddy, his lips, his muscles, the bright colours of his hair. James sniffed angrily. He was already missing stroking Teddy's brilliant blue locks. Teddy had been there with his from such a young age ...

**_Flashback_**

_ ..."Jamie!" Teddy giggled as he whirled the two-year-old in the air above his head. James gurgled and touched the tips of Teddy's spiked green hair. Teddy stuck his tongue out, his hair changing to bright pink ..._

_... They were baking a birthday cake for Uncle Harry in Andromeda's kitchen. They elderly woman was nothing but smiles and had insisted that they make Harry an early birthday cake as he was too preoccupied with Ginny and the new baby boy. They had not named him yet. James was not jealous. He had Teddy. He loved the way Teddy stuck his tongue in the corner of his mouth as he helped Andromeda ice the cakes. He admired Teddy so much. His heart was fit to burst every time Teddy cuddled him ..._

_... "GRYFFINDOR!" James grinned as he bounded over to the Gryffindor table. On his way he caught Teddy's eye from further up the table. The blue-haired boy winked with a little smirk. James' knees went weak and he staggered vaguely on the last step. He blushed furiously for the remainder of the night ..._

_... "Psst! Jamie"_

_James rolled over in his bed and rubbed his eyes. Teddy was sitting beside him a small grin on his face. "Teddy what are you doing here?" James hissed. He was in the hospital wing after a Quidditch accident. It was well past midnight._

_Teddy gave a sympathetic smile, and rubbed a hand over the fading bruise on James' cheek, "I wanted to see if you were alright. You took quite a hit" James lent into the warmth of Teddy's body and hummed as the older boy wrapped his arms around him._

_"Thanks for coming to see me"_

_Teddy looked down at James and smiled, "want me to stay for a little while?"_

_James rolled his eyes but nodded, "only -yawn- only until I f-fall asleep"_

_Teddy breathed a smile and ruffled James' hair and allowed the younger boy to lay down. He laid down beside him and it was not long before James closed his eyes to sleep. Teddy stayed for the entire night, and cuddled James against his chest. He loved the way James cuddled into his chest and breathed against his collarbone. He was shooed out in the morning by the nurse and told to come back at an appropriate hour. By the time James woke up Teddy was just walking through the door with breakfast on a tray. That was the first day James realized he loved Teddy ..._

_**End Flashback.**_

**Knock, knock, knock.**

Teddy opened the door and rubbed his raw eyes. He rubbed at his nose as he looked down at James' roughened appearance. "You shouldn't be here"

James shrugged with a sneer, "I'm not suppose to do a lot of things, am I, Teddy? I am not allowed to love you, I am not allowed to be with you. What AM I allowed to do Teddy? TELL me!"

Teddy winced at the yelling as James pushed himself into the house, kicking the front door shut as he did so. Teddy could only allow himself to be pushed back onto the sofa as James glared down at him. "Jamie-"

"Shut up! Just shut up for once Teddy!" James was shaking on the verge of tears. "P-please ... just ... d-don't say anymore"

Teddy dared to look up. James was trembling feverishly. He was not wearing a jumper or a cloak. Just a T-Shirt and jeans. Socks, no shoes. Teddy felt anger race through him. He stood up and grabbed James by the shoulders, "Jamie, look at me" James complied, "I am going to run you a bath, alright. You sit on the sofa and rub your hands together, okay?" James huffed but did as he was told as Teddy disappeared to run him a bath.

Teddy got out a few towels and placed them over the radiator. He started running a warmth bath with _Radox_ bubble bath. He loved it. He knew James loved the purple one, which is what he used. The smell burst throughout the room. It calmed Teddy's troubled mind. What had gotten James into such a state? Rolling his eyes he managed to haul himself off of his knees and checked the temperature of the water. It was a little hotter than warm but not by too much. He snapped the taps off and went out towards the living room. "Jamie?" The younger boy was curled up on the sofa, sobbing his heart out onto his knees. "Hey what's wrong?" Teddy asked rushing to his side. He placed a hand on the younger boys' hand and squeezed it.

James rubbed his eyes and sniffed, "I'm just ... I don't wanna fight, Ted -everyone in my life is fighting, mum, dad, Al, I just thought you would be the one person to care for me instead of-" he trailed of, choking on his words.

Teddy sighed and gradually pulled James up to his feet and led him slowly into the bathroom. The aroma hit James instantly and effectively banished his sobs. He wiped his eyes as Teddy forced him to sit on the toilet seat and knelt in front of him. "Arms up" James raised his arm and Teddy pulled his shirt off. "Feet up" James raised each foot at a time, Teddy peeling the sodden rag from his numb red toes. James bit his lip as Teddy pressed a kiss to each of his toes. "Hold onto my neck" James looped his arms around Teddy's neck and was lifted from the toilet seat. He felt his trousers being undone but he could not feel aroused by it. He was too depressed. At last he was naked and being lifted up into the arms of his beloved. "It's a little hot" Teddy warned as he slowly eased James into the bath.

James hissed as his frozen skin became submerged in the warm water but did not make any other complaints. He remained variously emotionless as Teddy scooped handfuls of water and ran them over James shoulders and neck. It was only when Teddy decided to blow through the mountain of bubbles did James give a small smile. "Teddy ..."

Teddy rested his arms and head on the rim of the bath and watched James before smiling, "I love you Jamie" he breathed, brushing a damp lock of hair out of James' eyes.

James looked startled. He nibbled on his lip. "Teddy I can't have something half-arsed-"

Teddy lent over the younger boy and pressed their lips together. He melted his warm lips over James' mouth and inhaled the soapy scent from the skin beneath. He slowly pulled away and swallowed, "marry me?"

"Te-Teddy! I'm not even sixteen yet!"

Teddy rolled his eyes, "hey I have waited for you this long, haven't I? I am sure I can wait a few more years for us to be officially legal"

James flushed, "so -does this mean I can stay the night?"

Teddy lent over and pressed butterfly kisses all over James' skin. "Of course, sweetheart ... I'll go and get some of my pyjamas for you" James only nodded and stared at Teddy's round arse as he left the bathroom.

**~0~**

"Are you dressed yet, Jamie?"

James smiled as he smoothed the large pyjamas on over his body. He raised the collar to his nose and inhaled his lover's scent. He smiled that little bit wider. "Coming" he called back. He stuffed his feet into a pair of Teddy's large thermal slipper-socks and slid along the wooden floors to the kitchen feeling like a five-year-old all over again. Teddy smiled at him warmly from the kitchen, "come here you child" he chuckled when James continued to slide until he got to the table where a bowl of soup and a plate of sandwiches stared up at him.

"Teddy are you trying to imply that I am fat?"

Teddy chuckled and ruffled James' hair, "just eat. You were half frozen and almost completely drunk. This will make you feel better and lessen the severity of your hangover in the morning"

James felt his heart swell with affection as Teddy pressed a kiss to his forehead and went onto the sofa to read a book for a little while. James finished within twenty minutes and was soon cuddled up to Teddy's side. He knelt in front of Teddy and pressed kissed along the cotton bottoms clinging to Teddy's muscular knees and thighs. He squeezed the hard muscles beneath his hands. Teddy pretended not to notice. He continued to read. James pouted but continued running his hands up Teddy's thighs. He slowly eased himself up Teddy's body, squeezing his thighs and rubbing the skin that was peaking out from underneath his shirt. James kissed the skin. Teddy through the book to one side and grinned down at James. "What are you after, young man?"

"I'm after my boyfriend"

"Why is that?"

"I want my boyfriend to make love to me"

Teddy froze in surprise. "Jamie are you sure?"

James nodded, "I love you, Teddy, tonight has only made me realize how much"

Teddy ran his fingers through James' hair and clutched it slightly. His arousal was straining against his baggy bottoms. "Jamie once we start this I don't think I will be able to stop"

James lent up and brushed their lips together, "I wouldn't want you to stop, baby"

Teddy pressed their lips firmly together and pushed himself off of the sofa. He gathered his lover up in his arms. James wrapped his legs around Teddy's waist and could not stop himself from grinding against Teddy's large erection. Teddy moaned into James' mouth as he maneuvered his way to the bedroom. James gasped as Teddy collapsed onto the bed on top of him, their lips merging together. James moaned rubbing himself against Teddy and clutching the brilliant blue locks that were shining with a silvery hue. James threw his shirt off.

Teddy slowed himself down. He was eager but this was their first time, he wanted it to be magical for James. He smoothed a hand down James cheek and neck, the soft skin slipping beneath his fingertips, and pressed small delicate kisses down his chest and stomach. James quivered and arched his back at the tender lips caressing his skin. It felt amazing. "T-Teddy-"

"Shh" Teddy breathed before gently stroking his pyjama bottoms off of James' muscled thighs. When James was completely naked beneath him Teddy kicked his own trousers off and began stroking himself slowly with one hand and James' erection with the other. James writhed beneath him. He let go off himself, and stroked James more vigorously. James started moaning beautifully.

"Teddy -so good"

Teddy smiled vaguely as he continued to pump James roughly. "Fuck your so gorgeous Jamie" he grunted heavily.

"Teddy please -can't wait anymore" Teddy bent over and pressed a passionate heated kiss to James' mouth. James kissed back hungrily and made a surprised noise when Teddy licked a wet trail over his hard, twitching cock. "Teddy please!"

Teddy traced his fingers over James' lips before edging them inside his warm wet mouth. "Suck them Jamie" James complied and soon felt an uncomfortable feeling as Teddy began to prepare him. It felt strange, the invading digit, but after a while it started to feel pleasurable. He moaned as Teddy quickened his pace.

Teddy added a second finger and moaned as James' hot entrance tightened around his fingers. He could not wait to feel that tightness around his throbbing cock. His muscles ached with anticipation. He swiftly pushed a third finger into James. "FUCK!" James whimpered. Teddy froze, panicked, and lent over to massage James shoulders. It took a little while for James to relax but Teddy did not care, he loved the younger boy and no matter what this was going to be an amazing night for the both of them.

"You alright Jamie?"

"Mhm ... I want y-you in me Teddy"

"Are you sure?"

"Please Teddy!" James cried out, clutching at the tangled sheets beneath him.

Teddy could not hold himself back any longer. He lent back and spat heavily onto his cock and rubbed it roughly, making it slick and wet. He then rubbed the excess spit around James' widened entrance before bracing himself on the young boys' thighs. He positioned himself with one hand but was nervous upon entering. However when James' thrust his hips under Teddy's hand he could not control himself. He slowly eased himself into James, gasping and grunting at how tight the young boy was. He felt all his other muscles clench. James momentarily panicked at the intrusion and tensed up tightly around Teddy's pulsing erection. "Just relax baby I know it must hurt but please relax. It will get better"

James trembled, which only caused Teddy to feel pleasure pulsate through him yet again. James forced himself to relax. He wanted to enjoy it, but it hurt so much. _It's the first time, _he consoled himself as Teddy slowly eased their bodies into a soft, gentle rhythm. _People always say it hurts the most on the first time._

"Merlin, Jamie you feel wonderful" Teddy grunted as he lent over the younger boy to watch his lover. James had, by now, started to feel the pleasure in the sex they were having. He had his head tilted back and his white throat was exposed. Teddy increased his pace slowly and nibbled a soft trail up James' neck. James eased his hips into the rhythm Teddy was working at at cried out when Teddy's erection hit a certain spot within him. Pleasure punched through his body.

"F-f-fuck T-Teddy more I need m-more!"

Teddy complied willingly. He lent over James on all-fours and coaxed the young boy to wrap his legs around his waist. He dove deep within James tight body fast and smoothly. James moaned and cried out against his neck, and clutched Teddy's hair. Teddy grunted with every thrust, and rocked his hips faster the tighter James clutched his hair and scratched down his back. Teddy watched through a blur of euphoria the way James' face looked when he moaned in pleasure, the way sweat trickled down his forehead and soaked into his messy black hair. "So ... Beautiful ..."

James whimpered and thrust his own hips against Teddy's. He did not think he could last much longer. "Teddy I ... I think I'm gonna ..."

"It's alright Jamie, cum for me, I want to watch you cum"

Teddy got his wish. In just a few more thrusts he watched James' eyes roll back in his head and his body convulse violently beneath him as he orgasmed and screamed out Teddy's name, shooting his cum all of his stomach. Teddy came shortly after deep inside James' tight body. The freedom of release was euphoric but the fact that when he collapsed exhausted onto the young boy beneath him, he was thankful that it was James and that James did nothing but wrap his arms around Teddy's sweaty body and hold him close to him. James body felt weak as he looked up into Teddy's amber eyes and stroked his wet fringe from his forehead. "I love you Teddy, that was -amazing"

Teddy breathed a smile and pressed a kiss to James' sweaty forehead. "I love you too darling, now lets cover up and get some rest"

"But I'm so hot" James whined.

Teddy smiled, "I know love but its the same as running, you must conserve your body heat, otherwise you get awful chills in the middle of the night"

"Alright" James huffed, "but only the thin sheet, then if we get cold, the duvet?"

Teddy smiled and nodded, his muscles protesting for him to relax and sleep. "Sounds perfect love" he altered their positions so that he was spooning James from behind, his arm wrapped around his lovers waist and held his tightly. James pulled the tangled sheets straight and draped it over their bodies however as soon as the air started to move over his skin he shivered. Teddy smirked and kissed James' cheek, "told you"

James stuck his tongue out and lent up slightly before tugging the heavy winter duvet up and over their entwined bodies. The warmth immediately enveloped him and he moaned softly, "mmmm so soft"

Teddy chuckled, the sound vibrating through James' chest, "I love you baby"

James giggled as Teddy's breath tickled the back of his neck. "I love you too Teddy-bear" he could practically hear Teddy scowl at the estranged nickname from their childhood. Teddy chuckled again and soon they both closed their eyes to sleep.

**~0~**

The morning dawned bright and early through the small gap in the curtains of Teddy's bedroom. Teddy stirred and smiled feeling the most peaceful he had in ages. James had turned around during the night and curled into a ball against Teddy's stomach, his head resting on Teddy's firm chest. Teddy leisurely stroked his lovers hair, loving how baby soft it felt. "So soft" he glanced over at the muggle clock Uncle Harry had bought him for his tenth birthday.

7:13am.

Teddy huffed in annoyance but did not feel tired enough to go back to sleep. He looked down at his sleeping boyfriend and frowned, not wanting to disturb him. He carefully lifted James off of him, and climbed out of bed. He pulled his discarded pyjama bottoms on and a dressing gown over the top of his shirt. He tied it at the waist and then went in search for some woolly socks. Once dressed he walked around to James' side of the bed and pulled the duvet high up to his chin so keep him warm. He pressed a small kiss to James' forehead before tiptoeing out of the room.

In the kitchen he made pancakes from scratch. As the pancakes cooked in the pan, he raided his cupboards and found honey and a fresh carton of raspberries. Just the way James liked it. He had made it various time in the past when James had been ill and Uncle Harry was busy with work and Aunt Ginny was just too much of a bitch to care. He made James' some black coffee and once everything was prepared, he placed it on a tray and headed back for the bedroom.

He was surprised when James poked his head out from under the quilt, one eye squinting slightly in the morning light. "Hey sleepy head why up so early?"

"Woke up and you weren't here" James pouted and sniffed the air, "oh wow! Did you make pancakes for me?"

Teddy grinned, "yes I did, sweetie, you need all the T.L.C. you can get" Teddy smiled softly as he placed the tray over James' legs. He sat down next to his boyfriend and watched him eat and drink greedily from the bounty he had provided.

James smiled and continued to eat. It did not take long for him to finish. Teddy made the best pancakes, he could sure teach the house-elves up at he school a thing or two. He licked his lips as he finished and put the empty tray on the beside table and pulled Teddy down on top of him for a cuddle, not caring about the extra weight. Teddy chuckled and smiled down at his lover, "whats on your mind?"

"Yes"

"Pardon?"

"Yes, if you'll wait for me, I want to marry you"

Teddy's eyes widened, "are you sure?"

James nodded and cuddled into Teddy's chest, "yesterday was perfect, I know it won't be the same every day but -if I can wake up with your arms around me -I'll be happy"

Teddy wiped at his teary eyes, he had no expected this. "P-promise?"

James nodded, "I promise"


	27. Chapter 27 Strange Behaviour

**A/N: I am sorry for the late update. I am having more problems with university and so I am struggling to keep my head above water in the pantomime that is my life.**

* * *

**Granger's Café**

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

******Reviews:** Okay I am not getting e-mail alerts for any of the reviews, faves and adds of my stories (I know that sounds extremely big-headed) and so any reply's may be severly delayed.

**_Thank you to Bee Bop for the information on Abnormal Psychology. I am going to use your advice/information that you gave me and work it into the story ^^ Hopefully I do you proud x_**

**~000~**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: **

**Strange Behavior**

Draco awoke before the alarm clock the next Monday morning. The weekend had been long and tiring and rather lonely. Harry had spent the weekend with Lily, taking her to some place called the cinema, and to the zoo. Harry had asked Draco repeatedly if he wanted to accompany him but Draco declined. He wondered why he did that, but he felt detached from Harry and yet at the same time, wanting to spend all his time with him. He felt as though the life was draining out of him. He had even taken up plenty of Harry's shift so that Harry could spend more time with his daughter. This is what Hermione had tried to convince Harry of. However Harry had not been convinced. He was sure Draco wanted to leave him, thereby taking up extra shifts and earning a decent sum of money. Draco had to admit, if even to himself, they were both right. He had not spoken to Harry in almost a week, nor Hermione. He had not even written to Scorpius which was, in itself, peculiar.

He knew Hermione was worried about him, as well as Harry. He had taken to cleaning the toilets regularly, making complaints of how '_if Hermione wanted toilets like all the other slums on the street then she was welcome to it on someone else's watch but not his_!' Hermione had looked affronted but decided not to argue.

He had even taken to sleeping in his own apartment the first few nights as well. He did not want Harry to think that he was weird. He began to shower regularly. For almost no reason he just always felt irritable as though he had dust or glue slathered all over his skin. He had not been sleeping too well either. He was getting almost less and less sleep each night. He had a morning shift before the cafe opened. Then he would come upstairs, have a power nap for fifteen minutes, and then go back down to the kitchen for the first shift of cooking, before going up to have his own lunch of grapes, half a cheese sandwich and a glass of water, before returning downstairs to work the cash register for four hours straight. He would then take a ten minute break before attending to the toilets. He would scrub them until the bleach on the scrubbing brush irritated the skin at his nails. It stung, but he needed the toilets to be _clean_. Once the toilets were clean he would return to the kitchen and clean everything before the next cooking shift. By this time it was five o'clock in the evening, almost ready for the early evening rush of people stopping in after work. Hermione would see Draco hurry to the kitchen to put four different variations of coffee and tea on the boil for the upcoming customers. Though Hermione loved efficient workers, she was concerned about Draco. She decided to talk to Harry about it, and see if they had had an argument. Draco barely paid any attention to what was going on around him. The coffee needed to be made. That was all he needed to focus on.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Harry? Harry are you in there?"

Harry hastened to the door and yanked it open, a glittery grin on his face from where Lily's glitter pot had exploded all over the living room coffee table. Hermione gave him a stiff smile that did not reach her soft brown eyes. "Hey 'Mione, what's wrong?"

Hermione brushed past him into the living room and looked down at Lily with a smile, "hey Lily would you mind giving your father and I a moment alone, please?"

As Lily nodded happily, Harry braced himself for an onslaught. He knew that as soon as that bedroom door closed he was in for a hell or a seeing to. And he was right. He watched Hermione flick her wand. A silencing charm.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

Harry frowned, his ears already ringing from the screaming Hermione was doing. He rubbed his ear and winced. "Merlin, Hermione, what has gotten into you?"

Hermione was seething heavily, "Harry" she started in a deadly quiet voice, "Draco had been working himself to the bloody bone covering for you-"

"Covering for me?" Harry frowned, "Hermione I have not asked him to cover me once. There's something wrong with him though. He hasn't slept here in almost a week nor spoken to me"

"I am worried Harry. I think you need to take him to the doctors this evening. Please. He keeps cleaning everything and Mona says he is up all hours of the night, showering, watching imfomercials. It needs to stop, Harry"

"I'm not his father, Hermione. I care a great deal for him. But I do not think that right now he is going to want to see me"

Hermione glared up at Harry. "Harry! Listen to me. Tonight you _are_ taking Draco to the doctor's and you _are_ going to get him help! If anything get him to SLEEP! PLEASE! FOR HIS HEALTH!" Harry looked down and saw Hermione's eyes dancing with tears. He drew her to his chest and stroked her hair softly. She clung to his chest, "I d-don't want you t-to lose him Harry. He loves you. You love him. SHOW him! Please!"

Harry nodded against her chest, "alright, love, alright. I'll talk to him in a minute alright. Why don't you stay here and order in a pizza for yourself and Lily. My treat"

Hermione sniffled and wiped at her eyes and nodded. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She ran a hand through her hair, "goodness Harry, I'm sorry I yelled it's just -he has been like this for about a week. If he goes much longer he will collapse or die from either lack of food or exhaustion"

Harry bowed his head and shuddered. He thought with Voldemort long gone all his problems were over. He had clearly been wrong. He pinched the bridge of nose and sighed heavily. "I'll order the pizza and then go and take him to the doctors"

Hermione nodded, "here you can take Ron's car"

Harry accepted the keys gratefully. Ron had gotten a muggle car for casual drives in the countryside. Hermione had loved it when they had first started dating. Hermione had made him watch loads of muggle chick flicks. The next thing she knew, Ron was parked outside her house in a muggle car with a bouquet of roses. It was quite a change from the stomach-obsessed boy from Hogwarts. And Hermione loved it! They still had the car in case Hermione fancied a drive, or anyone of their close friends really. Harry pecked his friend on the cheek as she retrieved Lily from the bedroom. Lily was excited about the prospect of pizza. Harry was too but he knew going with Draco to the doctors clinic was a million more times important. He ordered the pizza and gave Hermione more than enough money for the pizza. He then grabbed his jean jacket from the hook in the hallway and left the apartment.

By the time he got down to the main cafe the lights were off, excepted for those in the kitchen, and there were no customers about. Harry eased one foot in front of the other, edging into the room. It was quiet. Too quiet. Harry frowned and cast a quick eye around the room. He saw no one. He retreated down the hall to the kitchen where the light was blaring out into the corridor. He peered around the door frame. He saw Draco scrubbing furiously at the kitchen sinks with wire wool. Harry frowned. "Draco?" he called out. The blonde did not seem to hear him. He edged into the room. "Draco why are you still down here? Hermione locked up about half an hour ago" The scrubbing of the wire wool on wet china made Harry wince. "Draco?" he tried more firmly, to no avail. "DRACO!"

The blonde whipped around, stunned. He clearly had not heard Harry come up behind him. Now that they were face-to-face for the first time in a week, Harry could see the damage Draco was doing to himself. His face was whiter than marble, and unshaven. I faint blonde fuzz was covering the lower half of his chin. The whites of his eyes were pink from lack of sleep. He had large purple bags under his eyes and his lips were white and cracked. A cold hand wrapped itself around Harry's heart. He shuddered and turned to close the kitchen door. He turned to look at the blonde who suddenly looked so small and meek, his left hand wrapped around his right elbow, like a small child. Harry could not be angry. Draco, however, knew he was in some serious trouble as reality rumbled beneath his skin like the oceans waves. "H-Harry I-"

Draco was cut off as Harry crossed the room and enveloped Draco in his arms. Draco had not realized how cold he had gotten recently until Harry's warm arms had encircled him. He shivered and relaxed his muscles awkwardly. "Oh Draco what am I going to do with you?" Harry breathed. Draco nuzzled Harry's neck inhaling his scent. Harry looked down at the blonde and brushed his greasy blonde fringe out of his eyes. "Draco -Hermione wants me to take you to the hospital"

"But I- I'm not sick" Draco protested without his usual vigor of fiery attitude. This, alone, worried Harry.

He stroked his thumbs over Draco's shoulders, "yes, darling, you are sick"

"No I -"

"Draco" Harry cut across the blonde in a firm voice, "at least let's go to the hospital to humor Hermione. Hm? Come on, this way you can get out and I'll run you a bath when we get back"

Draco shifted on his feet, "well I -its sounds nice but Harry -I need t-to finish c-cleaning"

Harry took Draco's cold hands in his own, "Draco if you go anywhere near a cleaning product you're going straight to the hospital and you'll be in serious trouble" Harry warned.

A fire was sparked in Draco's eyes. Harry did not know if he should be excited or scared. "Don't tell me what to do" Draco sneered. He jerked out of Harry's grip and made for the half-full sink, soap bubbling over the few glasses left inside.

Harry smiled vaguely and rolled his eyes, "Draco please-"

Draco whirled around his arms soapy up to the elbow, and his fingers clutching a glass, "No Harry! Stop! I'm fine there is nothing wrong with me!"

_SMASH!_

Harry jumped as Draco dropped to his knees. The glass had shattered in his palm. Harry hissed as glass embedded into his knees and punctured his flesh. Draco had started sobbing as he wiped the shards into a pile with his palms. That is when Harry noticed the thin strands of blood staining the newly washed kitchen tiles. "Draco did you -"

"Leave it alone Harry!" Draco snapped, making Harry flinch at his harsh tone.

Harry glared down at the blonde. The bloody was leaking from a gash across his palm. "Draco please you have cut yourself -let me take you to the doctors"

Draco sniffled and shook his head "n-no Harry. Look the f-floors all dirty h-have to clean it"

Harry placed a calm hand over Draco's own, shaking ones. "Draco please? It will not take too long and then we can come home, okay?"

Draco was shaking, and wiped his eyes and red cheeks with the back of his bleeding hand. He shivered and nodded, a small hiccough escaping his throat. "O-okay" Harry smiled and pressed a warm lingering kiss to Draco's forehead. He hummed softly. He had missed it. It felt so strange to do it again and yet he had missed it so much! "That f-feels so n-nice" Draco sniffled and rested his head in the crook of Harry's neck.

Harry rubbed his back and kissed the small exposed piece of neck he could reach. "Come on, go and get your coat on I'll clean up in here" Draco looked as though he was about to protest until a stern look from Harry sent him shuffling out of the kitchen, hanging his head in submission. Harry turned his attention to the glass shards. He grabbed the dust-pan and broom from under the sink and then swept up the remains and binned them. Dusting his knees off and zipping his coat up at the front, he went out into the hallway, clicking the kitchen light off as he went.

Draco was in the corridor, near the back entrance, winding a thick woven scarf around his neck with a white bobble hat on his head. Harry thought he looked so cute. He wound a scarf around his own neck and continued towards the back door. "We're going to take Hermione's car" Harry stated as they walked up the alley and turned a corner to where Hermione's car was parked. Draco frowned as Harry unlocked the car and opened the passenger seat for him. "What's wrong?"

Draco eyed the muggle invention wearily, "do you know how to -use it?"

Harry gave a small laugh, "yes don't worry I have my license its just Ginny hated driving. Don't worry -it'll be a smooth ride"

Draco drew in a deep breath and exhaled. He trusted Harry, he just did not trust the muggles. He followed Harry's example and slid into the seat and closed the door behind him. Harry reached over and pulled a belt over Draco's waist. "For safety" Harry confirmed with a warm smile. Draco relaxed a little and then jolted as the engine started. Harry chuckled, "don't worry it's just starting up -nothing's wrong, okay?" Draco nodded and soon, as they drove through the chilled streets of London, he relaxed. Harry even smiled to himself as Draco admired the bright lights of the traffic lights and the shop windows as they drove through. It was not long before they arrived in a tranquil area, with hardly any traffic and the florescent lights blaring out from the clinic's automatic doors. Harry pulled into a car park, and Draco pouted at the loss of beautiful scenery. "We're here" Harry stated robotically.

Draco nodded and climbed out of the car after Harry, biting his dry, chapped lips aggressively as the bitter wind hit him. He shivered, his teeth beginning to chatter. He glanced over his shoulder as Harry locked the car. Harry motioned for him to follow and so he obliged, walking towards the unearthly bright building. He recoiled slightly. "Are w-we going in t-there Harry?"

Harry nodded as he tugged on Draco's arm, moving him towards the entrance, "yes, this is where the doctor's work"

Draco frowned, "it's smaller than St. Mungo's"

Harry nodded, "St. Mungo's is a hospital, this is only a small doctors surgery for out-patients with not so severe circumstances"

Draco nodded and followed Harry into the warmth. Harry went up to a reception desk with a broad-faced woman perched behind it, reminding Draco of Umbridge, and waited awkwardly behind him. With a small grin Harry turned to him and guided him into a waiting area with straight-backed chairs with faded brown leather cushions on them. They sat down awkwardly. Draco fidgeted the cut in his hand stinging awfully. He sniffled, his nose cold and red. Harry took his other hand and rubbed it soothingly, making Draco relax a little more. Harry lent over "we should be called in soon, now I want to trust you to tell them the truth, anything that is bothering you, okay?" Draco glanced up at Harry. He knew Harry meant well but he didn't want to take medication. He was not crazy. He shifted awkwardly. He lent closer to Harry's warmth and hummed softly.

Harry brushed his cheek against Draco's greasy hair and winced. He was going to give the blonde a bath tonight and that was final. Hopefully Hermione would not mind taking Lily home with her. He glanced around at the other two patients who were lounging idly in the brown leather chairs. He sighed and licked his dry lips. "Harry"

"Yes love?"

"How much longer do we have to wait?"

Harry chuckled, "not long now I shouldn't think"

_BEEP!_

Harry and Draco both glanced up at the electronic board. '_DRACO MALFOY ROOM: 32 DR. MURPHY_' Harry nudged Draco, "come on I can wait outside for you if you want"

As they walked up the small stuffy corridor, Draco tightened his grip on Harry's hand, "N-no I want you to c-come in with me" Harry smiled and nodded and entered the room before Draco.

Draco was stiff and nervous as he sat on the chair beside the desk. The plump doctor looked bored out of his mind as he typed some things into a computer screen. Harry sat behind the doctor, arms folded. Finally the doctor turned to Draco, "so what seems to be the problem?"

Draco averted his gaze to Harry. He looked frightened. His lips were parted and moving vaguely but no sounds came out. "I ..."

"He has not been eating well for over a week. He is up at all hours of the day and night, constantly cleaning and on the move. He does not stop to rest and he's constantly short-tempered and snaps at people" Draco looked at Harry with an unreadable expression. How had Harry known all of this? Why had he not said something sooner? "And he slipped and cut his hand this evening" Harry added nodding towards Draco's bloodied right hand.

The doctor nodded and typed some more things onto the computer screen. "Let me look at your hand" Draco hesitated before letting the doctor examine his hand. "Hm its not too deep for stitches, I'll get a nurse to bandage it up. As for the other problems I merely suggest sleep and general rest. Don't over exert yourself"

Draco wanted to smile as Harry glared at the back of the doctor's head. That was the advice? They had taken time out of their evening for that advice? Harry was livid. "Are you sure that is all?"

The doctor nodded and looked at Harry, "if the condition worsens then you can take him to the hospital for further assessment. You may want to book an appointment there anyway"

Harry nodded. It was the only logical thing the doctor had said all night. "Thank you I'll do that"

~0~

Draco had fallen asleep on the slow drive home. Harry did not have the heart to wake him. He sent a text to Hermione briefing her on what happened and asked whether or not she could take Lily home. Hermione said that would be alright and that she would use the floo network in her office. She did not want to risk splinching the baby. The dark windows of the cafe loomed past them as Harry turned into the alley and parked near the back entrance. He killed the engine and looked down at Draco. The greasy blonde hair hung in grizzly strands about his eyes. The bags under his eyes looked awful. Harry bit on his lower lip. Maybe he could take advantage of the holidays he had not taken yet. He pondered this for a moment as he unbuckled his seat belt. He climbed out of the driver's seat and walked around. He opened the door and unlocked Draco's belt, before swinging the blonde's arm around his neck and gathered his thin legs in his other arm.

He pulled him out and cuddled him close, kicking the car door shut as he did so, clicking it locked with the keypad.

Draco's apartment was cold. The heating had not been on for ages. Harry frowned as he settled Draco down on the sofa. He tugged the throw off the back of the sofa and draped it over the blonde's cold body. He then went straight for the bathroom and flicked the light on. He began preparing a bath, dumping almost a whole bottle of radox bubble bath into the tub as the hot water gushed out of the tap. The warmth from the steam was enough to make Harry shiver. He left the bathroom and went all around the apartment turning the radiator's on. Soon warm air would pervade the chilly gloom that had resided within Draco's flat.

The smell of raspberry tea and bubble bath loomed through the living room. He stirred and felt something soft underneath his head. He frowned but did not want to open his eyes. He felt a hand brush his fringe away and the raspberry scent loomed nearer. He cracked an eye open. Harry smiled down at him. "Hey you" he breathed softly as Draco adjusted himself, "I made you some tea, and I'm running you a bath"

Draco looked at Harry with wide eyes, "you -you don't have to"

Harry pressed a kiss to Draco's forehead, "it's alright, sweetheart, just drink your tea and then I'll take you in. You're bath is ready but still quite hot"

Draco nodded and pushed himself into a sitting position. He accepted the mug and took a sip. The tea was amazing. It brightened up his pale features. He could feel it staining his chilled insides a rosy pink. It warmed him up immensely. Harry came back armed with Draco's fluffy dressing gown. Draco swallowed the last of the tea. "T-thank you Harry that's made me feel so much better"

Harry grinned and held out a hand for Draco to take, "come on love, time to get you all covered in soap"

Draco blushed, "shut up, Harry, you know you do not need an excuse to see me naked" Draco chuckled as Harry started to blush.

The bath looked enticing enough to dive into. Draco had to loop his arm around Harry's neck for support as his knees felt rather weak. Harry was undressing him, first his jeans were unfastened and shoved down to his ankles. He awkwardly stepped out of them. His shirt was unbuttoned and stroked off of his skin. He shivered. Harry pressed a small kiss to his neck and then brushed his lips over Draco's collarbone. Draco moaned and tilted his head backwards. He sighed softly as Harry's hands roamed over his thighs and his firm buttocks. He yelped, causing Harry to smirk, "you alright love?" Draco could only nod.

Harry scooped Draco into his arms and gently placed him in the warm water. Draco hissed as the warm water washed over his cool skin. Harry smiled and crouched down, slowly scooping handfuls of water onto Draco's exposed shoulders and cheeks. Draco smiled as a bubble floated through the air and landed on the end of his nose. He smiled and sank further into the water. Harry smiled. "Do you like that Draco?" Draco nodded serenly. "Do you feel better?" Draco nodded again. "Do you want anything else?"

Draco shrugged, "I w-wouldn't mind if y-you joined me"

Harry smiled and pressed a deep kiss to Draco's mouth, "alright love, I'll join you then we can stay here the night alright?"

Draco blushed and looked so cute amongst the hoard of bubbles. He watched Harry quickly shred out of his clothes, his smooth toned tanned skin glistening in the light. The bath was a little squashed but Draco did not mind as Harry slid into the water beside him, his strong arms wrapped around his own ones. The bubbles swilled around and floated around the air. It made Draco deliriously happy especially as warm kisses pressed all over his fair skin. This was the first time of the whole week he had felt relaxed and did not feel the burning buzz at the back of his head telling him to clean, clean, clean! It was also the first time all week that he had Harry all to himself. It felt amazing to have Harry to himself again, but due to the up-rise of Christmas shopping he doubted he would see his lover much in the coming weeks.

_Don't think about that now, _he warned himself, _just relax and embrace your lover as long as you possibly can._

And Draco was soothed by the beating of Harry's heart. It soothed him for the remainder of the night, through the time when he slept and when Harry made breakfast for him the next morning. He loved how Harry doted on him. He snuggled into the goose-feather duvet. It was pure bliss. He did not want to think about when Harry would be snatched from him. He was merely cherishing the time he had left with his lover.

Before he was snatched away.


	28. Chapter 28 Mistletoe

**A/N: I am sorry for the late update. I am having more problems with university and so I am struggling to keep my head above water in the pantomime that is my life.**

* * *

**Granger's Café**

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! MAKE 2012 A YEAR TO REMEMBER!

**_Thank you to Bee Bop for the information on Abnormal Psychology. I am going to use your advice/information that you gave me and work it into the story ^^ Hopefully I do you proud x_**

**~000~**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Mistletoe**

Albus rung his hands, his eyes flickering from side-to-side as he scanned the list in front of him. He was in such a dilemma and could not find a reasonable solution. The tip of his quill was battered and horrid as he scribbled a line across another idea. He huffed and screwed the parchment up into a ball. He really wanted to make this Christmas for Scorpius special seeing as they had both opted to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. He wanted it to be amazing but no idea seemed amazing enough! He was angry with himself.

"Hi Albus"

Albus looked up to see Rose Weasley looking down at him. He scowled. He wanted to think not to talk to Rose. "Hi Rose, what are you doing here?"

Rose shrugged, her curled brown hair swaying as she sat down, "just came here to study a little. What are you scribbling down?" Albus screwed all the papers up, away from Roses prying eyes and narrowed his eyes at her. Her brown eyes twinkled, "Ah, girl trouble?"

Albus shrugged, "something like that" he did not know why he had admitted it, but he held a slight hope that maybe his brainiac cousin could give him some advice. "I wanted to give hi-her, a great Christmas, since she's staying here too but -I don't know what to do"

Rose cast him a sympathetic look before drawing out a sheet of parchment and a quill. "Alright well -you could take her to Hogsmeade"

Albus snorted, "everybody does that, it's not exactly special now is it?"

Rose nodded, "I suppose that's true -but first years are not allowed in Hogsmeade so it would be quite a treat for him"

Albus frowned, "I guess -but how would I get there without anyone getting worried?"

Rose frowned, "Well why not go and ask your bother, James, he always has his ways of sneaking out and avoiding the rules. He seems like the person to ask about it"

Albus pursed his lips in thought. He glanced up at Rose and smiled, "thank you, Rosie, you're so bloody smart I feel like a knob"

Rose rolled her eyes and swatted his shoulder, "yeah, yeah, heard it all before" Albus stuck his tongue out as he gathered his things together. He knew what to do. But before he started any elaborate planning, he would need to find James.

~0~

Teddy grunted as James clenched around him yet again. He was close to cumming heavily within his boyfriend and he desperately wanted to last longer. James' nails were digging into the kitchen table, his back arching to its full extent, allowing Teddy to bury himself deeper within his tight, hot body. Teddy was so close -they could both feel it. "J-Jamie -I'm g-gonna-"

"Come in me Teddy-y-y ple-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-ase!"

Teddy grabbed a fistful of James' dark hair and tugged his head upwards. He lent forward and pressed passionate marking kisses along James' throat as he drove into him, climbing ever closer to his climax. James' heavy panting and the tightness of his body was driving -Teddy -Crazy.

"FUCK JAMIE!"

James arched into Teddy's deep thrusts as they both reached their climax. James shuddered, his breathing heavy, as he felt Teddy's weight collapse on top of him. "G-God Teddy t-that was-"

"I know" Teddy gushed as he reluctantly slid out of the moist warmth of his lover. He inwardly groaned as James unclenched his tight muscles and white cum began running down the younger boys' thighs.

"Oh shit" James groaned, thumping his head on the tabletop, "I hate it when that happens"

Teddy could only grin weakly as he grabbed a discarded dish-towel from the other end of the table and bent down on his knees behind James. He gently spread his lover's butt cheeks apart and winced at how red his entrance had become. James hissed at the subtle sting in his arse as the acidic cum dribbled down between his buttocks. Teddy gently wiped the cum away, using tender movements, making sure not to brush too harshly on the red areas. "It'll be alright, love" Teddy soothed, pressing a kiss to James' buttocks, "would you like a bath to clean yourself, baby?"

James shuddered as the cold wind drifted in and irritated his buttocks. "I er ... No, I have Quidditch practice later on I can shower in the changing rooms" Teddy nodded and went to put a fresh pot of tea on, having cleaned himself and pulled his pyjama bottoms back on. James frowned at his lover's sudden silence and straightened up from his position bent over the table. He tugged his thin T-Shirt on over his head and dragged his own pyjama bottoms up his thighs, from its previous pool around his ankles. "Ted?" The usually blue-haired teenager was sporting a hair style James' had only seen on one occasion, when his father had shouted at Teddy for having a boy in his room on a school night without permission. His hair had grown shoulder-length and was spiked and jet-black with blood-red highlights. "Ted, why are you angry with me?"

Teddy exhaled deeply, his shoulders slumping as he lent over the kitchen sink. His hair flashed from strawberry blonde to his preferred pure cyan blue color. He swallowed, not willing himself to look around into James' warm eyes. "I'm not angry love I just feel a little -restricted. I want to be there at your practise and watch you but -people would find that weird"

James felt the bubble of anger deflate in his chest. He crossed the distance between himself and his lover, ignoring the twinge in his arse, and encircled his arms around Teddy's tall body. He was only tall enough to rest his head neatly in between Teddy's shoulder blades. Teddy inhaled serenely, placing his own arms over the top of James' own. "It wouldn't be too weird, Teddy, but -I wish I could take you flying"

"And I wish I could spend the night in your own bed for once, but that isn't going to happen, now is it?" Teddy smirked before turning around and pressing a kiss to James' forehead. "You should run along. If you're not there for lunch people will get suspicious. My disillusion charms can only last for so long"

James' pouted. "Do I have to go?"

Teddy pressed a warm kiss on James' mouth, "not just yet. We still have to finish breakfast here and then you will shower and after you rest a little, you can leave"

James cocked an eyebrow, "are you keeping me as your prisoner, Mr. Lupin?"

Teddy smirked, bending down to whisper in his lovers ear, "I like that idea -tying you up -having you beg me -begging me to free you"

James shivered and then pouted as Teddy grinned from ear to ear and went to sit down at the table. James followed suit and nudged Teddy's foot with his own, feeling bashful all of a sudden. Teddy smiled too. He loved it when James blushed. "Hey Jamie"

"Yeah?" James looked up. Teddy grinned at the small piece of scrambled egg that had decided to reside on the corner of his mouth. Teddy smiled sweetly and raised a thumb to smooth the egg away.

"I love you" he breathed before leaning down to kiss his boyfriend.

~0~

Scorpius had his head bent down over his multiple books that were spread out over the desk. He had plenty of scrap pieces of parchment with scrawled out notes on them, spread all over his other books. He had not stopped writing. His quill was almost smoking at the pace he was scribbling. The frown he wore on his features were fit to split his face in half.

"Hey"

"GAH!" Scorpius yelped, his quill flying from his grip as he was jolted out of his concentration. A hiss from the librarian slithered through the air and rattled in his ears. He whipped around in his seat to glare at whoever it was who had disturbed him. His anger melted away when he saw who it was. "Hi Al, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing, sneaking up on me like that?"

Albus grinned as he sat down next to his blond friend, placing his hands on the tabletop. "I missed you today" he admitted, noticing the faint rosy hue on Scorpius' cheeks, "and I wanted to spend Christmas eve with you"

Scorpius' eyes went wide, "is it really Christmas eve?" he asked in wonderment. Albus nodded. "Merlin's balls"

Albus chuckled lightly, "can you not work for one night, Scorp? Please? Let's do something"

"What?"

"I don't know -Anything!"

Scorpius cocked an uninterested eyebrow, "so you came all this way from goodness knows where -to invite me to do something with you -that you have no idea what that is?"

Albus averted his eyes and shifted in his seat, "would that be a bad thing?" he asked casually, though Scorpius could have sworn that there was a devious glint in Albus' bright green eyes.

Scorpius hummed in thought, "yes it would. I have all this work to do and-"

"Scorp"

Scorpius stopped mid-rant and frowned, "yes?"

Albus hesitated before taking Scorpius' hand in his own. "Come with me, Scorp, I have something to show you"

Scorpius snorted, "more exciting than Potions homework?"

Albus gave Scorpius an _are-you-serious? _look, "Yes, Scorp, way more exciting"

~0~

"James, where the bloody hell have you been?"

James rolled his eyes as he dumped his bag by his locker and hurriedly started getting changed for their practice. "I over slept, that's all"

"It's 4pm in the afternoon, how much sleep do you need?" chided one of his teammates. James rolled his eyes as he tied his red robes on over his chest. His trousers were tight as were the shin guards.

"Look, I'm here aren't I? Just drop it, grab your brooms and move!"

The team jumped into action as they trudged outside to the Quidditch pitch. The grass gleamed bright green, and the sky shone dusty grey with fluffy cotton clouds. James breathed in the chilly air. It stung his lungs. He shivered as he mounted his broom and kicked off through the archway to the changing rooms and into the cool atmosphere overhead. The practice started, with James yelling himself hoarse over the correct ways to perform various moves. His blood roared within his ears.

Four grueling hours later hardly any of their tactics had been improved and James was ready to take a bat and whack a bludger into someones head. Sadly, the equipment had been packed up so he could not complete his fantasy. He sighed dejectedly. "James?" he directed his gaze towards the ground. He sighed.

"Yes?"

"Come on -practice is over, right?"

"Yes is it" James stated.

"Then why are you still up here?"

"Cause I fancy a fly, is that alright with you?" James had not meant to snap, but he needed to clear his head. He shook his head and turned to stare out over the lake, he had a good view from up where he was floating, by the goal hoops. He breathed deeply. He had no idea how much time had passed.

"James?"

James jolted out of his reverie and glanced down to see a shock of bright blue hair. A small smile stroked across his lips. He lent forward slightly and glided down to the ground. He had the urge to throw his arms around the blue-haired boy, however he knew he could not. He was itching to hold the older boy to his chest. He could tell Teddy had the same urges. Overhead the sky grew gradually darker. "Hey" he started awkwardly.

"Hi" Teddy noticed James' blush, "that was some pretty smooth gliding up there"

James flushed, his body blushing pink, "er ... thanks"

Teddy gnawed his lips, "it feels weird talking to you like I have no idea who you are"

James nodded in understanding. He had grown used to embracing Teddy whenever he felt like it, and now it was a struggling battle to suppress those urges. "I know -I feel on edge"

Teddy bowed his head, hands stuffed within his pockets, "wanna join me in the prefects bathroom later this evening? I know the new password" he gave a seductive wink. James felt a twitch in his pants.

"Er .. y-yeah I'm pretty -sweaty from Quidditch and stuff"

Teddy chuckled, "meet me there in an half an hour"

James nodded quickly as Teddy turned to walk away. As he brushed past James he drew in and placed a chaste kiss to the brunettes mouth. James brushed his fingertips over his lips as he watched Teddy walk up ahead to the castle.

~0~

"Okay -you can open your eyes now"

Scorpius opened his eyes and gasped sharply, almost choking on the in take of break. "Sweet Merlin, Al, what did you do?" his wide silver eyes gazed around the Astronomy tower. There was a small arrangement of cushions, pillows and warm blankets on the balcony of the astronomy tower. The telescopes had been packed away to one side. Small candles in colored glass holders floated overhead. Scorpius looked at the slightly smaller boy and frowned, "what is all this?"

Albus shrugged flushing a little, "well this is your Christmas surprise" when Scorpius did not say anything, Albus felt panic ignite within his chest, "well -I was going to sneak us into -Hogsmeade but I -I wanted this to be special so I-"

"Shh" Scorpius smiled softly, pressed a finger to the brunette's lips. Albus' eyes glistened and reflected Scorpius' gentle, angelic face. Both boys' could feel their hearts beating erratically. Something caught Scorpius' eyes and he looked up. A small smile played on his lips, "hm mistletoe"

Albus swallowed thickly, "m-maybe we should -er -"

"Kiss" Scorpius breathed, his eyelids half-closed as he wrapped his arms around Albus' smaller frame. Albus leant closer to the warmth and felt their noses brush against one another, their lips itching to kiss the others. Scorpius closed the distance between them and stroked his hand through Albus' messy hair, resting his hand on the back of Albus' neck. Albus pressed against the warmth of the older boys' body, his heart fluttering and his stomach bubbling with emotion.

When they broke apart both were blushing furiously. Scorpius became tongue-tied. His first kiss. He had not known what to expect but it was breath-taking. Albus fiddled with his fingers and ran a hand through his messy hair, a trait he had picked up from his father. Scorpius found it adorable. He smiled softly and looked over at the arrangement of cushions. Albus followed his gaze and smiled, "there's some food over there as well -i-if you like"

Scorpius grinned down at Albus, "what exactly did you get?"

Albus flushed, "salmon sandwiches, pumpkin pasties, ice cream and chocolate cake and pumpkin juice"

Scorpius' eyes sparkled with warmth and adoration. Albus had just listed off every single one of his favorite foods. "I -I don't know what to say"

"A simple thank you would suffice" Albus smiled.

Scorpius bent his head and brushed his lips along Albus', "thank you, Al"

~0~

Sweet scents hovered in the air overhead as Teddy caressed the damp mop of black hair as James relaxed against his chest. James purred affectionately. "I loved feeling your wet body against me" Teddy breathed. It was true. When they were both weightless in the warm water of the bath, it was easy to caress every possible muscle in his lovers' body. And now cuddled up within the soft cotton sheets of James' bed in Gryffindor tower, the cleanliness they felt pressed against one another's sweet scented body, was enough to lull them both into a daze. James' loved lying on top of Teddy's muscular body. It soothed him.

James pressed a kiss to Teddy's nipple, "I love being with you"

Teddy smiled, "I'm glad"

"Hey Teddy" James breathed, stroking his lover's chest. "What do you think your father would say if he knew about us?"

James looked up, resting his chin on Teddy's chest. Teddy frowned in thought, "Seriously? I don't know. In retrospect he would be happy that it is love between two people he knows and trusts. He knows I would never intentionally hurt you. And he would only want what is best for the both of us, once he gets past the first shock of it all, and of course, the age gap"

James gave a weak smile, "he seemed alright with Eli"

Teddy rolled his eyes, "Well _Eli _was more or less your age, and then he transformed into your gorgeous hunk of a boyfriend." James stuck his tongue out. Teddy hugged the boy down to his chest, "lets not think on it now, alright, not until you're at least seventeen"

"Why not?"

"I am not going to be responsible for your father breaking us up because you're too young for me"

"I'm fifteen" James hissed.

Teddy rolled his eyes, "I know that, love, but I am just over four years older than you. That is why he would worry"

James nodded. He understood this. But he loved Teddy, that's all that mattered. He cuddled himself against Teddy's chest and closed his eyes. He was content to just _be _with Teddy. For as long as possible.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I know this chapter was a little dry, but it was so much better in my head. Do not worry the next chapter will be a cute-fest.**


	29. Chapter 29 Christmas Dinner

**A/N: I am sorry for the late update. I am having more problems with university and so I am struggling to keep my head above water in the pantomime that is my life.**

* * *

**Granger's Café**

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

**~000~**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: ****Christmas Dinner**

Harry ran a stiff brush through his untamed hair until it sat in a stylish shaggy look about his features as the bathroom door opened up behind him. In the reflection he caught sight of Draco and smiled at the uneasy aura that hung over the blonde's head. He was dressed in a simple white and silver-blue pin-striped button-down shirt with black slacks underneath that hugged his toned buttocks perfectly. Harry smiled at the blonde, catching the subtle hint aftershave that hung in the air, and turned around beckoning Draco over. Draco was hesitant before stepping across the tiled floor, the heels of his shoes clicking in time with the erratic beating of his heart. He stood before Harry feeling awkward. Harry smiled as he brushed his palms against Draco's cheeks and leaned down to kiss the blossom-pink lips with his own. Draco's breath hitched as the heat of Harry's mouth descended upon his own and he was lost in the coffee-and-cookie taste on Harry's tongue. Draco hummed in pleasure. "You taste amazing" Draco purred softly, the timidness still present in his voice.

"Careful-" Harry said in between kisses, "you might -get addicted -to me"

"-Not a bad thing" Draco gasped, his fingers tangling in Harry's hair as Harry lowered his mouth to suck on the sensitive spot by the nape of Draco's neck. Draco thrust his hips against Harry's own, loving the feel of Harry's teeth softly grazing over his skin. "H-H-Harry -feels so -good" he felt Harry smirk as he continued to give Draco a love-bite on his pale skin. Draco was turning to putty in Harry's hand and he knew that if the brunette did not stop soon, he would not be responsible for his actions.

"So beautiful" Harry breathed heatedly as his hot mouth roamed up the soft pillar of snowy white skin that taste like apples and Espresso. He could feel Draco quivering beneath him, as he was pushed back against the softly-heated towel-rack. His hand ran up the back of Draco's shirt, running of the subtle hint of ribs beneath Draco's thin skin. His muggle watch bleeped, causing Draco to flinch at the sound. Harry had bought it a few weeks ago and Draco was not adjusting to it too well. Harry groaned resting his head against Draco's. Draco watched the black eyelashes flutter as Harry sighed, how his deep rosy lips opened a hairline apart. "We should go before we're late for dinner"

Draco pouted and fingers his trouser pocket in a nervous manner. "What if -what if they change their opinion of me? I haven't spent much time around W-Ron and we all know what his temper is like"

Harry looked down at the blonde with a soft understanding expression. "Is that why you haven't been sleeping properly?" Draco looked in Harry's eyes, and then down at the floor before nodding. Harry trailed his thumb down Draco's high cheekbones, "Ron knows how much you've changed. Hermione tells him all the time and he know's Hermione is always right. Even when she is wrong -she's right"

Draco snorted lightly before looking up into Harry's emerald eyes, confidence seeping back into his veins. "Alright -I -I trust you"

Harry chuckled, "I should hope so" he breathed, placing a lingering kiss upon Draco's lips before pushing himself away from the towel-rack and Draco's body. "Come on, grab your coat and scarf and I'll meet you by the door"

Draco nodded and went to grab his coat and scarf from the bedroom. The coat was a warm military styled black coat that fell down to just below his thighs to keep his arse warm. It had large shining buttons and a tie around the waist. His scarf was soft and a pale silvery grey that complimented his eyes. Harry had bought it for him along with matching gloves. He smiled feeling the softness caress his fingers. They tingled with the ever-present warming charm, as did the scarf. "I'm ready!" he called out before turning to leave the bedroom that kept Harry's lazy-morning scent bottled up. He walked out of the bedroom and found Harry waiting by the door, car-keys in hand, and a small present in his hand. Draco flushed, "is -that for ... um ... Hermione?"

Harry shook his head, "no, love, it's for you"

Draco felt his heart inflate with emotions he did not know he had. He tentatively took the gift. It was not wrapped in anything but a flimsy silvery envelope. It was still pretty either way. Out of the envelope and into Draco's palms dropped a silver-grey beanie hat made of the same soft wool of his gloves and scarf. He swallowed thickly and smile at the small white cotton-ball bobble at the top. He could feel his cheeks blush as Harry took the hat from him and delicately placed it on the blonde's head, making sure to cover the ears. Draco sniffed, "how do I look?"

Harry smiled beautifully and pulled Draco close, the white bobble brushing against his cheek, "adorable" Draco cuddled against Harry's chest a little tighter before they both turned and left the apartment.

The drive to Hermione and Ron's house was calm and gentle, the radio blurted out horrible Christmas tunes every few minutes and Draco laughed as Harry sang along purposefully off-key. It was a crisp evening but as they stamped the sleet from their shoes on Hermione's doorstep the warm seeping out from underneath the door was only too welcoming. Draco shivered and Harry drew him closer. Playful shouts called out from the other side of the door before it opened. Ron peered down at them both with a wide grin, "hey you two, get inside it's freezing out here" he ushered them into the warmth, barely paying attention to Draco's stiffened posture. Once the front door was closed, Ron hugged them both tightly. "Glad to see you guys now, I have to run back to the turkey before Hermione eats it all" with one last grin he darted off towards the kitchen as Hermione bustled out biting off a gingerbread man's head off.

"Hi you two!" she exclaimed brightly, advancing towards them as Harry hung their coats up. She hugged Draco and then hugged Harry, "Harry Lily is in the living room playing 'Just Dance 3' with Hugo"

Draco frowned, "what's 'Just Dance 3'?" he asked.

Hermione beamed, "it's a muggle game we bought for Lily and Hugo" she chuckled, "it shows you how to dance to various pop songs. It's so much fun even Ron gave it a try"

Harry howled with laughter, "oh goodness I would have loved to see that"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "maybe before dinner we can have a little competition"

Harry clapped his hands together, "sounds like fun but first I have a little Lily-flower to grab!" Hermione and Draco laughed and followed the brunette as he walked through into the living room. Lily was loud as she launched herself at him.

"D-A-D-D-Y! I beat uncle Ron on the wii game!"

He grinned, "I know I heard!" he twirled her around in the air. "How about teaching Uncle Draco while I go and talk to Aunt Mione?" Lily beamed and walked over to the door and grabbing Draco's wrist.

"Come on Mister Draco it's easy I promise!" Draco shot Harry a pleading look but the brunette just shook his head as the game was set-up.

Harry laughed as he left the room with Hermione. The kitchen was hot with steam misting the windows. "So I think we just sent Draco to his own version of Hell"

Hermione chuckled. "Oh it won't be that bad, once he is drunk he will forget all about it" she waved her hand to rid her fingers of gingerbread crumbs. Harry grinned as Ron grabbed him a bottle of Butterbeer from the fridge. "So how have things been with Draco the last week, Harry?"

Harry swallowed the beer thickly. "He's been alright, a little -clingy if anything -but nothing suicidal"

Hermione nodded a small frown marring her features, "and has he been spending his nights with you again?"

Harry nodded, "yes -depending on his mood he is position differently in the morning"

"How do you mean?" Ron asked as he toed a tray of Yorkshire pudding's into the oven.

Harry hummed, "well if he's moody the day before I'll wake up with him on the other side of the bed. It seems like such a vast difference when he is so far away ... and then when he's in a good mood, I'll wake up with him curled against my chest and smiling -in his sleep -can people even smile in their sleep?"

Hermione exchanged a sly look with Ron who winked at her. "Some people do Harry -but it is rare. As for the mood and position changes it is interesting and also still a sign that he is incredibly clingy with you. If he was that moody he would just stay in his own apartment instead of just scooting to the other end of the mattress -I think he is trusting you with a lot more than he is letting on Harry"

"I know -Astoria wants us both to blood-adopt her child and ... Draco keeps having weird panic attacks-"

"Maybe Astoria is implying that you're the one who makes Draco stable?" Ron suggested with a casual shrug.

Harry frowned, eyeing the redhead with a curious expression. Hermione affirmed her husbands suggestion, "though she cannot leave Malfoy Manor without Lucius' being aware, whilst conscious at least, Narcissa does speak about you two an awful lot. As do I when I write to her. She has clocked on. She claims that Draco had never behaved that way with her"

Harry frowned, shifting his feet beneath him, "should I be worried about it all? I feel as though we've been thrown in at the deep end and with another babu on the way -and me with my children from Ginny -won't it overwhelm him?"

Hermione shook her head, "if he can survive a dance-contest with Lilles, he'll be fine" she gave him a wink before clapping her hands, "right all we need are the Yorkshire puddings and then we're ready" Harry laughed as Ron started dishing out the food. Harry set out the place mats on the dining room table and helping bring the food in all the while thinking about the little baby wriggling around in Astoria's womb.

~0~

Lucius lent heavily on his cane as he hobbled to the main bedroom where Astoria was brushing her hair and often wincing with pain, her hand jerking to the small of her back. Lucius frowned. Narcissa had not suffered with backache with Draco, not until her later months at least. Was something wrong with Astoria's pregnancy? He knew she had had some difficulty with Scorpius but he had assumed the little brat had just been as stubborn as his father. He frowned in thought. When had the Malfoy's gotten so stubborn? Narcissa was not stubborn ... perhaps it was him? He sighed and lent heavily on his cane.

"Merlin help that child"

~0~

Dinner started off a little tense as no one knew what to talk about and all of them blatantly tried to avoid the subject of Draco's recent health problems. Lily, thankfully, was a chatterbox and always piped-up with something new to say. "So Uncle Draco, Auntie Mione says that you and daddy are going to have a new baby"

Ron snickered into his glass.

Hermione flushed red and giggled.

Draco's face blushed.

Harry howled with laughter, "oh Lilles what a mouth you have. Yes, it is true -does that bother you at all love?"

Draco watched with silent relief as Lily shook her red curls, "no, I would love a new baby. I hope it is a girl because I already have too many brothers and they are mean to me, with a little girl I was play with her and brush her hair"

Hermione chuckled, "She may not have hair when she comes out Lily"

Lily grinned, "I know but that's okay. I see a few bald ladies and I think they are pretty too. If she never has any hair she can borrow some of mine"

All the adults laughed. Hugo, normally the quiet and shy child, looked over at Lily and frowned, "but if the baby has your hair what will you have?"

Lily licked her lips, "shorter hair. That way we can all have hair"

Hugo nodded, looking relieved. "But where will the baby sleep? Mummy can't look after all of us babies"

Harry grinned, "Hugo you and Lily aren't babies anymore"

Draco grinned, "Scorpius said the same thing when mother used to coddle him for afternoons on end"

Ron raised a surprised eyebrow at the blonde, "she was allowed?"

Draco pursed his lips slightly before nodding, "it was not so much that she was allowed, rather that she did not give my father any say in the matter. She warned him to leave them alone and that every child needs love in their life" he spared a glance at Harry's sympathetic features and flushed, "and she was right"

Harry smiled and took hold of Draco's hand underneath the table. The smooth skin was soft under his touch and yet Harry knew the self-inflicted torture Draco endured to get his hands this smooth. It pained him. He returned his attention to his food and continued to eat. "Hey Harry, we wanted to ask you and Draco about something -for the Christmas holidays"

Harry looked up with raised eyebrows, "what is it, Mione?"

"Ron and I were thinking that we could take Lily and Hugo to Disneyland Paris for the week and a half. For a little holiday away from all of this stress. It would be fun!"

Harry shared a look with Draco. Neither of them had had enjoyable childish holidays. This would be as much a treat for them as it would be for the children. Draco swallowed as Harry licked his lips, "t-that sounds amazing Hermione but -what about Rooms? The children cannot have their own room and what if either of us wanted to -" he cast a glance at Lily and Hugo, "-have fun?"

Hermione and Ron shared a glance with one another. Neither of them had thought about that. Hermione smiled, "how about alternate days? We have them one day and you guys have them the other?"

For the first time that evening Draco spoke with confidence, "it sounds like the trip of a lifetime Hermione, thank you so much"

Once dinner was over and the adults had rested whilst watching Lily and Hugo dancing around to '_Just Dance 3_'. Lily, naturally, was winning and enjoying herself as she did so. Hermione was looking tired so Ron decided to do wash up their dinner plates. Harry was feeling the effects of the wine and Draco was dozing against the dark-haired mans chest. Harry glanced down at the blonde and could not help but think how beautiful he was. He deserved a break from the harassment of his father. And they ALL needed a break from Ginny. He shuddered at the thought of his soon-to-be-ex-wife. He needed a new start and he adored Draco dearly -more so than he had ever done with Ginny. It had been a surprise when Harry had proposed to Ginny, and everyone had suspected the various reasons as to why this was. Only Harry and Hermione knew the truth.

And Ginny of course.

The sneaky redhead had stopped taking her contraceptive pills and turned up at a drunken night at Hermione's. Harry, being the lightweight that he was, hadn't stood a chance against her allure that was way more attractive when he was sloshed out of his mind. And she had gotten pregnant. He had proposed as soon as they had had a DNA test.

Thus James was conceived.

Draco stirred against his chest. Harry yawned and stretched his arms. "Hermione I think we'll be heading off now, Draco won't be waking up anytime soon"

Hermione gave a small smile, a hand resting automatically on her swelling stomach. "Alright will you be going home by floo or apparating?"

Harry frowned, "I'll drive, it'll be alright. Don't worry. It's not that far and I can't floo or apparate without killing this one" he said with a weak grin as he threaded his fingers through Draco's baby-fine hair.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "well be safe"

Harry nodded, "I'm the-boy-who-would-not-die I think I can handle this" they both chuckled lightly, as Harry shifted the blonde off of the sofa, and dropped a kiss to Lily's head. "I'll see you tomorrow evening Lily"

Lily pouted but smiled nonetheless, "Okay daddy I love you, say night-night to Uncle Draco for me"

Harry smiled and hugged her with one arm, steadying Draco with the other, "I will Lily-flower, I promise"

Lily smiled before tiptoeing up and stroking Draco's fine fringe out of his eyes, "goodnight mister Draco, sleep tight, Daddy will protect you from the monsters" she smiled and then caught eyes with her dad before pressing a tiny kiss onto Draco's cheek, "I promise"


	30. Chapter 30 Disneyland Paris Part 1

**A/N: I am sorry for the late update my laptop has a virus and I can only get onto the main PC to write, at certain times.**

* * *

**Granger's Café**

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

**~000~**

**Chapter Thirty: ****Disneyland Paris**

**Part 1**

The cases were packed. The tickets were with their passports in their carry-on bag. The keys were being given to Hermione to lock into the safe in her office. They were due to all drive down to the train station at four in the morning, which meant that Harry was trying to sleep -at the same time that Draco became too wired on espresso's.

Said blonde had done everything that people about to go on holiday dread to do before they walk out of the front door; he had cleaned both the bathroom and kitchen, and hoovered the floors, plumped the cushions on the sofa, re-stacked the books on the shelves, thrown away old magazines, and drank an alarming amount of espresso. He had been pacing for a while, rapping his knuckles on his palm. He was angsty. He was growling low in his throat and close to tearing his hair out. He wanted Harry to wake up. He was aching all over for Harry's roughened hands to trail all over his body, to feel the electricity that bolted through his veins as the other man kissed him. He quivered on the spot before resuming his pacing. He groaned.

He strode over to the bedroom door and tapped the door with his foot, easing it open a little more. He tilted his head to peer inside. Harry was lying in the bed on his back, one arm slung over his eyes, and one leg bent up at the knee with the covers pooled over his waist in such a way that Draco could not tell if the brunette was wearing boxers or not. For some reason, this infuriated the blonde even more. "Oh Harry" he breathed, leaning his right shoulder against the door frame, "please wake up"

The brunette merely breathed in his sleep and shifted his leg slightly. Draco huffed in annoyance, and started wringing his hands. He refused to drink another espresso. The stuff was rich and sickly when too much was ingested. A growl emitted low from his throat. He had tried reading, to no avail, and he could not bear to sit through one of the pointless sitcomes of teleshopping channels that were on at this unholy hour. He drummed the heels of his hands against his thighs as he paced. Time was moving far too slowly. He mentally cursed the wizarding world. They could go back in time but had not yet ceated a device to make them go forward in time? It was ludicrous!

Draco walked back into the illuminated kitchen and went about rincing his favourite mug in the sink and prepared the espresso machine for another caffeine shot. The machine beeped, he filled his cup and went about sipping the piping hot liquid. He took too large a sip half-way through and scroched his mouth. "FUCK!" he cursed, the mug crashing down to the floor and smashing about his bare feet. "Oh shit!" he cursed further as he ran to the sink to fill a glass with water only to slice his heel open on a shard of the mugs base. "MERLIN!" he screamed hopping onto his other foot and narrowly missing another shard only to sleep on a slither of espresso.

The hard tiled floor collided with the pale man and forced a howl to ring out from his lungs.

"What on Earth are you doing in here? You were meant to be sleeping?" came the admonishing voice from the kitchen doorway.

Draco could not -would not -look up. He was red in the face from sheer embarrassment. He merely shifted his position, pushing his torso away from the cool tiles. He slid into a sitting position against the sleek, cool cupboard door and glared at the floor as Harry's feet tiptoed into view, side-stepping shards of porcelein. Draco's flush grew.

"Draco?"

He refused to look up. Harry would probably laugh at him. He didn't need that right now.

"Stay there" Harry instructed in a firm voice that was still clouded with sleep, "I'll get the first aid kit"

Draco's head snapped up as Harry went into the cupboard that hung over the sink to retrieve the first aid kit. Why was the younger man not laughing at him?

Harry returned to sit on the floor in front of Draco, looking moody from being woken up, and armed with glinting silver tweezers and a bandage. Draco flinched as Harry tendery took the bleeding foot into his lap and adjusted his glasses before gradually easing the small fragments of porcelein out of the soft flesh. Draco cringed every now and then but otherwise made no complaint. Draco shifted awkwardly, "I'm sorry I woke you -I was just really restless"

Harry breathed a smile, "it's alright, we still have a few hours before we have to get up and leave. Why not just come to bed and lay down with me? You don't have to sleep if you don't want to"

Draco pouted at his foot was cleaned, "but then what will I do if I fidget?"

"Then I'd have to kick you out of bed" Harry stated seriously, the small grin almost lost on Draco. The blonde gave a weak smile as he watched Harry pack the first aid kit away and place it over his head on the counter. A tan hand extended down towards him, which he accepted gratefully. "Ready to relax with me?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded and allowed himself to bo dragged along to the bedroom behind Harry, hobbling on the heel of his injured foot.

Once on the tangled covers of the bed, the mattress still lukewarm from where Harry had been sleeping a little while ago. Draco ran his hands over the warm mattress and pressed his torso against it, feeling a sensation of calm pooling through his veins. He closed his eyes and sighed tenderly, as he stretched his body out in a semi-circle over both sides of the bed. Harry chuckled and mirrored the blonde's position, resting his arm in the crook of his arm. Draco cracked his eyes open and smiled. "I'm sorry for waking you Harry"

Harry rolled his eyes and ran his figner down the blonde's pointed nose, "don't apologise" he breathed affectionately, "It's nice having you here, in bed with me"

Draco flushed slightly, but cuddled the pillow he was lying on closer, "I like it too"

"Hey Draco -after this little holiday -would you ... um ..."

Draco smirked lazily, hisw golden lashes fluttering lightly, "spit it out Potter"

Harry chuckled at the use of his last name, "would you move in with me?" Draco did not respond. He merely lay on Harry's pillow, eyes closed and breathing slowly. Harry did not know if the blonde had heard him. "I-"

"I heard you, Harry" Draco breathed.

Harry's heart sank, "then why didn't you respond?"

"I'm thinking about it" Draco stated and then smirked, opening one eye. "I think I would like it"

Harry's stomach flipped as he grinned, "I just thought since you practically live here and all-"

"Harry" Draco half-whined as he rolled closer to the brunette man and slid a hand down the tan cheeks, "I already said I would like to move in with you"

"You don't think it's too soon?"

"Who cares if it is? It's our life not theirs"

Harry looked over into the flashing mercury orbs in the angelic face beside him. "Kiss me," he breathed.

Draco's insides squirmed as Harry's breath fluttered over his cheeks. He wriggled a little closer, his semi-bare thighs and brushing against Harry's own. He shivered. Harry's skin set his heart on fire with such furious emotions he could barely breathe. He slid his hand further into Harry's tousselled raven locks and pulled the brunettes face closer, their lips brushing lightly against one another. Harry slid his tan arms around the blonde and rolled them over, so that Draco was now lying upon his body, their kiss automatically deepening. Harry's hot tongue slid into Draco's mouth that had opened when their positions switched. Their tongues slid ravenously against one another. Draco rocked his hips against Harry's, the brunette grunting beneath him and thrusting his hips skywards. Draco gasped. "Take off your shirt" he panted heatedly.

Harry complied, tugging the clingy fabric off over his head. Draco reattached himself to Harry's lips before biting his way down the brunettes neck. Harry tilted his head back exposing more of his throat for the energetic blonde. His body was trembling. He felt a hot tongue caress his erect nippled before a pair of sharp teeth nipped at the sensitive skin around it. "F-fuck Draco!"

Draco carried on nibbling his way down Harry's body, down to the trail of delicate raven curls that edged from his bellybutton down below the waistband of his boxers. With a devious grin the blonde tugged down Harry's boxers to his knees and knelt up, his long, pale fingers sliding between Harry's tan thighs to massage his balls. He loved the way Harry's head rolled to one side, exposing his neck, his teeth glinting in the light pooling in from next door as he bit his lip in ecstacy. "Like that Harry?" Draco purred into Harry's ear, nipping at the earlobe. Harry growled.

Harry trembled as the blonde's long fingers ran teasingly over his twitching erection. His own tan fingers clenched into the cotton bedsheets. "Such a -t-tease" he hissed.

Draco chuckled as he lent down and flicked his tongue along Harry's erection, teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue. Harry thrust his hips up. Draco smirked. The next thing Harry felt was Draco's mouth opening up and enveloping his swollen erection. His breath hitched as the blondes hot tongue helped to massage his throbbing penis. He growled low in his throat. Draco released Harry's erection for a moment to breathe. Harry was trembling on the bed beside him. Draco smirked again before going down on Harry once again, this time he even decided to deep-throat Harry's large cock. Throughout the next fifteen of so minutes Draco sucked Harry's cock hungrily, being driven by the thrill of having the brunette -Savior of the wizarding world -reduced to a writhing mess beneath him, the rough, tan fingers clutched tightly in his hair.

"D-Draco I'm g-gonna-"

Draco was momentarily surprised when the hot rush of cum exploded at the back of his throat. He jerked away suddenly, the hot, salty liquid seeping out through his swollen lips. He choked slightly, wiping his mouth on the corner of the bedsheet.

Harry rolled onto his side, a clammy hand reached out to stroke Draco's thighs, "I'm sorry love, didn't mean to surprise you" Draco gave a weak smile, and Harry squirmed. The blonde looked like every gay mans dream, perched on his knees, erection pressing against loose shorts, swollen red lips, ruffled blonde hair falling into his flashing silver eyes and Quidditch muscles glazed with a trickle of cum that had dripped from his mouth. "Merlin Draco you are so sexy"

The blonde flushed but smirked nonetheless, "I am glad I could satisfy you"

Harry grinned lazily, sweat dampened his features as he nuzzled Draco's thighs with his hot lips, "mmmm lie down with me baby" he purred.

Draco was surprised. He didn't know Harry could purr. Suddenyly feeling a heavy weight over-take his senses, he flopped down ungracefully beside Harry and allowed the sweaty man to envelope him against his chest. Draco was even more amazed. He didn't care that Harry was sweaty and that he was still covered with a little bit of cum. Well, he minded a bit, but not enough to disturb Harry. He merely cuddled against the brunette mans chest and closed his eyes.

~0~

Hermione tugged her soft scarf over her chin and mouth trying to prevent the biting chill from getting to her skin. She was already shivering and starving for some food whilst clutching Hugo and Lily at her side by the hands whilst Ron loaded their luggage into their compartment. She was waiting on the platform keeping an eye out for Draco and Harry. She prayed they had not over-slept. Sighing the knelt down in front of Hugo and Lily, their pink cheeks glowing, "alright you two hop on the train and find daddy. It's really warm inside"

As she straightened up Hugo wrapped his arms around her her waist, "don't miss the train mummy"

Hermione chuckled, "I won't, love, I am only waiting for Lily's dad and Uncle Draco"

Hugo whimpered but with a consoling hug from his cousin, he was soon persuaded up onto the train in search of Ron. Hermione was left on the cold platform. Thats when she heard the pounding of footsteps on tarmac and the roar of wheels being pulled along in a rush. She scowled at the approaching pair. "Where have you been? You almost missed the train!" she snapped, a little on edge by the whole situation. Harry looked sheepish however Draco looked as though he had been sleep walking the entire time. Hermione frowned at him, "are you alright, Draco?"

Harry nodded in response, "he's fine. He was up most of the night cleaning and downing espresso shots -then when I finally got him to sleep -he crashed really hard"

Hermione sighed, "it's not healthy for him Harry. You're lucky this is an early train and Ron had persuaded them to let us keep the beds unfolded for the remainder of the day"

"You can have beds on trains?" Harry murmured.

Hermione wore a sympathetic look and nodded, knowing that this was Harry's real first muggle holiday. "Yes, love, the chairs unfold into beds two up and two down"

"Is it safe?"

"Completely. Now get on board otherwise we'll all be left behind and Ron will have to face the wrath of a tempermental Hugo" Hermione made her way towards the train door whilst Harry adjusted the suitcase behind him. He looked over at Draco and smiled. The poor blonde was almost asleep on his feet. _Poor Love_, Harry thought as he helped steer the blonde towards the train.

Once on the train and in their compartment with their luggage stored away, Hermione smiled down into one of the lower bunks where Hugo was curled up fast asleep with his little stuffed crup teddy clutched to his chest. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and pulled the blanket up to his chin. Lily was sleepily telling her dad that she was a big girl and could very well sleep on the top bunk without falling off. Harry was so tired. He merely agreed and told her to settle down so everyone could sleep and feel better when they woke up. Hermione and Ron had called dibs on the other lower bunk, deviously using Hermione's pregnancy as an excuse. It was not an excuse for Hermione. She was sure her bladder had shrunk in size. And for that matter, she needed to sleep on the lower bunk and on the outside so that she could run to the toilet without having to climb over her husband all the time.

That left Harry and Draco with the other free top bunk. Harry was just glad that Lily was asleep and facing the wall already. He turned over so that his back was to Lily, and faced Draco, who was cuddled up to a pillow, white fleece pyjama bottoms on and a light grey winter shirt clutched his toned torso. Harry could not help but think how beautiful the blonde looked. He stroked a stray strand of gold hair out of Draco's golden lashes and pressed a tender kiss to the blonde's forehead. Draco cuddled closer to Harry, a lithe white arm snaking around the brunette's waist. Harry smiled lazily, before lacing their legs together beneath the heavy, warm blanket.

"Mummy look how pretty the flowers are at the station!"

Harry cracked an eye open and groaned. Sunlight was pooling in front the window, which did not bother him, however the excited exclaimations from Hugo and Lily who were playing 'I Spy' at the window, were bothering him. He was so tired. He doubted he had even slept that much. He turned over and buried his head against Draco's chest, flinging the cover over his head as he did so. In his dark sanctuary he heard a chuckle comr from Draco's chest, that rumbled in his ear. "Not a morning person today, eh?" came the soft whisper.

Harry shook his head, nuzzling Draco's bellybutton with his nose.

Draco squirmed and suppressed a giggle.

He nudged Harry's thigh with his knee, "behave yourself"

Harry rolled his eyes but cuddled his arms around Draco's legs regardless, as they both drifted in and out of sleep, the train rattling beneath them.

~0~

Paris was beautiful.

The hotel was amazing and the children loved it already.

The bedroom were brilliant -and then came the problem. The sleeping arrangements.

Draco was a little miffed as that sat at a local restaurant and had ordered their food. He did not hate children, he just had wanted to progress on more intimate levels with Harry. If earlier that morning had been anything to go by, the young man was up for it also. He knew he had no claim on Harry -as he was technically still married -plus Ron and Hermione were husband and wife and needed alone time too. He was beginning to think he would not benefit from this holiday.

Until Harry came to the rescue.

"Why don't we have the children on adjoining days?" he offered as their drinks came and were placed on the table. Hermione had a knowing twitch to her smile but Ron looked unsettled.

"Why mate? You have all that extra room-"

"Draco likes his space and he doesn't need to be cleaning up all the time"

"Neither does Hermione"

"She won't be. You're there too"

Well what if we wanted to ..."

"Then you just don't do it the night you have the children"

"Same goes for you Harry" Hermione grinned. Ron spluttered his drink while Draco flushed and tried to shrink himself under the table. Hugo and Lily giggle at Ron as the older redhead wiped his mouth. "Oh, honestly Ron. You know Harry and Draco are together-"

"Yes but not ... sexually"

"So what if they are? We're sexual with one another. Plus -they're a cute couple"

Draco snickered and then there food came. He was ravenous and started to eat, he didn't really feel as though he should have a say in the conversation. He was not tied to any of them. His heart grew heavy at the thought and his appetite vanished. He swallowed thickly. He felt his heart twinge as Harry took his hand under the table. Draco could not find comfort in the intimate gesture. He felt oddly unsettled. He returned his gaze to the food in front of him.

"Lets flip for the first night, who doesn't get the imps for the first night" Harry proclaimed, digging around in his pocket and pulled out a galleon. Draco frowned at the odd twinkle in those green eyes. "Okay" Harry propped the coin on his thumb and flipped, "call it!"

"Tales!" Ron yelped immediately as the coin was launched into the air.

Harry looked around the table, eyes glinting with mystery. He peaked at the coin under his hands and frowned. Draco's heart was in his throat. Harry unveiled the coin and showed Ron and Hermione, "it's heads I'm afraid"

Ron look at the coin in disbelief and then sighed and slumped back in his seat. "Fine. We'll suffer. Again."

Harry rolled his eyes as he slid the coin back into his pocket. Draco frowned at the brunette wondering what had just happened, before returning to his food with a renewed appetite.

~0~

10.34pm.

Draco was exhausted and he was glad that he and Harry did not have to watch the children that evening. He did not even feel in the mood for growing more intimate with Harry, as depressing as the thought was. But he wanted to relax -in silence -with the man he lo- felt very deeply for. He flopped backwards on the bed, listening to Harry humming to himself as he finished up in the bathroom. Draco rolled onto his stomach, drumming his fingers on the duvet cover. He barely registered the sound f the bathroom door opening and closing. He yelped out when a large weight collapsed upon his back and a pair of strong arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Harry!" Draco yelped, "what are you doing?"

A deep throaty chuckle vibrated in his ear making him squirm, "you arse looked so scrummy in those skin-tight bottoms of yours" purred the Gryffindor.

Draco felt his blood stir. He rolled Harry off of his back, "get stuffed, Potty, it's bedtime"

Harry pouted, "you're such a spoil sport"

Draco chuckled at the expression on Harry's face. He looked so cute. He leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to the brunettes lips. "So sexy" he murmured, running his fingers tightly through the ruffled raven locks.

Harry slipped his hands underneath Draco's pyjama shirt and stroked the soft, moisturized, milk-white skin beneath. His breath caught in his throat. Ginny's skin had never felt this soft -not even when she had obsessed with moisturizing every morning and evening. But Draco was pure softness, his hair was silky, his skin was soft, and his lips were Heaven to kiss. "Beautiful" Harry managed to breathe between kisses.

Draco looked up at the brunette leaning over him, the weight comfortable upon his figure. "Oh Harry what are we going to do the rest of this holiday?" he gasped.

Harry wiggled his eyebrows, "oh don't you worry Draco ... I have a lot planned for this holiday"

Draco looked up into Harry's sparkling green eyes and felt his body melt into the mattress, "... I -I can't wait"

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the late update but I hope you liked this chapter x**


	31. Chapter 31 Disneyland Paris Part 2

**Granger's Café**

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

Rated: M for sexual content.

**~000~**

**Chapter Thirty-One: ****Disneyland Paris**

**Part 2**

"This wasn't what I had in mind, Harry" Draco grumbled as he glared down at the skates on his feet.

People whizzed past him along the ice but he was too stubborn -and afraid -to even attempt it without magic. Hermione was skating holding onto Ron tightly, whilst Lily and Hugo zoomed out of control on the edges. Draco, on the other hand, was being stubborn. Harry had nudged him out of bed that morning and he had been grumpy about it ever since. The dark-haired man screeched to a halt in front of him, pink cheeks and nose too endearing to turn down. "Please, Draco? I've only been a handful of times myself" he extended his hand towards the blonde, "please?"

Draco shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, "absolutely not, Potter, there is no way that you are getting me out on that ice"

Harry skated a little closer, his mouth warm as he spoke into Draco's ear, "I'll make it worth your while" Draco felt his knees go weak at the purring voice.

He glared at Harry and thrust his hand into the tan one, "fine" he snarled as Harry tugged him further along the ice, "but if I end up making an arse of myself I am afraid that I will have to kill you"

Harry may have been the only person to laugh at that statement, especially as it was coming from a Malfoy of all people. Draco huffed and pouted and allowed Harry to wrap an arm around his waist and start to guide him awkwardly along the skating rink. Draco had been thrown out of his comfort zone, the thought of crashing headfirst into the ice with a hundred and one skates aiming to slice his skin open was enough to terrify him out of his wits. Every time he trembled, his heart lept into his throat. His grip on Harry's hand did not slacken for about half an hour until his legs became a little sturdier underneath him.

"There you go" Harry praised as he loosened his grip on Draco's waist. The blonde gave a small smile as his confidence blossomed in his chest, like a budding flower.

"HARRY!"

Both men turned to see Ron skating up to them with a frown marring his freckled features. "Whats up Ron?" Harry asked as he and Draco stopped by the edge of the rink, gloved hands clutching onto the sides.

"It's Lily -she's fallen and hurt he knees"

Draco was surprised to feel his own heart clutch horrifically as he and Harry skated away to the gate and clambered off of the rink, and hobbled over to the benches were they quickly removed their skates and grabbed their shoes before being led off into the small emergency room. That is where Hermione was leaning over and hugging Lily to her chest, as the child cried her eyes out, her legs stretched out on the small bed, a towel-wrapped ice-pack covering her knees. Her cheeks were bright red and wet with tears.

"Oh Lily-flower" Harry simpered as he slid onto the bed and stroked his fingers over Lily's head, "what happened, sweetie?"

"This -f-french boy pushed me over and H-Hugo skated off to get Uncle Ron" she hiccoughed as another bout of tears fell down her cheeks. Hermione continued to stroke her hair whilst Harry pressed a kiss to his daughters forehead and wiped at her red cheeks.

Hermione stood up from her chair and went over to Ron, "Harry -we're going to the small restaurant on the corner. We'll meet you there?"

Harry gave a small nod. Draco was going to leave with the other three when Harry stopped him. "Draco -can you stay with us?" Draco hesitated, before letting the door close with a nod. Harry gave a grateful smile, "thank you"

"No problem" Draco smiled as he took Hermione's vacated seat, a hand resting over Lily's hot hand, "hey Lille's don't cry. We're going to have dinner soon -you don't want salty food do you?" Lily, still sobbing quietly, looked up from the crook of Harry's arm down at Draco and sniffed, shaking her head. "Good now -dry those tears" Draco reached up and wiped this thumbs over Lily's cheeks before pressing a kiss to her forehead, "come on where's that lovely smile?" Lily only sniffed. Draco wiggled his fingers and aimed to tickle her, "don't make me tickle you, Lily, because I am not leaving without a smi-i-ile!"

The room was soon filled with laughter from all three as Draco tickled Lily into smiling happily up at him. He finally allowed her to relax and breathe, "there -there's that lovely smile. Just like your daddy"

Lily giggled, "Daddy did you hear that? Uncle Draco says that you have a pretty smile"

Draco was delighted in the fact that Harry was blushing brightly. "Yes -I did hear, sweetie. Uncle Draco has a beautiful smile too"

Draco blushed as well and was happy to see that Lily was feeling better. "Alright Lily love, how about a piggy-back ride to the restaurant?"

"Oh yes please!" Lily grinned as Draco bent in front of her and Harry helped her up onto Draco's back. As they left the small emergency room, Harry could not help but smile at how wonderful Draco got along with his little girl.

~0~

The next morning found Draco and Hermione down the road from the hotel in a little cafe eating croissants and drinking black coffee. The morning sunshine made Hermione glow even more. Hermione had been awake thanks to the baby causing her to throw-up. She had been surprised when a wide awake Draco Malfoy had knocked on her door at 7am, and told her he wanted her dressed with brushed hair and in the lobby within twenty minutes. She had been shocked but had complied as quietly as possible so as not to disturb Ron and the children.

Now, with their coffee's and croissants in front of them, awaiting the rest of their breakfast to arrive, Hermione broached a subject with Draco, "has Harry been looking after you?"

Draco frowned at the question, and then looked down at his palm, the white scar marring the skin glowing in the sunlight that poured in through the large front window. "He has, Hermione, I am grateful for it. I don't know why I have been acting so -needy lately"

Hermione nodded in understanding, "I understand, Draco, but perhaps its the aftermath after everything that has happened. I am surprised we did not have to throw you into a mental asylum -Ron's words not my own, of course" Draco gave a wry smile, "but I know Harry loves you deeply otherwise he would not look after you the way he does. You've practically moved in with him above the cafe at home -"

"He asked me to move in with him" Draco blurted out, cutting Hermione off. She looked at him with wide eyes, "after this holiday" he added, stroking the rim of his cup of coffee.

"And how do you feel about that?"

Draco let out a rough laugh, "nervous as hell"

"Why should you feel nervous? With the right person it should be easy"

"Oh it is it's just ..." the blonde trailed off, earning him a confused look from Hermione. He sighed, tears spiking his eyes, "what if we fight? What if he doesn't love me enough? What if he goes back to _her_?"

Hermione was startled by the venom in Draco's heartbroken voice when speaking of Harry's almost-ex-wife. She could understand -she really could. "I don't think he will, Draco, she has pushed all his boundaries -and once you do that to Harry ..." she sighed, "there is no going back"

Draco's heart clenched, "what if I do something to screw it all up?"

"Can I tell you what I think?" Hermione asked as the waitress came over and placed their plates in front of them; scrambled eggs, toast and sausages for Draco, two muffins, scrambled eggs, 'french' toast, sausages, bacon, salad, and crumpets for Hermione. Draco look wide-eyed at her plate but nodded, in response to her question. She ran a hand through her soft curls, "I think that you were hurt so severely before that you cannot think that something as simple as moving in with Harry would be -well -simple" she looked at him with sympathetic eyes, "I think you're over-thinking all the negative things when really you should think on the positive things"

"Like what?"

She hummed for a moment, "like -deciding what colour to paint each room -the furniture -all of that. It's more fun than it sounds" she added at Draco's cocked eyebrow, "and who knows it might help you with your insecurities"

Draco rolled his eyes with a small smile, "you know Hermione I honestly think I would love to live with Harry. But what about the children? James doesn't seem like he likes change, Albus seems fine and he's pretty close to Scorpius -I don't know if I should worry about that -and Lily is fine with me"

"Why are you worried about Al and Scorpius?"

"What if they want to date, and Harry and I were together?"

Hermione frowned, "ah that is a bit of a problem. Well I guess it depends on things. For now -if it happens -let it happen. We'll cross the 'complication' bridge when we come to it"

Draco smiled. "What will be will be" he was happy when Hermione smiled over at him, before lifting his toast to his mouth and taking a bite.

Later that afternoon -as soon as Harry and Ron and the children woke up and eaten -they all went out to see the Eiffel Tower and the Christmas Parade. Lily was excited exclaiming that she couldn't wait to see Goofy. She was swinging from her father's hand laughing gleefully as Hugo rode on his father's shoulders. Hermione was walking along with her arm linked through Ron's. Lily frowned over at Draco. Why wasn't he holding anyone's hand or arm? Her heart lurched -did no one love him that much? Her laughter subsided and her eyes dimmed. She frowned. She was not having any of this. She would show Uncle Draco that he was loved as much as anyone else. She dragged her Father forwards to where Draco was walking solemnly looking down at the icy covered pavements. She grabbed a hold of Draco's gloved hand and when the blonde stopped and looked down at her with a funny look on his face, she merely smiled and squeezed his hand. "Lily love what are you doing?" Hermione asked as they all stopped on the pavement.

Lily looked up at her aunt, "I wanted to hold Uncle Draco's hand because he was walking all alone. I don't like him looking lonely because I know that he has Daddy and Daddy loves Uncle Draco very much" she beamed brightly, "I love who my daddy loves -he makes good choices in people he loves very much"

Hermione looked touched as did Draco, who adjusted his hand around Lily's. Over the little girls head of red curls Draco smiled at Harry, "Uncle Draco loves daddy too"

Harry flushed a little, "come on Lily-flower, who wants to swing?"

"I do, I do, I do!" she squealed as Harry and Draco tightened their grips on her hands and started swinging her to and fro as they walked along to watch the parade.

~0~

It was the fifth day before Christmas day that found Ron and Hermione swimming with Lily and Hugo in the hotel swimming pool, whilst Draco dragged Harry away from sight-seeing and with a large bagful of developed photographs, along with the negatives. He was so excited, the pink tinge to his cheeks making him look adorable. Harry was feeling a little numb from all the walking and the cold weather, but the beaming grin on Draco's delectable mouth made his stomach squirm with a comfortable heat. He waited on the bed in their bedroom whilst Draco put the bags of photo's away. When the blonde entered the bedroom he found Harry on the edge of his bed looking pensive. "Harry?" he asked, cautiously stepping into the room, "what's wrong?"

The blonde received no answer. All he got was Harry pushing him back and pinning him against the door, his mouth burning as kissed the man pinned beneath him. Draco was stunned as he kissed the passionate mouth moving against his own, the feeling of his clothes being tugged off was too over-whelming for him. He thrust his hips against Harry's and gasped when he felt Harry's hard-on rub roughly against his own through the fabric.

Harry tilted his head to bite a trail down Draco's neck, making the blonde turn to jelly beneath him and trying to climb higher up the brunettes body. The blonde wrapped his legs up around Harry's firm waist. "Oh God Harry! Please -I can't wait"

Harry released himself from Draco's neck and panted heavily into Draco's mouth, "I wouldn't expect you to wait" He licked a burning trail up from Draco's collarbone to his ear, before nibbling on the lobe. Draco moaned and ground against Harry's erection, begging for their clothes to just disappear. Harry began grunting heavily, loving the weight of Draco clinging onto him. Harry grabbed a fistful of Draco's hair and maneuvered their clinging bodies to the bed -before dropping the blonde roughly onto the rumpled covers.

Harry was persistent as he ripped open Draco's shirt. They both grinned as buttons popped along the walls and floor. Draco was writhing underneath him as he felt Harry's hot, wet tongue tracing patterns all over his creamy white skin. Harry flicked his tongue out and circled an erect nipple, loving the feeling of Draco's body writhing and thrusting beneath him. Draco shivered underneath Harry's body -he loved the masculine weight leaning upon him. He stretched his neck out allowing Harry to have access to his throat.

Harry took full advantage of the blonde's exposed skin, his teeth grazing against the milky white neck sent shivers of pleasure running through Draco's blood.

Draco growled and pushed Harry off of him. At the brunette's frown, he merely thrust his hips against Harry's and tugged at the collar of his shirt, "too many clothes"

A canine grin spread through Harry's mouth as he allowed Draco to claw the shirt off of his back. He suddenly felt his eyes wide open as a burn spread through his back. He arched into Draco's fingernails as the blonde clawed him, marked him, claimed him. He shivered and trembled the feeling so new and empowering. He allowed his hands to run over Draco's bare torso -so lithe and finely muscles -he felt incredible to touch -he had never felt anyone so strong and at the same time, delicate in his arms. Ginny had been different, the muscles were all in the wrong place at did not belong alongside her rather small breasts. Perhaps that was why she'd gotten a boob-job.

Harry growled deeply as Draco lightly dragged his sharp nails down from his throat to his navel. Heart throbbing in his chest, Harry grabbed both of Draco's lithe wrists in his hands and roughly pinned them over Draco's head. Now, nose-to-nose, Harry smothered the blonde with his mouth, biting and licking as hungrily at the blonde as Draco was doing to himself, whilst his hands ran down the length of Draco's pale arms, and roamed to the blonde's belt-buckle. He unfastened it and began to struggle to force Draco's jeans down to his knees.

Harry's breath caught as he slid down to his knees beside the bed tugging the jeans off of Draco as the blonde propped himself up on his elbows to gaze wantonly down at Harry. He trembled upon the bed as Harry's hot hand dipped into his boxers, and massaged his throbbing hot erection. Draco whimpered Harry's name several times as he tilted his head back. Harry grinned and ripped the boxers from the blonde's body, rendering him stark-white and naked, spread-eagle on the rich wine-coloured duvet. Harry was quick to lick and suck on Draco's erection, he teased his slit, sucked his balls and deep-throated his cock. Once Draco came in Harry's mouth, Harry swallowed before crawling up the blonde's body and ground against him, "how do you want to do this?"

"I ... I'm not ..."

"Do you want me to top?"

Draco licked his lip and nodded shakily, his body quivering with desire. He felt it every time Harry touched him -kissed him -smiled at him. "OH God please H-Harry"

Harry smirked at the writhing blonde beneath him. "be patient, love" he purred, licking a trail up Draco's quivering stomach and to tease his nipple. Draco moaned and clawed at the duvet beneath him. He flipped the blonde over so that they were both on their knees on the blankets, Harry massaging Draco's quivering muscles, his hands digging into the blonde's thighs and arse cheeks. He loved the way Draco arched his back and moaned. Harry began dotting kisses down Draco's back, and massaging the blonde's buttocks with his hot hands.

"H-Harry ..."

"Shh" Harry breathed, spreading Draco's buttocks apart for his own hot tongue to slide to Draco's tight entrance.

Harry had never considered tongue-fucking anyone before, but there was a first time for everything. He mentally wondered how tight Draco would feel wrapped around his cock, and the mere thought of it made his erection throb. Leaning back, he slicked a finger with saliva before gently easing it into Draco's tight entrance. He gnawed his lower lip when he felt Draco's muscles clench at the intrusion.

"Relax baby" Harry stated, massaging Draco's thighs as he began easing his finger in and out.

Draco could only nod as Harry eased his finger in and out of his entrance. He had never felt anything like this before. It was so bizarre and yet oddly arousing. He was finding it a little harder to breathe now, his heart hammering away. "M-More Harry"

"You sure?"

"YES!"

Harry grinned as he spat on his fingers and eased another one inside his lover, and then another one. Draco was growling and writhing and practically fucking himself on Harry's fingers. Harry could feel sweat dampening the blonde's pale skin. He removed his fingers, earning a pitiful whine from his boyfriend, before spitting on his hand and slicking his cock.

Draco was trembling with want. He heard the crackle of a condom wrapped from behind him. "Harry? What are you ... d-doing?"

"Condom"

"But ... I ... do we need it?" Draco growled. He didn't want any pathetic muggle devices in between his body and Harry's.

"Yes love, if only for tonight"

"FINE just hurry up Harry"

Harry obliged. And soon he was positioning himself at Draco's entrance. "I'll try not to hurt you"

"I know Harry" Draco breathed, trembling. Harry slid forward, into the blonde's hot, tight body, and moaned with ecstasy at the tight heat that was now enveloping his member. "OH MERLIN HARRY!" Draco all but screamed as Harry froze, allowing the blonde to adjust to his cock. Both men were trembling. "M-Move Harry. Goddamn move!"

Harry was working on instinct as he began easing his cock in and out of the blonde's body. Draco arched his back and bent down to bury his head into a pillow, as Harry's pace increased. Draco moaned heavily into the pillow. Harry had never felt anything so unbelievably hot wrapped around him before. Draco was tight and hot and dripping with want over his erection. He ran his nails down the blonde's back, adoring the way that Draco moaned and pushed himself backwards onto Harry's cock, sheathing him even more.

"Turn over Draco" Harry growled as nipped at the blonde's shoulder blades.

Draco trembled, sweat running down from his fringe as he slid mostly off of Harry's cock and collapsed onto his back on the cool duvet covers. He looked up at Harry, sweating over him, and felt his heart melt. Harry was gorgeous, as he slid back into his tight body. Draco arched his hips and trembled, wrapping his legs around his lover's damp waist, and tugging Harry to lay half on top of him.

It was growing too much for Harry. The tightness of Draco's lithe muscles body ... the sweat ... the scent of his lover as he rubbed at his own erection whilst being fucked.

"You're so hot Draco!" Harry panted as he held tightly onto Draco's legs and pounding into his body, dominating him, claiming him, erasing both their minds with sheer pleasure.

"H-Harry ... harder HARRY!"

Harry's mind was almost blank with the pleasure and the tightness of his lovers body. He felt as though he was going to ..."D-Draco ... I'm g-gonna cum!"

Draco bit his lip, eyes shut tight, heavily fisting his cock to breaking point. Harry shot his seed deep into Draco's body, his orgasms rolling through him in waves as his muscles released themselves. Within seconds Draco's own cum shot across both of their stomachs -and Harry collapsed right into it.

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, too busy panting heavily to regain their regular rhythm of breathing. Harry propped himself up slightly, breathing heavily as he captured Draco's mouth with his own. Draco's arms encircled Harry's shoulders, fisting his dark hair and deepening the kiss. Draco wiped a hand down his face after they broke the kiss, sweat smearing everywhere. He gazed up at Harry with lust-filled eyes and bit his lower lip, "I -I've never ... not with ...er ..."

"I know, baby" Harry breathed dotting kisses down Draco's damp face, "neither have I. Merlin, you are so beautiful"

"I love you, Harry" the blonde blurted out, his silver eyes swimming with pure emotions. Harry felt his heart leap into his throat. "I really do love you"

Harry blinked several times, trying not to let his brimming tears ran down on the blonde beneath him. He pressed a tender kiss to Draco's mouth, "I love you too, Draco, more than you can imagine"

Draco tightly wrapped his arms around Harry, pinning him against his body, "never leave me" he breathed into the brunette's ear.

Harry was experiancing a similar wave of emotions coursing through him. He said the only thing he could ever really say in this situation. The only thing he wanted to say in this situation. "Never" he whispered in return, as he began to gently caress his lover, "I'll never leave you"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the small delay but I hope you liked this chapter ^^**


	32. Chapter 32 Unexpected

**Granger's Café**

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

**A bit of a filler chapter because my notes were really sparse.**

**~000~**

**Chapter Thirty-Two:**

**Unexpected**

Draco was having a great day. The sun could be glimpsed surfing behind the bleary white clouds, the wind had a refrshing chill behind it and his cheeks had a healthy rosy glow to them. He was walking back to the cafe after dropping Lily off at school. He and Harry took turns doing the morning run now, despite how premature it would seem to the outside world. But Lily loved Draco and Draco adored the little redhead, so there were no problems that anyone could find.

As he entered the cafe that already had a few early-morning dwellers curled up in the booths with steaming cups of coffee, tea, and even a hot-chocolate with whipped cream on top, greated him. He inhaled the scent and smiled wider as he ducked under to the other side of the counter, and walked down the corridor to hang his coat, hat and scarf up. As he entered the kitchen he saw Harry taking out a small tray of gingerbread men from the oven. "Morning lover" he beamed, flinging his arms around Harry's neck and leaning against his muscled back.

"Hey" Harry grinned as he put teh tray down to cool and turned in Draco's arms, "has someone been stealing Hermione's happy pills?" he asked teasingly, cocking a dark eyebrow.

Draco rolled his eyes and rested his head against Harry's chest, "no, it just feels like it's going to be a good day today. Lily said so"

"Oh well if Lily said so" both men grinned as they teased one another.

Draco finally leaned out of the embrace and grabbed an apron from the sideboard and tied it around his lithe waist. "Now -to ice the gingerbread men!" he exclaimed, adopting a dramatic posture, causing Harry to chuckle. Both men fell into a comfortable silence as they started up their work for the morning. Draco was enjoying himself, decorating the little gingerbred-people. He had fun mixing the icing and sometimes -if he was feeling a little naughty -would dab a blob of icing on Harry's nose.

The morning passed more or less without any trouble, and around 11 o'clock the cafe only had a few elderly people and some stay-at-home mums catching up in the warmth. There had been a letter that came through to the back door from Mona, saying that she would be returning to work within the next month and will let them all know on further updates. Harry was quick to forward the letter to Hermione via floo. Hermione had responded saying that she would need to re-write the rota's but was grateful that she now had something to do.

At about 12 o'clock the bell above the door tinkled, signalling a customers arrival.

Draco was just coming out from the kitchen with a plate of cupcakes and to attend to the customer when he saw who it was. "Astoria?" he choked out, his eyes growing comically wide as he rebalanced the plate in his hands.

She smiled awkwardly at him as she came up to the counter, "hello Draco. You look good" she comment, her eyes looking anywhere but at her estranged husband.

Draco swallowed thickly, his palms growing clammy as he placed the plate on the counter and wrung his apron with nervous hands. He knew he would start shaking soon but he couldn't help it. He coughed weakly and bit the inside of his cheek. "How .. Why ... why are you here? How do you even know where 'here' is?" he felt the colour drain from his face. If Astoria knew where he was -then what of Lucius? Would the madman he had once called Father be after him?

"Now Draco" she reprimanded as though talking to a child, "surely you should offer me a cup of tea first?"

"I'll offer you nothing" he growled, his gaze sharp and hard, "you'll have to buy it"

Astoria rolled her lovely dark eyes, "fine I'll buy it but then can we be civilised humans?" she asked, not the least bit insulted, "after those letters I sent you I am surprised how rude you're being" she stated as she reached into her purse for some muggle coins.

"It's the shock" he stated blandly, willing himself to stop being an arsehole, "the last time I physically saw you was not exactly one of your finest moments"

At this she bowed her head, "I will forever be ashamed. Your father is persuasive on many sickening levels. What I did to you was inexcusable, despite the fact that I was under the imperious" Astoria waved her hand at Draco's alarmed expression as the puzzle pieces fell into place. "I'll talk more of that later. I didn't come here today for your forgiveness, in fact I came to speak to both you and Harry. A little birdie told me you two had quite the holiday with the Weasley's"

"I need to shoot that bloody bird" Draco gave a wry grin, "very well, order anything you like, it's on me. Go and have a seat and I'll come over to you as soon as my shift has ended"

"Is that any time soon?" she queried over the counter.

Draco pulled a face, thinking about his schedule, "Harry gets off before I do"

"I have no interest in your personal lives" she gave a humorous wink before walking off to a booth with a menu in hand.

Draco watched her go and then mentally slapped himself. What on earth was going on? The last time he had seen Astoria it had been when his father was controlling her to rape his own son. And now here they were, like when they had been courting, barely even friends and accepting one another's strange humor. Once he served another elderly gentleman he went back in the kitchen to talk to Harry. He found his lover cutting up about a dozen sandwiches at one time. He grinned. Harry always took on more than he could handle, but he kept the customers happy at least. "Hey Harry"

The brunette looked up and upon seeing Draco his face broken out into a grin as he leaned over and brushed a chaste kiss to his boyfriends cheek, "hey, what have you been up to to get you looking so shaken?"

"Er ... that's what I came to talk to you about" at the jittery voice of the blonde, Harry placed the knife down and looked up a questioning expression on his face. "Astoria's here" Draco stated as awkwardly as he felt. Those two words summed it all up.

Harry sighed with wide eyes, running a hand through his already messy-looking hair and but his bottom lip. "Is there anything in particular that she wants?" he asked eventually, not trusting himself with making any comment on their situation. It was awkward and would grow more tense throughout the course of the afternoon.

Draco shook his blonde hair, his bangs flickering into his eyes from where he had grown it a little. "Not at the moment. But I told her that anything she wants is on me, and that um ... she sort of wants to talk to us both"

If Harry was surprised by this, he didn't show it. "Alright then, let me just get these sandwiches out and then I'll go and talk to her -did she want to talk to each of us alone or ...?"

Draco frowned and then shrugged a shoulder as he went to boil the kettle, "no, she doesn't mind. She would like to speak to both of us but she said whoever finished their shift first"

"That would be me then" he offered Draco a reassuring smile before unfastening his apron, and taking the plate of sandwiches in his hand. "I'll be fine, love" he stated through an even wider smile as Draco watched him leave the kitchen, a forlorn expression upon his face. He had no idea how this afternoon would go. He didn't even know how he felt about Astoria being physically in his life, like she was right at that moment. He had loved her once, he was sure that he had done, on some level. But after nearly two decades with one another, it was safe to say that they had grown bitter towards one another, and his father had feasted on that bitterness. _Then again_, he reconsidered his bitter mind, _she is willing to give Harry and I her baby -perhaps she's grown up a little. _Draco kept himself busy with tidying up the kitchen, being careful to sweep the bread crumbs into his hand before dropping them into the dustbin.

Astoria looked almost as radiant as she had done when he had seen her at platform nine and three quarters. Her hair had gone from dyed-blonde and brunette, much like Narcissa's old hairstyle, back to its natural rich chocolate colour. Her face was glowing but at the same time she had small tired circles beneath her dark brown eyes. She was dressed in a light grey roll neck sweater, with black dress pants, a black winter coat draped on the empty seat of the booth beside her as she scanned the menu on both sides for something to order. From under the tabletop he could see that her stomach had started to round slightly. He smiled a little as he approached the table. He remembered the times when Ginny had been pregnant -she's been fearful and would barely let him near her the whole time. How they managed to have three children was beyond him.

Astoria seemed to feel someone's gaze upon her, so she looked up and a smile fluttered across her pink mouth, "good afternoon Potter, you're looking well"

Harry inclined his head with a smile, "so are you. And please, call me Harry"

She nodded her head and gestured a hand to the seat adjacent to her, "please sit, I know your shift has ended"

Harry sat down in the comfortable chair, and placed his hands on the tabletop. "So what's brought you all this way up London?" he asked as casually as he could muster.

Astoria shrugged, "Narcissa mainly. She's been bragging about how Granger's little shop has the best food ever and ... now I can see why" she stated slyly, her eyes raking over Harry's toned body. Harry shifted under the weight of her gaze, which effectively made her laugh, "oh chill out, Potter, I know you love my husband, there's nothing wrong with it. I don't blame him for falling for you though"

"And what about my falling for him?"

"Draco has his charms, there is no denying that, he's agile and short-tempered, then again so are you, in short -I think you're perfect for one another"

Harry felt his lips unintentionally smile at this, "I do love him Astoria"

"And you have my full blessing in continuing a relationship with him. Harry" she set the menu down to one side, "I want you and Draco to raise my baby. Take a blood-adoption potion I don't care, just please -please -don't change your mind about this. Any of it"

Harry frowned down into her dark brown eyes, "I don't plan to"

Astoria watched him for a moment of two before dropping her gaze, "Ginny stopped by the manor the other evening" Harry felt his muscles tense at his wife's name, "she told us how you refused to take care of the child"

"It's a different situation"

"How so?"

"Ginny wants that baby -who Lucius sired -to gain control over my fortune. You, on the other hand, are giving the child fully to Draco and me. You're asking for nothing in return other than a good life for the baby"

Astoria felt a little better about this. "I hope so. She told me what you had said to her -though how much of it is true is another matter -and I have to say, I am so glad you rejected her"

"You are? Why?"

"Because then you and Draco wouldn't have the opportunity I'm giving you" she gave a small smile up at him. They were both gradually relaxing around one another. "So, have you two discussed anything else about it?"

"Not really" he admitted, running a hand through his hair, "but if anything, Draco stares at the sonogram photo on the fridge more often than I do. It always leaves him smiling"

"I'm glad" Astoria admitted with a soft smile on her pink mouth. "Po-Harry, there is another reason I came here today, and I wanted to talk to you privately, despite what I may have told Draco earlier"

Harry frowned. He knew when to expect bad news. He got a heavy, hot, unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. Right now that feeling was burnig him from the inside out and he was making him feel extremely nauseated. "What's on your mind, Astoria?" he asked in what he hoped was a concerned manner.

"The private medi-witch Lucius got to see me" she spat the name as a shadow crossed her features, "said that I had an unusual growth in my lung. She said it was very small but it was definitely growing"

A cold weight dropped into Harry's stomach. "What are you -did they say what it was?"

She shook her head, "they couldn't tell what it was. Narcissa is offering to take me to a muggle hospital this evening" she scoffed whilst running a hand through her hair, "like that'll do any good" Harry was about to protest but Astoria waved his opinions away with a delicate hand, "I don't care what you have to say, Harry. I'm going anyway, Narcissa insisted therefore it's mandatory"

At the automatic tone of her voice Harry could not help but chuckle, feeling himself relax a little more. "So, speaking of Narcissa, where are you living at the moment?"

"Well Lucius thinks I have gone abroad to these amazing European doctor's" she rolled her eyes with a small smile, "but I am staying with Narcissa, Remus and Sirius. Bloody loud those two are sometimes it's a wonder Narcissa sleeps at all" Harry flushed, knowing full well how loud his respective godfather and his 'lover' as Sirius referred to Remus purely for the case of embarrassing both said werewolf, and their godson.

"Are you going to tell Draco?" Harry asked in a sombre tone.

Astoria shook her head, "not now. Not yet, at least. He's happy now he has you. Just let him be happy for a little while longer and then we can break the news to him"

Harry sighed, feeling defeated. "I don't like keeping secrets from him, Astoria. It'll break his heart. He needs to be able to trust me"

Astoria nodded with a small sigh, "I know. Trust me -I do know. But unless he asks me about my general health, then you are not technically keeping a secret from him" Harry looked at her as though she were mad. She merely laughed in response, "I'm a Slytherin, I can twist the rules too"

Harry was about to open his mouth when a plate of cupcakes, cookies and sandwiches appearred out of nowhere. His features softened as Draco smiled at the both of them. Astoria's rigid features softened slightly as how happy the blonde looked now. "I hope you don't mind I brought out a bit of everything" Draco stated with a small smile as he went back and forth between the table and the counter, carrying a teapot filled with hot chocolate, and a small bowl of mini-marshmallows.

Astoria smiled faintly, "Scorpius' favourites" Draco shrugged and sat down in between his estranged wife and his boyfriend. "So, have you two thought of any names yet?"

Draco shrugged awkwardly, "Only a few" this surprised Harry and it must have shown on his face because Astoria laughed sweetly, "I just don't them to be after flowers or constellations"

"So that leaves any other normal name" Harry teased as he licked the icing off the top of a cupcake. Draco eeyd the cupcake with jealousy. "However will a Malfoy survive with a NORMAL name?"

Astoria snorted into her hot chocolate as Draco frowned, "says you, Pot-head" he poked his tongue out and snatched up his own cupcake.

Astoria looked back and forth between the two, "you two are so immature, I cannot believe I am leaving my baby to you" she stated teasingly with a sigh of exasperation.

Harry rolled his eyes and then threaded his fingers through Draco's hair at the nape of his neck, "you know there is no better couple to look after your baby"

"Ours" Draco breathed, moreso to himself.

"What was that?" Harry asked, leaning closer.

Draco inwardly growled as he looked up at Harry with wide silvery eyes, "this baby is ours. Not hers, not mine, not yours. Ours"

Astoria smiled softly and raised her small glass, "to our baby"

Harry mirrored her movements, as did Draco. "To our baby" they confirmed, small smiles edging onto their mouths as their glasses clinked together.


	33. Chapter 33 Conference

**Granger's Café**

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

**~000~**

**Chapter Thirty-Three:**

**Conferrance  
**

The owl was sent to various parts of the school as it delivered the same message to five people.

All of the recievers of said messages were tucked up in their beds, or could not sleep and were reading my candlelight.

Teddy had been reading my candlelight in his toasty cabin. Being on his own was such a rarety recently as James had to go to school and needed sleep, whereas Teddy could technically wake-up whenever he felt like it. Not that he ever slept in past twelve, just to be safe. He had finally caught up on the reading he had promised himself to do, when a sharp tapping resounded from his bedroom window. It made him jump slightly as he pulled the covers back and walked over to the window, reluctant to open it as the wind was still bittered outside.

The owl continued its irritating tapping.

"Alright you damned duck" Teddy hissed, wrenching the window open and snatching the note from the owls leg. It hooted in displeasure before turning on the ledge and taking-off into the sky. Teddy scowled as a cold breeze swept into his room as he closed the window back up, the letter clutched tightly in his shivering fingers. "I hate birds" he scowled, unrolling the parchment and walking over to his candle to read it better.

_Hi Ted,_

_I have some news that may ... displease you, but before you rip this note up read the letter and think rationally, okay?  
_

Teddy snorted. He hated it when Harry asked him to act rational. It was always a bad sign.

_Since I have been working over your Aunt Hermione's cafe, someone else has been working their whom I have become enamoured with. It's Draco Malfoy. He came to us broken and disowned. His child is Scorpius Malfoy._

Teddy chuckled. If only Harry had known who Eli was.

_Anyway, his estranged wife, Astoria, was raped by his Father and begged Draco to take the child as his own, via blood-adoption. However, as Draco and I were in a relationship by this point, she asked us both to blood adopt the baby. As a family._

Teddy felt his stomach knot. He always felt insecure when there was a new baby to welcome. He had loathed James with a passion when he was born into the family, but as soon as he got to help take care of him, the loathing and insecurity had melted away. The feelings had reappearred, not only in Teddy, but in James, when Albus and Lily were born. He wondered how they would all react to another baby coming into the family? And not only that, but a new potential parent?

_I know you do not particularly like new babies but Astoria has suspected Cancer. She is getting everything confirmed shortly. Either way she is given us full custody of the child. Both Draco and I would like to met with everyone this weekend to discuss it further, but until then ... be rational, son. I love you no matter what._

_Love Dad.  
_

Teddy ran his forefinger over the words 'love Dad' and was reminded of the day when he had gone to stay with Uncle Harry over one of the holidays. Ginny had been feeling sick, and disliked Teddy even more when he came to stay this particular weekend. And she made no move to hide it from Harry, either.

_June 2002_

_"So little man are you going to help me bake some cookies for Nana Molly's dessert this evening?" Harry asked as he set out everything on the large wooden ktichen table. The truth was he needed to get away from Ginny's moaning. He never knew a woman could complain so much over nothing.  
_

_"Yes, Harry! Nana Molly loves our cookies!"  
_

_"Oh I bet she loves snot and chocolate chip" growled Ginny as she stumbled into the kitchen, looking weak and pale and sweaty while holding onto her stomach.  
_

_Teddy sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve and getting down from the stool he was standing on so as to look over the table. He wondered carefully out of the room, his hair a dull brown as he steadily climbed the stairs to the spare room.  
_

_Harry looked over at his wife, "what the Hell is your problem?"  
_

_"I don't have a problem" she snapped back.  
_

_"Well clearly you do and I would advise you not to take it out on Teddy!"  
_

_"Who cares? He's not even your son" she sneered spitefully.  
_

_Harry leaned across the table, a dangerous glint in his eyes, his lips pursed into a tight line, "he is as good as my son, Ginerva, and nothing -not even your foul little mouth -is going to change that. Got it?"  
_

_She nodded carefully, eyeing his with narrowed eyes as he stalked out of the kitchen and bolted up the staircase to the first floor landing. He walked down the hallway until he stopped in front of Teddy's bedroom. He knocked lightly and waited for an answer. When he recieved none, he knocked agains, "Teddy-bear will you let me in?"  
_

_"No! Go away!" came the snifflign sobs of a broken child.  
_

_Harry's heart was breaking as he opened the door and tiptoed inside, closing the door behind him. He carefully eased himself onto the end of Teddy's bed and placed a warm hand on the child's shoulder, "Teddy, come here" Teddy wasted no time in crawling over the mattress and into Harry's lap. He clutched a handful of Harry's shirt in his fist and rubbed his tear-stained cheeks over the soft fabric. Harry threaded his fingers through Teddy's hair, "I'm sorry she's being mean to you I don't know why she is being like this"  
_

_"She's a mean woman" Teddy sobbed out.  
_

_Harry looked down at him firmly, "now Teddy, that's not nice. What have I told you about saying things about people?"  
_

_"If I haven't got anything nice to say then I shouldn't say it" he mumbled automatically. "But she said mean things too!" he whimpered, pointing at the door.  
_

_"I know she did, love, and I have told her off for it"  
_

_"Promise?" Teddy asked with wide, watery eyes.  
_

_Harry nodded, and poked Teddy's small nose, "I promise"  
_

_Teddy curled his arms around Harry's waist, as far as he could reach, and buried his head against Harry's stomach, "I love you Daddy"  
_

_Harry was startled by the words but could not bring himself to admonish Teddy further. Instead he pressed a kiss to his soft head of hair and whispered, "I love you too, son" and laid down on the small bed, hugging Teddy to his chest until they both fell asleep.  
_

Without a second thought, Teddy grabbed his winter clothes from the end of the bed where he had tossed them, and marched out of the front door and into the cold.

~0~

James was walking stealthily from the Gryffindor tower all the while trying not to get caught by Peeves or the caretaker that prowled the corridors at all hours of the day and night. He was making his way to the fifth floor where he remembered there was a secret room his parents had spoken of frequantly.

He needed to think about the letter he had recieved.

He didn't know what to feel about the situation.

It was only when he turned the corner to see two students walking along the wall towards said secret room that he stopped short. He recognised that shock of blonde hair. "Albus? Scorpius? What the hell are you two doing up here?" he hissed through the silent hallway.

Both young boys jumped slightly, their backs pressed up against the wall. "James? Why are you awake?" Albus' voice trembled as he spoke, his wide green eyes blinking brightly in the torchlight. James felt a ball of protectiveness swell within his stomach for his baby brother. Albus looked either way of the corridor and then darted away from the young blond Slytherin to envelop his brother around the waist.

James smiled wryly and threaded his fingers through his brothers hair, "hey, what's got you all glum?"

Albus shrugged heavily, "I got a letter from Dad, and Scorpius' dad. It's urgent!"

James nodded in understanding, "I know, kid, I know. I just got one too"

Scorpius fidgeted slightly and then 'eeped' as a door etched its way out through the stonework and clanked into life. James frowned, "what did you ask for?"

"Just somewhere we can talk privately" Albus shrugged as he hurried back over towards the door and, grabbing Scorpius' arm, hurried into the room, turning and beckoning for James to follow. James walked across the corridor and into the room, grateful for the warmth that radiated from the large fireplace off to one side of the room. A few dark armchairs were dotted close to the fire.

James sat down in an armchair adjacent to the fireplace, propped his chin on his hand, elbow on the arm of the chair, and gaze off into the distance.

They literally sat in silence, each brooding over the news for a while, until the door creaked open. They had forgotten to lock it.

James whirled around in his armchair, wand at the ready to defend his little brother and Scorpius. Teddy's eyes were wide in alarm, his hands held up in surrender, "chill guys it's only me" he smiled reassuringly as James lowered his wand with relieved eyes and reclined back in to his chair. Teddy closed the door and cast a strong locking charm on it before turning to them with his hands on his hips, in a perfect imitation of Harry. "So, what's bothering you lot?" at their silence he continued, "Is it about the same letter I got from Da-Harry and Mr. Malfoy?"

James looked up as Teddy came over to his armchair and propped himself on the arm, hands resting on his knee. "Yes" James managed with a tight throat, "another baby in the family. Just what we all need" he grumbled running a hand through his hair.

Teddy quirked an eyebrow at the boy sitting beside him, "don't get grumpy. You know full well that you'll love the baby"

James rolled his eyes, "but it's not just that. This is so messed up ... it's not even a baby from dad and mum it's a baby from Mr. Malfoy's bitch wife"

"My mother may be a bitch but she is giving our fathers the gift of a baby together" Scorpius sneered. "That is not a gift people do often"

James threw a glare over at Scorpius, "whatever. It's laziness on her part. She has no right to do this, no one does, until they've spoken with us!"

"That's why he is meeting with us this weekend" Teddy stated as calmly as he could, though James' attitude was riling his temper up.

James pinched the bridge of his nose, "all I am saying is that one minute mum is kicked out for being a basic bitch, then our father's get together, and now a baby? It's a little too fast I think. They have not thought any of this through"

"Jamie, they are adults" Teddy stated, leaning closer to the younger boy, his arm draped over the back of the armchair, "and they have a history-"

"A shit history"

"A history nonetheless. If they can get past it and think of raising all of us together as a family, then I am sure that they know what they are doing," James glared up at Teddy, feeling childish and imbecilic at having his be right. Again. As he always was. He slumped back in the armchair and glared over at the fire. Teddy shook his head in dismay before turning towards the other two boys in the room. Their reaction was more important -they were younger and more impressionable. "Well, what about you two? What do you think about this?"

Albus fiddled with the hem of his pyjama shirt before looking over at Scorpius, "well I am happy that daddy is happy. And Mr. Malfoy is really nice to us all. It would be nice to have another member of the family"

Teddy smile and then looked over at Scorpius, "and you, Scorpius? What do you think about having a little brother or sister?"

"I like the idea ... I have never had another Malfoy to play with before, and maybe this baby will make Daddy smile again"

Teddy felt his stomach knot. He could understand where Scorpius was coming from. There had been a time when he had feared Harry would never smile again. "Well I am sure that it will. Besides, I had to grow up with this ones mum popping out an extra three children" he grinned, jerking his thumb in James' direction. James drew his knee up and nudged Teddy's backside in a playful manner, smiling up at the man as he frowned over his shoulder.

Teddy returned the smile lovingly.

Peace was restored.

Teddy sighed and then clapped his hands, "alright kiddies, it's late and considering none of you have hall passes and I am the only adult here -I think we should all head back to my cabin and have some hot chocolate before bed"

"Really?" Albus squeaked, looking chirpier by the second.

Teddy nodded with a grin.

Smiling the little group departed from the Room of Requirement, the doors melting back into the stonewall surrounding it, and followed Teddy down to the small cabin on the brink of the Forbidden Forest. As they drew nearer to the deadly pointed trees, Scorpius stepped a little closer to Albus, their arms tightly wound together as they walked behind James and Teddy. Albus smiled and gripped Scorpius reassuringly. He didn't like the trees too much either, but with Teddy there he knew that they would be safe.

Once inside the cabin, Teddy instructed them on where to put their cloaks and charmed their boots and socks dry from any chill. Scorpius relaxed visibly as he and Albus crouched beside the huge fireplace, warming their cool skin, whilst James went into the adjoining kitchen to help Teddy with the hot chocolate.

"So will you be coming with us to see Dad and Mister Malfoy this weekend?" James asked as he leaned casually against the smooth counter-top, arms folded across his chest, his eyes downcast.

Teddy shrugged as he reached for the mugs in his overhead cabinet, "I can be there if you want me to. I see no harm in doing so"

James looked up at Teddy, "Ted, why do you sometimes call my dad 'dad' when your own dad is still alive and well with Uncle Sirius?"

Teddy shrugged, "your father is like my adopted father. Well I see him as that. I love my father and Sirius too and I talk to them almost as much as I do your father ... I just feel as though I have all these people who love me and ... yet I still feel like a nomad"

James pursed his lips in thoughts, his eyes glancing over at the photo of Teddy's mother and father on their wedding day. "Your mother was pretty. Insane, but pretty"

Teddy gave a weak smile, "thanks, love" he breathed through his nose and rubbed at his eyes. "I might go and see my dad this weekend, after the Hogsmeade visit. I miss him"

James smiled and hugged his boyfriend, leaning his hand against the blue-haired mans shoulders, "you should spend more time with him, you know. He only lives in London"

"I know I know it's just ... he always looks guilty when he sees me. Like he wants to apologise for doing something horrible to me"

"He's a werewolf, Ted, he'll feel guilty if he were to bite you or somehow pass the curse on to you or his future grandchildren"

Teddy chuckled, drawing the stunned gazes of Albus and Scorpius in their direction, "I suppose you're right about that" he ruffled James' hair, "and it's nice to know that you're officially the future mother of my children" he winked and poured out the hot chocolate into mugs whilst James spluttered.

"I will not!" he hissed sharply, "besides those news potions are purely experimental. No proof that they work without consequence yet"

"Yet" Teddy emphasised before pecking James' lips quickly, "come and get it!" he called over his shoulder as he dropped the marshmallows into the warm, light brown liquid.

Albus took his mug as did Scorpius, both muttering thanks before removing themselves to the fireplace once again. Teddy turned back to James and frowned at the dark circles beneath his eyes, "you have not been sleeping" he observed, brushing a small lock of dark hair from James' dark eyes, as the younger boy sipped his drink.

James shrugged, "it's hard without you there"

Teddy smiled sweetly, "why don't you go to my bed and sleep? I'll be in as soon as I've gotten those two off to bed"

James smiled and down the last of his drink, placing the mug on the side with a gentle 'click'. "You'd make a great father one day, Ted"

Teddy smiled, glanced over James's shoulder to make sure the other two boys were not looking, before bending his head down and kissing his boyfriend, "so will you, love. We both will"

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry for the insanely late update but I hope you liked this chapter. Review if you liked it!**


	34. Chapter 34 The Weekend Visit

**Granger's Café**

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

**~000~**

**Chapter Thirty-Four:**

**The Weekend Visit  
**

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Harry?" Draco asked, as he adjusted his winter coat around his body, his soft pale grey gloves calming his fidgeting fingers.

They were just walking in to the Three Broomsticks when Draco had felt the slippery hand of doubt claw its way into his mind. Harry hummed as he walked over to the bar and ordered two butterbeers and kept a tab open for when the kids arrived, which would be any minute. Harry thanked Rosmerta, a now elderly witch who ran the business with her sixteen year old daughter, before slipping his hand into Draco's own, gloved one, and guided his lover over to a corner booth, by the fireplace. They took their seats, the red leather cushions adjusting to their weight. Harry looked over at Draco and smiled softly, "everything will be alright Draco. Everything just needs a little bit of time getting used to, thats all. The kids have not been with us at all, they'll have a different opinion about all of this then we will"

"I know that but ... I had not ever planned to have another child. You know hoards of children like the Weasley's put me off ever having more than one"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "really? And here I was thinking that it was all Malfoy bloodlines, and family pride and only needing one heir to avoid sticky business, and the obvious; your aversion to redheads"

Draco rolled his eyes and snorted, "no, I have an aversion to gingers. Besides, your whore was a classic example of why I despise them"

"That's stereotypical and you know it" Harry stated biting back a grin at Draco's nonchalant shrug, "besides what about Lily?"

Draco cocked an eyebrow, "your daughter is auburn. Not ginger. Besides, she's adorable"

Harry chuckled, "I am sure that she will be glad to hear that -Oh, good. The kids are here"

Draco tensed up as he watched the hoard of children mill into the pub and weave their way between tables and chairs. They stood on ceremony by the table, none of them knowing what to do. Harry, ever the hero, stood up and hugged James, "hey their sport" he grinned into James' dark curls, his free arm looping around a jittery Albus, "how are you two today?"

James shrugged, "alright. No homework to do"

Harry grinned, "thats good to hear, what about you Al?"

Albus grinned, "Scorpius and I have been taking extra flying lessons! Our teacher says we're naturally talented for first years"

Harry bit back a grin and looked over at Draco who had pride swimming in his silver eyes. "Thats's good to here, son"

Scorpius beamed over at his dad, an expression Draco had never worn as a child, and untangled himself from the group before going over to hug his father, "I've missed you" he stated, squeezing his startled father's neck. Draco returned the hug, his pointed nose buried in Scorpius' hair.

"Hi Dad" Teddy grinned as he embraced Harry, they were almost the same height. Harry ruffled Teddy's blue hair and squeezed him tightly.

"Hey Teddy, have you had the pleasure of meeting Draco?"

Teddy frowned and then grinned in a manner worthy of the Weasley Twins, "not just yet" he thrust out his hand to the older blond, "Theodore Remus Lupin, metamorphmagus, groundskeeper, part-time inventor at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and Harry's God son" Draco shook the offered hand with a unreadable expression, "though most people just call me Teddy"

Draco swallowed, "it's a pleasure to meet you, Teddy. Harry's told me a lot about you"

"AW I'm blushing" Teddy grinned as he scooted into the booth, crushing the Potter kids into their father's side. Then the blue-haired man frowned, "shall I order for everyone?"

Harry nodded, "yeah why not? I have a tab open for us all so it wont cost you anything at the moment" Teddy grinned and then squeezed out from the table and headed over to the bar. "Looks like Ted is ordering for everybody" Harry chuckled more to himself than to anyone else around him.

They all sat in silence in their cosy booth until Teddy came back with a tray of butterbeers. He handed them out to everyone before going back up to the bar with the empty tray. Once he returned Harry took a deep breath and cast an eye over the group. "So boys' I take it you all read the letters we sent to you?"

James narrowed his eyes over the rim of his pint glass, "what do you mean 'we'?"

Harry frowned at the hostility in his sons voice. "'We' as in Draco and I"

James rolled his eyes. Albus traced patterns on the worn knotted tabletop before voicing his thoughts, "if you get the new baby, does that mean you'll not love us as much?"

Harry chuckled weakly, "of course not Al, it just means that there will be one extra person coming to visit for all of your Quidditch matches, Christmas, Easter and Summer"

"What about back at home?" James asked, "we can't all live in the apartments above Aunt Hermione's shop"

Draco exchanged a look with Harry, "as I am to understand it, James, your father was considering Grimmauld place"

James wrinkled his nose up, "but it's so old and dusty -there's a reason why it sounds like 'Grim Old Place' you know"

Draco snickered, much to Harry's surprise, "a few chamrs here and there will soon sort that out. I think it would be the perfect place to live, in my honest opinion. It's got lots of space, once you get rid of the drapes, they'll be lots of light ... plus it'll give you boys a project over the Summer"

"Are we really going to spend our Summer painting?" Scorpius asked half-amused and half-terrified.

Draco shrugged, "well perhaps Harry and I will do that part ourselves" he stated, smoothing Scorpius' hair out of his eyes, like he had done when he was a toddler. His face then turned serious as he cast his grey eyes over the children and Teddy, "please, do not hate this child -boys' -we are trying to give the baby a new start, a better life"

Albus frowned, "then why not put her up for adoption?"

Harry tensed beside his son and shook his head, "I am afraid that that is not an option, Al"

Albus nodded and fiddled with his cuffs, "I wouldn't mind having another baby around ... I just hope James does not mind either" Albus stated in a small voice as he turned to look at his older brother.

Harry looked over at James, not noticing the way he shuffled more into Teddy's side, "well, James? What do you think about all of this?"

"Well there are still plenty of things to talk about aren't there? I mean sure -we'll all be away at school during term-time, but what about after? Where will we all live -since I'm assuming we'll be living together" before anyone could respond, he continued "furthermore, are you two even prepared for this child? Have you saved up your money? What about mum? Won't she have any issues with this?"

"Your mother is not included in these decision, James" Harry stated darkly.

"Why not?"

"You know why not" Harry hissed, feeling anger well inside of him as James' brutal attitude. He had thought that the boys' understood about why he had left Ginny -he had explained it and they had accepted. Or so he had thought. He sighed wearily, looking up past James' frustrated expression into Teddy's amber eyes. A silent plea for help.

Teddy shifted in his seat, "Have to admit, Dad, I never liked Ginny" James looked over at Teddy with an unreadable expression on his face, "she was a spoilt little girl, after anything she could get her hands on. It's a wonder she stuck around for as long as she has done"

Harry nodded, his mind reeling to when Teddy had started visiting his more often and Ginny would complain out loud all of the time. "We've all suffered thanks to her but now at least, we can all just -move on"

"I still think thank Mum should be involved in all of this" James muttered darkly.

Harry felt his blood boil. He looked away from his son and saw that Draco was sat upright in his seat, looking rigid. "James" he spoked in a measured tone of voice, "if you wish to correspond with your mother then that is your own choice, however your father is doing what he feels is right for you and at the end of the day, his word is law. Now stop sulking like a child, otherwise you'll be treated like one"

Harry would have reprimanded Draco for using such a cold tone with his son, but he could not deny that James was working on his last nerve as well as behaving rudely in the presence of company. "You're not my father" came the small hiss from James' mouth.

Harry sat there, too stunned to believe that this child was his son. Had he really brought James up to speak to other elders in such a manner? It was all so surreal for him. He had thought that the children had understood what was going on. "James, Draco may not be your father but I am" he snapped roughly, "and you will behave yourself in front of other people"

James wanted t object but a firm hand from Teddy on his knee underneath the table made James feel belittled, as though the world was suddenly turning on him. He glared back up into his father's eyes but it was Teddy's voice that reached his ears, "James, I personally don't see the trouble. If it were your mother having another child, you would come round eventually. Why is this case any different?"

James looked down at his hands resting in his lap before looking back up determindly at his father, "because it would have been part of the family"

"This baby will be a part of our family, James" Harry insisted, his temper wearing even thinner. "And your mother is not having any say in any of this. That is the end of the matter. I hope you'll come around James, because we're the only hope this baby has of a blood-family. If not it'll be up for adoption"

"What is so wrong with putting the baby up for adoption?" James protested feebly.

Shocked faces turned towards him. He could see the vein in his dad's neck throbbing. But surprisingly enough, it was Albus who answered him, "wouldn't you want to give the baby a chance to remain in it's blood-family? It'll break Mr. Malfoy's heart if he had to send the baby away"

James eyed his younger brother with distaste, "well then fine. He can keep it. But I don't see why it has to involve any of us"

"James, your father and I are together" Draco stated in a cool tone, "I plan on being with him for as long as he'll have me. And isn't better that you know where your younger sibling is coming from rather than us adopting some strange kid that may or may not be accepted into the family?"

James sighed. There was no way around it. He ran a hand through his hair, "so -you don't plan on leaving my dad like my mum did?" he finally asked.

_Ah_, Harry thought breathing a silent sigh of relief, _so that was the real problem behind this whole ordeal. He's afraid Draco will leave me like Ginny._

Apparently the same thought had surfed through Draco's mind as he smiled softly, the chiselled features relaxing delicately, the candle-light dancing on his high cheekbones, "no, James, I do not plan on leaving your father any time in the near future"

James hummed and nodded his head before shifting slightly in his seat, "well ... where will we all live?"

Draco cocked an eyebrow, "that is another thing that we all need to discuss -but I think we can manage for now. If anything there is always Grimmauld place. I personally think it will do the job. Plus the floo network is linked with the school's"

Teddy smiled, "that sounds like a good idea, Mr. Malfoy, besides it'll be a whole lot cheaper than finding a new place to live and transporting everything"

Harry nodded, "ever the brains eh, Teddy?"

The blue-haired man poked his tongue out before downing the last of his butterbeer. "Well I need to head off before it gets too late in the day"

Harry frowned, "where are you off to?"

Teddy grinned as he shrugged into his jacket, "to see Paps and Sirius -I'll be back at Hogwart's for dinner don't fret" he stuck out his tongue before hugging Harry with one arm, "I'll floo you soon" he waved to everyone and then ruffled James' hair, his long fingers trailing slightly down the nape of his neck.

They all watched him go. James turned back to his half-finished drink and saw that his dad was forwning down at him, "is there something that you need to tell me, son?"

James swallowed, his heart missing a beat. This was not going to be good.

~0~

Remus was reclining in an armchair with Sirius' head lying in his lap whilst he read the Daily Prophet, pointing out hilarious headlines and ridiculous articles as he did so. Narcissa and Astoria were in the kitchen talking and jotting things down in notebooks. It was the first time they had seen Astoria in a good few days. Lucius had been keeping a close eye on her.

The knocking at the door startled everyone except for Sirius who, like a hyper dog, was nothing but eager to greet unexpected guests. As soonas the door flew open, Teddy stumbled straight into Sirius' arms. "Hello kiddo, what brings you here?" Sirius beamed, as he ruffled Teddy's bright blue hair.

Teddy laughed, the sound making Remus smile softly as his cub came over to him and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you, pup" Remus breathed into his sons ear.

"I've missed you too, Pops" Remus swatted Teddy's shoulder at the name, but grinned nevertheless, "so what brings you here?"

"What? I cannot stop by and see my own father when I want to?" Teddy asked in a dramatic tone. At Remus' cocked eyerbrow Teddy sighed and shifted sideways onto the sofa, "I need to talk to you about something"

Remus frowned, pushing him more upright on the sofa, "What is it pup? You know you can tell me and Sirus anything"

Teddy sighed and fiddled his thumbs. "It's not really about me telling you it's about how you'll react"

Remus smiled softly, "you won't know unless you tell us"

Teddy looked up into his father's amber eyes and drew in a deep breath. He had to tell him -he had a right to know. "It's about James"

"James as in Harry's son, James?" Sirius asked quizzically, dropping down onto the sofa on Teddy's other side. He felt as though he were trapped.

"Yes -that's the one" Teddy could feel sweat breaking out of every pore on his body. The air was becoming thick and difficult to swallow.

After a moment's silence Sirius placed a soothing hand on Teddy's clammy shoulder, "what's wrong with James, pup? Is he failing a subject? Or is he getting in to too much trouble?"

Teddy feverishly shook his head, "oh no -no it's nothing like that it's just ... um ..."

Sirius chuckled and hugged Teddy closer, "come on, tell us. We won't judge you"

_Liars!_, Teddy thought bitterly his mood darkening rapidly. He took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I think I'm in love with him"

The house went silent.

* * *

**A/N: yes, cliffhanger but it'll be good with the update I swear!**


	35. Chapter 35 Family Meeting

**Granger's Café**

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

**~000~**

**Chapter Thirty-Five:**

**Family Meeting  
**

It was almost midnight and not a peep was made in the house. Yelling had occurred as soon as Remus and Sirius had stepped through the fireplace into Hermione's office fire that was always and forever, connected to the Floo network. The smell of brewed tea hung in the air as did the aroma of half-eaten biscuits and the smouldering fire that sat in the corner. The air was thick and pulsating with tension and unspoken words.

No one knew where to start -where could you start in a situation as corrupt as this?

Finally, Remus broke the silence, "how long has this been going on for?" he asked, suddenly looking twice his age in the dull light of the office.

Harry, his chin resting in his palm, shrugged a helpless shoulder before running a hand through his hair and sighing heavily. "I don't know. James is refusing to speak to me about any of it. He's locked himself in my bedroom and refuses to come out"

Remus exhaled once again. "You understand, Harry, that I have nothing against them being together in the future. But right now -James is too young. He doesn't know what he might want in a few years time"

Before Harry could opne his mouth to form a weary response, Draco -who had been perched quietly in the chair beside Harry, his pale hand on the tense shoulder -spoke up, "I would say you don't know what you're talking about, but after the war and everything else that has gone on, especially this year, that I have no right to judge anything. But you are right, this should not have happened until they are older. Teddy is set in his mind, he knows what he wants. James however -has a while yet before he has to make any choices"

"What if he's already made his choice?" Harry breathed, his words barely audible.

"What do you mean pup?" Sirius asked as he nibbled on yet another biscuit, this particular one shaped as a dog-bone. Hermione had started making small animal treat biscuits, and they were selling really well. Clearly, as Sirius came in more than once to buy a large supplement of the things.

"I mean that what is he really is as stubborn as I am? He would choose Teddy time and time again until he is blue in the face, regardless of those around him -even if he has to wait a few years he may still be determined to remain with Teddy"

Remus pursed his lips, "somehow I can believe that"

Sirius swallowed thickly and drank his cooling tea, "well how far have they gone together?"

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed.

"What? We need to know to see what needs to be done"

Harry groaned and slouched down in his chair, "I'd probably have guessed they went all the way judging by how embarassed and angry James was when I asked him"

Remus blanched at the statement. "I know it's probably true but that does not make it any less mortifying" he grimaced, "and what can we do? I won't remove Teddy from that job -he loves it and it is good money. As for James it is wrong of me to even suggest you remove him, Harry. His brother is there as well as his cousin and soon his other cousins and little sister. It wouldn't be right"

"What can we possibly do that will stop this?" Harry asked, his eyes growing tired and droopy with exhaustion.

Draco looked around the room, "if I may say something?" the other men nodded their heads, their eyes cracking with red veins as the hour grew ever later. "Why not make Teddy come home after his working hours are over?"

"What will that accomplish?" Harry asked.

"Well judging by both their timetables they barel have any free periods in which to see one another -only two during the whole week I assume. Not including weekends. Therefore if Teddy lived back with his parents before and after school hours and only comes in when something is required of him work-wise, you will be able to keep them apart"

Remus looked thoughful. It may not keep them apart completely but it was worth a try. Teddy would see reason, he had to, if he did not want to be threatened with going to prison for his crime. "It could work ... we can always give it a try"

"And what if it doesn't work?" Harry asked tiredly.

Draco placed a calm, strong hand upon his own and squeezed it. "Then we will have to think of something else, but for now I think we all need to get to our beds and get some sleep. Our brains can barely function any more as it is"

The others murmured their consent and soon the scraping back of chairs filled the air around them.

Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and drew him close, pressing a kiss to the top of his lover's head. "Bed time, Mister Potter" he breathed through a tired smile. Harry gave a soft smile and allowed Draco to pull him up to his feet and steer him towards the office door.

"Wait -when are we going to tell Teddy and James?" Harry asked, looking over his shoulder at Remus and Sirius who were preparing to leave through the floor network.

Remus shrugged his shoulders, "we will tell Teddy of our decision tonight. I doubt he is sleeping at all anyway"

"And James?"

"I think that would be best left until the morning," Draco stated before Remus could think of a response, "he has probably cried himself to sleep by this point"

Harry sighed and nodded his head, rubbing at his eyes weakly. He was too tired for this. He had not idea what to do; he had battled Voldemort, a giant bloody Serpent and taken on hundreds of Dementors at once -but telling James to stay away from the potential love of his life? He was not sure that he could do such a thing. They passed the locked bedroom where James' sobs had died down. Draco guided him along to the main bedroom and ushered him to sit on the bed, hushing away any feeble protests that Harry made.

Draco made it his duty to undress Harry and to remove the circular spectacles from the bridge of the brunettes nose. He placed them on the bedside table and eased the covers over his lover's body. Within minutes Draco was crawling over into the other side of the bed, his head throbbing from the evening of grief-striking news.

~0~

The next morning went no better than the night before.

And Harry had found that out the hard way.

"I'm not going back to school! You can't make me!" came the cracking yell from Harry's bedroom the next morning. Draco was wincing as he made some tea and toast in the kitchen, the butter knife shaking visibly in his hand. He was forcing himself to stay in the kitchen and not veer towards the bathroom -once in the bathroom he would be locked within the claustrophobic walls of his own head.

It was a frightening place to be -especially alone.

Harry had ventured into his bedroom where James and holed himself up in all night long. He had tried talking to James about why it was wrong for him to be in a sexual relationship so young, and with someone who was technically illegal for him to be with. James had replied hotly, that he was not stupid, he knew the laws, but that did not stop him from what he felt. Harry had tried to reason with him and tell him that he would still be allowed to see Teddy but with a chaperone at all times and nothing physical other than a quick hug.

It was at this statement that James had started yelling the apartment down; tearing at clothes and bedsheets and throwing Harry's possessions around. Through a whirling cloud of pillow feathers Harry watched as his eldest son flew about in a frantic rage, until finally, unable to stand it any longer, Harry was on his feet, arms around his sons heaving torso and held him tightly -letting the screams and sobs pierce his heart.

James had cried and cried whilst beatign weakly at his father's chest until exhaustion had over-ridden his anger and he slumped onto his knees at the foot of the bed, sobbing into his knees.

"I'm sorry Jamie," Harry breathed against his son's quivering head, "but it is for the best, I promise you"

"W-w-why do w-we have to be k-kept apart?"

Harry winced at the cracking in James' voice. "Because it is inappropriate behaviour for someone Teddy's age to be having a sexual relationship with a minor"

James sniffed heavily and wiped the back of his sleeve against his nose, "y-you won't t-tell mum about this w-will you?"

Harry blanched at the mention of Ginny, but shook his head nonetheless, "of course not. I told you that she is out of our lives"

For one James did not protest. He merely nodded his head. Harry watched his eldest child for a while, debating on what he should do. Eventually, it was James who made the decision for him. "I'll go back to Hogwart's on Monday morning" he stated emotionlessly as he roused himself to his feet and pushed himself onto the tangled covers of Harry's bed.

"Alright" Harry breathed as he stood up to his feet and tugged the duvet covers up high around James' cold, shaking shoulders. He smoothed his sons' sweaty hair out of his eyes, "so I take it you don't feel like breakfast right now?" he asked lightly. James shook his head. "That's alright. If you wake up and no one is up here, we'll most likely be down in the kitchens, okay?"

As he stood up and made his way over the carpet towards the bedroom door, James' weak voice came to him over the harsh silence that hung between them. "Dad?"

Turning at the door, Harry focused on the lump in the bed that was his son, "yes kid?"

"Don't -don't let the press find out about this? I ... I don't want Teddy's future ruined because of me"

"Don't worry about that, Jamie, the press won't hear a word of this?"

"... Promise?"

"I promise"

Harry pulled the door closed between them, before sighing heavily and resting his head against the cool doorframe. When had things gotten so out of control with his children? Was it really his fault? He swallowed thickly and toyed with his fingers absently.

"I can take your shift this afternoon if you like?" came Draco's soft, soothing voice in his ear. Strong, pale hands encircled his biceps and squeezed lightly as a chin rested in the crook of his shoulder.

Harry shook his head, "no -it will help me think a little clearer if I work"

Draco nodded and nuzzled Harry's neck, "come on then we'd better go and get started"

~0~

Little over an hour later, James was leafing through his dad's photo albums, looking at pictures of their family growing-up. Teddy's hair changed colour multiple times in each photo.

He stroked his thumb over a photo of himself and Teddy, arms slung around one another's shoulders, knee-deep in a muggle river, little frogs clutched in their free hands.

Water dripped from every surface.

He sighed sadly, "would it really be so bad if they let us be together?"

~0~

"Am I a bad father?"

Draco looked up as the question resounded throughout the kitchen. Work was slow today; they made their usual cakes and sandwiches for the few people that wondered in, but with the thunder and lightning thrashing about in the skies above, it was a wonder they had any business at all. Draco placed the tray he was holding -laden with cookies -into the oven and closed the door. Once he had set the timer, he turned around to face Harry. "No. I think you have done what you've always seemed to do; make the best out of a bad situation"

Harry snorted dryly, "so then why does it feel like I'm failing at everything?"

Draco sighed softly, "Harry, no one can have the whole perfect life -it doesn't work that way. You and I of all people should know that"

The brunette nodded his head before rinsing the last of the glasses in the sink and turning to face the blond, "I know, I know ... I just wanted to at least do right by my children"

Draco walked over the small kitchen and pulled Harry into his arms, "I know, love, but you need to understand that normal teenagers have hormones -unlike you Saint Potter"

Harry smiled slightly, "it's been a while since I heard any of those old nicknames -I actually miss them"

Draco snickered slightly, "if you want I can go up and see how James is doing?"

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course I would, scarhead" with a smile and a quick kiss to the cheek, Draco turned from the kitchen and left.

The blond man felt slightly happier than he had that morning -the urged to disappear into the bathroom with a sharp object was becoming increasingly small, and the over-whelming need to cling onto Harry had all but disappeared -for the present. In short; he felt good. Upon entering Harry's apartment he cast a quick look to the main bedroom door. It was still closed. He was not sure if that was a good sign or not. James was most likely asleep but it would be rude of Draco not to offer the lad some food and company, especially after the previous evening.

Crossing the expanse of carpet to the bedroom door he knocked lightly once, twice, three times and recieved no response. He turned the doorhandle and poked his head inside. James was awake and sitting cross-legged in bed with a small piece of parchment held in his hands. His cheeks shone with dried tear-tracks. "Mind if I come in?" he asked softly. The boy merely shook his head, so Draco took the invitation and closed the door behind him. Standing by the foot of the bed, the blond man frowned down at the boys' lap, "so what have you got there?"

"It's a letter"

"Who from?"

A brief pause. "Teddy"

Draco felt something knot inside him. He could not tell the boy what to do, however if he did not reprimand him in some way then Harry would most likely get angry with the both of them. "I see" he managed to say, "and you know you are not supposed to speak to Teddy?"

"Dad said I am not allowed to be alone with him -where things can happen. Why does he hate us being together?"

Draco was startled by the question. James brown eyes sparkled through the gloom. He sighed softly and settled himself on the end of the bed, "James, your father does not hate you. Nor does he hate Teddy. But there are laws that everybody must abide by. I know it's hard but you need to understand that they are there for a reason. No one believes that Teddy would do you any harm but if anyone was to find out about this -Teddy's whole future could be ruined"

James sniffled and nodded, "I know ... I don't want that to happen"

Draco shook his head, "no one does. And until we can trust the two of you alone, then you will need to be chaperoned"

"But at school -won't people find it weird having an adult around us all the time?"

Draco shrugged, "well we could always have Scorpius and Albus hang out with you two. Seeing as you are family it won't be strange"

James hummed, "I guess that's true"

A short silence fell between them before Draco asked about the letter. "So what did it say?"

James shrugged, "just apologising for everything and that he still loves me. He said he'd wait for my graduation if that is what it will take for dad to be happy"

"Well that is a very grown-up thing for him to do" Draco said admiringly. James allowed his mouth to twitch. "Are you hungry, James? I can make you some lunch if you like?"

The young boy nodded, "yes please"

"Anything you would like? Sandwiches? Cakes? Both? Or would you like something a little more ... cooked?"

James smiled tiredly up at the blond man, "something hot if it's not too much trouble, Mister Malfoy"

"Draco, James. My name is Draco"

The blond man smiled as he watched the young lad kick his legs free of the tangled covers, pocket the small letter in his jeans before sluggishly hobbling out of the bedroom. Draco mentally congratulated himself for a job well done and followed James into the kitchen as his own stomach started to rumble.

* * *

**A/N: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O Sorry for the insanely late update but I will hopefully get back on track with this story. Hope you enjoy. R+R is welcome!**


	36. Chapter 36 Valentines Day I

**Granger's Café**

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

**~000~**

**Chapter Thirty-Six:**

**Valentines Day I**

The smell of freshly baked cookies was the perfect way to wake up in the frosty February mornings. Harry had become accustomed to it as Draco liked to wake-up early and experiment with different cookie recipes in their own kitchen. It was his way of making prototypes before giving them to Hermione to test out. As it turned out, even some of Draco's most strangest combination seemed to work well for the curly-haired woman, but her opinion was lowering in value lately as she was seven months pregnant. She ate just about anything these days. She made Ron in Hogwart's look like a picky eater.

As Harry opted to remain in bed for a little while longer, a smile curled onto his lips at the thought of what he and Draco could get up to for Valentines day. He wanted to do something romantic -and that's when it hit him. They still had not been on a proper date yet, just the two of them. It had been long enough -hadn't it? How could they have not been on a date together yet? Harry, though alone, felt sheepish at the sheer thought of it. A date alone would blow Draco's mind, let alone anything else he could dream up. Maybe they could even have some hot wild sex on the kitchen table. He smirked and felt his penis twitch at the thought.

As he pulled on his pyjama trousers that he had kicked off during the night, along with his thick cashmere socks, his stomach rumbled for the delicious smell oozing underneath the doorway, beckoning him to leave the comfort of his bed. As he reached the door, he lifted his woolen dressing gown off the hook on the back of the door and tied it tightly around his waist as he left the bedroom.

As he had predicted he found Draco in the kitchen baking cookies and making tea. However, on this particular morning he was not alone.

"Good Morning Harry," Astoria smiled as she lifted her teacup to her lips and took a large swallow from the steamy liquid.

Rubbing at his tired eyes, Harry raised his other hand in greeting, "Uh morning Astoria I didn't know you were dropping by"

She shrugged her shoulders inside her white, cow-collar jumper, "neither did I, admittedly, but I had another scan yesterday evening and I thought I would drop it off to you in person. I thought it would make your day a little more cheerful," she flashed him a wink and took another sip from her cup. Harry squirmed a little before smiling.

Harry sat down at the table, his libido dying instantly as he shuffled his chair further underneath the table. He suddenly felt too tired to be awake. He desperately wanted to go back to bed. He dropped his head into his hands, not caring who saw him, before sighing softly to himself. He rubbed at his eyes again. He was beyond tired, he felt as though energy had evaporated into thin air. A hand pressed down on his shoulder, and a steaming mug was pushed underneath his nose. He peeked an eye open.

Coffee. Black. No milk, no sugar.

Perfect.

He turned his eyes away from the piping hot black liquid sitting beneath him, and nuzzled the palm of Draco's warm hand that was still resting firmly on his shoulder. It was soft and smell of freshly baked cookies. "You'll kill me waking up as early as you do," he grumbled with a soft smile, as Draco bent down and placed a warm, lingering kiss on his scar -a spot where no one else seemed to want to touch.

Draco smiled as he softly stroked Harry's feverish cheeks, "you feel a little warm. Do you want to go back to bed. I can take your morning shift, you know it's fine with me"

Harry frowned, "we have shifts today? I thought this was an annual holiday for everyone," he bemoaned.

Draco nodded and straightened his back, sipping at his own mug of coffee in his other hand, "yes it is. This afternoon. But Hermione wanted one of us to take a few orders in the morning. I know business will be a little on the slow side as it is February, but it couldn't hurt"

Harry huffed softly as he pickedup his mug and drank a sip, "as long as you don't mind. I'll come down and help you with it, you know I don't want you working yourself to the bone. You've barely slept this last month"

"You shouldn't do that, Draco" Astoria admonished from across the table, arms folded before her, clearly not liking being ignored, but watched the couple bicker lightly with interest. "This baby will keep you both at your wits end, you'll need as much sleep as physically possible"

Draco shrugged a shoulder, "why bother? Sleep isn't like nuts, I can't just store it up and get an extra one out whenever I see fit. I've got a routine and so far it hasn't bothered me. I'll be fine," he waved her off.

Harry wanted to say that Draco's odd sleeping pattern was bothering him. Many a morning, of late, he had fallen asleep spooning the blond man, their body heat keeping them warm, only to wake-up with nothing but a cold mattress stretched out before his eyes. It was like an empty chasm. A void that nothing else could fill, except for Draco's body. He took a small sip of his piping hot coffee. He could feel Astoria's eyes rest upon him as she surveyed the both of them. He needed to get away. He down the rest of his coffee, the liquid pooling in the pit of his stomach. "I'll see you two later on, I want to clean the kitchen up downstairs. It was a right mess last night"

He disappearred into the shared bedroom to get dressed, with Draco's worried frown and Astoria's clicking tongue in his wake.

~0~

James was not enjoying school. True he had only just managed to scrape past a few mock exams for their OWLS, but he was still not enjoying his time there. Not even with his friends. Everything seemed to remind him of Teddy; the smell of oak-ointment to help keep the Quidditch brooms in decent condition, the musty smell of hardbacked books, the clean, fresh smell of fire-warm bedsheets -it was all Teddy.

They had been writing to one another, of course they had. But sometimes the letters were just not enough to sedate the gnawing loneliness within his heart. He wondered if his own dad had ever felt this way in his life, about another person? Had he ever spent half his nights wide awake, staring into the commonroom fire and longing for his lover's head to emerge from the spitting flames?

He sighed heavily.

It had been hard returning to school after what had transpired. He often felt as though the gaggle of girls whispering behind gloved hands were looking at him, and searching his tired face for comfirmation of their gossiping. Of course he had not heard any rumours for himself. He told himself that it was only a matter of time. He hadn't recieved hate-mail either. He was grateful for that. His dad had sent him more frequent letters, telling him of such things as the new babies progress, Aunt Hermione's business and pregnancy and also about how in the Spring they would need to make a start on renovating Grimmauld place.

James had come to terms with the majority of everything that had changed around him. He was happy for his dad and Mister Malfoy and that they were bringing a new baby into their lives. He was also happy about the new baby. He hoped it would be another little girl. She would have the best family looking after her. Protective big brother James, the playful Scorpius and Albus and the adoring Lily. Not to mention their parents. He smiled to himself. He had even been so bored a few evenings that he had organised who got what room in Grimmauld place and how everything would be divided amongst them.

But mostly, he thought about Teddy.

His heart would beat, low and achingly within his chest, as he curled up alone on the sofa's beside the fireplace and dream about those long nights he'd spent with his lover. He supposed he could write him another letter. But he was so sick of letters. He didn't know what to write as he was sure that someone was intercepting them and reading what they wrote to one another. It made his stomach churn.

He opted to not write a letter yet. It was still only the morning, he could wait. For what, he did not know.

~0~

By late afternoon Harry would have welcomed an on-coming shower of 'Crucio' to befall him other than what he did have to endure; a long tiring morning of scrubbing the kitchen spotless, opening the cafe for a few morning stragglers and then baking them cakes and making up sandwiches for them to have with their morning coffee's or tea's. He was bone-tired and on top of that, he knew that if he went back upstairs that he would not find Astoria or Draco in the kitchen. They had been called-out to have lunch with Narcissa. Apparently Harry was not free enough to go to lunch with them.

He was aggravated beyond belief when he stepped into his apartment and headed straight for the shower. He had yanked the taps around until the water hissed out in a piping-hot spray. He discarded his clothes and stepped underneath, wincing at how cold he had managed to get, even within the warm kitchen. He grumbled and snarled under his breath as he viciously scrubbed at his messy hair and tried to rid his body of icing sugar and egg-whites as well as erasing the jealousy that clung to his body liek grime.

He couldn't feel guilty for acting the way that he had. He wasn't at that stage just yet. All he had wanted to do was spend the day with Draco and do something romantic out of doors. Sure they could do some more intimate things later on, but they had never made the effort to dress-up for one another and sit across from one another at a restaurant. He missed their closeness. He knew it sounded rather petty, but he could not help the way that he felt.

Perhaps he should just go ahead and make reservations at a nice muggle restaurant? He doubted if Draco had planned anything anyway, he was losing his keen edge. But that didn't matter. Harry need to do something for them for Valentines day. Feeling a little better -and cleaner -he stepped out from underneath the shower and wrapped some warm towels around him before leaving the bathroom for the bedroom.

Once dressed in his lazy-day clothes and completely dried off, he went to the kitchen, picked up one of Draco's gorgeous cookies, and dialled the number for a restaurant that he remembered Hermione mentioning a few times. It wasn't a fancy place with crystal glasses of the worlds finest china, but it would do for a cosy romantic meal out. He wanted to remind Draco of what they had, not what was coming. He was excited for the baby coming along, but there were still a good few months to go before any of that came to fruitation.

He was being selfish he knew that.

He just wanted some time by themselves.

As soon as the reservation was made for seven o'clock he felt a lot better with himself, and resorted to curling up on the sofa and flicking idly through the television channels with leisure.

~0~

James had fallen asleep in the common room armchair during his free period before lunch. He missed his afternoon lessons and slept right through until dinner. He had been so tired from not sleeping the previous evening that even his feeble hunger had not awoken him. He was so exhausted for not having seen Teddy in little under a month. It was beginning to eat away at him and even his school work was getting effected by it all. Even his head of house had called him into their office and asked if he was having problem at home. He had merely shaken his head and replied, "no sir. Nothing"

He had even stopped spending time with his little brother and Scorpius. He regretted doing so but he simply did not have the energy to see them being so happy. He prayed that something -anything could make him feel less miserable but for all he knew it would never happen -his prayer would never be answered.

He was curled up in his duvet on the common room armchair when a hissing spit erupted forth from the fireplace. James did not seem to notice it at all. Only when a hissing 'psst!' echoed out, did he sit up a little straighter and crane his head to take notice. He craned his neck forward, a frown etched into his brow. He eventually had to remove himself from the warmth of the armchair. He knelt before the fireplace and peered into the flickering flames -and gasped. "Oh my God -Teddy?"

The blue-haired boys' features broke out into a grin, "hey babe, why do you look so damned sulky this evening? Shouldn't you be eating dinner?"

James bit on his lower lip, not knowing what was going on. "What are you doing here? We'll get into trouble!" he hissed sharply, sweat breaking out on to his forehead.

Teddy's smirk grew wider, "that's the great news, love. Dad and Pa said that you can come over for dinner and a movie etc. As long as we don't get frisky they said they don't mind you coming -they're going out to a movie as well so we can be together -just -me and you" he finished in a soft whisper, his voice betraying just how much he yearned for the younger boy.

James bit on his lip harder.

He was rather skeptical about why the grown-ups would suddenly allow them to spend time alone together. "Are you sure?" he eventually asked, though Teddy's smile did not waver. A hand stretched out of the embers. James could feel their heat but it did not burn as he accepted the hand and felt the unnerving tug on his navel as he was pulled through the floo network.

~0~

"Do we have to go out tonight?" Draco whined, rubbing at his temples underneath his flopping blond fringe. He needed to get it cut.

Harry paused, half-way in doing-up his cuff-links. He stared down at the blond whom was slouched in one of the armchairs across the room from him. "Yes -it's Valentines day -I -I haven't seen you all day"

"That's hardly my fault now is it?" Draco snapped rather roughly, massaging his temples a little harder.

Harry flinched at the harsh tone. He had only wanted to spend the evening with his lover. Maybe have some time just to themselves in a cosy, romantic atmosphere. Was that so wrong? His fingers slipped on the cuff-link. Should he just give-up? Return to the bedroom and simply undress? He was tempted, if it meant spending the night with Draco, but somehow he doubted that he would. Instead, he straightened his back and narrowed his eyes. "Suit yourself," he stated coldly, "I'm going out. I probably won't be back until late. I'll see you later"

He grabbed his coat from the coat-peg in the hallway and departed through the door. Draco was left utterly stunned in the armchair, staring at the door that now seemed to be a four-foot barrier between himself and Harry. He ground his teeth together and slammed his fist into the arm of the chair. Why did he always manage to cause an argument? He sighed and waited until the anger and evaporated from his system. He ran a hand down his face before standing up onto his tired legs and walking out into the kitchen.

His eyes roamed the room, looking for some indication as to where Harry might have disappeared to for the evening. He found nothing to satisfy his curiosity. His eyes then landed on the phone, the ugly black mechanism attached to the wall. He had avoided it as much as possible. However now it seemed as though he had no choice. He grabbed a hold of the phone and removed it from it's hook, mentally trying to remember what it was that Hermione and Harry had taught him about the phone.

The Redial button!

He pressed down on it and held the phone up to his ear. _'Good evening, Ask Italia in Victoria how can I help you?_' the rehearsed voice asked on the other end of the line. Draco frowned; was that where Harry had booked for them?

"Um yes, do you have a reservation for a Mister Potter or a Mister Malfoy there this evening?" he asked a little warily.

_'One moment let me just check for you'_ he heard a rustling sound of pages being turned, _'Ah yes we have a reservation under a Mister Potter for ... twenty minutes. Are you the other member of this party, sir?'_

"I er ... yes, yes I am"

_'Alright well your other party is here already, shall I wait to order?_'

"Yes if you would be so kind. I shan't be long. Oh, by the way could you confirm your address for me please?" As soon as he had written down the address, he replaced the phone on the hook, dashed to the bedroom to change into a fresh, clean shirt and apparated to the restaurant.

He landed in the alleyway just off to one side of the main road, with a small flower-shop at the mouth. Grateful that he still had his muggle wallet in his jacket pocket, he walked to the small flower shop and asked for a single red rose. He thrust a five pound note at the elderly woman and told her to keep the change. She smiled at him and told him that whoever his lady was, she was truly blessed to have him.

Upon entering the beautifully lit restaurant, Draco felt his breath escape him; the atmosphere was so tranquil and heart-warming there was no way that he could not melt there and then. He held the rose tighter, a thorn piercing the skin of his thumb. He ignored it as he spotted Harry, sat in the corner away from prying eyes, a single candle propped in the middle of the table and a glass of red wine, half-drunk beside it. His heart clenched at the heart-broken expression on Harry's face. Had he done that? He drew a deep breath and walked over to the table and sat down in the chair opposite Harry.

"That seat's tak-" Harry's sombre voice cut off as his eyes looked up and focused on Draco. They narrowed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were staying at home tonight"

Draco nodded slowly, "I was going to until I realised what day it was," as Harry's disbelieving look, Draco reached across the table, forgetting the rose momentarily, and clutched at Harry's hands, "I am so sorry, love, I honestly did not know what the day was" he squeezed Harry's warm hands a little tighter, "can you forgive me? I know I don't deserve it but -"

"Is that for me?" Harry asked softly, his voice almost a whisper, as his emerald eyes landed on the deep red rose.

Draco swallowed unknowingly and nodded, offering the beautiful rose to his boyfriend. "Happy Valentines Day," he mumbled rather meekly.

Harry smiled softly as he ran his fingertips over the silky rose petals and felt a pleasant shiver run down his spine. No words could express how joyous he felt as that moment -that Draco had actually chased after him. His heart was thumping passionately throughout his chest. "I love you," he whispered over the table, before leaning over and pressing his mouth against Draco's, their hands still locked tightly.

Draco trembled as the kiss sent his heart soaring. He did not want it to end, but to say the words back, to love Harry Potter was all too much to risk over a kiss. "I love you too, Harry"

With their foreheads pressed together, Harry's angelic smile tickling his lips, the brunette hummed softly. "Is there any chance we can order now? I've been waiting forever"

Draco could not help it. He burst out laughing.

* * *

**A/N: Hi my lovely reviewers! I hope you liked this slightly longer installment and I must warn you that I may not update until January. The reason for this being that I literally update without anyone asking, which I don't mind, but when the reviews are slow/non-existant I feel as though it is all for nothing. So I will be taking a break until January [most likely the end of the month depending on how things go]. I know this may sound selfish of me but ... that's just the way it is.**

**Merry Christmas and let me know what you think!**

**Belle x**


	37. Chapter 37 Valentines Day II

**Granger's Café**

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOY/BOY SEX THEN PLEASE SKIP TO THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**~000~**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven:**

**Valentines Day II**

"Are you sure you don't want a bath? I honestly don't mind running one for you," Draco breathed softly against Harry's ear, his arms wrapped around his waist as the raven-haired man tried desperately to open the door to their apartment. Everyone else in the building were out at the movie's or having their own Valentines Day meal.

Harry could only shake his head softly, "no I don't think I can be bothered with a bath -it's a little late already," He jabbed the key furiously into the lock and twisted roughly, finally hearing the click of the Yale Lock on the other side. "Finally!" he exclaimed in exhaustion, as they tumbled forwards slightly over the threshold. As he turned back to close and lock the door, he could not help but feel a little light-headed. "You know what, I think I will take that bath, if it's not too much trouble?"

Draco smiled softly at his lover, the plan brewing in his mind. He desperately wanted to make up for his earlier nonchalance about Valentines day -their first together. He did not want it to be tainted with disappointment. As they removed their hats, coats and gloves and propped them along the radiators to dry, Draco made a mental note to cast a silencing charm around the bedroom for when he prepared his surprise. Harry collapsed into one of the armchairs and began untying his shoes, whilst Draco walked in ahead of him, towards the bathroom. As he tugged on the light-chord and sauntered over to the bathtub, he tried hard not to notice the tiny dried blood drops in between the tiles that were too stubborn to come out. Even with magic! He sighed and turned on both of the taps, the sound of running water soothing him.

When the bath was about an eighth full, he reached over for the window-sill where Harry liked to stack his assortment of bubble-baths. He reached for a blossom and cherry blend -the liquid that drawled out in to mix with the water was a deep raspberry colour and smelled luxurious. He made a mental note to go to Diagon Alley and get some wizarding bubble bath's -each colour was a different smell, and had certain potions in each to make the bather feel either relaxed or happy or even heal a few cuts and scrapes, if any. He could get some for Hermione as well, as caring for more than two children would surely weigh on her nerves.

As the bubbles begin to froth and foam up, Draco allowed his mind to wonder to when he and Harry would be bringing their own little baby home. Astoria truly was repenting for what she had done. Power went to people's heads, he understood that. Hell, he had BEEN one of them not too long ago. Perhaps that had been why he had found it easier to forgive her than he had originally suspected.

The scent of flowers and cherries filled his nose.

He hoped that the bath would relax Harry enough to enjoy what he had planned.

~0~

"Now are you sure we can trust the two of you alone for a few hours?" Remus asked sternly, his firm gaze trailing from one boy to the other. James looked incredibly uncomfortable under his amber gaze, but he could not care. He needed to be firm with the two of them if they were to learn from their mistakes.

Teddy nodded from his spot on the sofa his arm itching to curl around James' shoulders and draw him closer -but he restrained himself. His dad wouldn't approve of such intimate behavior during such a stern conversation. "Yes dad, I promise we'll be on our best behavior You can cast a monitoring charm on us if you want"

Remus hummed under his breath. He was planning on casting one already -a highly powerful one that would surely drain him of a good forty per cent of his energy. Hopefully Sirius would not mind a quieter partner for one night, besides some good food would surely right his energy levels in no time at all. He nodded his head, "I shall apparate back as soon as magically possible if my monitor goes off, do you understand?" he warned, his eyes hovering over Teddy's for a second longer than necessary.

"Yes Dad" Teddy nodded. Beside him James nodded enthusiastically as well, his face rather more somber than usual.

Remus eyed them again before Sirius stepped forward and laced their fingers together. He pressed his lips to Remus' ear and murmured, "come on Remus, if we don't give them some space they won't forgive us. Give them the benefit of the doubt"

Remus loathed to admit it but he knew that Sirius was right. Damn him! He reluctantly nodded and softened his features, "okay we'll be back about eleven, twelve the latest." Teddy nodded and watched as Sirius guided Remus out of the front door with a soft smile over his shoulder as the door shut behind them.

"I thought they would never leave," Teddy breathed as he turned slightly on the sofa and cradled James' against his chest. He pressed a warm kiss to James' forehead and felt the familiar shiver of longing run through him. James cuddled closer, winding one of his arms around Teddy's waist and nuzzled his firm chest.

"I've missed you holding me like this," he breathed, his voice shaky with the promise of tears. Teddy stroked his fingers through James' messy dark hair. It was so soft. He buried his nose in the tresses and inhaled deeply, reveling in the scent.

"I've missed it too," Teddy hummed, rubbing soothing circles into the small of James' back. They reclined like that for a good twenty minutes wrapped up with their arms around one another and inhaling each other's scent. Teddy pressed a kiss to James' forehead and stroked his thumb over the young boys' beautiful features, "so which movie do you want to watch?"

James shrugged, "I'm not too bothered I just want to be with you"

Teddy smiled and tweaked James' nose. "Fine. I'll pick. But if it's a snooze-fest the blame falls entirely on you -got it?" James nodded vigorously with a wide grin, as he watched Teddy wriggle out from underneath him and scurry over to Remus' muggle DVD cabinet -which Sirius was STILL fascinated by -and began to sift through the numerous DVD's. He started to read out some of the titles but all he received from James was the word 'nah'. Throwing teasing glares over at his companion he returned to naming the titles. After the thirteenth 'nah' he whirled around on his knees and tossed a DVD at James who was reclining on the sofa. "You pick something then, you little twerp!"

James chuckled as he picked the DVD up and glanced at the front cover. "What about this one?" he asked as he held the front cover around so that Teddy could see. The film was called 'The Perks of being a Wallflower'. "It's brand new -it hasn't even got the cellophane wrapping on it" James proceeded to read the synopsis from the back cover and once he was done, he looked up at Teddy for confirmation.

Teddy smiled softly and nodded, "it sounds perfect"

~0~

Harry could not remember the last time that he had ever felt as relaxed as he did at that moment, as he soaked himself in the bathtub. His eyes were closed the the dim lights and all he could smell were cherries and blossoms and the beautiful scented candles that aligned the windowsill. There was a part of him that wished Draco would join him in there, but there was a bigger more selfish part of him that wanted some time alone.

He inhaled the sweet scents and felt pleasure ripple through him.

He grimaced after another five minutes as his fingers and toes started to prune, and the bubbly water no longer felt silky but felt more like curdling milk. He wiped the bubbles off of his hands, before curling his knees up to his chest and tugging the plug out of the hole, before climbing out of the draining tub. He stepped out onto the bath mat and wriggled his toes on the warm, dry fabric. He grabbed a towel from the rack and quickly began to rub himself down.

As soon as the droplets were dabbed away from his body, he quickly snatched the fluffy white dressing gown from the back of the bathroom door, and tied it around his waist.

He walked over to the bathroom mirror over the sink and examined his flushed features; his face was cleanly shaven earlier that evening and his hair now hung in glistening black tresses about his face. He could barely notice the fine white hairs himself. His eyes were still bright green and rimmed with thick black lashes, and the fine-lines around his eyes simply made him look distinguished, not old. He felt pretty good as he continued to examine himself, running his hand over his firm, square jawline.

He opted to brush his teeth now, he doubted whether he had enough energy to so much as read a book before bedtime of even watch a movie. He felt exhausted, as he reached up into the cabinet and removed his toothbrush and toothpaste from the shelf. He tiredly scrubbed at his teeth, wincing as the sharp mint flavor flooded his mouth. He made quick work of rinsing his mouth and toothbrush before putting everything in its proper place -otherwise Draco would be up all night cleaning. He used the hair-dryer to dry his hair before deciding that -at last -he was ready for bed.

He yawned softly and stretched his arms out and reached out to twist the doorknob.

When the door swung open to reveal the bedroom his jaw dropped open at the sight that awaited him; almost every surface of the bedroom held a lit candle that cast a warm glow upon its surroundings, rose petals were scattered over the floor leading towards the bed where a beautiful Draco Malfoy lay reclining among the pillows with rose petals around him, the soft glow of candles highlighting his still well-formed figure, the baby-fine trail of blonde hair running down his navel disappearing within his black silk boxers.

"Wha -what's all this?" Harry asked as he gently eased the bathroom door back into the door-frame. A smile tickled at his lips as he edged over the petal dotted floor.

Draco smiled devilishly, "this is your Valentines treat" he purred silkily, as he gently stroked the silky bed-sheets that Draco must have replaced whilst Harry had been in the bath. He watched from the bed as Harry admired what Draco had managed to do in such a small amount of time. "So, what do you think? Impressed?"

Harry nodded. "More than impressed -you really didn't have to"

Draco shrugged a casual shoulder, "I know -I wanted to" He slid off of the edge of the bed and crossed the room to Harry. He slid his fingers into the robes ties and tugged them lightly with a teasing smile, "if you undress -I'll show you the next part of your surprise" Harry swallowed thickly, his heart racing beneath his skin. He shivered as Draco gently untied the knot of his robe-tie and brushed the thick warm cotton away from his chest. Draco's smile widened as the plush robe pooled around Harry's feet. "So handsome," he breathed as he pressed a kiss against Harry's pulse-point, and gently massaged his throat with his lips.

Harry quickly drew his arms around Draco's body and held him closer, allowing him to have better access to his neck. He reached up and combed his fingers through Draco's thick blonde hair -it was as soft as silk. He obediantly followed Draco to the bed where he was turned around and then gently eased down onto his back, the mattress sinking underneath their joint weight. Harry quivered as Draco raised himself on his forearms and leaned over him, his features highlighted by the candle-light. He had to bite back a premature moan as Draco lowered himself to massage Harry's mouth with his own, his tongue quickly probing for access.

Harry granted it, as his hands roamed over the beautiful contours of Draco's back.

Draco moved away from Harry's mouth, much to the brunettes dismay, before nibbling on Harry's ear-lobe. This teasing action alone made Harry's erection ache with want. Draco smirked as he felt Harry's hard-on push up against his stomach, but he did his best to ignore it as he trailed a fiery trail of kisses down the brunette's torso. "Oh God!" Harry gasped as he ran his fingers through Draco's silky hair. He arched his hips as he felt Draco's warm breath caressing his swollen head. He felt the slick tip of Draco's tongue tease his slit before his head was engulfed by the hot wet mouth of his lover. His body jerked as Draco slowly began massaging his head with his tongue, his blonde head bobbing up and down in Harry's lap. He squirmed as long cool fingers massaged his balls, whilst his cock slid down the length of Draco's throat before being released into the cool air.

"Ah -Draco!" he whimpered as he reached out to grab Draco's hair, the loss of contact making him writhe beneath the blonde.

Draco ignored him and went back to sucking on his head, his hot tongue swirling around his slit before deep-throating him again. Each time it happened it made Harry moan and lightly thrust his hips, much to Draco's delight. Finally, the blonde released Harry's penis with a swollen smirk before crawling back up his lovers body and melting on top of him, their lips moulding together.

Harry smirked, his cheeks already flushed as he combed Draco's hair out of his eyes. "My turn," he winked before flipping Draco onto his back and crawling down to the end of the bed where he eased Draco's pale knees apart. He stared at the blonde's pre-cum soaked head, his whole erection begging to be sucked. He ran his finger down Draco's length before easing him down and flicking his tongue around his head, the pre-cum slicking his lips.

Draco moaned as Harry gently began to suck his dick, the desireable want ebbing slightly as his cock was finally paid some much deserved attention. He ran his hands up into his already messed hair and craned his neck so that he could see Hary working away at his cock, saliva glistening in the candle-light. Loud moans were soon escaping Draco's mouth as his cock was engulfed by Harry's searing hot throat, the sensation so thrilling he felt as though he would come there and then.

Harry released him after a little while but instead of climbing back up to their end of the bed, he went even lower. Draco bit down on his bottom lip as he felt Harry tongue-fucking his tight arse, the sensation new and orgasmic to the blonde's mind. He felt himself quivering with pleasure as Harry ran his fingers roughly down the inside of his thighs. "Ahh Harry! Stop teasing!" Draco pleaded, his cock bobbing as Harry pressed a final kiss to his head before shifting his position between he blonde's thighs and spitting into his palm. Draco watched from his head craning on the pillow as Harry slicked his own cock with his saliva. A shiver went through him as a teasing finger stroked at his tight hole. He bit his lip once again.

"Just relax," Harry's voice breathed as he eased his index finger gently into Draco's tight entrance. Draco squirmed at the intrusive digit, but allowed Harry to gently prepare him. He tried to relax, but it just felt unnatural especially at first. He thrust his hips and whined slightly, needing Harry's thick dick inside of him.

A white hot pain shot through him, his mind ran blank and his mouth hung open in a silent scream of both pain and pleasure.

He writhed and started to sweat as his arse tried to relax enough to accommodate the intrusion of Harry's erection. "Just relax sweetie," Harry breathed as he ran a strong hand down Draco's stomach. Draco felt the knots of fear slowly unwind within his stomach. The pain in his arse ebbed away and he wriggled around a little to adjust himself a little further.

He moaned a soft humming sound as Harry took great care as he slowly slid himself in and out of Draco's perfectly tight entrance. He reveled in the feeling of Harry's strong hands squeezing his thighs and leaning deeply into him as he buried his thick erection into his tight body. Draco could feel a quivering heat spreading through him that was begging for release. He craned his neck back against the pillows as Harry drove himself deeper and deeper, faster and faster into Draco's delicious body.

Beads of sweat were forming on his muscles as he pushed Draco's legs up and over his bead, burying himself to the hilt in his arse.

"Fuck, Draco!" Harry grunted as he fell forward onto his forearms, looming over Draco's head, sweat making his hair hang about his eyes in thin strands, as he felt all the blood rushing south, an orgasm building up from the pit of his stomach. "I think I'm close!" he gushed as he ground his teeth together, Draco's long nails raking own his chest, marking him for his own, and the feeling of two long white legs wrapping around his waist and drawing him in deeper.

"M'close!" Draco moaned, arching his hips to their full extent as he reached up to grip a handful of Harry's sleek hair. "AH! I'M COMING!" he cried out as Harry gripped his buttocks even tighter. Just as Draco's cries were dying in his throat, Harry gave a final forceful groan and came heavy and hard into Draco's convulsing body. Panting and sweaty, Harry collapsed on top of Draco's spent body, his muscles were weakened and slack as he forced himself up to look down upon Draco's flushed features.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed as he brushed Draco's blonde fringe out of his silver eyes, the pupils swollen.

"You're ... so amazing" Draco managed to choke out, his eyes feeling hot with tears. He forced them to stay at bay as he stroked his fingers over Harry's clammy muscles. He gazed up into Harry's burning green eyes and felt as though someone were squeezing his heart, "I love you so much" he breathed out, his eyes finally growing misty with brimming tears.

Harry frowned and eased himself out of Draco's stretched entrance and crawled further up the bed, "Oh my God I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked in an anxious whisper.

Draco shook his head, loathing himself for welling up after sex. He blinked the tears away and wriggled closer next to Harry, wincing as the cutting pain in his rectum shot through him. "No -you didn't. But promise me something, okay?"

Harry nodded vigorously, "of course, anything"

"Promise me you never will?"

Harry looked down into those two watery grey orbs and felt his heart lurch in his chest. He stroked his hand down Draco's cheek and pulled his body closer, their cooling muscles shivering with the lack of cover. "I promise," he vowed as he he pressed a warm kiss to Draco's forehead. "I promise"

~0~

Lucius' eyes were cold as he took in the Healer's words. He had been asked to step outside of the spare room, where Ginny was currently dressing into her regular clothes, to be told the news of his future child. "So what exactly are you saying? When did this happen?" he asked as coldly as physically possible.

The Healer gave a useless shrug and a helpless look, "I am sorry, Mister Malfoy, but there is no way to no for certain. The minimum I can tell you is that is happen at least a week ago"

"A week?" he ground out, gripping the head of his cane a little tighter so that his knuckles flashed white.

"Minimum" the Healer confirmed whilst packing her notepad way inside her robe pocket.

Lucius bit done on his tongue as he watched the Healer walk over to the fireplace in his study and floo back to St. Mungo's. He had invited Ginerva over to include her into the fortune temporarily so that she would receive the benefits any expectant mother of a Malfoy child should receive. Over dinner Ginerva had gushed on and on about how she was sure she was feeling something stir inside her. Lucius doubted it was the case but he could not be bothered to listen to the silence of the manor any longer, and the redheads persistent chatter drowned out the hollowness he was feeling of late.

Until he had invited the Healer over for a surprise scan.

Something had not been sitting right with him for the last few days especially as he had no updated information from the Healer's themselves, only by what the Weaslette had told him. And now he had been told that the child had died most likely over a week ago.

He gripped his cane a little tighter and felt the blood drain out of his body, leaving him rather numb. The only thing he could feel was an ice cold anger swirling around inside his skull. His attention was drawn to the creaking of the spare bedroom door opening and closing upstairs. He remained silent and waited for her to come to him.

Five minutes later Ginny walked in, straightening her berry pink roll-neck jumper. "Do you have something to tell me, Ginerva?" he asked coldly.

At his voice she stopped in her tracks, her red hair falling into her eyes. "I had assumed that the Healer had told you that the baby was perfectly healthy"

"Ha!" Lucius crowed as he narrowed his eyes at her, "do you really think bribing her with a few measly galleons would shut her up when it is MY child you were supposedly carrying?!"

"W-what do you mean 'supposedly'?" she asked shakily.

"She told me, Weasley" he spat, "You lost that baby over a week ago!"

"No I-"

"SHUT UP! DO YOU THINK THAT I AM STUPID?! DO YOU?!" he raged his silky white blonde hair flaring out as his skin flushed an ugly shade of red. Ginny shrank away from the raging man, her blood running cold as he threw himself out of his chair and grabbed a hold of the collar of her sweater and dragged her out of the study. She attempted to pry his fingers away from his collar but was unable to free herself as she was dragged down the hallway of the huge manor. Lucius wrenched the door open, not caring to use his magic, as he thrust Ginny out onto the cold marble stairs that led up to the front door. "Don't you DARE dishonor my manor with your filth ever again!" he hissed sharply before slamming the door shut in her face.

Ginny blinked away the hot flush of tears that swarmed to her brown eyes as she rubbed her sore knee and crouched on the end of the top step, the bool wind biting through her sweater. She hadn't bothered with a coat because she thought she would be taking the floo or at least staying the night in the spare room. She blinked back tears. Why did everything seem to go wrong for her? What was she not doing in her life? Where was the richness and the fame? Where was the spotlight on HER?

She clenched her fingers into fists.

Anger filled her veins as she glared down at her now empty stomach.

Someone was going to pay for this -and she knew exactly who would pay for it.

* * *

**A/N: Happy [belated] Valentines Day!**


	38. Chapter 38 Third Time's a Charm

**Granger's Café**

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

**~000~**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight:**

**Third Time's a Charm.**

Life for Hermione was going pretty well as the skies became clearer and Spring officially arrived at London. April was blooming beautifully around her, with blossoms peeping out into the sunshine, and dotting the vast city with sprinklings of pale pink. Her baby bump was well-rounded by this point in the year, and it was a little awkward for her to get from 'A' to 'B' without her slightly swollen ankles niggling at her. She refused to take the floo network, as the risks for the unborn twins in her belly were too great. She made regular trips to her own cafe though, not as manager, but as a paying customer. She often met with Astoria and Narcissa, two women she really could not have lived without. They conversations often started with her own pregnancy as well as Astoria's.

Over the last couple of weeks she could not help but notice that Astoria -despite being pregnant -did not seem to be eating as much as she should. And her 'morning sickness' seemed to be almost constant. It worried her. It took her about another few days on her last 'catch-up' before she finally made the journey to Sirius' flat and had a long talk with Astoria. She learned about the cancer slowly destroying Astoria's immune system. It pained her to hear how definite the young woman was about dying, and that hopefully giving her second child the life it deserves would be her redemption for her actions over the last year.

So on this particular visit, there were no secrets being kept from one another. In fact, they were going to discuss about how to tell Harry and Draco that the 'mother of their child' would not be around to even glimpse the baby growing up. Hermione had rationalised that it wouldn't be easy. They were too alike; both stubborn and both emotional. They had finally seemed to reach a sense of stability in their relationship, and as much as it would pain her to watch their boat get rocked, there was no better time to tell them, then when they were calm and rational. She was merely thankful that Narcissa would be there. The older woman had been through so much, she would, no doubt, be the voice of reason.

The small bell twinkled over the door as she pushed it open and stepped inside, the scent of freshly baked cakes and pastries sent the twins inside her stirring. "Hello?" she called out, edging into the store, the clattering of cutlery on polished counters tittering out from the kitchen doorway.

"Hermione?" came Draco's voice. A shadow passed in the doorway leading to the staircase to the upstairs apartments, and then Draco's blonde head popped around the corner. He grinned as soon as he saw her, "hi you three, how are you doing?" he winked as he rounded the corner and hugged her, arching his hips away so as not to crush the unborn twins into her bladder. She hugged him back with a small smile. She scanned the cafe over his shoulder and frowned slightly.

"So where are Astoria and Narcissa?" she asked.

Draco nodded towards the doorway he had just walked from, "they're both upstairs. I just took them a tray of sandwiches and some cakes."

Hermione's shoulder's visibly relaxed as she edged around the counter, "I'll go up to them then. Whose apartment are they in? Yours or Harry's?"

"Mine -it's been more lived in," Draco gave a small grin.

Hermione rolled her dark brown eyes, "you two should just let me put the other one up for sale. A little Summer bonus for you guys wouldn't go amiss."

Draco gasped mockingly, "you mean we weren't going to get a summer bonus? Oh, Hermione! How could you?"

"What's all the noise?" Harry asked as he strode out of the kitchen, drying his hands on a dish-towel whilst Hermione giggled softly. "Hi 'Mione, I didn't hear you come in." He draped the towel over his forearm and embraced his friend, "Bloody Hell Hermione one of these days those two are going to crush us all."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stroked her bump, "Anything to give your little trouble makers a run for their money. How is James by the way?"

Harry gave an awkward shrug, "he's alright. Been going to Sirius and Remus' for tea on weekends. Or to Hogsmeade. Any reason to see Teddy." He ran a hand through his hair, "I still feel like an uptight old fart about this whole thing."

Draco wrapped an arm around his shoulders and squeezed him, "Don't you worry, it'll be worth it in the end." He pressed a tender kiss to Harry's forehead.

Hermione turned and made her way to the staircase, "I'll see you boys' later. Oh, and give Mona a call and see if she can work this weekend. I think she's staying at her Gran's tonight!" A murmur of 'okays' followed her up the stairs.

Using the banister for support she eased herself up the many stairs until she reached the landing, the corridor of doorways to different apartments made her feel a little like Harry must have felt in the last task of the Triwizard Tournament. She huddered at the memory and made her way towards Draco's apartment. She knocked on the door and waited for it to open. Narcissa answered the door with a smile on her face, her dyed snowy white hair curling in at her cheeks in a stylish bob. She smiled softly upon seeing Hermione. "We were wondering when you would get here," she beamed, opening the door wider for Hermione to waddle through.

Hermione hung her light jacket up and ran a hand through her brunette curls, "Ron ran late this morning so I had to drop Hugo off at my mother's."

Narcissa frowned, "why not at Molly's?"

"As much as I lvoe Molly, Ginny is living there. It's her I don't trust."

Narcissa nodded with pursed lips, "say no more."

Hermione followed Narcissa into the living room where Astoria was perched on the sofa sipping a cup of hot chocolate. She hummed and raised her mug to Hermione, "you've got two great little chefs down there, I'll give you that. I have no idea Draco could even cook before now."

Hermione grinned and chuckled, "what did you think he did all day? Clean?"

Astoria rolled her eyes. "How are you feeling? Hard to move places?" she asked softly. Hermione nodded as Narcissa went into the kitchen to make some tea. "I'm dreading that part, though it hasn't been too much of a problem just yet. Just the constant eating, and then the cancer eating away at me. It's like a joke." She smiled bitterly, her eyes downcast, "I honestly don't think I can tell Draco" she breathed softly, her skin breaking out into goosepimples over her wrist.

Hermione reached out and rubbed at the exposed skin, "it'll be alright. I know the initial shock will be hard to bear, and so will the after-math, but I promise you, they will not forget you. They'll remember you every day in their child's eyes."

Astoria smiled, "it's a little girl. It's been officially confirmed yesterday afternoon. Not that I trust doctor's. At this rate, I wouldn't be surprised if a Grindylow shot out of there." She reached up and squeezed Hermione's hand with a watery sigh, "I know they'll be great parents. It's just -daunting if nothing else."

"You wouldn't be human if you weren't afraid of death." Hermione hugged her lightly, "Maybe you could talk to Harry -he has technically been through this before"

"But he got the choice to come back!" Astoria wept suddenly, her eyes brimming with teas as she clenched her mug, "I know I won't have that choice!"

Hermione felt her heart ache for the woman beside her. So many wrongs had ailed her and now -just when she was repenting for her actions -she was to die. "It was your choice not to get treatment, remember that?" she soothed softly, "you may not have had the choice to get cancer, but you made the choice to not recieve the treatment. You made the choice, for the third time this year you made a choice; the first was to leave Lucius-" Narcissa made a choked sound from the kitchen, which Hermione ignored, "-You made the choice to give Harry and Draco your unborn baby. And now you have made the choice to die."

Astoria sniffed weakly before quickly brushing at her damp eyes, "I know I made the choice, it's just the uncertainity of everything that is niggling at me."

Hermione nodded in understanding. She hugged Astoria tighter. "Have you thought of how you want to tell them?" she asked softly, not wanting to ruin the peace that had descended.

Astoria shrugged her shoulders, "I was hoping that you would help me with that."

Hermione nodded and inclined her head, "Of course I will."

~0~

Harry wiped at his forehead as they cleared away the rest of the dishes, piling them up neatly in the over-head cabinets as Draco wiped down the counters with a damp cloth. Harry turned to the blond man who had just finished wiping the counters down. "Is everything cleaned up in there?" he asked, gesturing towards the dining area.

Draco hummed in thought before nodding, "I should think so. But we have a late start tomorrow anyway, so if there is any mess we can clean it up then."

Harry blinked in susprise, "That's awfully nonchalant for someone who likes to wash the plates as soon as dinner is over," he teased with a light grin on his lips. Draco merely rolled his eyes and crossed the room to envelope his lover in a warm embrace. Harry smiled softly, "come on, let's go upstairs."

With their arms around once another they locked-up, and mounted the back staircase up to the apartments.

When they opened the door to their apartment, the first thing that entered their minds was just how quiet it was. Draco frowned, not liking the hushing sensation in the air. Harry tightened his fingers around the blonde's forearm, before slipping his fingers into his pocket and retrieving the front door keys. The sounds of sliding the key into the lock and hearing the muggle catch's click and unhinge seemed to echo eerily in their ears.

Stepping into their apartment the first thing they noticed was the kitchen table set up for tea with Hermione, Astoria and Narcissa nestled around it. "Hey you two," Narcissa smiled softly as she set her cup of tea down, and crossed the distance to embrace her son. He hugged her back as Harry went over to kiss Hermione's forehead and accept a cup of coffee from Astoria.

"So, why is everyone looking so glum?" Draco asked as he poured himself a cup of tea and went about stirring two sugars into it.

A look passed between the women. Narcissa placed a tender hand on her son's shoulder and guided him over to the table to where Harry had eased himself into a chair. "Sweetheart, there's something that you need to know."

Harry began to feel numb as ever so slowly, Narcissa and Astoria and Hermione began to get his and Draco's heard around the heart-breaking news that Astoria had terminal cancer and would most likely not be able to see their child.

He swallowed thickly, his eyes brimming with tears as Draco looked far too pale and was trembling slightly beside him. The silence reigned over them in a tense cloud. Harry searched for Draco's hand underneath the table. Their fingers touched and a warm sensation penetrated through the numbness that was spreading, like poison, through his veins. He bit down on his lower lip and inwardly winced. He may have been taking it bad, but he had no idea how Draco was taking it. He glanced up at the blonde. He had never seen him looking so distraught.

Astoria was watching Draco too, her eyes red rimmed from crying throughout the afternoon. Hermione was silently biting down on her thumbnail. "Why don't we -leave you three to it?" she eventually mumbled, easing herself to her feet and being escorted out of the kitchen by Narcissa. They ventured into the living room.

Astoria sighed softly and adjusted her arms on the tabletop. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you guys earlier," she breathed gently, "It's just -not really something you bring up randomly in a conversation."

Harry swallowed thickly, "Did they -uh -did they say if it will affect the baby?" It probably sounded unsympathetic, but he didn't know what else to say.

Astoria -thankfully -didn't take it to heart. She could understand his inclination for asking. She nodded her head softly, "That's why I didn't want to have any treatment. That could have harmed your baby -apparently -and I can promise you that if I survive long enough after the baby is born I will get treatment if it will do anything."

Harry bit his lip and nodded. "I guess that is the best option -if you're comfortable with that."

"I am!" she affirmed, sounding a little more confident.

Silence lapsed once again. Draco was still quiet. He wasn't saying or doing anything -even his fingers that had slid into Harry's were limp. Both brunette's were watching the blonde man as he stared down at the tabletop. His cup of tea was cooling rapidly in front of him. He seemed lost in his thoughts as he absorbed all what had been said.

Harry squeezed his lover's hand softly, "Draco?"

The blonde man inhaled sharply, and blinked back to reality. He glanced from Astoria's red eyes to Harry's grief stricken face before feeling his stomach knot. He licked his lips hoping to tell Astoria that they would keep positive and strong and as soon as possible she would receive the best treatment that they could buy. Instead, he felt his lips tremble again. "I'm sorry" he gushed out, his muscles quaking as he stood up from the table, the chair scraping against the floor, his fingers slipping out of Harry's grip, "I -I need some time alone!" he managed to choke out, his eyes shimmering as he fled from the kitchen.

The bedroom door slammed shut.

Astoria raised her eyes from the tabletop to look at Harry. Both felt lost. What could there be left to say? She exhaled softly through her nose, and slid her cold fingers around the Luke Warm cup of tea in front of her.

"I'll talk to him," Harry promised, as he too rose from the table and departed from the kitchen.

Astoria sighed, tears brimming in her eyes as she listened to the bedroom door open and shut again. A silencing ward must have been put into place because what followed was total silence. She didn't feel like being alone right then. But then, she mused to herself, she wasn't truly her alone. She placed a hand over her growing bump before taking her cup and went into the living room to sit with Hermione and Narcissa.

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry for the long wait but I hope this chapter helps to ease the tension ^_^**


	39. Chapter 39 Mayday

**Granger's Café**

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

**~000~**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine:  
Mayday**

Four weeks had passed since Astoria had broken the news to Harry and Draco. It was still a raw wound for Draco having to come to terms with, and Harry was trying to keep strong as he always tried to do. By this point Astoria had ballooned in her seventh month of pregnancy, although her bump barely rivaled Hermione's own eight-month-bump. There was some talk about a joint baby shower but as far as she knew there were no definite plans just yet. She wasn't too fussed. Astoria would need most of the stuff, as she still had her baby things from when Rose and Hugo had been born.

Astoria had moved in to Harry's old apartment. Apparently Lucius wasn't pleased with her sudden departure at all. Although Narcissa seemed to take delight in the profanities that had followed her and Astoria down the hallway to the front door of the Manor. Hermione had merely smiled and shaken her head as the tall snowy-haired woman helped her to get Astoria settled. She was worried about the baby and Hermione could honestly understand her dilemma. Recently, Astoria looked pale and withdrawn and would often sip tea -but rarely eat anything. The only way to convince her to eat was by telling her that the baby needed the food.

Hermione came into the cafe every few days to make sure that Harry and Draco were keeping everything ship-shape. She had even asked Mona to work double hours now that she was incapable of helping out too much. She hadn't minded. She was more than happy. On this particular day, Mona was working behind the counter, her soft brown hair piled into a bun on the top of her head. "Hey! Morning 'Mione! How are you? My you're looking amazing!" she beamed over the counter at Hermione's bump.

Hermione smiled sweetly, "Thanks Mona, how are thing's going here? Any problems?"

Mona grinned, "Oh stop. You ask me that every time you're here and my answer is always 'no'. You know if something would go wrong, I'd call you up -you know that."

Hermione nodded, "That's right I know you would. I just need something to do with my day and get me out the house."

Mona nodded, her smile never wavering, "Well why not sit down and then I can grab some sweet things for you?"

Hermione's eyes lit up, "Oh, that sounds nice!" she turned away from the counter and went over to one of the booths and settled down, taking off her cardigan and draping it over her lap. She swiped the menu up and began scanning it, feeling a little piggish at mentally selecting the majority of sweet cakes on the list.

Mona came over with a little notepad, "So have you decided what you want?"

Hermione nibbled down on her lip, "Yeah, I think I'm going to have one of each of the cakes," she smiled up at Mona who giggled as you wrote it down.

"Anything else?"

"Maybe a strawberry milkshake as well," Hermione smiled and filed the menu away. Mona smiled at her before turning away to walk back into the kitchen. Hermione didn't know which one of them was working today -either Harry or Draco -as she hoped that someone was upstairs with Astoria. She gnawed on her lower lip. She was really worried about the girl. Pregnancy was a difficult thing to do, let alone doing it all alone. Yes, technically her husband was there for her, but they weren't together anymore. It was just a formality. Just a piece of paper. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

Soon her cakes came and she settled back enjoying the treats as a few young couples and a mother and her child walked in, ordered food and sat about her. She was glad that people still came into the cafe with or without her presence. She was mainly glad that their personal lives weren't affecting the quality of the food. As she polished off her plates, and sat sipping her milkshake, she enjoyed the gentle chattering that was drifting around her.

Finally -at last -she felt as though the babies were full enough. She rested for a little while longer before deciding to get up and shuffle off and look at some baby stores around London for anything she may have missed. She want over to the counter and was just in the middle of bantering over whether she was to pay or not with Mona, when a throbbing heat pressed against her thigh. She reached into her cardigan pocket and pulled out a galleon. She had been inspired from their old DA coins to create a few for a baby-emergency. Astoria's one was burning white. She shared a panicked look with Mona. "Watch the shop," she ordered as she hobbled around the counter and pushed through into the kitchen.

Draco and Harry were inside washing up some plates with the smell of gingerbread men hanging in the air. "Hi Mione what's-?"

"Why aren't you upstairs?" she snapped, "Astoria's coin is burning a hole through my cardigan and you're just standing about!" she glared up at them, "Where _are_ your coins?"

"M-mine was in my other trousers," Harry stammered.

"And yours?" Hermione barked at Draco.

He fumbled around in his pockets, his face pale. "I ... I don't know," he stammered helplessly.

"Well get upstairs for Merlin's sake!" she snapped. He swallowed and stumbled past her and hurried up the stairs to the apartments above. She turned her glare to Harry, "Well what are you waiting for? Call St. Mungo's from my office!"

Harry nodded and hastily made his way to Hermione's office down the hall, tripping over the rug on the floor as he did so. Hermione shook her head after him, before turning her attention to the stairs in front of her. It would take her ages to climb them with her swollen bump. Just looking at it exhausted her. She bit her lip and rubbed the back of her neck. Harry was soon back in the hallway, his face pale, "A medi-witch is coming through along with the Healer Narcissa paid for."

Hermione nodded, "Good, good -thank you Harry. Can you wait for them and take them upstairs -I -I really need to sit down." She gushed, sweat dampening her skin.

"Do you want a drink of water?" Harry asked, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guiding her into the office and easing her into a comfortable chair. Hermione shook her head just as the flames roared green in her grate. "You sure?" he asked.

"Honestly I'm fine. Go with the Healer's and then to St. Mungo's with Astoria. Draco needs you right now," she insisted, her breathing easing back to its normal pace.

He frowned, "Are you sure?"

She smiled, "Of course I am Harry. Now go!" she waved him away urgently.

Harry wasted no time in leading the Healer's upstairs to the apartment that Astoria had been living in. Not much had changed decor-wise, but Astoria herself looked a wreck sprawled out along the sofa, as Narcissa dabbed her forehead with a cold flannel and Draco knelt beside her, his hand gripping within her own. "The healer's are here!" Harry announced as he hurried through the doorway and sat down in the armchair right beside Draco's crouched form. "How's she doing?" he asked in a quieter voice.

Draco shook his head a fraction, "There was some blood! You called them just in time -I -I don't know what's going on!"

Harry reached forward and squeezed the blonde's shaking shoulder. "She's going to be alright, Draco," he breathed as the Healer knelt down by Astoria's bump and drew out his wand. He ran his wand over the length of her body, his face unreadable. Astoria winced as pain shot through her abdomen.

"We're going to have to get you to St. Mungo's, urgently," the Healer insisted. "Looks like this baby doesn't want to wait any longer."

"W-what do you mean?" Draco asked, panic striking in his voice.

"Your wife needs to give birth now. We need to induce labor as soon as we get to the hospital!"

"But ... it's two months early!" Harry protested, rising out of his seat.

"I'm aware of that," the Healer ground out, "But believe me ... if we don't get her to St. Mungo's soon you will lose both her and the baby!"

~0~

Screaming.

That's all they could hear from down the hall.

Draco was pacing rapidly back and forth, running his hands through his hair and gnawing on his fingernails. Harry was wringing his hands together so much that he was soon to break skin, with how vigorously he was rubbing. Narcissa was sitting beside Harry, eyeing her son as he paced back and forth tirelessly. "Draco darling, sit down. You're pacing won't help!"

"It's two months early!" Draco raged desperately, his eyes red and tired, "How the hell can that be normal? How the hell can everything be okay? Tell me!"

Narcissa felt her bottom lip tremble, but she refused to let her resolve crumble. "Draco," she broke the silence, "Please. Sit down," she softened her voice.

Draco shook his head, "No! How can I sit down? They won't even let me in there to see her and she's my damned wife!"

Narcissa hushed him once again before she wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder's, "Come on, Draco, come and sit down. I'll go and see what's going on, alright?" she said, her cold eyes making Draco surrender and collapse down into her vacated chair.

As her heels clicked down the heel in search of a Healer, Harry turned his exhausted eyes onto his lover. When he spoke his voice was cracked and rasping from crying silently for an hour. Draco collapsed back against the hard white wall. He sniffed and his bottom lip trembled. Harry reached over, his heart aching, as he took Draco's hands into his own. "Draco -be strong, okay?" he knew it was a lame line, but it was all he had to offer. Ginny hadn't taken this long to deliver any of their children -especially Lily who had taken twenty full hours to arrive. "Astoria is a tough girl, she'll pull through this, you know she will."

When Draco turned his gaze to Harry, he was exhausted. His eyes were raw and his nose was red and his jaw was clenched tight. His voice was watery as he spoke, "What if -what if she doesn't pull through? I know we had a lot of uses before but -w-we're passed that. I'd hope she at least gets to properly see the ... t-the baby."

Harry wiped at his eyes before taking Draco's cold hands in his own and pressing them roughly to his lip, "I hope so too -darling. I hope so too."

"I just -" he broke off to lick his chapped lips, "I don't want this all to be for nothing."

Harry bit down hard on his lower lip. He hated seeing Draco looking do dejected. He squeezed his lover's hand and fought back his own tears. A tremble ran through both of them. Neither had noticed that the wailing from down the hall had ceased to a vague sound of whimpering. Far down the hall a door clicked open. A set of heels clicked quickly down the hall, the noise growing louder and louder. Harry looked up with his wet red eyes to see Narcissa hurrying over, looking frazzled; her usually immaculate appearance somewhat disheveled with a set of Healer scrubs covering her clothes. They were specially enchanted to vanish toxic substances and various potions that cannot have skin-contact when exposed to the open air.

Harry caught her eye and closed his mouth in a defeated manner. His eyes shone with tears.

She held his gaze before nodding a fraction. She cleared her throat, causing Draco to roll his head to look at her through his blurred vision and red, raw eyes. She licked her lips. "You -have a daughter, Draco," she murmured softly as though she could barely comprehend the news herself.

Draco blinked, looking as though he hadn't heard her. "W-what?"

Narcissa's mouth twitched, "You have a baby girl, darling."

Draco was on his feet faster than a bolt of lightning. He started to shake slightly -only vaguely at first -but soon full-on tremors were coursing through his body. "Can I -um -see her?" he asked feebly, as though he didn't trust himself to speak. Harry didn't blame him. The world felt too surreal for him at that moment. He could only imagine what Draco must be feeling.

Narcissa's faint smile disappeared. "It was a difficult birth for both of them. They've taken your daughter into intensive care and they need to watch her over-night. They're giving Astoria a few potions to help her recover but we should be able to see them in the morning."

Draco's shoulder's slumped. "Well ... how is she?"

Narcissa shrugged a shoulder, "It was tiring. She's exhausted. They want to keep an eye on her as well. They said you can go and say 'goodnight' to her before they give her a sleeping potion."

Draco nodded his head and then turned around to look at Harry, eyebrows furrowed, as though asking permission to go and say 'goodnight' to his wife. Harry gave him a weak smile, "You go on and say goodnight. I'll just stay here with your mother."

With a soft smile and a nod, Draco was off down the corridor at a steady pause.

The room Astoria was in stank of sweat and blood. He wrinkled his nose up as he closed the door behind him. Astoria was perched on a clean white bed with the sheets draped around her, her skin was way and deathly pale and her long dark hair was a tangled mess. Her eyes were closed from exhaustion. The window was open a fraction to air the room out, and the sheen of sweat Draco had expected to see, had been mopped away. A shiver ran down his spine as he advanced towards the bed. As soon as he was close enough to do so, he reached out and wiped a damp strand of dark hair away from her closed eyes. She did look exhausted. She'd been in labor for thirteen hours.

His bottom lip trembled as tears threatened to run down his cheeks once again.

He wiped her hair back and pressed a soft, lingering kiss on her clammy forehead. He pressed his nose against her skin and inhaled her scent. "Sleep tight, my dear," he breathed before pressing another kiss to her cooling skin.

She stirred slightly in her sleep as he pulled the blankets higher around her shoulders, before turning his back to her and walking out of the private room.

He breathed deeply as soon as the door clicked shut behind him. He felt so bone-weary, almost as though he was about to collapse on the sterile floor. He blinked a few times, tears finally trickling down his cheeks at how worn his wife had looked. The huge bed and made her look so small. So fragile. So beaten down. He ran a hand down his face, rubbing some life back into his cold cheeks.

A hand grasped his wrist, making him jerk out of his reverie.

Harry blinked in surprise but didn't remove his hand. "Are you alright?" he whispered as he ran his hand up and down Draco's arm. Draco rested his hand on top of Harry's and gave it a slightly squeeze.

"She's resting," he murmured before his eye roamed up to look into Harry's, "She looked so exhausted, Harry."

"Hey, hey, hey" Harry hushed as he eased Draco around and curled his arms around the tall blonde. "She's going to be okay, darling, I know she will," he assured with a watery voice as he stroked Draco's fine hair. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and squeezed him tightly, burying his head in the brunette's neck, his tears soaking the tan skin as he sobbed. His shoulders shook and his limbs trembled. He felt so cold. He sniffled as Harry's strong hands rubbed circles into his back, but the chill was borrowing its way down into his soul. He needed to rest and he needed to get away from the awful hospital -but he didn't want to leave Astoria in such a depressing place. She deserved better.

He eased out of Harry's embrace and turned to his mother. "Can we ... can we see um ... my ..." he trailed off, his voice catching in his throat.

"Your daughter?" she offered, her silvery eyes shimmering in the lights. He nodded his head. She gave a weak smile, "Of course. She's in the intensive care Unit." She stood up from the chair, no longer in her St. Mungo's scrubs, and began to lead the way down the corridor, past Astoria's room and around the corner.

The walk to the intensive care unit took ages. There was an uncomfortable ride in an elevator before even reaching the floor. They'd gone right, then down then backwards. It made Harry feel sick, and Draco looked far too green to be normal. When the bell finally 'chimed' that they had reached their level. The ornate doors slid open and they stepped out onto the marble floor. The corridor trailed both left and right. Narcissa ushered past them and began leading them down the left corridor, her small heels clicking on the floor. Harry helped to ease Draco along with him, their hands twined together.

They followed Narcissa for another five minutes until they came to a long wall entirely taken up my a solid glass screen that ended at about waist-level.

Inside the room were rows and rows of golden-ornate incubators with small phials of different coloured potions to be injected into each baby. There were so many children inside; dark-skinned babies, fair-skinned, babies with thick brass curls, babies with thin strands of wispy black hair flattened on their heads. Some were wriggling around in their blue or pink blankets, and others were asleep. Some were even crying, their cute faces scrunched up with their big gummy mouths open wide. Each child had a little enchanted mobile circling over their heads with little cuddly dragons, unicorns and mermaids floating around their heads.

Draco's eyes were wide as he scanned the rows of children from left to right. He nibbled on his lips, his watery eyes not being able to pick out his own daughter. "Um ... mum ... Which one is she?" he asked cautiously, feeling like a failure at not even being able to recognize his own daughter.

Narcissa wrapped her arm around Draco's shoulders and stroked his hair out of his eyes. "She's that one ... there," she pointed her manicured finger at the third row of babies from the front. There was a little incubator with a pink blanket swaddled inside, like a little cocoon, with the smallest white face Draco had ever seen.

He felt his heart clench as he gazed down at his daughter.

She had large eyes that were closed in sleep, a tiny petal pink mouth with the tip of a tiny pink tongue poking out as she wriggled in her dreams. Her hair wasn't fine and blonde and he had expected, seeing as the pale features were the dominant gene for the Malfoy family. This time, Astoria's genes had pushed through, with a soft tuft of dark hair sticking up through the warm woolen blanket. Draco felt his bottom lip tremble. Narcissa hugged him tight from one side, as did Harry.

"Oh Draco, she is so adorable," Harry breathed, barely able to take his eyes off of the little girl.

Draco sniffed, another loud of tears threatening to burst out through his blonde eyelashes. "She is the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen," he gushed through watery breaths. He wiped at his eyes as he engraved the moment into his memory forever. He finally had what the Malfoy family had always admonished.

He had a daughter.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone. I didn't realise how long it had been since I updated this story, and -as my way of apologizing -I gave you a little more drama. I didn't really know how to write a giving-birth scene so I left it to the imagination of all of you for the most part :) I know that sounds lazy but in emergency situations like that it can be traumatic for the spouses. **


	40. Chapter 40 Sweetheart

**Granger's Café**

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating any of my fanfics recently, so for starters I would just like to put my apology out there ^_^". The reason why I was away for the entire months of November was because I was taking part in the NaNoWriMo challenge where you have to write 50,000 words for an original story idea / novel idea that you can then turn into an actual book with pages and cover art and everything. As you have guessed; I succeeded! I wrote just over 50,000 words for my novel "A Poppy In Berlin"! Read the description and see the cover art I designed a year ago: art/A-Poppy-In-Berlin-Book-Cover-324857874**

**I hope this chapter makes up for a month or so of neglect! Happy New Year!**

* * *

**~000~**

**Chapter Forty:**

**Sweetheart**

Draco had never seen something so small and precious in his entire life -not since the day when Scorpius had been born, and even then he had been a big baby. But this little girl -she was just perfect. And he couldn't even hold her yet. That alone was breaking his heart the longer he stayed on the other side of the glass and looked in at her tiny body. He let out a shuddering breath and tightened his grip on his own body.

A medi-witch walked along the aisles between the babies cradles. His eyes watched as the little bundle of his daughter wriggled weakly, her body engulfed with a soft blue glow. His eyes would brim with tears if he looked at her for too long. He would swipe his cuff over his eyes and then pace in front of the window for several minutes, drawing in deep breaths before returning to look at through at her tiny face.

"Hey," Harry's soft voice broke through his silent musings. He turned vaguely to the side to look at his love.

"Hey," he breathed, his face refusing to do anything other than remain stoic. He returned to looking in at his daughter. Harry slid up next to him, their bodies a hair breadth apart. Draco heaved a heavy sigh and licked his lips, "What am I going to do, Harry? They won't even let me hold her."

Harry followed his gaze through the window, "Which one is she?" he asked softly, raising his hand hesitantly to rest on Draco's back.

Draco waited a moment before extending his hand out and pointing to the small wriggling bundle in her cot, "There she is," he breathed. Harry followed his finger and looked through the glass to the small bundle in the pink blanket. He felt his breath hitch. She was so small and so ... delicate.

He rested his head on Draco's shoulder, "She really is beautiful." Draco gave a small hum before easing his head to one side and resting his head against Harry's. A cold draft made his skin prickle with goosebumps. He rubbed at his forearms but felt no warmer. He shifted beside Harry before sighing and feeling the weight of exhaustion drop down on his shoulders. Harry turned and looked up at him, "You should go and get some sleep."

Draco shook his head but rubbed at his raw eyes regardless, "I can't Harry -I need to be here."

"And do what?" he asked, his temper flaring a little in his exhausted state, "You can't do anything for her now but sleep. Do you really think she wants her first sight of you to be like looking at an inferi?"

Draco glared down at Harry but there was no malice burning in his eyes. He simply closed his head and dropped his head forward, "I know ... I know."

Harry eased Draco away from the window and led him away down the corridor. Their footsteps let out muffled sounds as they made their way to where Narcissa was sitting, waiting for them, her back straight and her expression a little worried. Her eyes refocused as they came down the corridor, "Oh Draco there you are," she smiled softly. "I was beginning to wonder," she eased herself out of the chair and embraced her son against her chest. Draco nestled his head against her shoulder and sighed, his shoulders slumping. She rubbed at his back before drawing away, a loving smile on her face, "Go home, Draco." She breathed, "Go and get some rest." He shook his head but she hushed him, "Go and rest," she urged softly running her fingers through his hair.

He sighed and allowed Harry to steer him away, "Fine, I'll rest."

Harry was grateful now that is was easier for him to guide Draco along into muggle London and then get on a the first bus that came along, to go back to Hermione's shop. The bus ride was quiet, Draco's eyelids dropping heavily as the bus jostled along the uneven pavements. His head lolled onto Harry's shoulder a few times, the awkward angle making Harry wince for him. Their stop eased into view. Harry nudged Draco awake so that they could hop off the bus and onto the grey pavement.

The air outside was humid and made Harry's head hurt as he took Draco's hand in his own and led him down the alley to the staff entrance. He slipped his key out of his jeans and unlocked the door. It creaked open. Draco followed like a zombie as Harry guided him up the stairs to their apartment; the air was cool and untouched within as Harry led the way through the living room towards the bedroom. Draco obediently followed and collapsed onto the edge of the bed as soon as he was inside his bedroom. He allowed Harry to take his shoe, socks and trousers off before unfastening his shirt. The fabric slid off of his flushed skin and the mattress was cold as he was eased sideways and sank into it.

He let out a sigh as the pillow welcomed his head and his eyes fluttered closed.

Harry eased up off of the floor and pressed a kiss to Draco's forehead, "It'll be alright when you wake up -I love you." He touched their foreheads together, before breathing ad easing himself up onto his feet.

He was just about to leave when a soft voice stopped him, "Don't go."

His heart skipped a beat as he closed the bedroom door, "Do you want me to stay?" he asked softly. Draco's head nods against the pillows, "Okay -I'll stay." He quickly yanks the t-shirt over his head and shuffled out of his shoes and jeans before lifting the covers and slipping over the cold mattress and wriggling up so that he was spooning behind Draco. He shifted so that his face was resting against Draco's shoulder blades and his arm was limply draped over the blonde's waist.

Draco shifted backwards, "Thank you Harry."

Harry smiled against Draco's warm skin, "It's alright darling, now get some sleep." He pressed another kiss to Draco's spine before removing his glasses, putting them on the night stand and closing his own eyes to the humid gloom.

~0~

The late afternoon light filtered in through the gap in the curtains and the soft heat rolled through from the kitchen. Draco shifted in the bed and rolled over onto his back, rubbing his eyes and feeling over to the other side of the mattress. It was empty. A spike of panic ran through him as he heard soft noises of movement from the kitchen. He relaxed and ran his hands over his face. The smell of tea brewing and bacon made his stomach rumble. He didn't feel like getting up. He still felt to weak mentally. A chill ran through his as he stood up and pushed his hair out of his eyes. He swiped the thick blue dressing gown off the hook on the back of the door, shrugged it on and then made his way out in the direction of the kitchen.

Harry was busying himself as much as possible; grinding coffee beans up for the machine, bacon, eggs and a few sausages sizzling away in the two pans on top of the cooker and the radio trilling gentle tunes out on a low volume setting.

Draco rubbed at his eyes, "Harry ..." he croaked.

Harry turned around to look at him, "Oh hey. I didn't hear you wake up," he placed the spatula over the frying pan and came over to wrap his arms around Draco's chest, "How are you feeling? Are you alright?"

Draco nodded numbly against Harry's tickling tuft of hair. "You didn't have to make all of this for me Harry. I don't even think that I'm that hungry."

Harry shrugged, "You need to get some food in your stomach, and then wash yourself up. We need to be refreshed for when we go back to the hospital this evening. We'll be able to see Astoria so that will be a bonus."

Draco frowned and watched as the brunette man carried on bustling around the kitchen, dishing up two large plates of food for the both of them and poured out two mugs of strong coffee. Draco sat down and ran his hands through his hair, "Harry -how can you be alright with all of this?" he asked softly, his head thumping.

Harry paused as he eased himself into the chair. "It's not the most ideal situation, but right now we can't focus on that. We need to focus on Astoria and your daughter getting better and coming home."

"I mean with Astoria ... I don't even like thinking about it!" Draco snapped digging his palms into his eyes.

Harry reached out and squeezed Draco's hand. "Neither do I," he said softly, "but you need a should to cry on right now, and I'm more than happy to be that shoulder for you." Draco gave a grateful, if tired, smile.

"I appreciate you being here. I don't know where I would be without you." A faint flush crept up Harry's neck as they both settled down to eat their food.

Within the next hour they were both fed, washed and dressed in a fresh set of clothes. They didn't need to be at the hospital for another three hours and since Mona was taking the shift that day, they had some free time to walk around muggle London. Something that Draco was not too keen on. Harry had insisted it would be a good distraction. Shopping wasn't the most fun thing he could think of, but they both needed fresh air so he was prepared for the trek. They started off just browsing but as soon as they entered a large shop with JOHN LEWIS over the front, Draco seemed to ebb out of his comfort zone. Harry merely smiled brightly as he watched Draco sizing up various items and determining whether they were decent value for money. It was sheer entertainment when he had an argument with one of the store clerks. It was all too good to have missed.

They left the shop without buying anything although Draco seemed more like his old self, his posture straighter, his chin tilted upwards and his eyes gleaming mischievously. "Well I know where I will be doing all of the birthday presents this year," he smiled down at Harry, planting a tender kiss to his forehead.

They were just on their way to the bus stop that would take them to the muggle spot outside St. Mungo's when Draco's steel grey eyes caught something in the shop window. Harry couldn't place what it was as he followed the blonde man inside. Harry followed in behind him, frowning at what he might have seen. And then he saw it.

The little yellow duck toy.

He felt his heart skip a beat as he watched Draco pick up the last one and moved it around in his hands, determining it's softness with his own tapered fingers.

Harry smiled a little bit as Draco nodded his head and went to queue up behind a short plump muggle woman with an armful of cards and colourful boxes. Harry hurried on so that he could stand beside Draco in the queue, "Hey are you alright?" he asked softly, stroking his finger along the little ducks cute beak. Draco nodded his head.

"I just ... thought it would be nice for her to know she's got someone waiting for her." He glanced up at Harry. The brunette man smiled up at him, his fingers still threading through the yellow fluff.

"That's really sweet of you, Draco."

"It's been known to happen," Draco stated without any bite in the retort. He just sounded weary. He sighed after he'd bought the little duck toy and held it to his chest in its plastic bag as they left the shop and then made their way to the bus stop. They boarded their bus in silence and traveled to the hospital in much the same way. After speaking the password to the busted looking mannequin, they entered through the barrier into St. Mungo's waiting room. They weaved their way through the winding corridors and the sickening lift ride to Astoria's floor. Draco hesitated as he stared down the corridor towards the intensive care unit. He turned to Harry and licked his lips, "Will -will you go and look in on Astoria for me?"

Harry gave a sad smile and shook his head, "This is family time, Draco," The blonde was about to protest but Harry shook his head again, "Go on now. She'll be waiting for you. I'll keep your mum company."

Draco pursed his lips before nodding his head, "Okay." Harry tip-toed up and pressed a tender kiss to Draco's forehead. He rubbed the tips of their noses together.

"I'll meet you in the cafeteria okay?" he asked softly, running his hands down Draco's bare forearms. His pale grey shirt rolled up at the sleeves showed the dark mark but it was a good sign. A step forward. Harry was proud of him for it. At the end of the corridor they both turned to go their separate ways.

Draco drew in a deep breath before he entered Astoria's private room. He felt a shiver run through him as he entered, but ignored it as she turned her head to smile at him, "Hey," she breathed, her face looking pale, her eyes dark but luminous, "I was wondering where you were."

He walked over to her beside and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Sorry I don't have any flowers," he gave a soft smile as he pulled a chair up to the head of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Tired, a little sore," she gave a cheeky wink before sighing, "I just wish I could hold her, Draco."

"I know you do," he reached over and squeezed her hand, "Trust me I wish I could too."

"Have you seen her?" he nodded his head, "And? What does she look like?"

Draco smiled, "She looks just like you," he breathed as he tucked a stray strand of dark hair behind her ear, "small tufts of dark hair and long dark eyelashes."

Astoria smiled, "A little surprised she didn't come out Malfoy blonde?" she teased.

He shrugged his hand still holding hers, "There's still time. It could lighten." He gave her a wink. Astoria smiled softly and shifted about in her pillows. Draco watched her, "So ... what are we going to name her?"

Astoria blinked in surprise, "Name her? Oh Draco I ... I thought you and Harry would want to name her. She is going to be your daughter after all."

"And you're her mother!" Draco stated earnestly, "You ... Need to be included. I _want_ you to be included." He affirmed in a resolute manner.

She shook her head softly, raised her hand and stroked it down his cheek, "This is going to be your daughter, Draco. Yours and Harry's. A new start ... a new life."

Draco sighed and bowed his head. Nothing was going to get through to her. She was too stubborn at the best of times. He gave a soft smile before he shaking his head, "I want you to be a part of her life, too."

Astoria cocked an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "So where is young Potter today?"

Draco smiled a little brighter, "He went down to the cafeteria to spend some time with Mother. We might pop in to see the little one when we head off. I got her this today," he said as he unsheathed the little stuffed duck from the plastic bag.

He placed it on Astoria's lap and watched as her face split into a huge smile, "this is adorable!" She took it in her hands and ran her fingers through the soft yellow fluff. "Oh, I love it! And she will love it! Awwww," she turned to him with wide watery eyes, "You're going to be an amazing dad, Draco," she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his feverish forehead. Her lips lingered against his forehead for a little longer, before she reclined back onto the pillows. She took the stuffed duck up in her hands and held it out to him, "Give her my love for me?"

"No need for that," Harry's voice came in through the doorway as he held it open for a pair of nurses who came in with the small brass coloured incubator. It was still humming with a soft golden aura but she looked a lot healthier as she stirred in her blankets. Harry let the door swing shut behind him as he edged into the room. He watched them all as the nurses arranged a small nest for the baby to nestle in. She emitted a soft cry as she was gradually removed from the incubator, her cheeks still a pale rosy color, before she was nestled in against Astoria's bosom.

She gave a small mewl as her wide eyes took in the faces looming over her.

Harry smiled as he watched Astoria take the child's hand in her own and pressed a kiss to it. She looked up and caught Harry looking at her from across the room. She beckoned him over, a serene smile on her face. He shifted slightly before edging over to her other side, smiling down at the wide-eyed girl in her arms. Draco flapped the stuffed ducks wings making the baby gurgle spit bubbles. One of the nurses got a small camera out and asked them to smile. They smiled for the photo and once it had developed she handed it to Draco.

He took it without looking, knowing already that it would be a perfect little photo. A photo of his family.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, I wanted it ready two weeks ago but it progressed slowly.**


	41. Chapter 41 It's Time!

**Granger's Café**

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

* * *

**~000~**

**Chapter Forty-One:**

**It's Time**

A few days later found a smiling if exhausted Hermione walking along the polished corridors of St. Mungo's to the private ward where Astoria was resting. Her birth had been difficult according to Narcissa and Hermione had decided to take the entire day off and go and visit her. She had closed the cafe for the day too, as Draco and Harry needed to go over to Hogwarts and talk to their children about the new living arrangements in the summer, and poor Mona couldn't hold the fort all by herself even if it was a weekday. So instead, Hermione had given her the day off. It really was a beautiful day.

She knocked on the door to Astoria's room, the bouquet of pink daisies delicately resting over one arm. "Come in!" as soon as she heard the words, she bent the door handle and entered the room.

Hermione entered with a smile, despite her swollen ankles, "Good morning, I thought I'd pop along to see how you were doing," she smiled down at Astoria who -despite the brushed hair and soft blush on her cheeks -looking exhausted at just keeping her eyes open. "I brought you some flowers to cheer you up."

Astoria smiled, "Oh they look lovely!"

Hermione smiled in return and placed the bouquet on the nightstand beside the bed. She eased herself down into one of the guest chairs and leaned in a little to see Astoria better. "So how are you feeling? Draco's been a little worried about you. He says you look really weak and I must say I have to agree with him."

Astoria rolled her eyes, though the pinched skin around them made the effect worse, "It's these white walls!" she exclaimed, waving her hand out, "They even make you look a little peaky right now."

Hermione gave a weak smile, as she watched the corners of Astoria's deep brown eyes crinkle. "How are you feeling?" she asked softly, reaching to touch Astoria's hand, "Honestly?"

Astoria hesitated a moment before shrugging her shoulder awkwardly, "I don't know. I feel exhausted but almost like -a large weight has been lifted. I think a lot of it comes from knowing that I'll be gone soon, and Draco can move on and be happy. He hasn't been happy for a long time, Hermione. I want him to be happy. I've made mistakes in the past, I know that. I'm not proud of that. I was as power-hungry as they come. But it's not worth all the money in the world seeing my husband so unhappy. I love him in my own way and he knows that. We have a mutual respect for one another."

Hermione smiled, "I know that. You have changed Astoria and I believe you when you say you're too tired to fight anymore."

Astoria squeezed Hermione's hand. It was nice to be understood for a change. Some of the nurses had a pretty bitter attitude at the best of times. She blinked away the memories and gave a tight smile, "I just want to get out of this bloody bed. I refuse to die in this morbid hell-hole."

"I know," Hermione breathed softly, "I wish they would just let you go soon."

Astoria huffed before nodding, "So do I, Hermione. So do I."

~0~

"If you don't stop fidgeting right now I am going to get a red hot poker and shove it up your arse you annoying sod!" Draco seethed through clenched teeth as his silver eyes darted around McGonagall's office, his hands clenched on his knees.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at the nervous blonde beside him, "Coming from the calmest man in Britain, right?"

Draco shot Harry a look before rolling his eyes, his shoulders relaxing slightly, "Don't try and be smart Harry. It doesn't become you."

They fell into a comfortable silence and waited for the McGonagall to come back with their children. The silence was a little tense as they anticipated telling Scorpious, James, and Albus that they now had a baby sister. Draco fidgeted even more in his seat. The click of the door made them both straighten up in their chairs, and turn a little to face the door head-on. Minerva walked in, her mostly grey hair pulled back into a high bun on her head, her small spectacles resting on her sharp nose. She stepped to one side and held the door open for their four children enter in behind her. "Have a seat children," she said as she walked around to the throne-line chair behind the desk.

They obeyed and before Minerva could even open her mouth, James jumped in, "Dad, what's wrong? Is something wrong with Aunt Hermione? Or Remus? The baby? T-Teddy? What's happened?"

Harry raised his hand and motioned for James to calm down, "It's alright James. We just came here to tell you all that ... You're all big brothers and sister!"

Four jaws hit the floor and their eyes went wide. Minerva suppressed a smile as all the children started firing questions away without pausing for breath. Draco cleared his throat, "If you lot don't shut up, you won't know what's happened now, will you?" he stated in a loud voice, rising over their din.

With sheepish expressions, they clamped their mouths shut and waited impatiently for them to continue on with their tale about what had happened in the outside world.

Draco cleared his throat once again, "A few days ago Scorpious' mother was taken into St. Mungo's and had her daughter early. She is premature but getting along fairly well in strengthening up," turning his gaze to Scorpius he added, "your mother is recovering from the birth fairly well as well. I was hoping that this weekend you could get permission from your headmistress to come with us to St. Mungo's to see her."

Minerva smiled, "I don't see why it would be a problem. I will sign off the forms for you all to leave the premises for the weekend."

Draco smiled gratefully at her.

Harry eyed his silent children and frowned a little, "I hope you two are as excited as Scorpius seems to be about your little sister?" he asked eyeing how wide Scorpius' grin was on his pale face.

James nodded his head with a restrained smile, "I can't wait to see her! Does she have dark hair or the trademark Malfoy blonde hair?"

Draco smiled, "Believe it or not, this time child has lovely dark hair, just like Scorpius' mother."

James nodded in a somewhat approving manner as Albus shifted forward in his chair, "Where will we be staying this weekend?"

Harry licked his lips, "Well we have some room above the cafe, as Mona is going away for the weekend, if you want to stay there?"

James shrugged, "It has space enough for all of us. I honestly don't mind." Albus nodded his agreement. "Do you have a photo of her?" James asked, eyeing both his dad and his lover.

Draco watched as Harry's face lit up at the mention of a photo. He had been so happy with the photo he had taken of Astoria and Draco and their little girl. He was so happy with the image he had duplicated it over and over so that everyone could have a copy of it. Harry leaned forward and withdrew his muggle wallet where he kept a copy of the photo. He slid it out and passed it over to his children, "There you go, boys. That's your little sister."

"Oh look! She has my dads eyes!" Scorpius exclaimed brightly, pointing a delicate finger at the moving image.

"And your mums dark hair," James observed, "I suppose that will make it easier when you blood adopt her, won't it dad?"

Harry paused for some reason, as did Draco. They shared a look with one another. They had somehow managed to avoid having that conversation completely since Astoria gave birth. Draco gave a dashing smile before he licked his lips and turned to James, "Well we'll leave that for later when everyone is feeling up to talking and out of the hospital."

Harry reached over and slid his hand into Draco's. A year ago he wouldn't have believed that he would have a daughter and be in love with the sarcastic blonde aristocrat who'd bullied him in school. He just hoped that this time next year, he would be just as happy as he was at that moment.

~0~

Hermione was busy washing her dishes that afternoon when the floo opened up, bathing the kitchen walls in a slight green light. She frowned a little as she stacked another dish into the drying rack. She didn't mind doing the dishes the muggle way. She found it oddly soothing especially when she was so bloated and exhausted the majority of the time. She was agitated with every kick from the twins but loved them despite all that. And now someone was coming into her home, just what she needed.

She reached for a hand-towel and started drying the suds off her hands whilst turning around to the kitchen fireplace. Her heart stopped cold in her chest when she saw who was stepping out across her hearth.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" she snapped before her lips curled into a sneer, "Get out of my house!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked idly around at her surroundings, a slightly measure of disdain ebbing into her expression, "Well I'm not the on who left my floo network open."

Hermione blinked. Has she really left the floo network open? How had she been so stupid? She sneered at her sister-in-law, "Get out of my house before I send for the aurors, Ginny. I don't want you here."

Ginny shook her head, her sleek red hair swaying around her shoulders, "No, I don't think I will. You see, all thanks to you and your stupid morals, I have lost not only my husband but I have lost the chance for a future with someone else. I lost my child, Hermione. How do you think that makes me feel?"

Hermione felt her muscles quiver and how eerily calm Ginny's tone was, especially in regards to talking about her miscarriage. "You've had Molly to console you. If you were that depressed you would have gone to the hospital."

"Ha!" Ginny shrieked, "Like they would believe me. Didn't you see how I was plastered all over the prophet? I even sold my own side of events but all that managed to get me was hate mail! People are more willing to accept Draco bloody Malfoy fucking my husband up the arse, then his own wife having a miscarriage!"

"Ex wife," Hermione bit out, feeling a cramp rip through her stomach.

"What?" Ginny hissed through clenched teeth, leaning over the large wooden breakfast table. "What did you just say?" her magic seethed around her, like fiery snakes writhing in the air around them.

"I said you're not his wife anymore, Ginny. You're his ex-wife." She reached her hand around discreetly to rub at her stomach.

Ginny sneered, "Not until I sign the divorce papers, I'm not. And I don't plan on signing them for a very -_very_ -long time!" She straightened up and flicked her hair over her shoulder, "Now, give me the code for their floo network."

This time it was Hermione's turn to laugh, "Are you serious? You'd think I would do anything for you, after what you've put Harry through? After what you've done to your own children? Your own flesh and blood?!"

"They're my kids, not yours! I'll raise them as I see fit!"

"But you haven't raised any of them!" Hermione retorted shrilly, "There was even a debate as to whether James was even Harry's son! That's how much you abused Harry's trust of you! He loved you so much and now he's finally moved on, he's finally happy! So why don't you just piss off, sign the papers and then leave him the fuck alone!" Hermione moved to snatch Ginny's sleeve and drag her back over in the direction of the fireplace.

Ginny wrenched her arm free and jabbed her elbow into Hermione's face, effectively knocking the heavily pregnant woman sideways into the large wooden table.

Hermione let out a shrill howl of pain as the end of the table struck her bump, her knees giving way so that she crumpled down to the floor, her hands gripping her stomach as she started to shake violently from the shock. Cold sweat began to bead on her skin as Ginny took two hesitant steps toward her, and once she was convinced that Hermione couldn't get up, she reached down and snatched Hermione's wand that had rolled underneath the table. She jerked back up and backed away to the fireplace, watching through her curtain of red hair as blood began to bead through Hermione's dress.

She turned to the fireplace and made to close the network up. She gripped Hermione's wand and let out a shrill scream when the wand flared red in her grip, burning her hand. She dropped the wand and kicked it away, grasping her singed palm to her chest, saliva foaming in her mouth as out of the glowing tip of the wand, an ethereal glowing blue otter shot out and disappeared through the kitchen window.

Ginny felt her stomach knot as Hermione started to whimper in pain, her forehead damp with sweat. She grabbed onto Hermione's arms and dragged the pregnant witch over to the corner where she flicked her wand and bound her wrists to the stove and the drawer handle. She then snatched the hand-towel from Hermione's clenched fist, rolled it up and stuffed it into the brunette's mouth. "Now you're going to stay here and not make a sound," Ginny hissed in Hermione's face, her breath hot and wet against Hermione's tear stained cheek.

Hermione jerked her head out of Ginny's grip and looked up at her with frightened brown eyes. She was terrified of the streak of blood across the kitchen floor and the stabbing pains in her gut. She needed help, or at the very least something to dull the pain. But Ginny had her wand. She clenched her eyes shut and struggled against the cords around her wrists. They gripped her flesh and grated against her skin. She was starting to shake a little as Ginny paced around the kitchen and adjoining dining room. She needed Ron. She hoped that her patronus could reach him and bring him as soon as possible to her.

~0~

Ron was bent over his desk, a hand clenched in his red hair and his eyes growing tired and scratchy from looking over the same monotonous forms as he had been for the better part of the week. His office was stuffy and made his clothes feel itchy against his skin. He was just about to go down into the cafeteria to get a late lunch when something silvery flashed through his office door. He jerked back in his chair as the otter whirled around his head, flashing red in warning. "What the-?"

"_GET HOME NOW. IN DANGER! GINNY! GET AURORS! GO_!"

Ron listened to the shrillness of his wife's voice and felt his heart swell inside his chest and a lump clog his throat. How dare she?! How dare that little bitch go to his house and put Hermione and their unborn babies at such a risk! He bolted out of his chair and hurried down one of the marble hallways, his blue eyes scanning for one of his co-workers. He had just turned another corner when he ran into the very person he needed.

"Watch where you're going, Weasley!" Zabini snapped as he straightened himself up and cast a sidelong glare at his co-worker.

"Yeah sorry, whatever. Listen," Ron licked his lips, "My sister's gotten into my house somehow and my wife is in trouble. She might be in labor. I need your help!"

Zabini cocked an eyebrow, though his eyes gleamed with slight panic, "So, call St. Mungo's emergency team."

Ron shook his head, "No. My sister is there. You know the shit she's been up to. It's been in the papers for God sake! I need her arrested! She's endangered my children! Besides, you know you're the best auror around here."

Zabini reached out and gripped Ron's shoulder, "Alright, alright. I'll meet you in your office, now go and fire-call the emergency team at St. Mungo's. We'll need them."

They hurried down separate ends of the corridor. It was only after Ron had fire-called the emergency team at St. Mungo's that the door to his office opened and Zabini entered with his cloak and wand in hand, followed shortly by a young woman with a blonde bob and a cold expression. Ron had always thought she could be related to the Malfoy's. He straightened up and fixed them both with his firm stare, "Alright you all know my address, right?" They all nodded. "Good. I want us to meet in the upstairs bedroom -with a fireplace connect directly to this floo -I want to take my sister by surprise if I can."

Zabini nodded, "Alright, that'll be good. Is the bedroom the only other room that has a fireplace?"

Ron shook his head, "No, the living room has one too. Why? Where you thinking we should each take a different fireplace?"

Zabini nodded, "It was an idea. But if the one in the bedroom is the only one that is directly connect to here, that's our best bet"

Ron nodded in agreement, "Come on, let's go one at a time. Zabini, you go first."

Zabini took a handful of the powder and tossed it into the grate. The flames roared and burned bright green. He glanced over his shoulder at the others, "I'll meet you there." He stepped into the grate and repeated Ron's address, including the specific second floor fireplace they needed, and in a hungry roar, he disappeared among the flames.

~0~

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione choked once she had managed to persuade Ginny that she needed a numbing potion from the small cupboard over the sink.

Ginny scoffed before tossing the phial into the sink and walking around the end of the table. She folded her arms and leaned back, her legs crossed at the ankle. She glared down at Hermione, "Because thanks to you and your stupid cafe, I have lost all chances of getting anywhere in my life."

"Lucius knocking you up is hardly an award-worthy achievement you know," Hermione bit out through her pain.

Ginny kicked at one of Hermione's splayed legs, a wave of hot pain washing through her swollen belly. "Thanks to you I lost my child!"

Hermione wanted to roll her eyes. She would have done if there wasn't a sudden urge to push. "Oh Merlin-" she groaned out as she tried to bend over, the spasms in her stomach and legs throbbing and making her head spin.

"What now?" Ginny sneered.

Hermione looked up through her sweaty fringe and felt her bottom lip tremble, "I -I think the babies are coming!"

* * *

**A/N: A nice little cliffhanger to tide you guys over!**


	42. Chapter 42 Unbound

**Granger's Café**

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

**WARNING: Graphic imagery that may make some readers incredibly uncomfortable. I do apologize for this but it is to emphasize just how much Hermione suffers.**

* * *

**~000~**

**Chapter Forty-Two:**

**Unbound**

Blaise had cast a silencing charm around the room as he waited at the bedroom doorway for Ron and his other co-worker, Cynthia, to come through the floo. The house was cool and scented like Vanilla. According to Weasley his wife loved the smell of vanilla at the moment. From downstairs -he could only assume it was in the kitchen as the voices had an echo to them -he listened as Hermione whimpered and screamed out in agony. He felt his insides churn as she screamed at the top of her lungs and begged for some more relief. He could barely make out what Ginny was saying but her stomping feet and heels clacking on the tiled floor.

Definitely in the kitchen.

He didn't flinched when the flames roared behind him and Cynthia came out, alongside Weasley who had his face set into one of grim determination. "Now we're going to need to move slowly. Zabini there's a way out into the garden through the dining room down the hallway. It doesn't pass the kitchen. There is a door leading in from the garden to the kitchen so that can be your cover. Cynthia and I will go around the front way. I will need to ask you all to keep your eyes peeled. Our memories are going to have to be used in any trials."

Cynthia blanched, "But -we haven't signed the papers -"

Blaise cut across her, "Do you really think there's time for that? We can't even get an emergency team of healer's in here until the wards are completely cleared!"

Ron hummed with a dark shadow passing over his face, "She's tampered with my wards. How the hell did she managed that?"

Blaise snorted, "Probably her sugar-daddy giving her one last bite of his poison apple."

Ron rolled his eyes and gripped his wand tighter, "Are you alright with the plan, Zabini?"

"Yeah. I'll be in position as soon as possible. What are we going to do once we get there?"

"I want to check out the situation before disarming Ginny. If Hermione is in critical condition we need to act fast."

Cynthia pursed her lips before adding, "Are any of us going to contact the healers or are we just going to drag her to St. Mungo's?"

Blaise looked down at her, "They've been contacted but they can't get through. As Weasley said, she's tampered with his wards." Cynthia nodded and said nothing more.

Blaise turned the doorknob and one by one they eased their way down the staircase and into the spacious hallway. He had to admit that Weasley had done well for himself, even with two extra children on the way -right there in the kitchen. He wished he could block his ears to the sounds of Hermione's screams. They must have been even worse than when she'd been tortured by Bellatrix in Malfoy Manor -from what Draco had given as evidence in his trial, anyway. Signalling to Weasley, he turned down the hallway and slunked along the carpeted floor, and out towards the back door in the dining room. He whispered a soft, "_Alohamora,_" and slipped out of the door with little more than the vague shift of the curtain.

Ron gripped his wand tighter, his blood boiling and his palms sweating as he fought the urge to run to his wife's aid and protect her. He wanted to. He needed to. It was only the possibility of his sister's arrest that kept him grounded. Along with Cynthia's trembling hand as she clenched her wand tightly in front of her. They moved along so that they were pressed up on either side of the door frame leading into the kitchen. It was so visible how much each scream ripped a piece of Ron's heart out of his chest.

He ground his teeth together and clenched his fingers even tighter around his wand, his knuckles flashing white.

"_Aaaaaaaarrrrrggggghhh!_" Hermione screamed out, unable to bent over and clench at her swollen stomach. The tugging sensation in her navel made her squirm and writhe against the cooker, her wrists raw and bleeding down her forearms. Her legs ached from where she's kicked at the hard, tiled floor. Her vagina felt like nothing more but a red hot throbbing hole ripped out of her body. There was nothing there but hot blood, broken muscle and the rest of her insides dropping out through her legs. "_Ginny pleeeease! Call the Healers!_"

Ginny merely scoffed, undeterred by the ever-growing pool of blood coating the entire kitchen floor. She had crouched down between Hermione's legs, and forced both of her hands up inside her sister-in-law, stretching her even wider, so as to feel the first child slipping out. Hermione had tossed and writhed, and tried to cross her legs to prevent Ginny access to no avail. To have two arms shoved up roughly into her body and feel around the hot, writhing body that was shifting down her cervix, it was nothing but ripe unadulterated pain that seared through her lower regions.

"_Let go of my baby! Let go of him! Let goooooooo!_"

"_Oh just shut up you stupid bitch! This child is payback for what you did to me! You've ruined your life! This is the least that you deserve!_" the sadistic redhead sneered.

Another soul-crushing scream pierced through the house and rattled every bone in Ron's body as a gurgle of blood poured out of Hermione and pooled onto the floor and the slurp of something thick and heavy slipping out of her body. A heavy sigh that held no relief hushed through the heavy, blood-scented air. There was a sharp slapping sound and then a shrill little cry joined Hermione's shallow breaths.

"It's alive," Ginny stated in much the same manner she would conclude that the walls were cream-coloured.

Hermione panted heavily, not sure when her contractions for her second child would come. Sweat stained her skin and the rancid stench of vaginal blood clung to her. "_W-what is is?_" she breathed through a heavy gush of air.

Before Ginny could sneer a retort, the back door flew off its hinges and collided with end of the fireplace. Ginny backed up against it with wide eyes, pressing the wailing infant to her chest and fumbling around for floo powder. Hermione was so out of it, she didn't even flinch at the explosion.

Blaise edged into the kitchen, his stomach flipping at the amount of blood causing his feet to slip a little. He remained firm as he pointed his wand at Ginny. Cynthia edged into the room alongside Ron, all three wands pointed at the redhead girl. Her eyes were narrowed as she pressed up against the fireplace. Her fist trembled around the floo powder.

"Step away from the fireplace, Weasley!" Blaise snapped, stepping closer to her. Ginny didn't move. Blaise turned to Ron, "Get to your wife, Ronald. I'll deal with this one."

Ron quickly made sure that Blaise did in fact, have it under control, before sliding carefully over the blood soaked floor to his delirious wife. He bent down in her blood, grimacing at the liquid oozing in through his trousers, and prying Hermione's eyelids open one at a time. She mumbled something under breath, her head lolling from side-to-side and her brow creasing as another sickly, uncomfortable contraction punched down into her navel. He quickly checked her pulse and felt his stomach knot at how faint her heartbeat was. He glanced up at Blaise. He needed to remember to recommend Blaise for either a raise or a promotion.

Hermione jerked against Ron's chest and let out a low guttural howl, "_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_!"

Ron held her tightly against his chest, rubbing deep circles into her back whilst using his free hand to tug at the ties on her bleeding wrists. He took his wand, placed the tip against the tie and muttered a cutting charm. They snapped off, causing her bruised and bleeding wrists to collapse to her lap, colliding with the metal cookers handles.

"Hand the child over to Auror Blackburn now!" Blaise demanded in a cold, clear voice.

Ginny sneered and shook her head, "This child is my right! Thanks to her plotting away with my husband-"

"EX husband!" Cynthia corrected coldly.

"He's STILL MY HUSBAND until I sign those PAPERS!" Ginny screamed. The child wailed even more in her arm. She trembled, looking down at it. "I have every right to this baby!"

"I repeat step away from the fireplace and hand the child to Auror Blackburn -NOW!" Blaise raised his voice to a controlled roar, that even gave Ron a chill.

Ginny backed even further and trembled so violently that she risked dropping the baby. It wailed and writhed in her arms, its little face bright red. She held out her trembling hands towards the crackling fire. Cynthia advanced on her, merely a foot away. She reached out a hand, "Hand the baby over, Weasley!"

Ron could barely register what happened. All there was was a distorted yell, a flash of green and then a crack like a bolt of lightning.

He looked up; the kitchen was empty.

He felt sick to his stomach as well as utterly useless as contractions rippled through his wife's belly. She clutched weakly at her swollen stomach and groaned low in her throat. He got up onto his feet, slipping and colliding with the table in the bloody mess. He felt itchy as his tampered wards swarmed and pinched at his skin. It took him just under ten minutes of struggling to work through Hermione's agonized groans and wails as he straightened out his wards and managed to block Ginny from ever being able to enter their home or floo network again. As soon as the air felt calmer, if not smelled cleaner, he hurried over to the floo network and opened it up to the St. Mungo's Emergency ward.

Whilst the network connect, he hurried to the sink, soaked a cloth and pressed it down onto Hermione's burning forehead.

Hermione was barely conscious as she was lifted onto the gurney and transferred through to St. Mungo's, Ron trotting alongside, grasping Hermione's limp, hot hand in his own, tears burning through his lashes as he looked down at her pale, sweat-slick face. His heart was hammering in his ears as he shook her hand, desperately wanting her to regain enough consciousness to look up at him; to look into her sweet, chocolate brown eyes and he would know -deep down -that she would be alright.

Words like, '_Lost a lot of blood_', '_Almost two pints'_, '_Ripped Cervix_' and '_Two placenta's but only one child_?' echoed around his head like angry bats.

Hermione was rushed through a series of corridors, her skin looking grayer now that she was on the white bed sheets. Sweat drenched her stringy curls. Her eyelids constantly fluttered but they didn't open any further. Ron squeezed her hand, desperate for some response.

They stopped outside the doors to the operating theater. A hand grasped his shoulder, "I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, but we can't allow you in there."

Ron shook his head, "N-no! She's my wife! I have to be in there!" he stated, despair lacing his words.

The healer shook his head, "I'm sorry but you can't. She's in critical condition. At this rate, it may be her or the baby. We will do our best to save both but I'm afraid that there is no guarantee."

"No you can't -" the hand stopped him once again. He shrugged it of. "Fine," he snapped, before going around to Hermione and pressing a kiss to her wet forehead and breathed, "I love you so much, darling." A tear dropped down his face and he sniffed loudly, "I'll wait for you, my darling! I'll be right here, okay?"

Hermione's dark eyelashes fluttered open as she stared straight up into her husbands tear-strained face. He looked down and felt his bottom lip tremble. He watched as she set her face in grim determination, despite her exhaustion. Her eyes flashed with a fire he hadn't seen in a while. "Save my baby," she growled low in her throat before another contraction ripped a scream out of her mouth.

Ron had to watch as his beautiful, exhausted wife was wheeled away down the corridor and into the operating theater. He grasped his wand in both hands, his knuckles flashing white. He wanted to pace, but it seemed stupid. He checked the DA-inspired coins all Auror's had on missions to keep in contact. It was ice cold. No news from Blaise of Cynthia. There was nothing left for him to do. He couldn't go after his sister. It was too personal. Plus he knew Blaise would do a good job. He slumped numbly over to the waiting area and collapsed, his body and mind suddenly knackered. He dropped his head to his chest and sighed heavily.

He resigned himself to waiting there for as long as it took. He had promised Hermione. And he never broke his promises to the woman he loved.

~0~

Blaise and Cynthia had managed to track Ginny down to Malfoy Manor. Somehow she had managed to get passed his wards and was knocking on his front door screaming for someone to let her in. She had floo-ed to a local house a few miles away and had marched briskly to the manor. By the time Blaise and Cynthia had gotten to her the dark clouds over Wiltshire and the distant growling rumble of thunder brimming the horizon. Blaise owed it to Weasley to not let his child catch pneumonia. Not after all Weasley had done for him getting him into the auror's in the first place, school-prejudices be damned.

"LUCIUS LET ME IN! WE CAN MAKE THIS WORK! OPEN UP!" she cried out against the wind, hammering on the door with her fist. There was no response. Why would there be? A cold wind started to whip through the air and expose the child even more. It wailed out loud desperate to be taken home to its warm, soft mother.

Blaise motioned for Cynthia to move forward and around to the side so that the redhead couldn't run off. She complied with stealth. Soon they were both at the base of the stone steps leading up to the huge oak doors. The wind whistled around them and clawed at their hair and robes. Their wands were trained on the redhead who was shivering so hard that the child slipped lower in her arms.

They waited, the wind masking their movements. Before either of them could make a move, the large oak doors opened a fraction and Ginny was tugged inside. The doors slammed shut in their faces.

"Shit!" Cynthia sighed against the wind, combing blonde strands out of her hair. She turned to Blaise, "What should we do now? It's not like we can get in there except through the front door!"

Blaise ran a hand through his windswept hair and felt his chest constrict. He went up to the door with Cynthia in toe, and banged his fist against it. He pointed his wand at his throat and cast, '_Sonorous!_' his voice amplifying against the wind, "LUCIUS MALFOY, PLEASE RELEASE THE CRIMINAL GINERVA WEASLEY AND THE CHILD. IF YOU DO NOT COMPLY WITH OUR DEMANDS YOU WILL BE ARRESTED AS AN ACCESSORY TO KIDNAPPING!"

There was no response from within the house.

Until a shrill scream echoed out throughout the grounds.

Blaise began to hammer on the door once again. On the fifth pound, the door swung open with a creak. The house beyond was dark and cold and empty. Blaise was tempted to step inside but he didn't dare. He knew only too well what could await him on the other side. He was no strange to Malfoy Manor after all. A figure stepped out of the shadows. His hair glowed in the evening light filtering in through the open doorway. Blaise straightened up as he came face-to-face with Lucius Malfoy, his wand still raised.

Lucius made no move to reach for his wand. It wasn't like he could. His arms were full with a sniffling, naked infant. It was now wrapped in a thick woolen blanket and wasn't squalling as much. Lucius' expression was blank as he came to fill the doorway. He looked down at Blaise, "The girl's inside. Don't worry, you can take her. I got rid of her months ago, but she will keep coming back and annoying me."

Blaise frowned, not knowing what to sound. He beckoned for Cynthia to take the baby, barely daring to blink. He stared up at Lucius coldly. The elderly man merely shook his head and stepped inside, "Go and take her away. I don't want her filth on my floor for longer than necessary," he sneered coldly, before turning on his heel and marching and briskly as possibly as he could away from the door. Blaise and Cynthia shared a glance as she rocked the baby to calm down. She nodded with pursed lips.

The foyer seemed to go on forever. Black and white tiles gleamed icily through the darkness as Blaise's footsteps echoed throughout. He swallowed thickly, wand outstretched and eyes scanning every dark corner. The lobby appeared empty.

And then he looked up.

Ginerva Weasley was hanging, suspended in thin air, her red hair floating in a gentle draft. Her arms hung limply below her body, as did her legs. She appeared to be unconscious. He cast some spells on her body, but there was no curses lurking on her. It was a very simple levitation charm and he had no problem easing her body onto the floor -her mouth hung open as though she's been frozen mid-scream -and casting a sharp, '_Enervate!_'

Her brown eyes snapped open and the remainder of a scream left her mouth.

He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her up into a sitting position, despite her feeble efforts to scramble away. He was much stronger than her and she knew it. "Ginerva Molly Weasley I am arresting you on the charges of kidnapping a newborn child, and the imprisonment and torture of Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley. You do not have to say anything, but anything you do say can and will be used as evidence when you are presented to the Wizengamot."

Ginny sniffled and her head dropped forward as her hands were bound behind her back. She stopped trying to fight him. Blaise dragged her up to her feet and turned her towards the doorway.

He was about to pull the door closed when Lucius appeared just behind him in the doorway, "Before you leave, Mister Zabini," his cold voice sent a chill down Blaise's spine, "I want you to take this for the trial. Do not open it until then." He held out his pale, slightly wrinkled hand, and handed Blaise a thick cream envelop, with the Malfoy seal on the back.

Blaise frowned, "What is it?"

Lucius stared at him in the eye, his irises like two silver sickles, "That, Mister Zabini, is my confession. Take care of it." His eyes darted over to where Cynthia still stood with the placated baby, "Take that child back to its mother. She, of all people, does not deserve what the scum has done to her."

Without another word, he slammed the door shut.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to end it there on a little bit of a cliffhanger again, because I want to build some suspense for you guys ;)**


	43. Chapter 43 Not Letting Go

**Granger's Café**

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Three:**

**Not Letting Go**

Hermione had been rushed off into surgery over half an hour ago and Ron felt as useless as a dish-rag sitting in the waiting room, just waiting, and breathing deeply in a vain attempt to calm his nerves. His palms were clammy as he flexed his fingers in and out. He needed someone to come ad sit with him. He needed a small distraction just so that his minded didn't drift to all the worse out-comes.

"Ron! Are you alright?" Harry's voice broke through his musings.

His head shot up to see Harry and Draco hurrying into the waiting room. He knew he must look a state; gaunt and sweaty and his eyes wide with panic. He stood up and hugged them both tightly, so thankful that someone was with him now. "Did you hear?" he asked, his voice wavering as they all sat back down in the hard-backed chairs. Harry bit on his lower lip and nodded. "She's still in theater. No one's come out to tell me anything even when I ask." He cuffed his eyes with the back of his hand and cleared his throat.

Harry gripped Ron's shoulder, "It's alright. This is Hermione we're talking about. She's a fighter. She's going to want to see those two."

"It's not that simple, Harry," Ron sighed darkly, "When she went into labor I wasn't there with her -"

"I'm sure she'll forgive you for that." Harry assured.

"-And Ginny was there," Ron finished, his lashes growing wet again.

The room went quiet. "Oh," Harry breathed, his stomach churning at the thought of Ginny in the same place as Hermione, when she was in such a vulnerable position. "I -um -what happened?"

Ron drew in a deep breath and went on to tell them what had happened, and how he had found Hermione tethered to their oven, blood all over the kitchen floor and how he needed to take Hermione to the hospital as well as leave the life of his child in the hands of Blaise and Cynthia. Draco nodded in understanding, "I know it must be unbearably difficult for you, but Blaise is a top-notch auror, you've said so yourself. He won't let anything bad happen to your child."

"Of course I trust him!" Ron snapped, "But it's different knowing that one of your children is out there, in the cold and in the hands of a nut-case and Merlin knows where she's taken my baby."

Draco was just about to open his mouth when the doors to the waiting room crashed open and two people in dark work robes hurried over to the receptionist desk. An order was barked to get a doctor and the screaming of an infant hit their ears. Ron was on his feet in an instant, "Blaise?"

Cynthia turned around, her arms still cradling the sniffling child. "Oh Ron thank goodness! How's Hermione?"

Ron shrugged a shoulder, "She's still in surgery and no one is telling me anything, no matter how many times I ask. What happened at the manor?"

Cynthia glanced over at Blaise just as a healer came into the reception area. "Here let me take the child to intensive care and see how everything is going," she opened her arms and Cynthia eased the red-faced child into the open arms. "I'll be back soon, Mr. Weasley with an update on your child and -hopefully -your wife as well. Just sit down and relax. No news is good news."

Ron pursed his lips, clearly not satisfied with the answer. "I want to hear back as soon as you have word, do I make myself clear?" he asked in a cold tone, his colorless cheeks flushing an ugly pink color. The healer swallowed but quickly composed herself with a curt nod, before she turned and hurried off between a couple of doors. Turning his attention to Cynthia and Blaise he raised his eyebrows, "So what happened?"

"Let's go and sit down," Blaise offered, waving towards the hardback seats. Ron huffed through his nose and went to sit back down, along with Cynthia. "So we followed Ginny to Malfoy Manor -"

"What?!" Ron sneered, "What did he do to my child?!"

"Nothing nothing nothing!" Cynthia jumped in trying to calm Ron down, "Honestly Mr. Weasley if anything he saved your child. Ginny went in there and then as soon as we got there, Ginny was strung up in a suspension charm and Lucius wrapped the baby in a blanket and took care of it until we were let inside."

Ron was still tense but a little part of his relaxed, "So he -didn't harm my child?"

Blaise and Cynthia both shook their heads, "No. And he also said that Hermione didn't deserve any of what Ginny did to her. I don't think he knew what she did per say, but if he did he didn't agree with any of it."

Harry frowned at that, "But -Lucius has done nothing but enforce that he DOES agree with everything that has happened to us, especially Hermione."

Blaise hummed, "I know, but he did give us a letter. He told us not to open it until Ginny's trial."

"Well then lets see what he has to say," Ron demanded, holding his hand out for the letter.

Blaise shook his head, "I think we should just wait. At this rate Ginny's trial will be fairly soon. In three weeks in fact."

"You arranged it already?" Draco asked with a frown.

Blaise nodded curtly, "Yeah. That's right. I did that and Cynthia looked after the child in the corridor whilst I demanded the trial be brought up to court as soon as possible."

Draco nodded with a soft hum, "Well at least they agreed. Is Ginny being held in Azkaban until the trial?"

Blaise nodded, "Of course. Her lawyer tried to get her put under house arrest like last time, but I argued that since she was on house arrest and still preached it and tortured not only Hermione, but went into the Floo Network with a new born baby, she is a danger to society and needs to be kept locked up until the trial to stop her from doing anything else that could harm people."

Ron nodded, "Well it's a good thing that they agreed to it. I trust that any of your memories from tonight will be bottled up for the trial within the next week or so?" he asked looking up through red eyes at his two colleagues. They both nodded. "Good. Well that's something we can do Monday morning."

"Ron, are you sure you want to go back into work?" Harry asked, exchanging a glance with Blaise over the red-haired man's head. Ron nodded his head.

"Unfortunately, I sort of took matters into my own hands," Blaise offered, somewhat sheepishly, "I also went to your the Minister and got him to sign you off on two weeks paid compassionate leave."

"What?" Ron snapped, "Why? What gave you the right?"

Blaise fixed Ron with a stern look, "You're wife got tortured and your child kidnapped through floo. Who knows what could happen to any of them at this point? I just thought it would be a good chance for you to help Hermione get better and to look after the twins."

"You were going to take a week or two off anyway, Mr. Weasley," Cynthia offered weakly, "This time it was just done without your consent."

"I need to be there to make sure that everything leading up to the trial is air-tight! I can't have my sister walk free again!"

Blaise rested a hand on Ron's shoulder, "Look, I'm not saying that you will be out of the loop. You'll be updated by either me or Cynthia and you'll know everything there is to know about the case. It just means that you can also be at home and taking care of your wife and children, which is where you need to be. They need you a lot more than a stack of papers, Weasley. Your wife needs you there for her. She's pretty vulnerable right now."

Ron nodded his head, "I know, I know." He collapsed back in the chair and watched through heavy eyelids as healers went by.

None were forthcoming with information and none were even glancing his way.

He could feel his eyes starting to tear up again. He sniffed loudly and cuffed his nose on his sleeve. He looked up at Harry, "What am I going to do, Harry?" he asked with a shaky voice as he looked over at his best friend, "What am I going to do?"

"Hey it's okay," Harry breathed hugging his friend with one arm.

Ron shook his head, a single tear dripping through his lashes, "I can't lose her, Harry. It's Hermione. It's always been Hermione. From the first day on the train I never realised how adorable I found her over-correction for my pronunciation on spells." He sobbed and sniffed, "I need her, Harry. She's my everything. How can I let her go? I know I'm selfish but -I can't live without that woman. She drives me crazy, but I'd rather be crazy about her than going crazy without her."

Harry hugged him even tighter, "I know you love her, Ron, I know you do. You're the couple everyone wants to be. The way you feel about Hermione -that's the thing that everyone strives to find in their lives. And you managed to find it when you were just seventeen." Ron sniffed and wiped at his eyes. "You are so lucky to have her, Ron. And she is more than lucky to have someone as amazing as you. She's a strong girl you know she is. She won't give up without one hell of a fight."

Ron sniffed and nodded, "I know you're right. She wouldn't give up unless she really needed to."

"That's what you need to focus on," Draco chimed in a soft voice, "Hermione has been an inspiration to me especially in the last year and I honestly wouldn't be where I am without her. She is persistent and almost as stubborn as scarhead here. She's going to be okay, Ron."

Ron smiled weakly for a second at the old nickname.

He let out a deep sigh, "I just don't think I can handle everything on my own, you know?"

"I know," Harry nodded slowly, watching as Ron's wide blue eyes gleamed in the bright lights, "But you just need to try and think positively right now."

Ron nodded, "It's hard to know how to feel when I don't know what's going on."

A healer cleared her throat. All heads turned to look at the healer who had taken Ron's child away to intensive care. Her expression was almost unreadable apart from her eyes. "Mr. Weasley?"

Ron nodded his head, his eyebrows shooting up into his hairline.

"Your wife is out of surgery now."

~0~

The room was dimly lit by a single light hanging over the door. Hermione looked pale and gaunt with her wet curled hair fanned out over the starched pillows. The bags under her eyes were heavy and purple and looked more like she's been given two black eyes. Ron knew that if that was the case in regards to his sister, a simple salve would have gotten rid of them. He felt his stomach churn at the thought of his sister being responsible for this.

Everyone else was still in the waiting room. He had insisted on having some time alone with his wife. His wife. His beautiful, passionate, strong wife who made it through a horrible surgery and a good two hours or so of torture from his demented sister, just to ensure that their children came into the world as painlessly as possible.

He loved her so much more just for that.

He leaned over in the chair and brushed her damp fringe away from her eyes, "Hey there sweetheart," he breathed, his voice catching in his throat. "I've missed you so much. I wish I could have been there sooner and helped you, but it looks likes you held up well enough on your own." He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her clammy forehead, "I am so thankful that both of the children are alright, more or less. You did a wonderful job. I have never been more proud of you."

He sat back and wiped furiously at his eyes. He couldn't keep crying and sniveling like a little child. He needed to be positive and strong. She needed him to be strong.

He clasped her hand in between his own and kissed her clammy, limp fingers one by one. "Remember that time when we were younger? Hunting for those bloody horcruxes? The night I came back and I told you about how that little ball of light, whispering my name in your voice ... Well you'd already touched my heart long before that, Hermione," he glanced up at her sleeping features and sniffed, praying that she could hear him. He squeezed her hands, "You have made every day I've lived an adventure. You're the only reason I managed to make it through that bloody war, my darling. If I didn't have you to fight for, I think I would have given up a lot sooner."

He gasped and breathed out through his mouth.

"That's not to say I'm giving up now," he continued, taking long wet breaths to calm himself to no avail, "I could never give up on you. You are my life, Hermione. Every second without you is like a knife in my heart. Every moment without you makes the day seem blacker and colder than a dementor's kiss. If I could give you some more help, my darling, I would." He leaned up and pressed a lingering, warm kiss on her forehead. She stirred ever so weakly in her sleep. "If I could go back and go through that battle all over again, it would still be less painful than almost losing you like I did tonight."

A soft knock on the door drew his attention away from his wife's face. The healer who had taken his child away was standing in the doorway, illuminated by the lights from the hallway. "Mr. Weasley?" she asked softly.

"Ye-" he cleared his throat, "Yes?" he croaked, wincing at how sore his throat had gotten from suppressing his tears.

"I was just coming along to see if you wanted to go on home? It's 2am and I think you could do with a decent nights sleep."

Ron shook his head, "No, I can't leave her like this."

The healer smiled, "Mr. Weasley with all due respect you've been up for over twenty-four hours. You need to go and get some rest. You can come back as soon as you've slept some more."

Ron looked back over at his sleeping wife and bit down on his lip, "If you don't mind, miss, I'd like to stay a little while longer."

The healer bowed her head, "You can stay as long as you like. I just think you need to sleep a little more."

Ron nodded, "Thanks -for checking in on us."

"Any time Mr. Weasley. Goodnight." Without another word, she turned on her heel and slipped out of the door, easing it shut behind her.

Ron mumbled a soft 'nox' to the lights and the room dimmed down into darkness. He leaned over completely in his chair, folded his arms under his head and rested his forehead against Hermione's arm. The feeling of her skin against his own, though she was clammy from surgery as not as warm as she usually was, it still reassured him. She was there, and he was there with her. He would always be with her, and he loved her no matter what. Sure they had some rough patches, but who didn't? They were human.

"I love you, Hermione. I won't rush you out of this. You need to rest and heal yourself," he breathed against her arm, nuzzling her skin and feeling his eyes drifting shut a little, the darkness coaxing him into sleep. "I'll wait for you, don't you worry. I'll always wait for you." He yawned and closed his eyes and buried his face deeper into the soft knitted blankets laid out over his wife's body.

He couldn't remember the following morning if it was simply wishful thinking, but he was almost certain -as he drifted off into a sleep jumbled with all the memories he had of his beautiful wife smiling and how she had aged rather gracefully compared to himself -that he felt the soft flicker of fingertips brushing against his forehead and tickling at the red fringe that drooped over his forehead.

He yawned again as the blackness swelled behind his eyelids.

She would get better. He believed in her more than he believed in anything else in the world. Dream or not, he wasn't letting his wife go.

* * *

**A/N: Well here is another update for our much loved Weasley's. Don't worry sweeties the children will get some focus time but I wanted to high light just how much Hermione means to everyone especially Ron. Even though we assumed married people love one another, I wanted to touch upon just how they still love one another ever since they were teenagers. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	44. Chapter 44: Nothing Else Matters

**Granger's Café**

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Other pairings: Ron/Hermione. Sirius/Remus. Lucius/Astoria. Lucius/Ginny [implied]. Teddy/James.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Four:**

**Nothing Else Matters**

The gurgling of something small and warm.

Ron cracked an eyelid open as he turned his head against his wife's thigh and peered up at her. His heart stuttered. She was no longer asleep. She was awake and cradling a little bundle in her arms. He felt his body jerk up into an upright position before his brain could fully grasp the concept of being awake. He dug the heels of his hands into his eyes and rubbed at them, "Merlin Hermione, why didn't you wake me?" he mumbled through a yawn before fixing his gaze on her body slumped over on the pillows.

Hermione looked over at him and he was suddenly struck by how exhausted she still looked. A small voice at the back of his head told him that he probably didn't look any better having slept hunched over a hospital bed for the better part of the early morning, with a severe lack of sleep beforehand to back it all up. She was as white as a sheet, her skin had a grayish tinge to it, and the bags under her eyes looked like she had been punched in the face. She looked as though she had lost a lot of weight in a short amount of time, and her hair hung in lank, brunette curls that spiraled around her shoulders.

He smiled over at her, his heart fluttering in his chest. She looked just as exhausted as the day after the Bottle of Hogwarts. And she had never looked more beautiful. He eased himself over and pressed a warm, lingering kiss to her clammy forehead. She hummed softly and leaned into the intimate gesture. Ron came to sit on the edge of the bed and wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders, coaxing her to lean against his chest. She moaned softly and burrowed into the warmth of her husband.

"I was so worried about you," Ron breathed against her hair as he peppered her forehead and cheeks with tender butterfly kisses. "I'm so glad you're alright."

Hermione hummed under her breath and was so close to opening her mouth to croak out a response, the infant in her arms made a small whimpering sound. Both parents turned to look down at the wriggling bundle. Ron smiled, "So is this one a boy or a girl?" he asked softly, reaching out for the child to clutch out at his forefinger.

Hermione swallowed thickly, her throat bone-dry, "This little one -" she croaked, "-Is our daughter."

Ron looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, "So -we have one of each?" Hermione nodded with a vague upward tilt to her mouth. Ron beamed even brighter and drew his wife in for a longer, lingering kiss, "I am _so_ proud of you!" He pressed another kiss to her forehead, his tired eyes brimming with tears as they drank in the sight of his beautiful little girl.

"W-Why?" Hermione croaked, her brow creasing slightly at how happy Ron looked. Then it dawned on her. He didn't know. Why didn't he know? Didn't they tell him? She ducked her head away from him to focus intently on her daughter's dozing features. "Did they -tell you?" she rasped. She winced and turned to look at his lap, "C-ould you get me a glass of water?"

Ron nodded, feeling a little uncertain with what was bothering his wife before turning and pouring some water into a glass. He held it for Hermione to sip out of, not trusting that she was yet strong enough for her to hold a glass steadily whilst cradling her newborn daughter. "Better?" he asked once she had gulped down a fair quarter. She nodded her head. "Now what did you mean 'did they tell me?' Is there something wrong?"

Hermione breathed heavily through her nose and her fingers twitched around her child, "I ... um ... There w-was a complication. In the s-surgery."

Ron felt his breath hitch. Complications? That could mean everything from losing more than the regulated amount of blood, to clots, to her breathing stopping. But she was alive, and well, and nestled against his chest -What could possibly have gone wrong? He held her even closer and pressed his lips against her head of greasy, lank hair. "Is it something that can be fixed?"

There was a moment in silence before she let out a soft, shaking breath. "No -not anymore."

Cold dread seeped into his body and settled in the pit of his stomach. He swallowed thickly. "Alright, either you tell me what happened or I am going to find a healer."

After a moment's hesitation he was about to shift off of the bed, when Hermione's hand shot out and snatched his wrist back. The wild panic in her eyes made his stomach churn. He pried her hand away from his wrist, took her hand in both of his and pressed his lips to her cool skin. Her bottom lip trembled, "There -There was a complication. T-they said that ... um ... They n-needed to ..." she stopped to take a deep breath, "They needed to perform a hysterectomy."

Ron felt his heart stop beating.

"Uh ... They what?"

Hermione's wide brown eyes swam with tears, "They took my ... they took my womb out. I can't have any more children even if I wanted to." She started to sob hysterically, burying her face against his chest. He wrapped his numb arms around her and held her closely as she cried into his shirt, keeping a hand out against their daughter to steady her.

"Why would they do that?" he asked, the numbness spreading through his fingertips and into the rest of his body.

She sniffled loudly and hiccoughed, "They said th-that it was something to do with -when -when Ginny shoved her arms ... She went further inside than they thought ... and ... and ..." Another wave of anguished sobs erupted from her mouth making Ron cringe at his inability to comfort her.

"Shh, shh, it's alright my love, we'll get through this," he crooned softly, stroking her matted hair out of her eyes before reaching over to press a kiss to her forehead. She sniffed loudly as he wiped his thumbs over her cheeks to get the tear tracks away. "There now. Let me take this little one back in her cot, okay?"

"I-Isn't she hungry?" Hermione asked through a strangled hiccough.

Ron shook his head with a sad smile, "No, sweetie, she's fast asleep now."

Hermione had an unreadable look on her face as Ron stroked a hand down her leg, cradling his daughter in his arms, before slipping behind a thin curtain by the bed and placing his daughter down in the little chrome coloured cot the healer had brought in during the night. Once the child was settled and Ron came back around, Hermione looked up at him, "Can you please ask the healer's when I'll be allowed to go home?" she murmured softly. He looked at her for a moment, before nodding his head and slipping out of the room.

~0~

Lily looked up from her homework that she was struggling through with Hugo perched beside her at the table in the cafe. They both had a milkshake and a little plate of cookies that Mona had brought them. Both her dad and Draco were in the kitchen and she really needed help with her homework but she also wanted to know why Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron hadn't been to see them yet. She had asked Hugo and all he had managed to say on the subject was that his Mummy was taken away because she had a sore tummy. Lily had wisely interjected that this meant the babies were coming, but other than that they had no news about the arrival of the two youngest Weasley's.

Apparently Hugo was thinking along the same lines of his absent parents and frowned even harder at his homework, before sighing and tossing his pencil aside. "When are my mummy and daddy coming back? They didn't have to wait this long for any other babies. They told me. They said that were back at home the next day for rest." He pouted.

Lily frowned, "Why don't we go and ask my daddy? Your parents are his bestest friends, he would know straight away if something bad happened!"

Hugo seemed to think this through, and by all means it was logical. "But he said not to come into the kitchen because he's busy today." With a nod of his sleek red hair, he gestured to the rest of the cafe that was teeming with people eating soft sandwiches and drinking smoothies and cups of tea.

Lily looked around, her own red hair bouncing about her shoulders, "That's true." She bit down on her lower lip, "But he did say if something was really _really_ wrong, we should tell him."

Hugo frowned, "I don't know. I don't want to make him mad."

Lily shook her head with a bright smile, "He won't be mad."

Hugo nodded, "Alright then. But don't be gone long. Mona said she'd bring us some cake soon." Lily nodded and hopped off her seat.

Being as careful as possible she ducked under the lift-away counter top and walked along to the kitchen, poking her head around the door to see if someone was about. She felt relieved when she saw her dad rubbing a hand down his face, before accidentally wiping flour into his already messy hair. She smiled wider as she saw Draco scrubbing away gingerbread men debris from a silver tray in the sink. She stepped through the doorway, "Daddy? Draco? Can I ask you something?"

Draco stopped mid-scrub and lowered the tray into the sink, as Harry cast a worried glance at his daughter. "Yes, Lilles, what's wrong? Are you and Hugo finding your homework too hard?"

Lily nodded, "Yes but that's not what's wrong. Hugo wanted to know if you've heard from Aunt Mione and Uncle Ron yet?"

Harry looked down at his daughter, "Not yet daring, why? Is Hugo worried?"

She shrugged a shoulder, "Not worried. I think he just wants to know what's happened. You said Aunt Mione went into hospital for a tummy ache. But I know that means she's getting her babies!"

Draco nodded, "You're very right, Lily. Your Aunt Mione has got both her babies now."

"Then why isn't she here with us and Hugo?" she asked, nibbling on her bottom lip.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, "Sweetie, Aunt Mione and the babies had a little accident. That's why she's still in the hospital. But she's all better now and resting."

Lily frowned, "Are the babies resting too?"

Draco nodded, "Yes, the babies are resting too. Uncle Ron will come and get Hugo tonight, but Aunt Mione might need to stay in the hospital for a day or two."

A frown marred the little girls face, "But why can't she rest at home so Uncle Ron can look after her?"

"Uncle Ron needs to look after Hugo and the babies as well. In the hospital Aunt Mione can get as much rest as possible without waking up in the night," Harry explained hoping his inquisitive daughter would accept the answer. Thankfully she did.

"Okay, Hugo will be happy that everyone is okay," as she turned to go she glanced over her shoulder at Draco, "Would it be alright if Hugo and I can have a gingerbread man each?" she asked innocently.

Draco smiled and nodded his head, "Of course you can," he picked up the cooling rack and lowered it down for her. After much scrutiny she picked up two little men and hurried off out of the kitchen with a cheerful 'Thank!' echoing behind her.

As soon as her red hair had disappeared, Draco breathed a sigh of relief and looked over at his lover, "Are you alright, Harry? You look a little on edge?"

The brunette man nodded his head, "I just feel awful for Ron. Even with work off for a week or two he's going to be so knackered. I mean, I know we can manage this place on our own with Mona to help. It'll just be weird without Hermione here to smile about, or Ron to sneak cake away when we're not looking."

Draco gave him a sympathetic smile before crossing the distance between them and wrapped his arms around the younger man, "They'll be alright, love, you know they will. Just think, after this, some rest and the trial we will all be able to breathe a little easier."

Harry nodded against the blonde's shoulder before pulling back slightly, "I still want to know what your Father wrote in that letter, you know."

Draco nodded with wide eyes, "Trust me, so does every other living soul who knows about it. I can't imagine what he could have to say for himself."

"We should probably go and see Astoria tonight. Hermione needs her rest after-all and Astoria will be allowed to leave soon, I should imagine. Unless they just want to keep her in for the rest of her days."

Draco frowned in thought, "I'd prefer to have her here with us. Besides, we still have a lot of other papers to go through, especially for the blood-adoption."

"And we need to think of a name for her," Harry reminded him as he resumed mixing the ingredients in the large, green porcelain bowl.

Draco rolled his eyes before aiming a spatula at his bed-mate, "If you even step near this child with a fucking flower name, Potter, I will use your testicles as ping-pong balls."

Harry blinked owlishly, "Nice to know you'll be adding new games to the bedroom," he smirked and ducked as a towel soared past his left ear. "Fine no 'fucking' flower names then." He stuck his tongue out as Draco playfully glared at him, biting off a gingerbread man's legs before carrying the rest of the tray out for Mona to stock up with.

~0~

Shower. Brush teeth. Comb hair through and dry it out. Dress in own cotton pyjamas because of the 'cold' despite the pre-summer heat blooming everywhere.

Hermione felt a little better when she had time to herself to do the things she needed to do. She had winced in pain and almost bit through her bottom lip when she'd washed between her legs with hot water and soap on a scrubbing mitt. When she'd dried off and wrapped herself in her pyjamas and socks, she quickly dried her hair, braided it up and then went back to her bed. She eased herself onto the bed, forcing the tears aside as she sat down fully on the mattress, and turned her attention to the bay window a few feet away.

She had stood for twenty minutes looking at the visible curved scar line across her stomach. She was grateful that wizarding medicines had advanced enough to allow her to apply a salve that would erase the scarring completely within a month, but even so looking at it made her realise just how empty and hollow she now was. She felt like she'd had everything vital inside of her scooped out like ice cream from a tub, and she was pretty sure something else was scooped out along with her womb.

Was it just the knowledge of it all that had impacted her so greatly? Or the fact that wizarding medicine, while advanced, were still unable to repair the damage the Ginny had caused her? She didn't know. All she knew was that she felt a lot less like a woman every time she ran her hand over her now flat stomach.

She hadn't seen her son yet. She gazed down at her sleeping daughter from time to time, a dark numbing fear running through her every time she did, but she rationalized that it was because she hadn't seen her son, didn't know if he truly was alive and well like the healer's kept promising her every time she asked, without actually showing her results.

She peered down again at her little girl, fast asleep in the little chrome coloured cot and felt her heart thumb inside her chest. She was lying on her back with her fist reaching out across her small mattress in the cot. Hermione felt her stomach drop. It was almost as though her daughter was reaching out looking for ... something? Or someone?

Her twin brother.

She pursed her lips a little tighter together, hugging her arms around her and shivering slightly. She doesn't see why she should be the one left feeling so ... unlike a woman. She'd had something vital removed from her. It was most likely what men felt like after having both their balls removed. They probably felt emasculated. Is that how she felt? Unfeminine? She shivered again and turned her eyes away from the soft hush of the dusk outside her window and instead looked back down at her daughter.

Her tiny little hand was still out there, searching.

With a small frown Hermione slid off the edge of her bed and eased herself into a chair, leaning over the little cot and getting a closer look at her daughter. It was fairly dark inside the room, but she could still make the little girl out. She reached down inside the cot and slid her forefinger under the small palm. She fingers curled around her own and she felt something shift inside her.

It was quite unsettling, but it stirred within where her womb used to be.

The ghost of a smile tickled at her tired lips as she stroked her thumb over the ever-soft knuckles of the little baby she'd carried for almost nine whole months. She felt love trickle into her heart and it burned beneath her skin, so fiercely that the numbness she'd felt started to ebb away starting from the fingertip grasped in her daughter's tiny fist. She didn't think about her lack of womanly organs for the better part of the rest of the night.

She breathed a little easier as she leaned over and faintly touched her lips to her daughter's cheek, "I'm so glad you're here," she breathed as she eased back into the chair, "my little Deborah."

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you like the name for the latest little girl Weasley. I admit I WAS a little inspired from reading the 'DEXTER' book series, but after reading up the definition for the name, I found that it seemed to fit. Hope you liked this update. Review if you did [and if you didn't].**


	45. Chapter 45 Peace At Last

**Granger's Café**

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Other pairings: Ron/Hermione. Sirius/Remus. Lucius/Astoria. Lucius/Ginny [implied]. Teddy/James.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Five:**

**Peace At Last**

Astoria told them not to fuss but when Draco and Harry had set their minds to something, she knew that she wouldn't be able to get a word in edge-ways. She even smiled fondly as they escorted her and their daughter home to the apartments above the cafe. Since they had moved into Harry's apartment, Astoria was moving into the second bedroom that had, up until that point, been used as a junk room. Hermione had given Harry permission to move all of his and Draco's junk into the attic and clear the room out for Astoria to use. She didn't mind. She was more than happy with the arrangement and sent a bouquet of flowers to Hermione as a thank you.

The room itself was a deep shade of lavender and looked soothing as Astoria hobbled inside, and collapsed daintily on the bed, curling up and murmuring an apology through a yawn. Her eyes looked heavy and shadowed. Draco took a few steps into the room whilst Harry bounced their baby girl in his arms and watched as Draco brushed a thin strand of Astoria's dark hair out of her closed eyes and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. He felt something twist inside him, but that was immediately washed away when his gaze dropped down to the baby's soft petal-pink features.

He couldn't help but listen to his own heart skipping a beat as he was flooded with an over-whelming affection for the child. It was the way he had felt the first few times he'd held Lily. She was the sweetest little girl, and he just knew that the boys' and Lily would fall in love with her, just like he had. He looked back up at Astoria and how Draco was smoothing her hair down as her eyelids fluttered closed, her hand resting on the soft pillows. He couldn't possibly be jealous, could he? He always felt quite strong when it came to himself and Draco, but looking in on the estranged couple just a few feet away, it looked like Draco was finally being the 'strong' one. And it wasn't to him.

He shook his head.

He knew he was being silly. Even as he rocked the sleeping girl in his arms, he couldn't help but feel a little envious that he was too 'strong' for him to really need Draco's support. That didn't mean he didn't want it. He wanted to feel like he had the support. Draco knew he had Harry's support. It was a given. But Harry really wanted to feel like that, if he felt broken or down-hearted, Draco would be there to support him. He drew in a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. He tore his eyes away, turned his back and walked over to the living room where he sat down on the edge of the sofa and pressed a kiss to the little girls' forehead. "Sweet girl," he breathed.

A light click seemed to resonate throughout the apartment.

Harry looked up to see Draco standing just outside the spare bedroom door. "Is everything okay?" he asked in a soft voice as he bounced the little girl into a sweet slumber.

Draco nodded and ran a hand over his eyes, "Yeah," he sighed heavily and then dropped his arm to his side, "She's exhausted. Going to sleep for a little while." He looked up at Harry, "That doesn't sound like a bad idea, does it?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Easing himself off of the sofa and shuffling over to slip the baby into Draco's waiting arms. "Why don't you put the little one in her cot, and I'll get the bed warm for us?"

Draco gave a twitch of the lips that barely passed for a smile. They turned away from one another. Harry went back around into their bedroom and Draco ducked back into Astoria's room, where he placed the sleeping baby into the cot in the corner of the room. He made sure that she was safely relaxed on her back, the blankets tucked in securely. He lingered for moment, watching her sleep. She really was beautiful, with her mother's tuft of dark hair sitting like a little cloud on the top of her head. He turned away from the cot and walked over to the bed where he brushed a stray strand of hair out of his wife's face, "I love you sweetheart. You were a wonderful wife."

Smiling in the doorway at Astoria's peaceful features, he bowed his head and left the room.

Harry was curled up underneath the duvet when Draco entered their bedroom, the sunlight pushing up against the heavy curtains that were drawn across the window. Draco closed the bedroom door and drifted to 'his' side of the room, fiddling with his buttons as he did so. His shift drifted off of his shoulders, slid down his arms and fluttered to the floor. He stepped out of his trousers, ran a hand through his hair and let out a soft sigh. He perched himself on the edge of the bed and slumped over his knees, feeling his muscles twinge at the angle.

The hush of the duvet shifting behind him and then a cool pair of strong hands splaying over the planes of his back momentarily shocked him. His breath hitched and his muscles quivered at the familiarity of the touch. The cool touch of Harry's cheek against his shoulder makes him swallow hard. Tan arms wound around his waist and drew him back slightly. "Harry," he breathed.

A soft kiss was pressed to his throat. He swallowed and closed his eyes as he tilted his head back. He hummed softly as Harry's hands drifted over his torso and down to the waistband of his boxers. He felt himself being guided backwards to lie flat on the bed. Then all of sudden his view of the ceiling was compromised for a view of Harry's blue striped boxes as he crawled over the length of Draco's body, fumbled around with the blonde's boxers and took the head of his cock into his mouth. Draco gasped at the soft heat of Harry's mouth as the brunette's tongue flicked over his slit. He felt his body tremble as his boxers were pushed down past his knees and Harry took his hardening cock deeper down his throat. "H-Harry ... What are you doing?" he gasped as Harry's fingertips traced his balls.

Harry licked the end of Draco's dick and felt himself strain against his boxers, "You've had a lot on your mind lately. I wanted to give you something to take your mind off of it for a little while."

Draco swallowed thickly, "B-but Astoria's just in the next room."

"She's fast asleep," Harry countered as he slowly slid his fingers up and down Draco's dick, making the blonde squirm underneath him, "I'll be quick, if you're that worried."

Draco didn't know what to say and soon any coherent thought drifted out of his mind as he watched Harry's cock grow harder and harder above his face, and feel his hot wet mouth enveloping his cock, sucking up the pre-cum that dribbled down his length and massaged his balls until every part of him ached down there. He really wanted to feel Harry inside him. He needed to have some release. Biting down on his lips he reached up and shifted Harry's boxers down over his arse so that his own erection bobbed free. He angled Harry's dick, tilted his head backwards and then started to suck hungrily on his lover. Harry moaned softly, the vibrations feeling amazing on Draco's erection. "Harry?"

"Yes, Draco?" Harry asked as he fisted his cock.

"Can you ... prep me?" he gasped.

Harry's hand stopped and it sent Draco a shiver down to his balls. "Are you sure?"

"Please Harry! Please! I need you inside me!" the blonde man panted, as he awkwardly jerked his lover off. He barely had time to draw a proper breath before he felt Harry's hot tongue circling his anus, darting in and out smoothly, and a fingertip slipping in and out to widen him. He moaned and trembled as Harry widened him enough to slide a second finger inside, scissoring a little to make sure Draco was wider enough for him.

In a quick motion Harry was off of Draco and sat down beside the blonde on the edge of the bed. He patted his naked lap, "Climb on up then," he smirked before leaning forward and drawing him into a long, lingering kiss that made more pre-cum drip down the length of Draco's cock. As the blonde man slid off of the bed, Harry spat onto his dick and lathered himself up properly.

Draco leaned over Harry and eased his legs apart on either side of Harry's thighs. He felt Harry's fingers teasing his entrance, and guiding him as he propped his head at Draco's arse. The normal sting Draco felt shot up his spine but he pushed it to the back of his mind and slowly eased himself down Harry's thick length. A loud moan rumbled out of Draco's throat as he settled down, fully nestled on Harry's cock. The brunette man grinned at how tight his lover was, the hot, tight heat clenched and unclenching around his shaft.

"Does that feel good baby?" Harry breathed as he nibbled up Draco's throat.

Draco nodded and then pushed Harry backwards to lie down on the bed. He watched as Harry shifted his hips, burying himself even deeper into Draco's body. Once he was readjusted, Draco curled his knees up and slowly started to rock his hips, riding Harry into the mattress and feeling that sweet spot getting rubbed over and over, making his muscles wind tighter inside him. He could feel sweat beading on his forehead as Harry's fingers gripped into his hips and thrust upwards, their rhythms falling in-sync and getting faster and faster.

Harry dropped his head back and moaned loudly as their hips rocked together, burying himself deeper inside Draco and making him_ his. _"H-Harry?" Draco moaned out, "C-can you do me from behind?" he panted heavily as he slumped over to press sloppy kisses along the brunette's neck and chest.

Harry could only nod as he watched Draco slowly slide off of his dick. As he shifted off of the bed he watched as the blonde bent over the edge of the bed, his beautifully pale arse gleaming in the dim afternoon light. He was sweaty and panting heavily, his blonde hair beautifully mussed up, but all he seemed to care about was having Harry inside him, filling him up as quickly as possible. He whimpered as he felt Harry's hand on his thighs, guiding him back onto the tip of his cock. "OH Harry!" he whined as felt Harry's cock slide inside him once again. He was close, he didn't know how much longer he could last as he reached around and stroked fiercely at Draco's dripping dick.

Harry reached up and slowly raked his nails lightly down the alabaster planes of Draco's sculpted back, making the blonde tremble and arch back into his thrusts. Harry ground his teeth together. He was drawing closer to the edge. He was sure to spill over the edge and cum a little too soon. He panted heavily. He felt so excited, his heart hammering in his ears as the build up finally exploded through him, and he spilled his seed deep into Draco's body. He grunted and moaned out loud. He didn't make any moves to slide out of Draco. Instead the blonde clenched his buttocks tightly along with the rest of his muscles as Harry pumped his dick until a warm jet of cum shot out over Harry's fist and dribbling down onto the duvet cover.

"Oh Harry!" Draco panted as his body collapsed onto the sticky covers, his muscles relaxing at long last as he dropped down onto the bed, forcing Harry's softening cock to slip out of him completely. He shuddered at the loss of contact, bundling the duvet underneath his head and burying his sweaty face in it. He gasped a little as he felt the cool, dampness of Harry's body easing down on top of him. He exhaled softly as he felt Harry's tan arms wrap around him and the sticky wetness of the cum dripping between his thighs. "A-amazing Harry," Draco breathed softly, a shiver running down his spine.

Harry smiled against Draco's skin and pressed soft kisses over his lovers shoulders blades, "Do you feel more relaxed?"

"Relaxed and sticky," Draco mumbled through the cover. He smiled tiredly as he felt Harry grin against his back. "Are you alright? Do you feel better?"

Harry squeezed the blonde man tighter, "I wanted to make _you_ feel better, moron. Do you?"

"Much," Draco turned over, dislodging Harry so that he could shift onto his back. He framed Harry's face with his hands and smiled softly. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the onslaught of sleep burrowing into his mind. He pulled Harry back down on top of him and closed his eyes to sleep.

"Oh no you don't, I'm not sleeping in half-dry cum, thank you!" Harry masked a yawn as he reached over for his wand and spelling the mess away. "There, now we can sleep."

They shifted about in underneath the new clean covers and shifted so that Draco was nestled in between Harry's legs, the tan arms wrapped around his back and holing him close. It made the blonde feel as though he were loved and cared for. He knew that no matter what, their new little family would be safe and protected. And most of all, loved.

~0~

Astoria woke up with a nauseated stomach as the smell of freshly cooked Chinese take-away drifted underneath her bedroom door. She rubbed at her sore head and looked around the room. It was softly coloured with lavender walls and the warm golden sun cast slants across the far wall over her daughters cot. No, not her daughters. Harry's and Draco's. I soft weight tugged at her heart. She had spent so long crying in St. Mungo's. Far too long. Her days had seemed long, and endless, and drowning in her own bleak tears.

She raked her hair out of her eyes and looked down at the sheets pooled around her. She was wasting away, she could feel it every time she moved. Her clothes were practically wearing _her_. She didn't like that feeling. She let out a soft sigh and cast a glance over at the cot. The baby didn't stir, but kept on sleeping peacefully. She shifted out of the bed and wobbled over to the long mirror on the back of the wardrobe door. She grimaced at her reflection. She shook her head slightly, this just wouldn't do.

She slid herself out of her cotton nightdress and let it drift to the floor. She stepped out of it and kicked it to one side. She opened her wardrobe and scanned the heavy silk dresses and the ballgowns that she'd had packed into the enhanced space. None of them were appropriate for what she had in mind. And then she saw it.

It was so simple and beautiful; it was the finest silk woven out of unicorn hair and draped over her elegantly, making her look almost ethereal, like she would drift away in the slightest breeze. Her breath hitched whenever she looked at it. It was perfect! Feeling the warmth of the sunshine on her back she slipped the dress off its hanger and eased it on over her head. The silk hushed around her as it settled on her narrowed frame, and clung to the underside of her breasts and the soft rounded muscles of her thighs. She looked at herself in the mirror and grimaced at how pale and unattractive her face looked.

That wouldn't do at all.

She settled down at her dressing table and slowly began to apply a soft hue of golden-peach to her high cheekbones and the hollow of her neck. She did her eyes with a soft shadow and brushed her hair until she was convinced it was gleaming. She slid a few little pearly pins to keep her locks in place, stood up and smooth her dress down and exhaled softly as she stood before the full length mirror. A smile graced her soft petal pink lips. "Beautiful," she breathed and felt a weight lift off of her chest.

She edged towards the cot and tickled the soft, round cheek of the baby girl and smiled. "Sweet girl," she murmured and then drifted back over to her bed.

She laid down on the softly rumpled sheets after straightening them as best as her weak arms could muster, before flaring out her dress and fanning out her hair. She felt so beautiful at that moment. That's all she wanted. To sleep for a little long whilst feeling at her most beautiful, in her wedding dress. She stared over at the cot and smiled, "Goodnight sweet girl."

And then she closed her eyes to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I last updated but I'm hoping this mixture of emotions makes up for it. R&R!**


	46. Chapter 46 Goodbye

**Granger's Café**

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Other pairings: Ron/Hermione. Sirius/Remus. Lucius/Astoria. Lucius/Ginny [implied]. Teddy/James.

Disclaimer: Hermione decides that the drama in the wizarding world is growing too much. She decides to open up a café in the muggle world, so as to enjoy simplicity during the day. Little does she know that one of the applicants for a job there, will cause a whole new circle of drama for her. And how exactly will her little café benefit Harry and Draco's lives, and how will it banish the drama from both worlds they live in? You know what they say, about Granger's café; her food is like magic, that's what they say, because it keeps all your problems and troubles at bay.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Six:**

**Goodbye**

The weeks that followed Astoria's quiet death had taken it's toll on everybody.

It had been especially distressing for Draco who had gone into her room to ask if she wanted any of the Chinese take away he'd ordered, only to find her looking as beautiful as she had on their wedding day, in her elegant unicorn-silk gown and lying on her bed with a soft smile still ghosting on her lips and her skin as cool and hued grey as marble. He had tried shaking her awake gently and then more viciously when she didn't respond. Tears ran down his cheeks as he cradled her limp body to her chest and let rip the most mournful sounds anyone had ever heard as he rocked her back and forth, completely oblivious to the wailing infant behind him.

When Harry had rushed in his heart had skipped several beats at the scene before him. He shook his head, erasing the imagery of Severus and his mother, before hurrying to floo the healer's at St. Mungo's. Astoria's body was moved as quickly and safely as possible, despite the hysterical anger that seemed to be rolling off of Draco in waves. Harry had even taken the baby to Narcissa, explaining to her everything that had happened and how distraught Draco was. She hadn't questioned him as he hurried back to their flat, where he found the healer's sedating Draco as he slumped to the floor beside the now empty bed. Harry had shivered as he'd looked into the now empty room. It still looked the same but now it was tainted with the fresh shadow of Death. He couldn't look at it. He closed the door to the room, before turning his attention to Draco.

The blonde had taken three hours to calm down and run out of tears. Finally, red-eyed, red-faced and sore all over, he let Harry approach him on the sofa where he sat down beside the blonde with a mug of tea resting on his lap, watching Draco for a reaction as he sat pensively staring into space. "Draco?" he finally breathed, placing the mug of hot tea on the coffee table. The blonde looked at him and suddenly his voice wouldn't work. What could he say? If he asked if the blonde was okay with losing his estranged wife who had just bestowed them with a new member of the family rather selflessly, he thought the blonde man might snap and punch his face through the wall.

But he had to say _something_.

He swallowed and opened his arms out. Draco looked at him as though he was an alien from another planet. Harry felt his heart plummet and was about to lower his arms when Draco shifted along the sofa, and then laid down against Harry's chest, curling his legs under Harry's and burying his face against the folds of Harry's t-shirt, before letting out a shuddering sob. Relieved to some extent, Harry wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders and gave a light squeeze.

Half an hour later found them in much the same position, pointless muggle TV programs humming in the background, both of them staring through the TV as though it wasn't really there. The tea was cold. They hadn't eaten since the Chinese the evening before, not that Draco could stomach any food anyway. The only time Harry had moved was when the phone had rung. It was one of the healer's who had collected Astoria's body. According to them, she had died peacefully with no additional trauma, and her body was now being moved to the funeral home they had agreed upon by the end of the call. It had left him feeling a little hollow and weightless at the same time.

It was an ugly feeling.

He just felt so useless. He didn't know what to say or what to do. Although, he reasoned, Draco probably just appreciated the company more than anything else. He could do that. He could be there for Draco, if really it was the company that he needed.

During the rest of the week Draco mainly spent his days curled up on the sofa with a thin blanket thrown over his legs whilst Harry invited one of their family friends over to watch over the blonde. He hated leaving him alone, but he needed to be with their daughter and Narcissa in equal parts to help with the funeral arrangements. It wasn't exactly thrilling for him to participate in, but he knew that were Draco able, he'd be there too. He even spent an evening with Teddy so that his godson could bond with the new baby. Despite Teddy's questions, no names came to mind for the little one. He explained he didn't feel right naming her without Draco's input, and at the mention of his other-half, Teddy clamped his mouth shut.

Harry had frowned, "Look Teddy, I know this is a lot for you to accept. I'm sorry that I've had to be strict with you and James about seeing one another. But his sixteenth birthday is soon. I'm not condoning anything -sexual -between you two, but I trust that whatever happens you will be the most responsible."

Teddy sighed heavily and nodded as he stroked a finger down the babies cheek, "I'd never hurt him, Harry. I love him. More than anything. I don't mind waiting for him, and I told him that. If anything we'll just -start from scratch under supervision if you like. I just don't want to miss out on anything with him."

Harry gave a soft smile, "I know, Teddy. I know." He reached over and squeezed Teddy's shoulder. "So, you'll come to the funeral, right?"

Teddy nodded with a stiff smile, "Yeah I suppose I should, even if it's just for support. I'll let Dad and Sirius know."

Harry smiled and gave the blue-haired teen a one-armed hug, "I appreciate it." With an affectionate kiss to the blue-haired boys' head, he stood up and took his daughter from the young mans arms and with a sad smile, left to go home.

~0~

The morning of the funeral Harry felt a heavy weight cement itself within his chest where his heart used to be.

His apartment was filled with more black than he'd seen since the funerals of those who had fallen at the Battle of Hogwarts. He had requested permission for all of his and Draco's children out of classes for the day to attend, although he'd requested the entire weekend for Scorpius, thinking that the young blonde boy would need some alone time with his father.

They all looked so tragically smart in their dark robes.

A lump formed in his throat as he fidgeted with his cuff-links. Draco simply sat like a statue on the end of the sofa, and arm propped stiffly on the arm of the sofa and his eyes were blank and staring straight ahead. He looked as pristine as ever.

They'd had a moment, earlier in their bedroom, when Harry had been changing into his own funeral clothes. His tie wasn't going right and his hands kept shaking as he tried to straighten it. He'd ground his teeth together. The damned thing just wouldn't straighten! He'd been about to rip the tie from around his neck and toss it aside when a pair of white hands tugged the black silk straight, and started to wind it in a simple knot. Harry watched, still as a statue, as a small crease of concentration appeared between the blonde's eyebrows and instantly disappeared when the tie was fixed into place. He smoothed his hand down the length of Harry's torso before his flat silver eyes flickered up to look at the brunette man.

Harry found himself swallowing thickly, his skin on fire like if he were a teenager, "Th-thank you Draco."

The blonde inclined his head, "You look good like this. But I think I prefer you in t-shirts and jeans."

Harry quirked a stiff smile that faded instantly. "You look rather handsome yourself," he breathed softly, drinking in the sight before him. It seemed wrong to say such a thing, especially at a funeral. He reached out and ran a hand down the dark grey tie clasped around Draco's throat. He watched those cool, flat grey eyes and took a deep breath, "How are you holding up?" he asked softly.

Draco's eyes flattened that little bit more but he swallowed, "I'm not sure. I'm glad Scorpius is here. He's keeping me a little bit more stable." At the crestfallen look in the brunettes eyes, he offered a twitch of his lips that seemed empty and painful at the same time, "You are helping, Harry. It's only that ... I don't know, Scorpius is blood. He's mine. He knew Astoria first hand for all those years, too. I think to an extent, he is the only other one who can share exactly how I feel."

Harry nodded. He understood Draco's reasoning. He stroked his thumb along Draco's wrist before drawing the blonde closer and pressing a tender kiss to his jawline. "I'm here for you when you need me," he murmured softly.

Draco smiled sadly as he watched his lover leave the confinement of their bedroom. He let out a soft sigh. He would always be able to find his way to Harry, he just needed to be 'lost' for a little while longer.

A tentative knock sounded on the door. He turned around and his gaze dropped down to see his forlorn looking son, "Yes Scorpius?" he asked cautiously. "What is is?"

"I think everyone's getting ready to leave now, Father," his son mumbled softly. Draco could only nod and watch as a comforting hand belonging to young Albus Potter rested on his sons rigid shoulder and guided him back over to the sofa, with a soft smile up at Draco. He felt his stomach knot as he watched his son slump elegantly onto the cushions. He was just glad that Scorpius wasn't as lost as he felt.

He checked himself in the mirror one last time, gave a short nod, and then turned to leave with everyone else.

It was a beautifully sunny day, filled with bright blossoming flowers and the scent of warm, freshly cut grass. Draco tried to appreciate it all from inside his bubble but a part of him felt the tugging of his heart as he watched Astoria's sleek coffin being driven up the driveway to Malfoy Manor. She was to be buried in the family crypt at the very end of the grounds, with all the other Malfoy's. It was only fitting for her to have a beautiful final resting place. They had ordered a ministry official to get Lucius to sign his permission for such an event. Surprisingly, he had done so without hesitating.

He didn't attend the service though. Not that he was missed.

They were all dressed in variants of black, navy blue and charcoal grey. Even Lily had her silky red hair combed back into a ponytail and a straight black dress tugged on over a white shirt. The young Potter boys had come to pay their respects and support their father. Even Teddy Lupin had come along, mostly in support of James. It was obvious in the way he reached out and gave James' wrist a soft squeeze, before turning both his hands to the front.

Draco stood at the front with his mother and Harry. The words from the officiate were dull and muffled against his ears. He watched with a strange emptiness inside him as the sleek coffin was carried into the family crypt and placed into one of the vacant marble tombs. Before they slid the marble stone back over to conceal the coffin, Draco edged forward feeling like a shadow. In his hand he clasped a white rose. He leaned up and slid the rose onto the top of the coffin before pressing a kiss to the wood, "I love you," he breathed before a wave of weakness rushed through him and the world blurred.

A pair of strong arms caught him and he felt himself float back along the grass to sit in a nearby chair. He hadn't realized until then that he was shaking violently.

He glanced up as the marble tomb was sealed shut and an elaborate spell was cast to etch the golden words into the tombstone. He smiled as they gleamed in the sun.

_Astoria Seraphina Greengrass Malfoy_

_5 July 1982 - 14th June 2018_

_Much beloved Wife, Mother and Daughter_

A shadow passed over the sun and Draco sighed softly as a hand pressed onto his shoulder. He looked up to see Daphne, Astoria's older sister, looking sympathetically down at him. He was shocked to say the least. "Despite what's happened, you were a good husband to her Draco. Don't forget that. She would want you to be happy," she said softly, her bright eyes flickering up at Harry who was stationed behind Draco's chair.

With a final nod, she left.

~0~

The rest of the day was just a blur. Slowly people trickled out of the apartment and went back to their lives out in the real world. Draco barely shifted from the sofa. Scorpius hugged him tightly with teary eyes and promised to write before he and Albus went next door to the other apartment to sleep. James, Lily and Teddy followed soon after, the eldest boy insisting that he would sleep on the sofa. Harry had been grateful to have another adult around. He'd hugged Teddy and told him where the extra blankets and pillows were.

Once everything was silent and still, Harry went into the kitchen to brew some tea.

Draco mentally noted that he had changed out of his dark suit and into a pair of work jeans and a baggy shirt. He suddenly felt stiff and itchy in his own suit. Feeling the tie start to choke him, he forced himself off of the sofa and trudged to their bedroom where he stripped out of his suit and laid it over the back of a chair before digging out some flannel bottoms and a baggy shirt. At least he felt a little bit more comfortable. When he came back out there was a cup of tea waiting for him on the coffee table. "Thanks," he called out to Harry who was still fiddling around with something in the kitchen. Draco didn't know. He didn't care. He sipped at his tea and felt a pang of surprise when Harry came in from the kitchen carrying two bowls of something steamy.

"You haven't eaten all day. I don't know about you but I can't stomach much so I thought this would be better than nothing," he mumbled softly, as he placed both bowls of soup on the tabletop.

Draco felt his mouth smile slightly of its own accord. He felt so weak and pathetic. But he adored the way Harry would look after him so selflessly. He turned to the brunette man as he was ladling some soup to his mouth, "I love you, Harry. I'm sorry I haven't acted like it, but I do. I don't know what would have happened to me if it weren't for you."

Harry blinked in surprise before placing his bowl on the table. He tucked some hair behind Draco's ear and pressed a warm lingering kiss to his forehead. "I love you too," he breathed softly, "This is a difficult time for you. I can't imagine how it feels. But I promise I will be there for you for as long as you can stand me," he gave a weak smile before touching their lips together. "Now eat your soup and get to bed. You've had a really long day. You need your rest."

Draco gave a content sigh as he pressed his cheek to the fiery warmth of Harry's hand. "Thank you," he murmured, and he wasn't just referring to the bowl of soup that he pulled onto his lap and started to eat.

He went to bed ahead of Harry as instructed. He felt so lost and alone but Harry's tenderness had seemed like the beacon of light through the darkness. He wanted to walk towards the warmth and love the light promise, but he knew it would take time.

For now, he was just so glad that there was some light at all.

Whilst Draco rested, Harry dialed a number on the muggle phone in the kitchen and waited for the dial tone to end and someone to pick up. It took a couple of rings but finally someone did. "_Hello?_"

"Hi Ellen, it's Harry Potter. I know it's a little late but I was wondering if we'd be able to meet this weekend?"

"_Oh yes Mister Potter! Of course that would be perfect! How about next Saturday at 2pm? Is that alright for you?_"

"That's perfect Ellen, thank you."

With a small smile on his lips, Harry ended the call and placed the phone on its hook. He turned the lights off and then went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one will be a lot longer, however it is gets longer than a certain point -say 6K words -it'll be a two part chapter. R&R!**


End file.
